El aliento del dragon que corrompe el alma
by kouga kenishirou
Summary: un narusaku lleno de drama y accion, este fic muestra a un naruto mas negro, oscuro, y una sakura con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, muchas preguntas sin respuesta, como naruto a los 18 puede ser tan seco serio y hasta agresivo? como pudo cambiar tanto?
1. los zafiros quederraman lagrimas de sang

El Aliento del Dragón que corrompe el alma y desgarra el destino

Capítulo 1: los zafiros que derraman lagrimas de sangre

Era una bella noche de luna llena donde se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas, esa luna que alumbraba por completo las calles de villa de konoha, en el centro de la villa se podía apreciar una bella chica de 18 años pelirosa con unos ojos tan bellos como esmeraldas apreciando la hermosa luna que abarcaba con su bella luz toda la villa, y en sus brazos abrazando un cuadro con una foto a la cual se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, en aquella foto se podían apreciar 4 personas (un hombre de cabello blanco, un cubre bocas y un ojo tapado por una cinta azul con una placa de metal con el símbolo de su aldea(un protector frontal de konoha) y una notable sonrisa, un chico de cabello negro largo hasta la altura de la boca y unos ojos negros profundos (para ella eran unos ojos bellos) que irradiaban frialdad, un chico de cabello rubio tan amarillo como el oro y ojos azules que simulaban la belleza de un zafiro o incluso la majestuosidad del mar y una chica pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) la chica levanta la foto y la mira fijamente y su mirada se centra primero en el chico de cabello negro pero de repente se centra en el chico rubio y la chica suelta una pequeña risa (ya que el chico rubio tiene una mirada de celos, sus ojos estaban centrados en el otro chico)y en eso sucede algo inesperado, cae sobre el retrato una pequeña gota de agua.

– **Ehh!?** - con los ojos llorosos – **por que estoy llorando?** - las lagrimas salen si cesar - **por que no puedo parar?** - La bella chica se soltó llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento #3 la bella chica estaba oculta entre los arboles mirando fijamente al centro del campo donde se podía ver claramente como se entrenaban 4 personas una de ellas era el mismo chico rubio de la foto - **capitán Yamato, Gai sensei, Neji no se contengan** – dijo el rubio a lo que los otros 3 contestaron - **esta bien, aquí vamos**- los tres shinobis se abalanzan con una fuerza tremenda sobre el rubio produciendo un estruendo que levanta una nube impresionante de polvo y tierra y a lo lejos se ecucha un grito desesperado

-** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** – dijo la pelirosa hasta que alguien le hablo -** Sakura san???** - con tono de sorpresa -** Sai!?** – pregunto la chica, Un chico de cabello negro y una palidez inigualable en su piel sale de unos arbustos, la chica estaba muy alterada - **¡¡¡acompañame a ver a naruto!!!** – el pelinegro muy serio contesto - **estas segura????** - Sakura evitando la mirada de Sai - **pero** - * _y si no me quiere ver_ * Sai cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa - **Las personas que se mienten así mismas ………… y se auto convencen de esas mentiras siempre toman decisiones de las cuales se arrepentirán toda la vida** -Sakura agachando la cabeza no dice nada * _no tienes que decirlo lo estoy viviendo_ * derrama una pequeña lagrima.

A lo lejos se ve como la nube de polvo va desapareciendo y se ve al rubio recostado muy lastimado inconsciente en el piso - **creo que nos excedimos** – dijo Yamato a lo que los otros dos contestan - **Hai** - El rubio que estaba inconsciente comienza a soñar y en su sueño todo está oscuro y a lo lejos ve como se acerca una silueta se acerca a él que cuando esta lo bastante cerca logra reconocer - **asesino** – dijo aquella silueta - **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!!!!!** –grito el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro lo volteara a ver y repite la frase - **asesino** - Todo el panorama gira bruscamente y enfrente de él distingue la silueta de una mujer cayendo de espaldas derramando sangre y el rubio voltea a ver sus manos y nota que están bañadas en sangre y entonces despierta bruscamente y con una cara de desesperación y miedo.

En el despacho del hokage el 5 y 6 hokage discuten algo importante Tsunade (5 hokage) dice -** Kakashi creo que esto es lo mejor que podemos mandar no lo crees?** – a lo que Kakashi (6 hokage) contesta -** Hai Tsunade sama no creo que haya mejor alineación para esta misión** – cuando se abre lentamente la puerta del despacho y lentamente entran dos personas un chico como de 18 años de cabello negro largo amarrado de tal forma que le queda una coleta recta con muchas mechas estiradas bostezando – **buenos días** - y una rubia deslumbrante con un cuerpo de miedo y mirada seductora – **buenos días rocdaime sama godaime sama** – a lo que ambos hokages contestan - **buenos días Shikamaru, Ino** – y el peliblanco se adelanta y dice - **vayan a buscar a estos shinobis** - diciéndolo con una sonrisa a lo que Shikamaru e Ino al mismo tiempo responden - **hai** –

En el campo de entrenamiento #3 Naruto con la misma expresión de desesperación en la cara respirando extremadamente fuerte como si hubiera estado ahogándose durante varios minutos en un tanque de agua, Yamato se le acerca -** Naruto, estas bien** - intentando tomarle el hombro a lo que Naruto se voltea bruscamente y golpea la mano de Yamato -** estoy bien** - Yamato mira a naruto con mucho desconcierto cuando Gai se acerca gritando - **Naruto!!!!!!! – **cuando Neji voltea a ver a Naruto fijamente y con un poco de desprecio y confusión - **Porque reaccionas asi BAKA!! No crees que te has pasado, el capitán Yamato solo se esta preocupando por ti y mira como le respondes** - Naruto voltea a ver a Neji - **A ti que te importa ojos de huevo cocido no es tu problema no te metas** - lo dice ofuscado y neji le contesta mirando a Naruto con odio - **que demonios dices cabeza de elote!!!!!** - Al ver el pleito gai se acerca a ellos - **ya, ya chicos tranquilícense** - poniéndose sentimental - **Naruto, yo sé, yo lo sé** - con lagrimas en los ojos - **el sentimiento de derrota es lo peor que un shinobi puede sentir** - ya llorando y gritando emocionado - **pero de eso, de eso se trata de caer y levantarte,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡la explosión de la juven……..** – Naruto lo interrumpe -** cállate raro** -

Al otro lado del campo Sakura y Sai escuchando todo extrañados Sakura muy preocupada - **Qu..Que le pasa a Naruto el…él no era asi, si…siempre fue irreverente pero nunca irrespetuoso con sus senpais o senseis** - dejando caer una lagrima al escuchar esto el palido responde -** la gente……… cuando es lastimada fuertemente cambia, y a él que fue mucho más que lastimado por la gente que más quería era predecible que cambiara** - voltea a ver a Sakura con desprecio (raro en Sai ya que siempre sonríe aunque su sonrisa sea falsa) - **el ya no confía en nadie y ya deberías de saber de quienes hablo** - Sakura agacha la cabeza, y se le humedecen los ojos Y justo cuando Sakura iba a reventar en llanto llega Ino - **Sakura, Sai los hokages nos llaman** – a lo que ambos responden y sakura limpiándose los ojos -** hai** -

Al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento en donde estaban Naruto y los demás aparece Shikamaru **- que problemático es esto pero bueno -** Y el rubio le pregunta - **Que quieres shikamaru** - Shikamaru haciendo una mueca dice - **Neji, Naruto los hokages nos llaman** –

Ya en la oficina de los hokages llegan los 6 shinobis en donde estaban esperando otros dos ninjas aparte de los 2 kages los 6 ninjas abren la puerta y se escucha - **Na….na…naruto ku…n** - juntando las manos y jugando con sus dedos un hermosa mujer de pelo azul y ojos aperlados - **bue…nos dí…as** - Y Naruto contesta -** ahh, hola hinata** - sin ponerle mucha atención a la ojiblanca cuando sakura escucha una voz en su cabeza (Sakura inner): - **hija de la ……….-** mientras sakura veía a hinata Sakura le contesta a su yo interno - **que demonios te pasa** – que a su vez responde -** que no te molesta!!!!** - Sakura contesta con tono de molestia – **que me debería de molestar??** -(Sakura inner) contesta -** la forma tan cariñosa en la que esa zorra le habla a mi naruto** - Sakura se sonroja -** de..de que hablas???** – con un tono de nerviosismo Y Sakura inner contesta - **ai por dios no eres mas que una hipócrita, adiós** – y se termina el conflicto interno de sakura

- **hola Neji** – una hermosa castaña le habla al ojiperla y Neji contesta -** buenos días ten ten** - Y Kakashi interrumpe las charlas de los shinobis con una sonrisa -** bien, ya están todos aquí** - Y en ese momento Tsunade intenta decir algo -** bie…..** - Naruto la interrumpe - **que quieres vieja** - Al terminar la frase un golpe sin compasión le da a Naruto quien a traviesa la puerta del despacho en un santiamén

Tsunade como un demonio y con su puño levantado - **no me digas vieja o la proxima vez van a tener que enterrarte en el cementerio – **y Todos * _que miedo_ * y una mujer guapa mejer de unos treinta años con el cabello negro alterada grita -** tsunade sama!!!!!!** –y la hermosa rubia ojimiel deja salir un ligero suspiro- **bueno a lo que ivamos explicare la misión** - naruto apenas reponiéndose con ayuda de shizune y Kakashi dice **- 8 ninjas: 2 lideres de escuadrón anbu, 2 jounins del escuadron medico, los sucesores de las dos ramas del clan Hyuga, uno de los mejores estrategas de konoha, y una experta en armas** -

Tsunade dirigiéndose a Naruto y a Sai -** esta es una misión normal no una de Anbu - **A lo que Ambos responden - **hai** – y Tsunade retoma la charla - **se diviran en dos equipos el equipo dorado, naruto tu eres el capitán, y el equipo plateado, sai tu seras el capitán** –a lo que Kakashi complementa - **Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata formaran parte del equipo dorado** - Sakura queda impactada, paso lo que ella no quería que pasara estará en el mismo equipo que naruto y hinata, sakura voltea de reojo y ve a hinata, ella por supuesto mas que feliz iba a seguir ordenes de su amado naruto kun y de repente sakura se ofusca e irrita y voltea a ver a naruto, el con la boca sangrante muy serio voltea a ver la ventana se queja -** tschii** – y Sakura piensa *_ porque me enojo porque me ofusco_ * a lo que su yo interna le dice - **como que por que baka** - con tono de burla y Tsunade interrumpe esa discusión en la cabeza de la pelirosa - **bueno los demás estarán en el equipo plateado** – y Kakashi sigue explicando la mision -** bueno la misión es de rango A consiste en evacuar a la villa que se encuentra al sur del país del fuego, la villa tenshida ubicada a 700 metros del volcán akuryu, se detecto actividad volcánica fuerte junto con varios terremotos, la villa está hecha pedazos, se espera halla una erupción en muy pocas horas** – y Naruto piensa * _villa tenshida?? Pase por ahí en mi entrenamiento con ero sennin y me trataron muy bien ahí, los voy a sacar a toda costa_ * y Sai dice dirigiéndose al 6 hokage - **pero esta no es una misión de rango A o si?** – a lo que el peliplata contesta -** lo que pasa es que ahí vive el clan de shinobis tenryu y ellos poseen técnicas muy valiosas para konoha y con este desastre…..-** Neji interrumpe al ex anbu -** el clan podría ser atacado y sus técnicas robadas no es así???** – a lo que Kakashi responde -** asi es** – a lo que Naruto piensa *_ Tenryu???_ * se ofusca y preocupa * _Honoka chan_ *

Flash Back

Naruto y Jiraiya están hospedados en el hotel manejado por la familia tenryu el líder del clan Tenryu Kaoda les presenta a su nieta Tenryu Honoka una niña de tan solo 10 años de edadpero una niña muy mona y divertida se la paso con Naruto todo el tiempo en el que ellos pasaron en la villa tenshida

Fin del flash back

Tsunade ve a naruto pensativo y hace una mueca pero no le da mucha importancia y dice -** bueno su misión en concreto es evacuar a esa aldea y traerla a salvo a konoha ya que aquí ya tenemos preparadas sus recidencias** – y Todos contestan -** hai** – y el hokage les dice - **bueno todos prepárense en media hora los quiero en la puerta principal** – y Todos asienten, Todos los jounins salen de la oficina rápidamente pero algo extraño pasa afuera de la casa de los hokages Sakura sale por la puerta principal sin mucho cuidado y choca con una espalda que cuando ella se fija era una espalda muy grande ella se disculpa y levanta la cabeza para ver a quien había golpeado se lleva una gran sorpresa el chico voltea de reojo y sus miradas se cruzan Sakura se pierde los ojos del chico y se ruboriza tanto como un tomate, el chico quita la mirada y empieza a caminar Cuando Sakura le habla -** naruto** – Naruto se detiene y con voz seca - **que pasa Sakura** – al escuchar esto Sakura piensa *_ ya me quito mi chan_ * poniendo una expresión triste en su cara y rápido cambiándola a una sonrisa - **pu…puedo acompañarte hasta tu c.. Casa** - Naruto con un tono serio le contesta -** esta bien** - Caminando a casa de naruto para que este se alistara para la misión ya quesakuraestaba lista desde la mañana una mujer muy precavida ella sakura se va rezagando un poco y mira la cara de naruto mirando hacia el frente siempre, comienza otro conflicto interno en la cabeza de sakura, su yo interno dice -** que guapo, irresistible** – y sakura al escuchar lo que dijo su yo interno piensa * _si esa cara, esa mirada, el se ve tan genial siempre viendo hacia el frente, esa mirada que siempre me hacia sentir segura y confiada, esa mirada……._ * cambia su rostro de una sonrisa a una cara nostálgica y deprimida Naruto se da cuenta de esto y le dice serio y seco -** Sakura, esa mirada, no me gusta esa mirada** - Sakura queda en shock -** eh……. –** Naruto le responde -** estas pensando en el verdad, estas pensando en sasuke** – Sakura al escuchar esto sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho y se quedo sin aliento no pudo contestar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar, estaba impresionada y dolida por las palabras de nauto y este la remata diciendo -** pero si eres feliz pensando en el entonces no importa** - Sakura sentía que se moría por dentro pero de pronto -** Narut….** – Naruto la interrumpe muy serio - **yo….., voy a cumplir mi promesa………, yo voy a proteger tu felicidad aunque sea a costa de mi vida** - siguió caminando - **nos vemos en la entrada **– Sakura inner -** increible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** - Naruto voltea por completo la cara y mira fijamente a sakura, una mirada que expresaba una sinceridad y dolor inigualables - **adiós** - Sakura paralizada por la mirada y las palabras de naruto se desploma de rodillas al suelo y sus lagrimas no paraban de salir no podía decir nada porque con lo primero que dijera no iba a poder detener el llanto * _no digas adiós, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, se está alejando, no puedo detenerlo, se va y no puedo hacer nada, tu solo tu no puedes irte eres el único…….. no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ *

Naruto se aleja de Sakura con unas sutiles palabras que terminaron por matar a la pelirosa y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer de la mirada de la pelirosa

Fin del capítulo uno


	2. la decision que destruyo una alma

Capitulo 2: la decisión que destruyo una alma, el pecado de Sakura

Al momento en que naruto se alejaba perdiéndose en el horizonte y sakura lo veía con una triste y doorosa mirada de desconsuelo y desolación sin poder hacer nada a la izquierda de sakura en un callejón se ven dos personas que la observaban y al parecer escucharon toda su conversación, esas personas eran ino y sai

- **Sai que demonios está pasando** - dice preocupada y al ver a su amiga en tal estado de debilidad sale corriendo hacia ella y olvidándose de todos los problemas, su rivalidad y discusiones abraza a la inconsolable pelirosa

- **sakura que te pasa** – Sakura se quedo callada ante la pregunta

- **sakura contesta, demonios! - **Sai caminando lentamente se acerca a las dos chicas y habla con un tono de desprecio

- **Sakura te lo dije esta mañana, viste la cara de naruto** - Sakura agachando la cabeza se abraza ella misma fuertemente y sus lagrimas comiezan a salir más rápido que antes, Sai descontrolado como nunca antes en su grito se notan esos sentimientos que él se suponía no podía sentir, rabia y dolor

- **¡sakura, todo esto es tu culpa! – **a lo que ino contesta

- **Sai, qu..que dice….s** - Sakura interrumpe a Ino abrasándola fuertemente

- **¡Ino! -** con un grito lleno de dolor, se desprende a llorar como magdalena Ino correspondiendo al abrazo

- **Sai que demonios está pasando** - Sai alejándose lentamente contesta

-** yo no soy quien para decírtelo. Y ahora tan solo tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la puerta apúrense –**

Naruto llega a su casa que por cierto esta irreconocible completamente limpia y ordenada camina hacia su cama y deja ahí un estilo de bata blanca sin mangas con llamas naranjas que siempre usa mientras no está en servicio sequita la playera negra de cuello de tortuga negra y su protector frontal y también los deja en la cama al igual que sus pantalones narajas de siempre se acerca a su closet lo abre y repentinamente se recarga en la pared del fondo del closet desconsolado

- **¡carajo! **– el rubio grito golpeando fuertemente la pared en la que se sostenía con esa mano

Flash black

Sakura abrazándose ella misma y llorando 5 años atrás en la puerta de la aldea - **Naruto… Naruto este es el único favor que te voy a pedir en mi vida trae, trae a Sasuke de vuelta, no pude detenerlo, no pude hacer que se quedara, yo sé, yo se que solo tú puedes hacer vuelva, por favor, por favor Naruto tráelo de vuelta** -

- **Sakura chan tu, tú en verdad amas a Sasuke cierto** – dice el rubio mirando con dolor a su compañera de equipo la peli rosa lo mira incrédula y el rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja y levantando el pulgar

-** yo te juro que lo traeré de vuelta es, es una promesa para toda la vida** -

Fin del flash back

- **¡carajo!** – Naruto volvió a gritar y saca ropa de su closet se cambia y sale extremadamente rápido de su departamento.

Para entonces en el lugar donde Naruto dejo a Sakura, Sakura mas tranquila y dejando de llorar bajo el consuelo de su mejor amiga – **Sakura asi no vas a poder hacer la misión voy a hablar con nuestra maestra para que te…..**- Sakura miro a la rubia interrumpiéndola

- **no Ino no por favor no digas nada te juro que ya me voy a tranquilizar pero por favor por lo que mas quieras no me saques de esta misión **– Ino la miro un tanto confusa y preocupada le respondio

- **estás segura de que puedes hacerla** – Sakura le respondió un poco mas tranquila

- **si si Ino asi que, asi que por favor no di…** - Ino con cara de resignación la interrumpió

- **está bien Sakura voy a confiar en ti pero ya tenemos que irnos** - Sakura la miro y con una sonrisa le contesto

- **si, ahh y otra cosa gracias ino chan** - con una sonrisa sincera en la cara provocando un gran sonrojo en Ino

En otra parte de la aldea Naruto va caminando cuando se topa con un viejo conocido recargado en la pared de un edificio fumando un cigarro pero no le presta atención este al parecer también vio la escena melodramática de Naruto y Sakura

- **oye Naruto, que pasa contigo has cambiado mucho en el último año, yo también estuve ahí sabes, habla conmigo que no somos amigos? – **dijo el chico pelinegro de cola alta de caballo a lo que el rubio contesta tajante

– **Shikamaru no te metas en mi vida** – provocando que el pelinegro lo mirara molesto

- **que demonios ha pasado contigo no nos hemos visto desde que entraste a Anbu el año pasado justo después de….** - Naruto lo interrumpe con voz seca y dura

- **Shikamaru no quiero hablar de eso de hecho ni siquiera quiero hablar, así que si me disculpas tenemos una misión y no tenemos tiempo para perderlo aquí hablando estupideces** - Después de esto todos los 8 miembros se dirigen rápidamente a encontrarse con el quinto y sexto hokage

(una breve explicación sobre la vestimenta de estos personajes ya que he cambiado un poco a algunos de los personajes y si no los menciono es por que visten justo como en shippuden)

Ino: usa un top que solo cubre sus senos color morado con un escote bastante atrevido usa unos pantalones a la cadera entallados del mismo color, unas botas cortas color azul con un tacón semi alto, unos guantes de ese mismo color azul que cubren hasta el codo un chaleco verde de jounin que siempre usa abierto una chica seductora y exhibicionista usa el cabello suelto y solo llega hasta su espalda alta y su protector frontal amarrado en su pierna izquierda, una bolsa de armas grande en su espalda baja y un estuche de shurikens en su pierna derecha

Shikamaru: usa los mismos pantalones negros que usa en shippuden una playera de manga larga entallada y es como una red con su chaleco verde de jounin abierto hasta la mitad u cinturón con varios compartimentos con forma rectangular el estuche de kunais normal en la espalda baja y estuches de shurikens en ambas piernas colgando a sus lados las cuchillas de chacra de su maestro asuma y su protector frontal lo usa en la garganta

Hinata: ah desechado esa chamarra enorme para usar su chaleco de jounin este lo usa abierto usando una playera entallada de mangas largas y escote unos shorts entallados hasta las rodillas un cinturón negro que de lado derecho tiene un estuche de 25 cm en el cual guarda una especie de bara su estuche kunais y shurikens igual que siempre usan do unas botas negras que llegan hasta sus rodillas y su protector frontal lo usa en la garganta como siempre y unas muñequeras blancas y usa el pelo recogido en una coleta que llega hasta su cintura

Neji: usa los pantalones blancos de shipuden con una cinta negra completamente enrollada en la cintura una chamarra blanca de cuello alto y cierre en medio entallada usa sandalias de madera y su protector frontal en la frente

Ten ten: usa una playera estilo kimono verde sin mangas y una falda del mismo color 10 cm arriba de sus rrodillas un cinturón rojo en el cual está cargando un rollo más grande que el de shippuden sus manos vendadas como lee unos zapatillas naranjas de con un tacon bajo y unos calentadores que cubren toda su espinilla color naranja iguales a los gai y lee y unos estuches para tonfas en ambos lados del cinturón (cabe mencionar que las tonfas son de acero) su cabello lo usa suelto y esta algo corto a la altura de sus hombros y su protector frontal en la frente ella no usa chaleco de jounin

Sai: usa unos pescadores azules con una playera de manga larga y cuello en v del mismo color entallada 2 estuches de shuriken en cada pierna dos estuches de kunais atados a su cinturón en la parte de atrás y a los lados dos maletas en las cuales guarda sus utensilios de artes ninja dos katanas cortas una en cada lado de su espalda estas en forma son iguales que la usa en shippuden pero estas son 2 veces más largas que esa el cabello lo tiene mas largo estilo emo su fleco cubre por completo el ojo izquierdo sin decir su protector frontal que sigue usando en la frente

Sakura: ella usa una playera estilo la que usa anco pero es color rojo y es corta deja al descubierto su ombligo y su torax es de mangas cortas que solo cubren la mitad de sus hombros usa un chaleco de jounin abierto y unos shorts cortos color negro que terminan donde empieza su pierna usa unas botas con tacon semialto son largas que incluso cubren sus rodillas usa guantes negros y una gran bolsa el espalda baja con un cuchillo largo encima de la bolsa y su cabello están largo como de ino recogido en una coleta claro dejando sus clásicos 2 flecos y su protector frontal rosa atrás de estos flecos

Naruto: usa unos pantalones negros entallados con botas negras y líneas plateadas guantes negros como los de Kakashi pero estos tienen placas de Konoha en la superior de la mano usa un cinturón color naranja con dos bolsas para kunais a los lados un estuche de shurikens en la pierna derecha, amarradas al cinturón pero en la parte de atrás tiene dos armas cruzadas que parecen katanas cortas pero estas tienen una forma muy rara usa una playera color negro sin mangas que le queda como si estuviera pintada esto saca a relucir el cuerpo muy bien trabajado de Naruto y ya que no tiene mangas deja a la vista un extraño tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, pero la playera cubre todo su cuello y su cara hasta la nariz usa un chaleco parecido al de un jounin pero este es naranja y un poco menos gordo el cual lleva abierto y deja ver su collar que suprime el chakra del kyubii y por supuesto usa un protector frontal negro con largos listones

(bueno retomando)

Los primero que llegan con los hokages son Neji, Tenten y Hinata seguidos por Sai Ino y Sakura unos segundo después llega Shikamaru el único faltante era Naruto pero a lo lejos sobre esa misma calle se ve una silueta caminando tranquilamente todos lo miran sin poder distinguirlo cuando estaba a 10 metros de ellos logran diferenciarlo pero se sorprenden cuando a mas de 20 kunoichis siguiendo al rubio con ojos de lujuria y perversión pero entre estas kunoichis se podía distinguir a una que tenía el cabello de color naranja amarrado en dos coletas que tenia alrededor de unos 15 años y era la que estaba más cerca de Naruto atrás de la chica de repente aparece un shinobi

- **¡Moegi! Que estas haciendo tonta** – la peli naranja con cara de culpa y vergüenza dice

- **perdón Konohamaru-kun es que me deje llevar** – el rubio al mirar la escena estaba algo sorprendido

- **Konohamaru Moegi?** – dijo en tono de interrogante el rubio, y Ambos respondieron al unísono sorprendidos

- **Naruto niichan** - Naruto aun con la máscara se le notaba una gran sonrisa los toma de los hombros

- **cuanto tiempo sin verlos** - Konohamaru con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le responde

- **si hace mas de un año que no nos vemos** - Moegi bastante sonrojada y cohibida le dice

- **Naruto niichan te ves genial y guapísimo** - rápidamente se tapa la boca y su cara tenia un color rojo sangre

- **maldición se salió – **termino la peli roja En ese momento Konohamaru le suelta unos ojos de pistola a Moegi y Naruto sonríe maliciosamente al ver a su pupilo y amigo

- **Que ya te le declaraste Konohamaru - **Konohamaru se pone rojo como un tomate y afirma moviendo la cabeza y Naruto mira a Moegi y le dice

- **entonces Moegi no deberías decir esas cosas en frente de tu novio** - con una sonrisa enormeMoegi se pone aun mas roja y afirma moviendo la cabeza, en eso Naruto suelta una gran risa pero esta no era una risa de burla sino era risa de júbilo y felicidad

- **bueno chicos los dejo que tengo una misión y ya voy tarde **- En eso Naruto voltea hacia la puerta y se extraña de lo que veía Kakashi lo veía con orgullo levantando el dedo pulgar al igual que Sai pero el pálido usaba una simple sonrisa falsa, Ino y Tenten desviaban sus miradas sonrojadas En el momento en el que vio a Hinata esta sin decir nada cae desmayada, Shikamaru y Neji suspiraron fuertemente con un sentimiento de decepción al mirar a Sakura y a Tsunade, Y estas últimas mirando fijamente a Naruto con un ligero chorro de sangre en la nariz, Sakura al intuir que Naruto la vería con la sangre en la nariz se voltea rápido y se limpia la nariz mientras ella hace esto su batalla mental comienza de nuevo Sakura(inner) - **carajo esta buenísimo me lo quiero comer** - Naruto extrañado le dice a la rubia ojimiel

- **vieja Tsunade ….acaso…usted se excito al verme** - Tsunade acelerada ya que fue descubierta contesta sincera y descaradamente

- **bueno es que siempre has sido guapo pero hace un año que no te veía y antes no usabas ropa tan pegada jejejeje** – terminando con una risa nerviosa

Naruto se quedo perplejo al escuchar esto no podía creer que en verdad Tsunade lo reconociera y todavía se quedo mas perplejo al ver como Shizune asentía con la cabeza repetidamente entonces el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Shizune Tsunade y Sakura y esta al sentirlo venir se voltea rápidamente

- **narut….** - Se queda callada ya que el rubio ni siquiera la noto y la paso de largo en ese momento la expresión de la peli rosa cambio completamente a una de tristeza Naruto ni le dio importancia ya que solo pensaba

* _esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme del puñetazo de hace rato_ * con una mirada y sonrisa seductora se dirige hacia Tsunade y Shizune muy al estilo de su padrino y maestro Jiraiya

- **entonces si quieren las puedo llamar o—nee—sa—ma** - con voz seductora Al escuchar esto Shizune se desmaya con una hemorragia nasal, pero a Tsunade solo se le derramo sangre por los orificios nasales y se puso roja como la sangre tartamudeando en eso Naruto suelta una carcajada de esas burlonas que se le conocen

- **oye vieja eso no creo que sea propio de una hokage** - suelta otra carcajada – **pervertida **– Tsunade avergonzada y derrotada le contesto

- **bueno ya estuvo no** – Kakashi cortando la pequeña burla dijo

- **ya es hora de que partan** – a lo que todos los jounins respondieron al unísono, Los jounins parten en una formación en línea liderados por Naruto y Sai, Ino volteaba a ver a Sakura con preocupación ya que esta otra vez tenía una expresión de desolación después de unos 45 minutos de camino Ino se acerca a Sakura

– **Sakura que pasa** - ´pregunto la rubia con un tono con tono de preocupación

- **que paso entre Naruto y tu, porque Naruto se hizo anbu justo después de que saliera del hospital hace un año porque no te dijo nada cuando lo hizo** -

Flash back

Un año atras

- **Sakura tu sabias que Naruto se inscribió en el anbu justo después de salir del hospital** - pregunto Ino un tanto desconcertada a su amiga y rival – **que **–grito Sakura e Ino le dijo

- **si justo cuando lo dieron de alta fue al despacho de los hokages y se inscribió, ahora ya está en anbu que no lo sabías? ¿Que ni siquiera se despidió de ti? ¿Por qué no se te acerco en el funeral de lee san? ¿Qué paso en esa misión Sakura? ¿Por qué no te consoló lee san era un gran amigo de ustedes dos? ¿Por qué no entro al funeral de lee san? ¿Sakura?** - Sakura no contesto solo la miraba con una expresión de dolor e incredulidad

- **si…si….el entro a anbu….eso significa que no…. Que no lo voy a volver a ver** - Sakura dijo esto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un tono de sufrimiento en su voz e Ino termino

- **exactamente bueno al menos por unos meses no lo vas a ver pero bueno al parecer el va a utilizar el campo de entrenamiento # 3 con el capitán Yamato cuando no esté en servicio** – al escuchar esto Sakura ya cayendo en desesperación

- **Ino…. Y tu….. y tu como sabes… como sabes eso** – Ino le respondió

- **mi papa me dijo ya ves que él está encargado junto con Ibiki del escuadrón de información anbu pero Sakura aun no me has contestado** – Sakura la miro con ojos lloros y negando con la cabeza le respondió

- **perdón no pued…**- no termino de decirlo y salió corriendo y llorando de ahí

Fin del flash back

Sakura se quedo callada ante la pregunta de la rubia quien irritada termino diciendo - **bueno si no me quieres decir lo voy a averiguar por mi cuenta** –

En eso hinata pisa mal una rama y cae sin poderse apoyar en nada todos se frenan pero naruto al ver esto reacciona demasiado rápido sujetándose con una mano en una rama encime de él dan giro de 180 grados de arriba hacia abajo apoyándose con sus pies cargados de chacra se impulsa y sale disparado hacia abajo y logra atrapar a hinata y la carga en brazos como a una princesa todos estaban impactados al ver la velocidad de reacción del rubio una reacción más rápida que la del mismo neji bueno todos menos sai en eso a sakura se le pasa la impresión muy rápido y lleva su mano al corazón y aprieta muy fuerte su camisa al ver como naruto su querido hermano sujetaba a hinata al momento se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas

_*¿qué? ¿por que me siento asi? ¿que me pasa? me duele mucho el pecho, naruto solo es mi mejor amigo pero ¿por que me siento asi cuando lo veo asi con Hinata? yo al que amo es a sasu…* _pensaba Sakura con los ojos llorosos

Flashback

- **las personas que se mienten asi mismas…y se autoconvencen de estas mentiras toman decisiones de las que se arrepentirán toda la vida** – dijo Sai mirando fijamente a Sakura

Fin del flashback

En eso la cara de sakura toma una expresión de incredulidad pero de todo eso se percato ino quien rápidamente se acerco a sai pero antes de que pudiera decir algo aparece naruto con hinata en brazos desmayada y con la cara roja atrás de sai

- **sai será mejor que descansemos un rato** – dijo Naruto mirando calmado a los alrededores

- **si, está bien** – respondió Sai igual de calmado

- **bien ustedes descansen un rato yo voy a ir a inspeccionar la zona cuando regrese seguiremos, Sai estas a cargo – **dijo Naruto mirando a todos sus compañeros ahora también subordinados

**- está bien** – respondieron todos al unisono

Todos bajaron de los árboles y se sentaron un rato, sakura se aparto un poco del grupo y se deja caer sobre un árbol como a 20 metros de los demás, esto lo hizo para que no logren escuchar su llanto, todo lo que había pasado este dia se le estaba juntando en el corazón, estaba confundida y dolida y las palabras de sai y de naruto no se le ivan de la cabeza al mismo tiempo ahora ino se acercaba a sai pero el estaba con Shikamaru

- **ahora si dime todo lo que sabes **- pregunto Ino con una mirada de demonio

-** ya solo dile de alguna u otra forma se va a enterar** – dijo Shikamaru en tono desganado mirando a Sai

-** no es mi responsabilidad decirlo esto es privado solo naruto o sakura pueden contarlo** – respondió Sai serio y cortante sin importarle la mirada assesina de la rubia que lo miraba

- **solo dile lo que tu y yo vimos aunque yo se que tu sabe toda la historia pero es un secreto que te confiaron asi que… - d**ijo Shikamaru dejando salir un suspiro a él tampoco le gustaba ser chismoso pero Naruto estaba demasiado extraño para su gusto, y si alguien podría arreglarlo era su hiperactiva amiga

**- Shikamaru tu sabes algo** – dijo sorprendida la kunoichi mirando al controlador de sombras

- **solo lo que vi en esa misión hace un año **– dijo un tanto ofuscado debido a la falta de información que en realidad le molestaba

- **esta bien, pero solo te voy a decir lo que vi** – dijo Sai cediendo un poco

- **esta bien** – respondió Ino molesta al saber que su palido capitán sabia mas del asunto y Sai comenzó su relato

Flash back

hace un año a naruto, sakura, shikamaru, lee, y Sai se les dio la misión de ir en busca de sasuke ya que había llegado una información del paradero de Sasuke, el se encontraba en el escondite de akatsuki #7 en el país del rio cuando llegaron ahí, él ya no estaba pero había rastros de que no hacía mucho estuvo ahí, asi que decidieron dividirse en equipos shikamaru y lee, sakura y Sai, y naruto invoco a gamakichi para ser su compañero, se separaron pero el equipo de shikamaru y el de Sakura se volvieron a juntar caminaron 50 metros hacia la base y fue cuando lo toparon el volvió su mirada hacia ellos, era una mirada fría, los ojos de un asesino en ese momento

- **Sasuke-kun **– grito Sakura desesperada

- **lárguense si no quieren morir **– dijo Sasuke en tono monótono

- **eres un peligro para Konoha, no podemos dejarte ir, moriras aquí Sasuke-kun por mucho que lo sienta no puedes seguir vivo **– grito Lee decidido mientras Shikamaru miraba a Sasuke analizándolo él se rio

- **que ustedes van a ser mis verdugos** – pregunto Sasuke en tono burlesco menospreciando a los 4 shinobis provocando que los cuatro se pusieran en guardia para atacar Shikamaru y Sai lo detuvieron con sus jutsus para que sakura y lee lo terminaran pero cuando ellos lo iban a golpear escuchamos

- **que molestas ratas son chidori nagashi** - con esa técnica Sasuke los mando a volar pero shikamaru y Sai quedaron casi inconscientes después dejo fuera de combate a sakura introduciéndole una corriente eléctrica con su katana y paralizándola y lee peleo solo pero no duro mucho ya que Sasuke era un poco más rápido que él y el alcance de sasuke era mucho mayor y atravesó el corazón de lee con una lanza de raiton justo en ese momento llego naruto estaba furioso tenia los ojos de un verdadero demonio pero no llego solo llego con otra chica ella se llamaba Karin ella era una subordinada de Sasuke pero había escapado por el miedo que le provocaba estar al lado de Sasuke.

Esta chica se llamaba Karin al parecer mostro un interés por naruto en ese momento naruto y sasuke comenzaron una batalla, la batalla era increíble naruto no estaba en modo senin si no en modo kyubii pero sorprendentemente el estaba controlando ese chakra no aparecían las colas solo cambiaron sus ojos unos ojos que irradiaban ira naruto arrincono a sasuke y le iva a matar pero Karin se puso en frente y le rogo que no lo hiciera que no valia la pena que no se dejara llevar por el odio, que no perdiera el control pero en ese momento naruto no sabía lo que hacía ya que fue poseído por un espíritu, el espíritu de la ira, le hizo dos advertencias a Karin y como no le hizo caso le dio un zarpazo que la mato atravesándole el pecho.

En ese momento Sai se desmayo, el suponía que naruto ya le tenía e iva a acabar pero cuando volvió en si, vio un panorama muy distinto sasuke miraba de pie a naruto que estaba incoado bañado en su propia sangre con el pecho atravesado por la misma lanza de raiton que atravesó a lee y sakura estaba al lado de esos dos incada de frente a naruto en ese momento el uchiha se dio cuenta que shikamaru y Sai, estában a punto de destrozarlo pero logro escapar después de eso sakura le dio primeros auxilios a naruto pero casi muere de camino hacia la villa, sasuke lo había dejado medio muerto y sakura estaba muy rara parecía como un zombie ambulante naruto estuvo en coma una semana y sakura no se despego de él ni un segundo durante el coma pero en el momento en que naruto despertó

- **sakura chan lárgate no te quiero cerca de mi** - sakura al escuchar esas palabras salió de la habitación con una mano agarrando fuertemente su corazón

Fin del flashback

- **ahh….. asi que eso… paso, pero aun no entiendo que paso por qué le dijo eso naruto siempre amo a Sakura, por que sai** – Sai miro a Ino con indeferencia

- **eso es algo que no me corresponde decirte** – dijo sin rodeos y bastante serio el palido anbu

Ino se voltea preocupadísima a ver a sakura y noto como la peli rosa se había alejado para poder llorar sin molestar a nadie, ino se acerca a ella y le agarra el hombro y dice con una voz seria

- **sakura ya escuche que fue lo que paso y como murió lee san, beno solo lo que shikamaru y sai vieron pero la verdad es que estoy mucho más preocupada ahora por favor…. sakura por favor….. Dime lo que sai no me dijo** – pregunto preocupada la rubia

con una cara de sorpresa y con lagrimas en los ojos con la cabeza agachada y apretándose ella misma no dice ni una sola palabra. Mientras tanto en los alrededores naruto llega a un prado rodeado de arboles y atrás de él siente una presencia

- **quien esta ahí** – pregunto el rubio serio mirando al frentre

- **cuanto tiempo sin vernos Naruto** – pregunto una voz que se escuchaba por ahí

En el lugar de descanso de los demás

- **oigan no creen que naruto ya se tardo ya ah pasado media hora** – pregunto neji mirando a todas partes Ese grito interrumpe la conversación de sakura eh ino, al escuchar eso sakura reacciona rápidamente y forma unos sellos

- **¡kuchiose no jutsu** – grito la chica pegando su mano al suelo de cual aparecieron los 8 perros ninja de kakashi

- **busquen a naruto y avísenme cuando lo encuentren** – dijo Sakura mirando a los perros y estos asintieron

- **si señora** – dijo pakun mirando serio a su ama Los 8 perros ninja se dividen y buscan pakun fue el que tuvo suerte y dio con el rubio pero lo encontró en una situación bastante rara

- **cuanto tiempo sin vernos naruto** – dijo la voz extraña haciendo que Naruto se volteara y centrara su mirada en un tipo muy extraño recargado en un árbol y cubierto por una túnica negra muy vieja

- **que quieres** – pregunto serio naruto al tipo que giro su cabeza para mirar a Naruto

- **yo?, yo solo quiero hablar** – dijo el hombre misterioso en tono inocente

- **hablar? –** pregunto Naruto un poco sarcástico

- **ya no te queda tiempo naruto** – dijo en tono serio el encapuchado

- **solo un poco más de tiempo mínimo déjame terminar esta misión** – pidió Naruto un poco rogando al encapuchado

- **naruto sabes todo lo que está en juego así que te digo que yo no estoy jugando solo un poco mas de tiempo** – dijo serio pero dejando salir un suspiro el encapuchado

- **si** – dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos bajo los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro

Pakun al escuchar esto salio rapidísimo a buscar a su invocadora, llega al lugar donde están todos los jounins y los otros 7 perros ninja ya habían regresado

- ¿**lo encontraste pakun? **– pregunto Sakura preocupada

- **si el esta….** – dijo pakun siendo interrumpido por Naruto

- **regrese vámonos** – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Pakun que estaba claramente preocupado pero Naruo no le dio importancia

Pakun preocupado por todo lo que había oído no regreso y se quedo para alertar a sakura asi que la siguió y le dio alcance y asi saltando entre arboles le comento todo a sakura y a ino que estuvo pegada a sakura en todo momento al terminar pakun se retira y sakura se lleva de nuevo la mano al pecho

- **ino tengo un mal presentimiento** – dijo Sakura con miedo mirando a naruto todo el tiempo

- **si eso que dijo pakun es muy raro** – dijo Ino preocupada también

- **no no entiendes ino siento lo mismo que sentí cuando orochimaru le puso el sello maldito a sasuke** – dijo Sakura muy alterada abrasandose a si misma

- **ok, pero sakura aun no contestas mi pregunta no puedo evitar sentir que lo que paso en esa misión tiene algo ver con esto** – dijo Ino seria mirando a sakura a los ojos, la hermosa pelirosa bajo la mirada

- **ino por favor no me hagas hablar de eso** – dijo Sakura percatandose de que alguien la estaba mirando furtivamente y se fija que es Hinata

Hinata que iva mas adelante baja un poco la velocidad y empareja a sakura

- **sakura san lo siento pero eh escuchado todo lo han estado diciendo** – dijo Hinata con voz retadora - **no se que paso ese dia pero lo que si se es que naruto kun nunca le hablaría asi a nadie y menos a su mejor amiga asi que quiero saber que le hiciste!** – Hinata termino gritándole a Sakura que se sorprendió nunca había escuchado a la noble hinata tan decidida y enojada

- **ah y por cierto que sientes por naruto kun…..** - Hinata le hace la única pregunta que sakura ah evitado desde que naruto se fue a entrenar con jiriya - **porque yo estoy enamorada de él y voy a pelear por su amor, no pienso dejárselo a una egoísta que nunca lo valoro y solo lo hizo sufrir** – termino la ojiblanca, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera amenazada por la oji blanca, a la cual quería darle una buena cachetada pero se contenía porque ella sabía que las palabras de hinata eran ciertas

* _hinata tiene razón yo no lo meresc…. Pero de que hablo si yo solo lo quiero como mi hermano_ * pensó la hermosa pelirosa solo para comenzar una verdadera batalla mental

- _a ver tarada por que no lo quieres reconocer tu amas a ese rubio tonto_ – dijo su inner cruzada de brazos

* _no yo no puedo amarlo el se merece mucho mas que yo_ * pensó Sakura tomando su cabeza dentro e su mente

- _ahí tienes la respuesta tonta en el corazón no se manda asi que ve y comete a ese bonbon_ – dijo su inner son un puño cerrado levantado

Sakura derramó algunas lagrimas y hinata e ino se sorprenden y en ese momento, llegaron a aldea tenshida y la peli rosa aterrisa antes que la rubia y la oji blanca

- **hinata san tienes razón** **lo que paso después de que sai se desmayara es que naruto iva a desgarrar a sasuke pero yo lo detuve hasta ahora nunca supe porque** – dijo Sakura con voz desidida

- **porque lo amas** – dijo Hinata mirándola seria

- **no, yo ya no lo amo desde hace años, simplemente no lo quería reconocer, yo misma me mentía, me convenci a mi misma y cometí probablemente el peor error de mi vida, un error que probablemente no pueda reparar nunca, cuando detuve a naruto, sasuke aprovecho el descuido de naruto y le atravesó el pecho, cuando vi eso quede paralizada y me convenci aun mas a mi misma de que había parado a naruto por que amaba a Sasuke, pero eso no es verdad la verdad es que no lo detuve solo para que no matara a sasuke sino que lo detuve porque no lo quería ver disfrutando lastimando a la gente y menos verlo matando por odio o rabia, fue un impulso que no pude controlar, lo que le pase a sasuke ya no me importa porque sé que puedo vivir sin el pero no puedo imaginar mi vida sin naruto a mi lado, y este ultimo año ah sido el peor infierno en el que pude haber vivido estando lejos de el sin poder verlo ni hablar con el sabiendo que me odiaba** – dijo Sakura mientras lloraba desconsolada, la mano de Ino se poso en el hombro de la pelirosa

- **que estas insinuando sakura san** – la voz de Hinata se había vuelto temblorosa y una tanto con miedo

- **que tienes razón hinata san yo no me merezco el amor de naruto pero sabes ahora que lose no pienso volverlo a lastimar y voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerlo feliz por que yo… yo amo a naruto y gracias a ti logre darme gracias hinata san** – dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata con una una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro mientras que el corazón de Hinata se iba rompiendo en pedacitos

- **sakura asi que era eso** – dijo Ino suspirando de alivio mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga de cabello rosado Hinata se quedó pasmada ante la determinación de la peli rosa tanto que desvía la mirada en señal de derrota pero rápido recupera la postura

- **bueno pero aun asi tu no lo mereces asi que voy a luchar por su amor y como dices el ya no siente nada por ti y es mas fácil hacer que nasca un sentimiento a hacer que resurja sobre todo en tus condiciones** – dijo Hinata conuna sonrisa de autosuficiencia mirando con superioridad a Sakura * _maldita pelo de chicle ni creas que te va a ser tan fácil _* pensaba la peliazul que por primera vez en su vida iba a luchar por Naruto como una verdadera gata celosa

Sakura solo se quedo callada con una vena salida en su frente

- _te voy a matar maldita zorra blanca_ – decía su inner mientras rompía una roca imainaria con su mano, Hinata indignada y con la guerra declarada se fue de ahi

- **y ahora que vas a hacer Sakura **– decía Ino con una sonrisa picara y un tono de voz un tanto malicioso

- **gracias ino chan eres la mejor amiga que existe te adoro** – Sakura se volteo sonrojada y se lanza a abrasar a Ino que se sonrojo ante las palabras de la pelirosa que hacia ya varios años que no se ponía de esa manera

- **lo que voy a hacer ahorita es hablar con el** –dijo mientras soltaba a Ino y corría con todo lo que tenía pero se topó con Hinata que iva en la misma dirección, las dos buscaban lo mismo

- **¡naruto kun!** – gritaron ambas al unisono Naruto volteó pero cuando ivan a alcanzarlo atrás de naruto se escuchó

- **¡onichan!** - Una bella chica como de 15 años con cabello verde y ojos amarillos se abalanzó sobre naruto le abrazó del cuello y le besó en los labios como si no hubiera mañana

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. el sangrar de una cruel maldicion

Hola a todos estoy aqui como prometi voy a intentar subir cada capitulo lo mas rapido posible asi que aqui les traigo en terdecer capitulo el sangrar de una cruel maldicion espero les guste y otra vez pidiendo su ayuda para encontrar a alguien que tradusca mi historia y por favor comenten critiquen y hagan observaciones cualquier comentario es bienvenido

ah y recuerden

- dialogos

* pensamientos

/ acciones y expresiones

Capitulo 3: El sangrar de una cruel maldición

Una bella de chica de cabello verde y ojos amarillos se abalanza sobre naruto abrazándole del cuello y besándolo, la peli rosa y oji blanca se quedan perplejas ante esta acción ambas detienen su carrera con una expresión de asombro y celos sobre en el momento en el que miran naruto tomarle de la citura ambas caen de rodillas al piso pero esta no se percatan de que el rubio la toma de la cintura para apartarla y cuando la aparta de el con una expresión de sorpresa en el le dice

Naruto: - tu quien eres?????????? Porque hiciste eso?????-

¿?: -oniichan que acaso no te acuerdas que aquí uno se saluda de beso ahh y el abrazo fue porque me da mucho gusto verte- /al decir esto frunce el ceño/ - opero que acaso no te acuerdas de mí soy yo honoka-

Las kunoichis al ver y escuchar eso sultan un suspiro de alivio que duro solo hasta escuchar a naruto:

Naruto: -honoka chan???? Estas bellísima-

Esto ruboriza a la peli verde y les cae como un junke de 200 kilos a las kunoichis ambas velotean y se miran fijamente

Hinata: -ni si quiera contigo usa el sufijo chan-

Honoka: -oniichan vamos todos están esperando- /jalando del brazo al rubio/

Todos los shinobis avanzan con el rubio y la quinceañera solo que las kunoichis tardan un poco mas ambas se levantan con una cara de derrota seguidas por ino que suelta una pequeña risa y tenten con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo hasta atrás de las kunoichis dice en voz baja

Ten ten: -sakura….. san espera-

Sakura: -ehh-

Ten ten: /gritando con una mirada llena de rabia y llorando/ -como te atreviste a defender al asesino de lee- /le da una fuerte cachetada/

Al escuchar el fuerte golpe los shinobis regresan corriendo y se encuentran con una situación extrema

Ten ten: /gritando y llorando/ -como te atreviste a ocultarme esto estúpida, se suponía que éramos amigas …… como pudiste …… cómo pudiste defenderlo, ese bastardo debería estar muerto como pudiste llamarme amiga sin decirme esto aun sabiendo mis sentimiento por lee, te odio te odio con todo mi corazón ahora entiendo por que naruto te trata con tanta indiferencia ahora entiendo por que te odia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ten ten le dirige otra cachatada a inerte sakura que esta con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado con una expresión de culpa en la cara tocándose la mejilla con su mano, cuando tenten esta apunto de conectar la cachetada aparace naruto enfrente de sakura y detiene el golpe de tenten, neji aparece justo atrás de la castaña y la abraza disparando una mirada de odio hacia sakura

Naruto: /con los ojos cerrados/ -neji llévatela y calmala por favor no tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos prisa- /su voz con un ligero tono de preocupación/ -estas bien sakura- /gira ligeramente su cabeza y sus miradas se cruzan/

Sakura con una cara de sorpresa se queda sin palabras y solo afirma con la cabeza, la peli rosa no podía creer que el rubio la había protegido

Naruto: -todos apúrense y sigan a honoka chan necesitamos apurarnos no tenemos mucho tiempo, y hay que darles tiempo a esos dos para que se calmen- /refiriéndose a neji y tenten/

Shikamaru: /voltea su mirada hacia naruto/ *se ah convertido en un verdadero líder* -oye naruto en serio crees que se calmen-

Naruto: -si confío en neji el es bastante sensato y sabrá como calmar a tenten en la aldea ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar todo y neji lo sabe-

Todos comienzan a caminar en la dirección que les indica la heredera del clan tenryu, naruto toma de la mano sakura y comienza a camirar

Naruto: -vamos sakura- /con tono de seriedad/ *no puedo creer que lo haya contado, pero me da gusto que por fin se haya desahogado*

A l ver esto hinata desvia la mirada con una expresión de molestia y comienza a caminar, Sakura comienza a caminar sonrojada y cohibida siguiendo a naruto, de pronto siente un cálido chakra en su mejilla izquierda y voltea viendo que ino le esta curando el golpe propinado por la castaña con una sonrisa

Sakura: /sonrojada/ -gracias ino-

Ino no le contesta a sakura pero le da una bella sonrisa después de unos cinco minutos de caminar llegan a un enorme almacen en donde se encuentra todo el pueblo refugiado en el momento que entran las dos medicas ponen manos a la obra y la ojiblanca las apoya como enfermera, sai acompaña a shikamaru a fumarse un cigarro y naruto solo se queda observando a la pelirosa como hacia su trabajo

Naruto: *vaya que ah madurado, se ah convertido en una mujer maravillosa*

Después de esto se dirige hacia una de las esquinas donde se encontraba un grupo de mujeres (entre ellas honoka) todas estaban vestidas como kunoichis en cuanto una bella mujer de cabello verde con un curpo tan exuberante con el de tsunade se acerca a naruto con una sonrisa

¿?: - cuanto tiempo naruto kun-

Naruto: -asi es kotonoha neechan, se que es un poco impulsivo pero en cuanto termine el equipo médico hay que partir rumbo a la hoja esta zona es demasiado riesgosa-

Kotonoha: -esta bien naruto kun lo que tu digas voy a poner a todos a trabajar cuanto antes para que carguen todo lo neceario para el viaje-

Mientras la mujer comienza a dar ordenes sai y shikamaru llegan hasta donde esta naruto sonrojados

Shikamaru: -oye naruto en esta villa hay muy pocos hombres no??- /sonrojado/

Naruto: /con mirada de obviedad/ -porque crees que le encantaba venir a ero sennin-

Sai: -quien era esa belleza madura????-

Naruto: -sera mejor que tengas cuidado con ella es la madre de honoka y tiene un temperamento peor que el de la vieja tsunade-

Sai se torna preocupado, después de esto todos ayudan a cargar las carretas para estar preparados para mientras los médicos acaban con los primeros auxilios

Mientras tanto a las afueras del pueblo neji esta hablando con tenten y tranquilizándola

Neji: -tenten para ya con esto tranquilízate de una vez esta es una misión importante y tienes que dejar tus sentimientos de lado-

Tenten: -pero como quieres que lo haga esa zorra pelrosa me vio la cara de pendeja y no puedo guardarme esta ira que siento cuando la veo- /esto lo dice llorando/

Neji: -ya lo se tenten pero tienes que tranquilizarte cuando regresemos a la aldea podemos aclarar todo esto además piensa en sakura ponte en su lugar que hubieras echo tu, por lo mismo de que es tu amiga temia perderte si te decía piensa un poco en eso-

Tenten: /con una expresión retraida/ -esta bien neji por esta ez te hare caso-

Estos dos comienzan a caminar hasta el refugio y cuando llegan ya todos están listos para partir la mirada de tenten se cruza con la de sakura y la pelirosa nota aun la hostilidad de su amiga esto la deprime un poco pero en ese momento ino la toma del hombro y le sonríe esto calma n poco a la pelirosa quien devulve la sonrisa en eso naruto organiza a los dos equipos y a las ocho kunoichis del clan tenryu y forma parejas colocándolas alrededor de la carbana y sakura se ofusca al momento de enterarse que iva a ser pareja de la mocosa de 15 años que beso a naruto llamada honokay la caravana comienza a avanzar después de una media hora caminata hacia konoha el silencio entre honoka y sakura se va tornando muy incomodo y en ese momento sakura contra su voluntad fuerza una sonrisa y se dirige hacia honka con intención de amenizar el momento, al parecer todas las parejas se llevan muy bien ya que todos estaban platicando muy animados excepto tenten que tenía una cara de pocos amigos en ese momento sakura dirige la mirada hacia naruto y lo ve muy interesado en la platika que mantenía con la madre de honoka esto la hace deprimirse un poco ya que desde hace un año naruto no le mostraba esa sonrisa tan tranquilizante para ella, gira un poco la cabeza y nota que honoka tiene su misma expresión en la cara

Sakura: -honoka chan como conoce tu familia a naruto?????-

Honoka: - bueno lo conzco desde hace 5 años él y su maestro jiraiya sama venían mucho-

Sakura: - y si no es indiscreción que sientes por él??? bueno lo besaste muy apasionadamente no??? /esto lo dice con una sonrisa evidentemente forzada y una vena salida en la frente, se notaba que quería matar a peliverde/

Honoka: -porque lo preguntas???? Ahh!! Ya lo entiendo tu también lo amas-

Sakura: /ruborisada en estremo/ -ehh, no como crees para nada- /con tono de nerviosismo/

Honoka: -pero no te preocupes el solo me ve como si yo fuera su hermana pequeña él no se ah fijado en mi ni creo que se fije pero hay algo que me preocupa el ya no es el mismo su aura irradia dolor, triteza y culpa, y su aura es sofocante no se que le pudo haber pasado le robo es vitalidad de antes-

Sakura inclinando la cabeza recuerda lo sucedido hace un año, se muerde el labio y aprieta sus manos hata sangraren eso se oye un grito –alto-

Naruto: -aquí hay varias trampas, formación 8 cuidado con la emboscada-

En eseomento los 16 shinobis forman una barricada rodeando a la caravana

Naruto: /forma un sello/ -kagebunshin no jutsu-

Con esto naruto forma 50 clones que rodeaban toda la caravana formados en posición de defensa, justo en donde estaban sakura y honoko se dirge una lluvia de shurikens que traspasan la muralla de clones y se acercan directamente a las dos kunoichis nadi logra reaccionar a tiempo pero

Sakura: /formando sellos a la misma velocidad de kakashi/ -suiton muralla de agua-

Se levanta una pared de agua que detiene todos los shurikens naruto ve completamente impresionado a la kunoichi ya que realizo un suiton de defensa rango B sin un lago o rio cerca

Sakura: /formando sellos a alta velocidad/ -suiton técnica del dragon de agua ascendiente-

Selevanta un enorme dragon de agua que golpea con fuerza los arboles enfrente de sakura naruto queda impactado mirando a sakura incluso con un poco de admiración pensando que en tan solo un año logro dominar la manipualicion de su naturaleza de chakra en ese momento cuando el dragon golpea los arboles salen 6 shinobis de ello

Shikamaru forma un sello –ninpo sombra costura- y atraviesa el corazón de 2 de los ninjas

Ino al igual que shikamaru forma un sello –ninpo técnica de confusión mental- dos de los nijas se matan entre ellos

Y sai acumula chakra después de haber dibujado en sus pergaminos –ninpo bestias de tinta- salen dos grandes leones que devoran a los últimos dos shinobis

Hinata/Neji: -byakugan!! Sakura todavía quedan dos escuadrones escondidos en los arboles a tu derecha!!!-

Al escuchar esto la kunoichi forma mas sellos muy rápido pero esta técnica era mas larga

Sakura: -suiton misiles de dragon de agua-

Salen 3 cabezas de dragones formadas con agua que disparan grandes bolas de agua contra la zona que los ojiblancos señalaron en ese momento salen brincando 8 shinobis en ese momento aparece naruto en frente de sakura formando sellos a una velocidad impresionante

Naruto: -doton cadenas de oro- /colocando sus manos en el suelo/

De pronto salen unas bellas cadenas de oro de varias partes del suelo, estas tenían una punta parecida a la de una flecha, las cadenas atraviesan y envuelven varias partes del cuerpo de los 8 ninjas sujetándolos en el aire en ese momento naruto hace un gran salto que lo pone en medio de los shinobis forma una gran cantidad de sellos a alta velocidad

Naruto: -fuuton las 100 cuchillas del huracán-

Alrededor de naruto comienza a formarse un gran tornado de vinto del que salen disparadas muchísimas ráfagas de viento en forma de cuchillas en todas direcciones que destrozan a los 8 shinobis, naruto cae en frente de sakura y esta lo mira con admiración

Sakura: *naruto eres increíble ya manipulas dos elementos a la perfeccion y usas técnicas de rango superior en ambos* (nota: la mayoría de los shinobis solo son capaces de hacer técnicas de alto nivel con su elemento principal hay muy pocas excepciones)

Naruto: /dándole la espalda a sakura y con expresión de satisfacción en el rostro/ *sakura eres increíble no solo manipulas a la perfeccion el elemento agua si no que también las invocaciones, has crecido mucho este ultimo año* /gritando/ -estan todos bien no hay ningún herido???????-

Todos: -no!!!-

Después de esto todos siguen su camino y se aprecia claramente como neji regaña a tenten por no haber reaccionado a causa de estar pensando, pero sakura no fue la única que se quedo atónita con la actuación del rubio de hecho hinata después del ataque casi se desmaya pensando en lo guapo que se veía naruto y en lo genial que se vaeia al pelear e ino que estaba incrédula al ver como el ultimo de la clase cuando eran niños se había convertido en un shinobi de tan alto rango que las demás aldeas lo tenían rankeado en sus libros bingo como rango S de gran peligrosidad gracias a su habilidad y en el mercado negro su cabeza valia mas de 150 millones ryos, su cabeza era de las 10 mas caras en el mundo shinobi junto con la de gara y kakashi ambas valoradas en 200 millones de ryos cada una (pero ellos son kazekage y hokage respectivamente) de echo al mirarlo se sonrajaba un poco

Ino: *lo veo y no lo creo, uy por que me siento tan acalorada y se me acelera mucho el corazón cuando lo veo, acaso me estoy ………….., si me estoy excitando al verlo, bueno la verdad no es algo raro el ya no es ese mocoso jodon y valemadrista que solía ser se ah convertido en un shinobi clase S, muy bien parecido y para colmo tiene uno de los cuerpos mejores trabajados en toda konoha, cualquier mujer con ojos lo notaria, pobre sakura al parecer va a tener mucha competencia* /suelta una pequeña risa inocente/

Después de esa pelea ya no hubo contratiempos en el viaje de regreso pero había algo que preocupaba a naruto y era que los shinobis que los atacaron no tenían identificación pero todos tenían algo en común, las uñas pintadas de negro, al llegar todos a konoha se dividen los grupos, sai, hinata, tenten y neji llevan a lacaravana al lugar residensial que los hokages habían planeado para los aldeanos de tenshida shikamaru, ino,sakura y naruto ivan a entregar el reporte con los kages al separarse estos 4 del grupo honoka sale coriendo hacia naruto se cuelga del cuello y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio –gracias oniichan cuando nos establezcamos bien ven a visitarnos si???- naruto afirma con la cabeza, y la chica se voltea hacia sakura le guiña el ojo y le dice –animo no te rindas si??? O si no te lo van a ganar jeje- esta al escuchar esto su cara toma un color rojo carmesí y hace boom de lo apenada que se pone estos cuatro shinobis caminan sakura al lado de naruto e ino a lado de shikamaru, en ese momento naruto se quita el chaleco lo sostiene con la mano izquierda dejándolo caído en su espalda, baja la máscara tipo kakashi que llevaba puesta, se quita el protector frontal y se lo coloca en el cuello y se comienza a peinar con la mano derecha esto arrebata las miradas de la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban pasando por ahí incluso la de ino, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos dos de las kunoichis más bellas de konoha en parejadas con dos de los hombres más apuestos de konoha todo el mundo pensaba que hacian unas excelentes parejas en ese momento sakura cn una actitud un poco retraida baja su mirada y se sonroja al ver que la sombra de naruto y la de ella se juntaban ya que atrás tenían una puesta de sol rojiza y muy hermosa la pelirosa se ruborizo a un mas en el momento en el que la sombra de sus manos se juntaba y parecía que estaban agarrados de las manos como pareja, en ese momento

Ino: /con una sonrisa y voz picara le pregunta a shikamaru/ -oye shikamaru y ya para cuando vas a traer a vivir a temari a konoha eh??????-

Shikamaru: /completamente rojo/ - ino no digas estupideces, que mujer tan mas problemática eres-

Al escuchar esto sakura y naruto comenzaron a reir en ese momento sakura voltea ver a naruto y no ta esa sonrisaque hacia un año que no veía esa sonrisa que tanto deseaba ver, pero al verlo con esa sonrisa y la mano acomodando su dorada cabellera, sakura se pone tan roja que hasta le sale sangre por la nariz, estaba teniendo pensamientos pervertidos al mismo calibre que su sakura interior ella sedacenta de esto y se limpia rápido la sangre con un pañuelo mientras seguían caminado por la calle principal platicando muy amenamente sakura e ino sintieron un escalofrió que era provocado por la hostilidad de las mujeres que las miraban a lado de esos dos chicos, sakura se cohibía un poco ya que era unas chica bastante reservada, pero ino era una tentadora le encantaba provocar envidias asi que hacía muchos ademanes tocaba y abrazaba mucho a shikamaru quien era su mejor amigo y sabia como erta ino pero quitarla era bastante problemático para el que la dejaba jugar siempre que salian juntos, pero no lo hacia con solo por respeto a su amiga sakura ino era bastante popular entre los chicos pero no parecía tener interés por ninguno en ese sentido nadie la entendía, todo el camino fue muy ameno para los cuatro incluso para sakura por que aunque no cruzo palabra con naruto, a naruto se le había ido esa expresión de dolor y tristeza que el ultimo dia no había dejado de tener parecía el mismo naruto de siempre aun que solo era por momentos, al fin llegan a la entrada de la casa de los hokages y en la ventana del despacho de estos de veían dos personas asomadas que al parecer los esperaban, naruto centra su mirada en kakashi este tenía una mirada de orgullo y estaba levantando el pulgar como diciendo bien naruto estele rgresa la mirada pero er una mirada de eres un estúpido, en cambio sakura centro su mirada en tsunade quien hacia lo mismo que kakashi pero con las dos manos y teia una sorisa de oreja a oreja,

Sakura: *hay maestra si usted supira* /deja salir un suspiro/

Los cuatro ninjas suben hasta el despacho de los hokages saludándolos al mismo tiempo

Tsunade: -como fue la misión no hubo contratiempos?-

Naruto: - no bueno si 4 escuadrones de shinobis nos tendieron una trampa cuando veníamos de regreso pero sakura reaccionera de manera estupenda en el preciso momento de la emboscada-

Sakura se ruboriza por completo al escuchar esto

Naruto: -no tuvimos ningún problema ya que apenas alcanzaban nivel de un nuevo chunin pero hay algo que me preocupano llevaban protectores frntales ni identificaciones solo tenían algo en común los 14-

Kakashi: -que pasa naruto-

Naruto: -todos tenían las uñas pintadas de negro al igual que los miembros de akatsuki-

Al escuchar el nombre de la organización los otros 3 jounins sintieron un fuerte escalofrio en el cuerpo ya que hace dos años ino y shikamaru perdieron a su sensei a mos de hidan y kakuzu (miembros de akatsuki) y sakura solo podía pensar en que naruto era el único jinchuriki que no habían capturado

Kakashi: -pues qué bueno que nos avisas hay que estar alerta por cualquier cosa pero está bien ya se pueden retirar-

Ino y shikamaru salen en ese momento seguidos por naruto que no quizá indagar ni insistir en el tema ya que si akatsuki seguía con vida el único que podía liderarla era sasuke y él no quería preocupar a sakura así que lo dejo por la paz sakura sale unos momentos después de naruto esta era su oportunidad intenta alcanzarlo, cuando lo alcanza el ya estaba saliendo de la casa del hokage ella lo ve y esta apunto de llamarlo cuando escucha ¿?: -naruto kun- hinata se le había adelantado naruto gira su cabeza hacia la ojiblaca y con una sonrisa

Naruto: -que pasa hinata san-

Hinata: /se ruboriza por completo/ -no nada-

Naruto: -segura-

Hinata: /mas roja que antes/ -bueno si buen trabajo en la misión-

Naruto: /extrañado/ -si buen trabajo-

Hinata: /forzando una sonrisa/ -bueno nos vemos-

Hinata se aleja hacia la mansión hyuga con una expresión de derrota en su cara la pobre no puede enfrentar cara a cara a naruto ya que cada vez que lo ve a los ojos la ojiblanca se desmaya, y ahí sakura aprovecha la oportunidad

Sakura: -naruto….kun-

En ese instante naruto se detiene

Sakura: -buen… buen trabajo el de hoy-

Naruto solo afirma con un gemido y comienza a caminar

Sakura(inner): - no seas idiota no lo pienses no lo dejes ir después te podrías arrepentir y en una de esas tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo tuyo eh!!!!!-

Sakura ruborizada no lo piensa dos veces y abraza por la espalda al rubio que se sorprende tanto que se queda congelado, sakura lo abraza fuertemente y no lo suelta, naruto se ruboriza al sentir el cuerpo espectacular y bien desarrollado de la pelirosa de hecho por un momento pone esa cara de pervertido que jiraiya ponía la única mala herencia que el ermitaño invocador de ranas le dejo al rubio, sakura al tener bien sujeto al rubio, sentirlo tan cerca y con sus manos en el pedo del ninja no podía evitar sentir el cuerpo tan trabajado y duro del runbio, el corazón de sakura latia cada vez más rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces y derramando algunas lagrimas

Sakura: -naruto por favor……… por favor sacame de este infierno, por favor perdóname yo……. Yo actue por instinto pero yo, a mi ya no me importa lo que pase con el…………, yo al que a………………., al que amo es a ti así que por favor………. No te vayas …………….. no me de……..-

Naruto: /interrumpe ala pelirosa y toma sus manos firmemente pero no las aparta de su pecho/ -sakura ya deberías saber que odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas, no son más que hipócritas que no piensan en los demás, pero aunque eso fuera cierto yo ya………………. /se queda callado/

Habiendo dicho eso sakura queda completamente confundida su boca dice una cosa pero su cuerpo otra sus manos expresan deseo y su corazón se acelera no la aparta de el pero unos segundos después con gentileza y cariño entrelazando sus dedos con los de sakura aparta lentamente sus manos de su pecho y co mienza caminar sin mirarla ella queda sin aliento el aprto sus manos de su pecho con una ternura y un cariño incomparable el rubio da tres pasos y se detiene un segundo

Naruto: *no puedo mirarla a los ojos ya que si lo hago me perderé en ellos y no podre hacer lo que tengo que hacer* /en voz muy baja/ -sakura chan gracias pero yo no pued……..- /el rubio desaparece sin dejar rastros/

La pelirosa logro escuchar esa pequeña frase y recupera la compostura

Sakura: *que quizá decir con eso* *no puede que* /preocupada/ *sus manos me deseaban, el no quería alejarme de él que está pasando???*

Sakura esta vez no queda devastada si no un poco confundida noto que algo raro pasaba con naruto sus palabras fueron muy claras y secas exceptuando esa última frase pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario en verdad estaba confundida pero ella sentía que aun había esperanza para ella aparte recordó que en esa última frase que apenas pronuncio había un ligero tono de felicidad sumándole que la llamo sakura chan, en ese momento recordó apakun y la escena que vio en el bosque mientras el can buscaba a naruto y entro en ella una preocupación muy grande, dentro de todo esto ino vio toda la escena y escucho todo estaba espiándolos

Ino: *naruto es un idiota sakura prácticamente se le lanzo en que estaba pensando ese idiota!!!! Pero algo raro pasa con él será mejor que lo siga al parece que no va a su casa*

Ino decida a averiguar qué pasaba con naruto decidió seguirlo ella ya sabía que no iva a poder alcanzarlo ya que él era mucho más rápido que ella pero ino es una de las mejores si no es que la mejor kunoichi de todo konoha en el campo de percibir el chakra era reconocida como una de las mejores rastreadoras de toda la aldea sin mencionar que era la segunda mejor de todo su clan solo atrás de su padre, en ese momento comenso la persecución de pronto sintió como naruto se detuvo de repente no tardo más de dos minutos en alcanzarlo y la esceno que vio no le gusto nada, naruto estaba frente a un hombre completamente cubierto por una capa negra muy vieja asi que como no lograba escuchar bien uso un jutsu secreto de su familia que consiste en conectar todos sus sentidos con el ambiente que la rodea –ninpo técnica de control del ambiente- haciendo esto ella logra ocultar por completo su presencia y escuchar cualquier o ver cualquier cosa, asi que centra toda su atención en la conversación de los dos hombres

¿?: -naruto te dije que ya no había tiempo ahora es el momento decide pero recuerda que esto puede llevarte a tu muerte recuerda que esto no es un juego y ya es hora de liberarel primer sello- /se quita la capa y deja ver que es un hombre de cabello largo completamente liso color violeta sus ojos están completamente cerrados como si estuvieran sellados usaba un yukata corto con la parte de arriba azul y pantales rojos que llegaban hasta debajo de se rodillaen la cintura tenia enrollada una cinta color rojo y brazeras de shinobi negras en cada mano y una gran lanza dorada con punta de tridente amarrada a su espalda/

Naruto: -si estoy preparado ryuma jiisan-

Ryuma: -si no es ahora no es nunca naruto, aparte tengo información importante sobre uchiha sasuke y el nuevo akatsuki-

Naruto: -si no importa si sobrevivo a la liberación del primer sello me das esa in formación-

Ryuma: -está bien-

Rápidamente el ciego se planta de lado izquierdo de naruto tocando con su dedo índice derecho el tatuaje raro que tenia naruto y con su mano izquierda forma medio sello del tigre pegado su pecho reuniendo chakra –liberacion de sello, primer sello maldición de la arpía- dicho esto se aleja de nauto y este cae de rodillas al suelo tomandose del estomago y vomitando sangre gritanto de dolor y retorciéndose en el suelo se podía ver claramente como la capa del zorro demonio aparecia hasta la quinta cola pero no dañaba al rubio y también mientras él se retorcía en el piso se aprciaba como ese chrkra rojo se volvia a introducir dentro del cuerpo de naruto pero ahora por la boca ino al presenciar esto se auto abrazaba del miedo que le producía naruto seguía gritando de dolor la sangre no dejaba de salir por su boca probablemente tenía muchas hemorragias internas y apenas habían entrado 3 cuartas partes de esa capa en la boca de naruto el rubio no paraba de revolcarse en el pasto hasta que la capa termino de entrar en buca en ese momento se le paro el corazón al rubio pero rápidamente volvió a la vida, se incorporo lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo fuen entonces cuando ryuma le dijo

Ryuma: -naruto madara antes de atacar a la unión de naciones ninja formo otro equipo con 7 shinobis mas bien reocupo los 7 lugares de akatsuki que quedaban con shinobis clase S de los libros bingo al parecer no les ha importado que su líder murió a manos de gaara, kakashi y tu, ellos siguieron con la organización de la que aparentemente sasuke es líder-

Naruto: -aparentemente????-

Ryuma: -si aparentemente ya que los movimientos de este han sido bastante raros siendo el líder ya debería de haber atacado konoha pero no lo ha hechoy también recibi in formación importante de que en un sitio especifico entre la lluvia y konoha akatsuki guarda algo muy importante ya que hay muchos rumores de que sasuke frecuenta mucho ese lugar, todos los días el va se queda 1 o dos horas y se va si sales ahora probablemente lo encuentres al parecer ya estas listo para partir, en este pergamino esta el mapa con la localización exacta de ese lugar- /le entrega naruto un pergamino color verde y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche/

Naruto abre el pergamino lo ve y al instante lo cierra intenta dar un salto para dirigirsaa salir de la aldea pero de repente siente el cuerpo pesado y no se puede de pronto sale ino muy calmada con sello formado alrededor de su corazón y dice –ninpo técnica de confusión mental-

Naruto: -ino que demonios haces que no ves que tengo prisa-

Ino: -si ya me dicuenta pero te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques que demonios esta pasando aquí-

Naruto: - no tengo tiempo ino-

Ino: -entonces llevame contigo-

Naruto: -es muy peligroso no pienso arriesgarte, si sakura te pier……..-

Ino: -porque te cayas termina la frase, si sakura me pierde que, que no ya no te interesaba, que no ya la habias olvidado-

Naruto: -……….-

Ino: -tu silencio dice mas que mil palabras-

Naruto: -esta bien ino te voy a llevar pero no garantizo que regresemos vivos aun que a ti te protegeré con mi vida-

Ino: /ruborizada/ -sabes si vas diciéndole por ahí esas palabras con tal seriedad cualquier chica se derretiría-

Naruto: -deja de estar jugando y suéltame ya-

Ino: -bueno a donde vamos-

Naruto: -a encontrarnos con sasuke-

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. decisiones que encaminan al destino

Capitulo 4: decisiones que encaminan al destino

Naruto dijo - **a encontrarnos con sasuke **– Ino preocupadas le contesta - **que dices debemos avisarle a los hokages esta no es una misión que podamos hacer tu y yo solos** – Naruto le pregunta con un poco de superioridad - **acaso te estas acobardando ino si no quieres ir no vayas por mi mejor asi no te arriesgas** – a lo que ino hace una pequeña mueca y le contesta un poco enojada - **naruto si voy no eres el único que se preocupa por los sentimientos de sakura yo soy importante para ella pero tu eres su vida si algo te llegar a pasar ella no lo soportaría si no regresas lo mas seguro es que misma se quite la vida es como ella me dijo sin sasuke yo seque puedo vivir pero no puedo imaginarme la vida sin naruto ella en verdad te a…** - a lo que el rubio le contesta suspirando - **ciertamente ella me ama pero como a un hermano solo soy un soporte que siempre está ahí para apoyarla **– a lo que la rubia piensa con una vena en la frente que demuestra que se enojo con naruto * _por que los hombres son tan idiotas_ * cuando naruto al mismo tiempo pensaba negando con la cabeza * _por que las mujeres son tan complicadas_ * Ambos se miran retándose el uno al otro y Naruto dice - **entonces en marcha** -

Naruto sale muy rápido brincando de árbol en árbol a máxima velocidad tomado de la mano de ino, al salir de la aldea se da cuenta que ino no puede seguirlo y reduce su velocidad a la de ino aunque la velocidad de la kunoichi no era mala, tenían tiempo para alcanzar su objetivo, el camino era largo asi que la kunoichi tenía muchas preguntas que el rubio no se negó a contestar e ino lepregunto

- **y naruto que fue todo eso del chakra del kyubi por que no quedaste herido, ¿por qué te lo tragaste? -** A lo que Naruto responde - **hace seis meses me encontraba en una misión de asesinato en anbu la misión era acabar con un shinobi de la villa de la roca pero cuando lo encontré me encontré con que este llevaba una bata de akatsuki un nuevo miembro intente matarlo de golpe y sin que me notara pero este era mas rápido que y fuerte muy fuerte tan fuerte que en 3 minutos me dejo medio muerto el no se había percatado que yo era un jinchuriki pero entonces ryuma apareció y en una bastante larga le dio muerte y destruyo su aniyoel me salvo la vida yo ya lo conocía el era el informante de jiraiya y me dijo que con mi nivel actual no podría enfrentarme a los nuevos akatsukis que eran mas fuertes que todos y cada uno de los miembros que yo había derrotado el me dijo que noer que me faltara abilidad o potencial si no que el chakra del kyubii me impedía explotar toda mi capacidad y le pregunte que, que podía hacer para volverme mas fuerte y me dijo solo hay dos formas la primera es que controles al kyubi a la perfección igual que como lo hacia el primer hokage senju harashima y me dijo que eso era imposible y la segunda era fusionando el chakra del kyubii con mi chakra normal y le pregunte que si el era capaz de hacerlo y me contesto que si pero los riesgos son demasiado altos me explico que lo hacía promedio de un doble sellado por medio de maldiciones un sello en mi brazo izquierdo y uno en mi espalda durante seis meses el chakra del kyubii por completa y que este sello prepararía mi cuerpo para la fusión y el riego de morir era del 50 por ciento ya que solo funcionaria el chakra que utilizo hasta la quinta cola y que cuando lo lograra dominar el segundo sello seria removido pero al hacer solo tengo 10 por ciento de esperanzas de vida ya que este funcionaria el chakra hasta la novena cola – **Ino quedo atónita al escuchar lo ultimo, y piensa en voz alta

- **eso seria un suicidio** – naruto al escuchar a la bella kunoichi le dice

- **ahora entiendes por que no puedo estar con sakura si no hago esto no voy a tener el suficiente poder para sobrevivir y si sigo con esto me dirijo a una muerte casi segura, por eso voy a proteger su felicidad y regresare a sasuke a la aldea aunque sea liziado, sakura quiere que sasuke la haga feliz y yo voy a hacer que eso suceda – **y entonces ino mas tranquila le dice

- **y tu piensas, que sakura aceptaría eso, aunque trajeras a sasuke de vuelta si tu mueres ella no podría ser feliz naruto – **Naruto se queda callado un momento al escuchar a la rubia y despues le contesta

- **bueno de todas maneras no pienso morir hasta traerlo de vuelta y asegurarme de sakura chan va a ser feliz – **Naruto increíblemente se estaba abriendo con ino las palabras fluían, le tenía mucha confianza incluso el se sorprende de esto ya que a ino solo la consideraba una compañera y así siguieron corriendo durante varias horas hasta que naruto se detiene seguido por ino y esta le pregunta un poco desconcertada

- **que pasa** – y naruto señalando una enorme roca que sobresalía de la pared de una montaña le dice

- **es ahí** - En ese momento ambos shinbis saltan para quedar en frente de la piedra que al parecer estaba sellada y Naruto dice

- **bueno supongo que hay que probar -**Ino extrañada pregunta

- **probar que? - **Naruto la ignora y empieza a acumular chakra en su mano derecha y al instante crea un rasengan pero este a su vez comienza a aumentar de tamaño, con su mano izquierda toma su muñeca derecha y la bola de chakra aumenta tanto su tamaño que es el doble de grande que un rasengan normal suelta su muñeca derecha y echa su brazo derecho para atrás

- **odama rasengan** - golpea la gran roca que se destroza en pedazos, (nota naruto ya lograba hacer el rasengan con una mano pero el odama rasengan no) ino queda impresionada al igual que naruto de la cantidad de chakra que el rubio había logrado acumular en una sola mano.

En ese momento en la oficina de los hokages se encuentran tsunade, kakashi, sakura y shikamaru y la hokage dice -**en donde demonios están esos dos ya llevan más de media hora de retraso - **Al escuchar esto sakura recuerda esa extraña sensación de preocupación que le había llenado el pecho la noche anterior después de naruto la dejara justo en frente de la mansión del hokage, sakura lleva sus manos a la altura de su pecho y las aprieta temblorosas Kakashi lo nota y pregunta

- **que pasa sakura** - con tono de preocupaciónSakura forzando una sonrisa volteando a ver a su sensei

- **nada nada** -En ese momento un shinobi irrumpe en la ofina

– **ni yamanaka ino ni uzumaki naruto están en la aldea y al parecer no durmieron en sus casas** - sakura al escuchar esto le da un escalofrío que le recorre todo él y se le pone la piel de gallina

– **aquí hay una fotografía de la puerta oeste a altas horas de la noche donde se puede apreciar…. -** el shinobi estaba tan acelerado que en un descuido dejo caer la foto que tenia en frente de una temerosa y preocupada sakura que se impresiona al ver la foto, en la foto se veía claramente como ino y naruto salian de la aldea tomados de la mano, esta imagen perturbo mucho a la pelirosa en ese momento Sakura pensó

* _que hacían esos dos juntos a esa hora, por que salieron de la aldea, porque estaban tomados de las manos_ *Estas preguntas no dejaban de repetirse en la cabeza de la pelirosa ahora ya no solo estaba preocupada por el encapuchado negro que había visto pakun con naruto si no que también al ver esa foto un pequeño susurro en su mente

* _naruto e ino están juntos, ya lo perdiste, ino te traiciono_ * sakura estaba atónita, en ese instante tsunade ve la foto y mira de reojo a sakura y le dice

- **sakura no te preocupes, esos dos jamás se atreverían a lastimarte** -Sakura voltea hacia su maestra y con una sonrisa nerviosa asienta con la cabeza y hace un ligero sonido mmhee

* _pero si naruto en verdad ya se olvido de mi?, ino es una mujer guapísima yo no puedo recriminarles nada_ * deprimiéndose * _y si naruto se enamora de ino? * _Esas preguntas giran una tras otra en la cabeza de sakura cuando kakashi

- **sakura! - **Despavilandose contesta

– **hai** - la pelirosa comienza a formar varios sellos y se muerde el pulgar

– **tecnica de invocación** - en ese momento aparecen los 8 perros ninja sakura

-**dirijanse a la puerta oeste y busquen el rastro de naruto e ino- **en ese momento los 8 perros ese dispersan rápidamentey kakashi dice

- **shikamaru, sakura diríjanse a la puerta este y en cuanto encuentren un rastro persíganlo** - Los dos jounins desaparecen rápidamente

cuando llegan a la puerta los 8 perros shinobis siguen buscando algún rastro y asi pasaron 20 minutos sin respuesta no había rastros de ino y naruto al dejar la aldea no habían dejado rastro alguno eso preocupo mas a la pelirosa que regresa con las manos pegadas a su pecho y una expresión de preocupación en su rostro a la oficina del los hokages shikamaru y sakura explicaron la situación a los lideres y estos decidieron dejarlo por un tiempo y ordenaron a ambos shinobis regresar a sus labores diarias

- **sin pistas no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que confiar en ellos y esperar su regreso** – dijo tsunade mirando fijamente a sakura pero esta estaba temblando temerosa por muchas razones y no le ponía ni siquiera atención a la quinta que al ver esto dijo

- **sakura para ti será mejor que te tomes el día libre otro doctor tomara a tus pacientes por hoy ve a tu casa y descansa - **Sakura con cara de preocupación responde - **está bien tsunade sama **–

Por otra parte en la entrada de la cueva donde estaban cayendo escombros pequeños del increíble golpe del odama rasengan de naruto se levanto una gran cortina de polvo y tierra que los cubria y le pregunto a su bella compañera

**- ino cuantas presencias hay ahí adentro** – e Ino responde

- **solo una naruto** – y se esucha una voz en el interior

- quien está ahí? – una voz débil y lastimosa que parecía gritar al aire, los dos shinobis de la hoja se miran entre ellos extrañados ya que esa voz más que retarlos parecía que pedia ayuda a gritos, en ese momento naruto le hace una seña a ino con las manos esa seña decía adelante los dos shinobis comienzan adentrarse en la cueva mientras la nube de polvo se está dispersando y cuando entran en su totalidad la nube había desaparecido completamente en ese momento se escucha

-** Naruto** - con voz extremadamente baja y rasposa, la voz parecía que no había bebido nada de agua en días En ese momento naruto e ino dirigen sus miradas hacia el final de la gran cueva en la que alcanzan a ver un hombre encadenado de manos y pies con cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo caído colgando de las cadenas este parecía no tener fuerzas.

Su cabeza estaba colgando de forma que su cara no se lograba apreciar ya que su cabello negro azabache la cubria por completo en ese momento el hombre le vanta la cabeza y planta su mirada sobre aquellos dos shinobis a quienes apenas lograba apreciar ya que veía borroso y la luz entraba detrás de ellos cuando comienza a enfocar la silueta de la do derecho esa era la silueta de naruto aunque el solo distinguía ese cabello alborotado y a un hombre alto como de 1 metro 78 cm de estatura erguido una imagen que le recorada a alguien que significo demasiado en su vida un chico que siempre permanecia erguido ante cualquier situación nunca bajaba la cabeza ni se rendía el pensaba que estaba alucinando y grita

-** naruto!** – Los dos shinobis de konoha quedan atonitos al escuchar ese grito de desesperación levantan la vista y enfocan sus miradas hacia la cara de este hombre y quedan completamente atónitos al ver de quien se trataba ambos se acercando mas rápido pero con mucha cautela hasta estar frente a el, Naruto con voz seria dice

- **sasuke** – Sasuke rogando con la voz

- **naruto por favor, por favor ayudame** –Naruto estaba completamente extrañado al ver a aquel shinobi fuerte y orgulloso, aquel shinobi que encaro al raikage y la mizukage y salió vivo, aquel shinobi que destrozo a danzou y a uchiha itachi, aquel shinobi que alguna vez respeto y admiro, aquel shinobi a quien él quería como un hermano, en tal estado de debilidad que incluso rogaba por ayuda y Naruto le pregunta

- **que demonios está pasando aquí sasuke** – y Sasukele responde

**- por favor naruto desencadéname y sacame de aquí – **Ino había perdido por completo la razón al ver ahí a quien ella alguna vez llamo el amor de su vida**, **yla hermosa kunoichi con un tono de ira le contesta

- **no digas estupideces idiota jamás confiare en ti tu fuiste el que mato a lee y casi mata a una de las personas más importantes para mí** – pensando * shikamaru *a lo que Sasuke contesta

-** yo no fui** –esto hizo que la hermosa kunoichi se encabronara aun mas

-** no digas más mama…** -Naruto interrumpe a ino levantando la mano y colocando un dedo en sus labios esto hace que ino se calle y se sonroje naruto voltea con toda calma hacia ella y dice

– **una señorita tan guapa como tu no debe de decir esas palabrotas** – mientras sonríe, esto hace que ino inexplicablemente se ponga completamente roja, justo en ese momento cambia su semblante y clava su mirada en los ojos del Uchiha

-** sasuke no mientas yo estaba ahí yo te vi matando a lee, me vas a decir que esa lanza de chidori que atravesó mi pecho no era tuya, aparte tengo pruebas de esa herida es la única cicatriz por herida que tengo en el cuerpo es la única herida que no sano por completo el chakra del kyubii** –a lo que Sasuke responde

-** yo no fui naruto te lo juro yo no fui deja que te explique todo si no me crees después podras hacer lo que quieras conmigo** –Naruto levanto una seja al escucharlo y se dirigió a la hermosa rubia que aun estaba sonrojada

-** ino cura sus heridas y desencadénalo vamos a ver qué tiene que decir este traidor** –Ino al escuchar esto le dice a naruto asustada

-** naruto eso es muy peligroso si lo hago cuando esté recuperado podría atacarnos y escapar incluso matarnos no sería mejor llevarlo asi a konoha** –a lo aue el rubio responde

- **ino no te preocupes el no es estúpido sabe perfectamente que si hace algo así no va a salir con vida de aquí aparte quiero saber quien fue capaz de hacerle esto, ese shinobi no es un ninja normal, ahora que esperas habla - **naruto se acerca y le da una cantimplora llena de agua la cual el moreno se termina toma aire y comienza a hablar

- **después de matar a danzou, comencé a sentir un gran vacío en mi corazón, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, ese era el resultado de mi venganza no había nada a que aferrarme, bueno solo aquella chika que decidió seguirme en todo momento sin importarle las circunstancias pero aun asi no podía llenar el vacio en mi corazón todos mis deseos se habían desvanecido y asi estuve durante un mes, en ese mes madara reunió por completo otros 7 miembros de akatsuki yo era un muerto en vida hasta que una imagen recorrió por completo mi mente durante una semana fue cuando me di cuenta yo todavía tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar o mínimo eso me habían dicho seis meses atrás en ese momento me decidí yo ya no quería estar ahí quería regresar al lugar donde había gente que en verdad se preocupaba por mi fue cuando hable con Karin y le dije que se adelantara y me esperara que yo iva a partir en 3 días que me esperara en el templo de los uchiha que esta a tan solo 3 kilómetros de aquí ella obedeció sin rechistar y se fue yo ya tenía todo arreglado para escapar de aquí, pero madara tenía otros planes para mi, se apareció ante mi justo antes de salir dos de los nuevos miembros de akatsuki me golpearon por la espalda y Salí disparado hacia un tercero que coloco su palma de la mano enfrente de mí ya iva a chocar contra él pero vi un destello dorado y un fuerte golpe en el estomago me mando directo desde la entrada hasta la pared del otro lado de La cueva enterrándome profundamente en la pared cuando desperté yo ya estaba en cadenado a esta fuertes cadenas en ese momento solo escuche – técnica prohibida de duplicación de caras – un hobre palido de cabello gris con destellos color lila cabello a los hobros y con ojos de serpiente se acerca a mí y toca mi cara con su mano y su mano después la coloca en su propia cara y cuando la retira, era mi cara, ni unja sola imperfección inclusive la voz era igualita solo rio y dijo – esta es mi venganza, voy a hacer que todos te odien que pierdas ese lugar especial voy a ocupar tu lugar y matar todo aquello que aun amas – un mes después de eso madara dio la noticia de un ataque masivo a todos los frentes de las naciones unidas de shinobis ya que no habían podido conseguir nizacion capturarte ivan a detruir la alinza por la fuerza estaba completamente fuera de quicio obviamente perdió pero la organización, sus miembros no son estúpidos todos ellos menos el regresaron incluso el que había robado su cara, de esos 7 shinobis había dos que podían tomar el poder pero uno cedió el poder de inmediato sin objeción alguna, este nuevo líder pregunto al aire que si lo ivan a seguir y todos dijeron que si excepto uno, aquel que robo mi caqra quería dejarme con vida con el propósito de torturarme hasta que el ya no pudiera y hasta ahora él no se ha cansado, hace exactamente un año llego aquí diciéndome que todos en la hoja ahora si era seguro que me odiarían ya que yo había aniquilado a un gran amigo tuyo, rock lee, y que a ti te había dejado medio muerto, también me dijo que Karin ya estaba muerta a causa de tu ira que ella le había defendido y que tu ira no te dejo ver con claridad, y el kyubii no te dejo ver nada más que a él que no te importaba otra cosa que no fuera matarlo pero que al final habías perdido, desde ese día había perdido toda esperanza existente hasta hoy, al parecer tu ya sabias que me ivas a encontrar aquí –**El rubio deja ver una pequeña sonrisa y dice

- **en serio quieres que te crea esa historia barata e irreal que intentas venderme** – Ino quedo sorprendida y pasmada

* _la verdad si es decabellada la historia pero en estos últimos dos años han pasado cosas que parecían imposibles asi que al parecer podría ser verdad_ * cuando de pronto se escucha una voz proveniente de una parte oscura de la cueva

-** naruto kun será mejor que le creas ya que está diciendo la verdad –** se escucha a la derecha de estos shinobis y se ve como una silueta negra se va acercando a ellos a lo que Naruto cierra los ojos tranquilo y dice

-** no des un paso más!** –La silueta se detiene cuando el rubio le grito y un rayo de luz enfoca a la silueta, que demonios estaba pasando ambos shinobis de konoha pensaron otro sasuke estaba ahí postrado enfrente a ellos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro pero en ese momento el tipo leva su mano derecha a su cara y el mismo arranca esa mascara de sasuke, la cara de un hombre de cabello blanca que aparentaba el color lila con unos mechones que caían a ambos lado de su cara y el cabello largo hasta los hombros ambos estaban asqueados como era posible hacer eso Y el rubio pregunta

- **quien eres** – a lo que aquel akatsuki contesta

- **que acaso no me recuerdas naruto kun** - el hombre se acerca a naruto con su túnica negra con nubes rojas

- **soy yo naruto kun yo kabuto** – Ino y naruto se quedan perplejos al escuchar esto

- **al fin logre dominar a orochimaru sama y fucione por completo su cuerpo con el mio, por eso mi cuerpo tomo esta forma al fin orochimaru sama y yo somos uno soy mas fuerte que antes mucho mas fuerte mas fuerte que el – jajajajajajajaja** - una risa desquiciada sale de su boca y el rubio le pregunta con un tono de superioridad

- **bueno por que no te ponemos a prueba maldito pervertido, ino quedate atrás, sasuke si quieres redimirte protege a ino con tu vida** – Sasuke parándose lentamente casi recuperado

- **esta bien naruto lo que tu digas** –y el pelimorado dice

- **y quien dijo que yo iva a ser tu oponente naruto kun tu vas a pelear contra mi compañero de equipo** - dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa en la cara De las sombras sale un hombre con una túnica negra con nubes rojas de akatsuki el hombre parecía un monstruo que medía 2 metros y medio con los ojos completamente blancos y completamente calvo

-** asi que tu eres el shinigami ojiazul de konoha el famoso uzumaki naruto cuya cabeza vale 150 millones ryos en el mercado negro no? – **Naruto lo ve y con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

- **pero que maleducado eres si sabias que cuando te diriges a alguien debes de presentarte primero monstruo** – el calvo deja ver una ligera sonrisa y dice

-** en eso tienes razón pero que caso tiene decrle tu nombre a un hombre que esta a punto de morir pero bueno de todas formas te lo dire mi nombre es akumaga youkai – **Ino hizo una cara de asco y penso

* _pero que demonios este tipo, esa altura no es normal de seguro que este es un verdarero demonio que subió del infierno _* mientras veía a youkai

El enorme shinobi se quita la túnica y su cuerpo queda casi por completa al descubierto el hombre solo llevaba uno shorts de licra puestos su musculatura era irreal en verdad daba miedo pero naruto lo veía con una mirada de superioridad mientras el uchiha se colocaba en frente de la rubia el anbu de konoha en un instante se coloca atrás de youkai con un kuanai en la mano a punto de enterrárselo de ladi izquierdo de su garganta pero justo en el momento del impacto el kunai se rompe al chocar con la piel del gigante y diez enormes cuchillas salen extremadamente rápido del hemisferio izquierdo de este lastimando seriamente parte del brazo de naruto, el rubio da dos pasos largos para atrás en un rápido movimiento se coloca en frente del uchiha y le pregunta

- **sasuke que demonios es este tipo, los kunais se rompen en su piel y que demonios son esas cuchillas afiladas que salen de su piel? –** a lo que el enorme calvo contesta

- **técnica de línea sucesoria sangre de acero** – aclamo orgulloso el gigante

- **jamas vas a poder traspasar mi armadura de piel esta técnica no tiene puntos débiles un luchador de corta distancia como tu no tiene posibilidades ni siquiera de rasguñarme** - riendo diabólicamente, la cara de naruto expresaba un poco de incertidumbre pero de repente solo se muestra una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara del jounin se coloca en una posición de firmes con los ojos cerrados, forma una cruz con sus dedos índices

– **kage bunshin no jutsu** – crea 6 clones que se abalanzan sobre el gigante y estos no duran ni un minuto peleando después de esto el jounin abre los ojos y coloca en su cara una sonrisa de confianza, el uchiha un poco nervioso lo mira con incertidumbre al igual que la jounin rubia, el rubio abre un poco las piernas al igual que los brazos forma sellos a una velocidad impresionante incluso mayor a la de kakashi

– **doton misiles de dragon de tierra** – salen tres cabezas de dragones de lodo del suelo y sueltan 12 misiles de lodo, al gigante apenas le da tiempo de cubrirse con los brazos cerrando los ojos, eso debió dolerle ya que los golpes lo hicieron retroceder alrededor de 2 metros cuando abre los ojos el jounin había desaparecido apareciendo a la espalda del gigante este no alcanza a reaccionar y coloca por unos segundos una cara de preocupación que rápido cambia por una de confianza ya que de su espalda salen 3 cuchillas largas que están por conectar a naruto pero este ya estaba listo con sus manos empuñando esas extrañas espadas cortas que tenia cruzadas colocadas en su espalda con un rápido movimiento desenfunda las espadas tomando las cuchillas hacia debajo de sus brazos esas cuchillas de la espalda del gigante fueron cortadas finamente por la mitad las cuchillas curveadas de color blanco que sostenía el rubio rebosaban de un chakra color azul que simulaban varias pequeñas cuchillas de viento

sus brazos estaban cruzados, en un rápido movimiento cambia las cuchillas de posición de abajo a arriba y regresa sus brazos a su posición normal haciendo dos cortes un poco profundos en el gigante, este hace un alarido de dolor y de su espalda vuelven a salir esas peligrosas cuchillas pero anticipándose a eso, el jounin da un salto grande y suspendiéndose en el aire vuelve a crear sellos a alta velocidad

– **futon técnica de golpe de presión** – esta técnica bruscamente aprisiona al gigante contra el suelo, desenvaina de nuevo una de sus espadas tomándola con las dos manos y cargándola con ese chakra de viento dejándose caer a toda velocidad sobre el gigante, el uchiha completamente impresionado viendo a su viejo compañero peleando a tal nivel de admiración, pensando en lo fuerte que se había hecho su amigo, usaba el elemento viento a la perfección, pensando que lo manejaba mejor de lo que el manipulaba el relámpago y por si fuera poco su segundo elemento la tierra lo manejaba al mismo nivel que el manejaba el fuego y era capaz de hacer técnicas de alto nivel (nivel a) los misiles de dragon de tierra que era una técnica que muy pocos eran capases de manejar una de las técnicas favoritas del 3 hokage,

pero al momento en que naruto esta a mas o menos 1 metro de impactar al gigante este deja cubierto su cuerpo con espinas de mas de 70 cm de largo, el alcance de la espada de naruto era menor y se ve como el rubio se entierra en bastantes de esas cuchillas, al ver esto el uchiha y la rubia se preocupan y youkai deja salir una risa de victoria solo hasta que el rubio se comienza a deshacer era un remplazo de barroo en ese momento aparece en frente de su compañera y el uchiha con heridas un poco profundas en sus brazos y piernas.

Naruto dice dirigiéndose a sus compañeras -** carajo este tipo es fuerte muy fuerte** – y Sasuke dirigiéndose al rubio dice

- **naruto no lo subestimes por algo fue elegido por madara para pertenecer a la organización –**El gigante se levante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– **ja, no eres tan fuerte como dicen los rumores naruto kun –** muchas puas comienzan a salir del cuerpo de youkai por todos lados había esas grandes puas de acero

- **bueno ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto ninpou granizo de espinas** - todas las espinas de su cuerpo salen disparadas a alta velocidad. En ese momento ino cierra los ojos preparándose para recibir el impacto, ella era bastante fuerte pero no lo suficiente para esquivar ese ataque, en un movimiento rápido sasuke y naruto se colocan en frente de la rubia desviando las estacas naruto con sus espadas y sasuke con su katana larga que recogió del sueldo al ser liberado, al caer algo que parecía ser agua sobre la bella piel de ino abre los ojos y ve a ambos cubriéndola, el uchiha solo tenia algunos rasguños gracias a su sharingan pero el rubio tenia atravesadas dos etacas una en el hombro dercho y otra en el muslo izquierdo esta vez las heridas eran graves, al ver esto ino espantada grita - **¡ naruto kun!** – Naruto con dolo en su voz

- **que pasa güera por que te pones cariñosa en un momento asi** –La rubia se sonroja y grita

– **Baka!** –Naruto solo sonríe y suelta una ligera risa y dice

- **sasuke ten cuidado y cuida de ino no permitas que le pase nada aunque te cueste la vida entendiste** –a lo que el pelinegro responde

- **cállate usuratoncatchi(cabeza de chorlito) lo iva a hacer aunque no me lo dijeras** – yNaruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción dice

-** que bueno porque ahora si voy a ponerme serio** –El rubio dijo eso pero se iba aponer serio pero estaba seguro que no iva a poder golpear al mastodonte con sus técnicas mas poderosas ya que el gigante tenia una excelente capacidad de reacción mucho mejor que la de kimimarou, solo le quedaba una opción y esa era usar el senjutsu y esa monstruosa técnica que era su as

Flash back

Ryuma estaba parado frente a naruto y le dice -** naruto después de liberar la primera maldición no puedes usar el senjutsu minimo por una semana si lo haces estoy 95 % seguro de que moriras tu cuerpo no va a poder aguantar tanto chakra fluyendo dentro de el probablemente ni siquiera logres usarlo y si por alguna razón logras usarlo y no morir no uses tu futon rasen shuriken por que eso en verdad te matara** -

Fin del flash back

Naruto cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar * _al parecer no me quedan mas opciones ninguna de mis técnicas doton o futon van a resultar si no son minimo de rango a superior supongo que no me queda mas opción que usar el senjutsu, pero no puedo pedirle a sasuke que me ayude ino quedaría desprotegida asi que necesito tiempo minimo 3 minutos, esto va a ser degastador a madres pero tengo que hacerlo lanzare 24 clones contra el y reuniré la suficiente energía para un ultimo ataque _*

El rubio vuelve a formar el sello en cruz con sus dedos mientras permanece recto – **tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu** – aparecen 24 clones atrás de el deshace el sello y to ma sus espadas que estaban enterradas en el piso se queda completamente in móvil y los clones atacan como predijo los clones solo duraron 3 minutos pero fue suficinte al explotar el ultimo clon naruto abre los ojos pero estos estaban de otro color raros sasuke lo mira impresionado era algo que jamás había visto el senjutsu los bordes de lo ojos de naruto eran rojos y sus pupilas amarillas con una línea horizontal negra levanta sus brazos y coloca las espadas en forma de equis

– **futon** – y las cuchillas se comienzan a cubrir con chakra de viento pero esta vez el chakra era verde el gigante lo ve completamente aterrado, el instinto asesino y kii de naruto llenaban la cueva este agita sus katanas hacia abajo diciendo - **técnica de ráfagas que destruyen el cielo** – una cruz enorme sale disparada hacia el akatsuki las dos ráfagas se unen y atraviesan al akatsuki haciendo un corte fino no solo en el ninja también en la pared de atrás de él, el shinobi se comienza a dividir en 2 sin derramar una sola gota de sangre, había sido un corte limpio, todos en la cueva quedan impresionados y a la vez aterrados

Naruto era un verdadero monstruo pensaba sasuke al igual que kabuto la única que al parecer estaba tranquila si un poco impresionada pero tranquila era ino, ella pensaba ruborizada que si, naruto, en verdad era en extremo fuerte pero por alguna razón esta solo pensaba en el genial que el rubio se veía y en la seguridad que este le brindaba, enese momento ella misma se libera de su trance, en ese momento kabuto incrédulo cruza su mirada con la del rubio y este lo golpea fuertemkente con su kii que paraliza al akatsuki, sus ojos irradiaban ira y estos le decían que lo iban a matar en ese momento kabuto se desvanece en una nube de humo blanco ya todo había acabado el rubio se desencajo los largos arpones en su brazo y su pierna y se dirige a donde estaban ino y sasuke al llegar ahí el rubio postra su mirada sobre ino y con una sonrisa le dice

– **estas bien** – en ese momento ino se sonroja aun más de lo que ya estaba agachando la cabeza para que nadie lo notara solo asentando con ella afirmando que estaba bien y le dice

- **naruto k… perdóname por mi culpa has terminado gravemente herido tu me lo advertiste y solo fui un estorbo, en verdad lo siento** – y el rubio le responde

- **oye güera en verdad no te preocupes estoy bien** - regalándole una sonrisa a la güera En ese momento el uchiha se desvanece azotando contra el piso el al parecer seguía estando muy débil cuando en ese momento naruto se acerca a él para ver cómo estaba, ino siente el chakara de kabuto justo arriba de ellos y de pronto aparece furtivamente al lado de el un inmenso chakra de nivel 5 superior (nota: comparando, el chakra de naruto y sasuke es de nivel 5 claro uno más fuerte que otro pero los 2 están al nivel de kage) esto deja a ino boquiabierta y preocupada así que forma un sello con sus manos i dice

– **ninpo técnica de control del ambiente** – su mente se fusiona con su entorno y dirige su atención a la pareja de chakras arriba de ella

Al hacer esto ino escucha como Kabuto le dice al otro - **que sasuke regrese a konoha es un incordio no kayne sama** – Ino enfoca aun mas para poder ver a un hombre con hakama negro sin mangas con nubes rojas como adornos unos brazos tan musculosos como los de naruto pero al intentar verle la cara no pudo ya que este tenía puesto un sombrero con tiras de tela colgando que cubrían por completo su rostro Kayne le responde a kabuto

- **ahh, pero esto fue tu culpa kabuto si no lo hubieras dejado vivir hasta ahorita nos hubiéramos ahorrado ese pequeño problemita** – en un tono serio y seco y Kabuto responde

- **si lo se kayne sama, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es naruto kun, en verdad es fuerte muy fuerte en verdad va a ser un dolor de cabeza no lo cree** – a lo que Kayne con voz de exitacion responde - **ahh, es fuerte pero el tan solo es una cucaracha, una rata, que será devorada por mi** –

Ino al escuchar esto deshace la tecnica y se pone en verdad nerviosa y temerosa esa sed de sangre no era normal y lo que le preocupada aun mas eran las palabras de aquel hombre cuyo chakra tenía un nivel superior al 5 al nivel kage en ese momento voltea a ver a naruto preocupada en ese momento los dos chakras se desvanecieron esto tranquiliza a la kunoichi que se dirige hacia el rubio y el uchiha le da una ligera revisión al pelinegro y nota que solo estaba cansado eran ya las 2 de la tarde en ese momento naruto dice

- **bueno ya que este solo esta dormido será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si salimos ahora llegaremos al atardecer a konoha** – pero Ino lo detiene y le dice

- **no, naruto necesito revisar tus heridas ya que estas si son graves aparte el chakra del kyubii no te esta curando dejame revisarte** – y Naruto con voz dulce le contesta

- **no ino no hace falta cuando lleguemos a la aldea te dejare hacerme lo que te plazca** - volteándose para cargar a sasuke Ino se sonroja por completo la rubia estaba pensando pervertidamente en lo que el rubio le había dicho, recobra rápidamente la compostura y dice con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

-** esta bien** – al escuchar esto el rubio ya cargando al uchiha le dice - **buenos vámonos** –

Ino y naruto salen rápida mente de la cueva este cargando a sasuke en su espalda rápidamente los dos van cruzando los arboles cuando la rubia centra su mirada en la cara de naruto y comienza a pensar * _naruto en verdad eres increíble tu actitud podrá haber cambiado pero esa expresión de seguridad en tu cara no_ * a la rubia comienza a acelerársele el corazón y hablándose a sí misma

* _qué demonios me pasa ¿por qué cada vez que naruto me ve con una sonrisa se me acelera el corazón y la temperatura de mi cuerpo sube? ¿Por qué me dirijo a él como naruto kun y no como naruto como siempre lo había hecho? ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada por él? (recordando las palabras de aquel monstruoso hombre) ¿es que acaso a mi me gus…? pero que estas pensando idiota tu mejor amiga está enamorada de él no la puedes traicionar de esa manera mejor no lo digas_ * En ese momento ino recuerda a sai y las palabras que le dijo a sakura en el campo de entrenamiento

Flashback

Sai: -** las personas que se mienten a sí mismas y se auto convencen de ellas toman decisiones de las cuales se arrepentirán toda la vida** –

Fin del flashback

* _haber güera serénate, si, lo que dijo sai es cierto así que no debo intentar huir a esto, tengo que afrontarlo, si la verdad es que desde que volví a verlo se me movieron muchas cosas en mi cuerpo, si soy sincera conmigo misma creo que si me gusta naruto pero mejor voy olvidando de esto ya que aun no me eh enamorado de él , esta relación jamás podría ser el está enamorado de sakura y ella de él, aunque él no lo estuviera yo en mi vida podría lastimarla ellas es demasiado importante para mi asi que lo mejor va a ser olvidarlo y resignarme_ *

Al haber aclarado sus pensamientos ya más tranquila sigue su camino surcando los arboles junto a naruto, después de 4horas de largo camino pueden divisar la entrada de konoha, el sol estaba apenas comenzado a esconderse.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage ambos se despiden felicitándose por el trabajo del día, ambos con una sonrisa fingida en la cara, ambos hokages bajan juntos las escaleras y toman direcciones contrarias y se dirigen a dos diferentes manciones que estaban en los terrenos del gran edificio, los dos llegan a las respectivas puertas al mismo tiempo y las abren prácticamente sincronizados. Kakashi entra a su mansión y dice – ya llegue – de pronto unas manos se deslizan suavemente por la cintura del hokage y una mujer acerca su boca y besa el cuello del hokage

-** querida para esto por favor, por el amor de dios mujer estas embarazada** – La jounin lo mira con cara de reproche y dice

- **a ver mi amor no recuerdas que tsunade te dijo que al estar embarazada el hambre aumenta en todos los sentidos? y aparte nos dijo que era completamente saludable y lo podíamos hacer hasta antes de que cumpliera los 7 meses de embarazo apenas tengo 5, que no quieres?, acaso ya no te gusto?, de seguro es porque estoy gorda verdad?** – dijo anko recriminándole a su marido a lo que kakashi cariñosamente le contesta

- **no nena lo que pasa es que hoy tuve un día auto destructivo y la verdad no me siento bien lo único que quiero hacer es bañarme y dormir** – y Anko le responde

- **porque no mejor te sientas a cenar y me explicas que paso hoy que te tiene así recuerda que ahora somos dos los que tenemos que cargar con tus problemas y los mios ahora somos una pareja que debe compartir todo y pronto seremos 3** – y Kakshi le responde

- **si lo se es solo que todavía no me acostumbro completamente, pero bueno el caso es naruto** – suelta un suspiro

-** ese chico ha cambiado y en verdad me preocupa aparte ayer salió de la aldea junto con ino y no ha regresado aun, también me preocupa sakura, la reacción que tuve al enterarse de esto fue muy rara parecía como si le hubiera dolido el alma y ya sabes que a esa chica la quiero como si fuera mi hija** –(Nota: hace menos de un año el padre de sakura murió en un derrumbe durante la reconstrucción de konoha pero ella encontró consuelo en los brazos abiertos de su maestro quien la apoyo y consoló ya que naruto no la veía para nada estaba completamente metido en anbu y ni siquiera se entero de esto hasta seis meses después) Anko dejando un plato lleno de comida en frente de su marido

- **mmm, solo dale tiempo querido, el tiempo es la mejor medicina para los dolores del corazón, con el tiempo se arregla todo, neeee?** – con una sonrisa hermosa ve a kakashi este devolviendo la sonrisa dice - **si yo también lo creo asi** –

Por otro lado en la mansión de tsunade ella entra y dice - **ya llegue** – Sale caminando shizune con una pequeña bebe de 11 meses en brazos, entregándosela a tsunade dice

- **bienvenida tsunade sama - **La bebe estaba bien risueña sonriendo al ver como su madre clavaba esos bellos ojos miel que tenía en la pequeña que le repondia con sonrisas, la bebe tenía los ojos miel al miel que su madre pero su cabello era corto y blanco, Tsunade dirigiéndose a la bebe

-** hola kanae chan, como esta mi hermosa princesa -** la bebe solo sonreía y al ver esto la hokage solo sonreía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que enternecería a cualquiera

* _al final no solo aportaste técnicas y sabiduría al mundo, también me diste el mejor regalo, el único regalo que puede curar el dolor de tu auscencia_ *pensó tsunade mientras veía a su hija, en ese momento shizune lanota rara y pregunta

- **tsunade sama pasa algo** – a lo que Tsunade responde - **no nada shzune no te preocupes** – Shizune con tono de resignación y mirada de derrota le dice a su maestra - **está bien tsunade sama como usted diga** – Mienras ambas se dirigen a la sala tsunade iba muy pensativa * _naruto que demonios pasa contigo, has cambiado mucho, ni siquiera has venido a conocer a kanae chan_ * con cara de depresión.

En ese momento naruto e ino cruzan las puertas de konoha, kotetsu que era el único guardia que estaba ahí se sorprende en demasía y naruto le dice -** kotetsu san vamos a ir al hospital** – En un momento corto los dos shinobis aparecen en las puertas del hospital en las cuales estaba fija la mirada de una pelirosa con bata blanca que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada al edificio, los ojos se llenan de alivio al ver que sus dos personas importantes estaban frente a ella en ese momento la sangre comienza a hervir y grita furica

- **en donde carajos estaban y que demonios hacían los dos juntos** – Al escuchar esto la rubia se sonroja, después se enoja

- **y a ti que te importa frentona** - Sakura iba a volver a gritarle a la rubia pero se frena al ver que el brazo izquierdo de naruto estaba claramente herido y sangrante de varios cortes semiprofundo, en su hombre derecho y pierna izquierdo claramente se puede ver que fueron atravesados y estaban sangrantes su expresión cambia a una de angustia

- **naruto… pero que demon…?** – y Naruto le contesta

- **sakura no te fijes en mi mejor revisa a este** - levantando a sasuke del piso Sakura se queda inerte sin habla al ver al uchiha dormido y colgando de la mano del rubio y Sakura grita

- **enfermeras camilla** – Unas enfermeras salen del edificio a toda velocidad con una camilla naruto en ese momento antes de que la camilla pasara a sakura, naruto avienta el cuerpo inerte de su ex compañero y este pasa al lado de sakura esta ni se fija en eso el cuerpo cae sobre la camilla e ino les dice a las enfermeras

– **llévenlo a observación** – mientras la rubia comienza a caminar hacia el edificio cuando esta a lado de sakura se detiene un momento y le dice

– **cuídalo si… yo atenderé al uchiha** - les grita a las enfermeras sakura sintió como si algo en la voz de ino estuviera mal sintió un poco de dolor en sus palabras en ese momento voltea a ver a ino, en ese momento naruto siente como si una lanza atravesara su corazón, lleva su mano derecha a su pecho, aferrándose a su playera negra, el rubio hace un sonido de cómo si hubiera vomitado pero lo que salió de su boca fue sangre, en ese momento ambas doctoras voltean rápidamente solo para ver la escena repugnante, y ver al rubio desvanecer azotando en el piso.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. la maldicion que destruye un corazon

hola a todos bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste le cambie un poco el formato de guion a histira creo que asi le podria dar mas fluides y de hecho creo que hasta el capitulo es mas largo que los demas y por favor comenten y hagan observaciones cuidense y gracias por su tiempo, ahh y casi se me olvida si hay alguien que quiera traducir mi historia al ingles, o hay alguien que pueda ´por fa avisenme les estare eternamente agradecido

nota:

- **dialogod **-

_- pensamientos -_

Capitulo 5: la maldición que destruye un corazón

_Si supieras como se siente_

_Mirarte entre tanta gente_

_Saber que no eres para mí _

_Saber que no me perteneces_

_O al menos sé que es así_

_Tal vez no eh sido suficiente_

_Robarme el corazón _

_Puede ser que nada dura para siempre_

_Yo solo veo en ti el más perfecto error de la creación_

Sakura corre desesperada al ver como el rubio cae desvanecido al suelo seguida por ino aunque la pelirrosa llega primero y grita desesperada – **una camilla, una camilla por favor** –

La hermosa pelirosa comienza a tomar signo vitales volteando al inerte rubio que estaba boca abajo al colocar su oreja en el pecho del apuesto rubio sorprendiéndose y desesperándose aun mas y vu8elve a gritar con ese alarido de desesperación – **en donde carajos esta esa camilla** –

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas tres enfermeras salen corriendo jalando una camilla que colocan a lado de naruto dos de esas enfermeras toman del cuello y las piernas respectivamente al rubio inerte y lo colocan rápidamente pero con cuidado en cima de la camilla que a su vez colocan en una base alta con ruedas que la tercera enfermera ya tenía preparada corriendo cruzan la puerta del edificio con las dos kunoichis corriendo a lado de la camilla cuando estas cruzan el pasillo principal se escucha una voz – **preparen quirófano para cirugía** –

En ese momento se interpone en el camino de ambas kunoichis una enfermera con las manos abiertas ambas con lagrimas en los ojos y agitadas dicen – **quítate** –

Después de eso la enfermera les contesta – **no pueden pasar** – e ino le responde – **quítate nosotras dos somos las mejores medicas de este hospital nosotras vamos a operarlo** –

La enfermera le responde agitada dirigiéndose a ambas – **ino sama, sakura sama, ustedes no pueden operarlo, no están en condiciones, están demasiado alteradas** –

Estas palabras de la enfermera las dejan estáticas no tenían ninguna de las dos argumentos para invalidar eso – **no se preocupen naruto sama está en buenas manos lo vamos a salvar** –

Sakura al escuchar estas palabras se deja caer al suelo y le dice a ino con un tono de angustia y desesperación muy acelerada – **ino ¿que demonios hicieron?, ¿a donde carajos fueron?, ¿por que naruto llego tan mal herido? y ¿por que sasuke está aquí?** –

Ino le responde – **sakura tranquilízate por favor si estas asi no te puedo contar nada** –

- **Está bien** – contesta sakura – **vamos afuera** – le contesta la rubia, ino ayuda a incorporarse a sakura y estas comienzan a caminar hacia una pequeña terraza que estaba afuera de la sala de espera del quirófano

– **ino comienza a hablar** – dice la pelirosa con tono retador

– **no me hables asi sakura yo también estoy muy preocupada, naruto no mostro ningún dolor ni nada parecido en todo el camino de regreso eso me preocupa aun mas**- en ese momento la rubia retira la mirada y su rostro expresa una inmensa frustración

– **si tan solo me hubiera detenido un momento a revisarlo, esto no estaría pasando**- dijo la bella rubia en voz baja y con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos en ese momento sakura toma la cara de ino con ambas manos y la levanta obligándola a verla a los ojos la mirada de la rubia y de la pelirosa se cruza, esta estaba llorando apretando los dientes

– **ino por favor dime que paso** – dijo rogando la pelirosa, ino siempre tuvo la debilidad de ceder ante las lagrimas de aquella pelirosa – **esta bien** – dice la rubia en un tono de resignación.}

En la casa del 5 hokage shizune y tsunade se encuentran en el comedor cenando muy divertidas jugando con la tierna y bella kanae chan cuando un miembro de anbu aparece enfrente de ellas en ese momento tsunade cierra los ojos y los abre mirando fijamente al anbu que se quita la máscara

– **que pasa kiba** – dice tranquilamente la ex sanin

– **tsunade sama se le necesita urgentemente en el hospital uzumaki naruto está siendo intervenido pero es necesaria una operación a corazón abierto pero la doctora yamanaka ni la doctora haruno están en la condicon emocional adecuada para hacerlo asi que las únicas capaces de realizar una operación tan riesgosa y tener éxito solo son ustedes dos** – la quinta hokage no tarda mucho en levantarse de su silla, voltea a ver a shizune y dice – **shizune por favor cuida de kanae chan **– a lo que la jounin solo asiente con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, en ese momento kiba desaparece en un momento

En la casa del 6 hokage se puede ver como el hijo del colmillo blanco y la ex subordinada de orochimaru están sentados en su comedor disfrutando de lo que parece una extraordinaria cena estilo occidental ya que estaban comiendo con cubiertos de plata muy bellos cuando vuelve aparecer kiba, kakashi al senttri esto se coloca rápidamente la mascara (al 6 hokage no le gusta enseñar su cara las únicas que la conocen son anko y tsunade) escondiendo el nerviosismo de que el anbu casi lo descubre

**- que pasa kiba – **a esto el anbu se dirige a él quitándose la mascara

- **hokage sama el capitán uzumaki** (capitán ya que naruto era el jefe del escuadrón en el que esta kiba) **se encuentra en estado crítico en el hospital de konoha, tsunade sama se dirige hacia alla ya que ella le va a operar a corazón abierto, ah y por cierto uchiha sasuke se encuentra también hospitalizado, el capitán uzumaki lo trajo de vuelta a la aldea –**

El sexto hokage tranquilo se levanta de la mesa y le dirige una mirada seria a su esposa

- **ve mi amor son tus estudiantes y más que eso sakura va a necesitar mucho de tu apoyo si puedo te alcanzo – **al escuchar esto el peliblaco le regala una sonrisa a su esposa y desaparece como un destello, al igual que kiba

En el hospital, en la terraza conjunta a la sala de espera afuera del quirófano en donde en esos momentos intervenían al rubio están dos kunoichis hablando una de ellas "ino" estaba sucia y al parecer cansada y desgastada, la otra "sakura" estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, esta vestia una bata blanca que cubría su esbelta y hermosa figura que volvía locos a muchos de los hombres de la aldea, ellas estaban hablando en eso la rubia se dirije a la pelirosa con una mirada muy seria

- **mira sakura la escena de ayer afuera de la mansión del hokage entre tú y naruto la vi toda, y se me hizo muy raro, ya que sus acciones y sus palabras se contradecían, y en ese momento recordé lo que nos dijo tu lindo perrito parlante sobre aquel hombre de negro y me decidi a seguirlo, unos pocos segundos después de que el se detuviera yo llegue a ese lugar y me escondi ya que vi a naruto hablando con ese hombre de capa negra, y utilice mi técnica de control ambiental y escuche algo muy pertubador sakura, por favor no te vayas a colapsar después de esto **(dijo la bella rubia con un ligero tono de preocupación) **mira escuche, el tipo se llama ryuma y le digo que el tiempo se había acabado, que tomara una decisión que esto no era un juego y que podría morir en el intento, le dijo que su vida estaba en juego le dijo que ya era hora de liberar el primer sello y a esto naruto le contesto que estaba preparado y lo llamo ryuma jiisan y este le respondió que tenía información sobre el paradero de uchiha sasuke y el nuevo akatsuki y naruto le dijo que eso no importaba que si llegaba a so0brevivir a la liberación del sello, si se lo dijera, supongo que se lo dijo porque si se lo decía y naruto moria no iba a tener caso, en ese momento el tipo se puso a lado de naruto y con un dedo estaba tocando el tatuaje raro que tiene hizo un sello con su mano izquierda y dijo "liberación de sello, primer sello maldición de la arpía" después se izo para atrás y naruto se tiro al piso agarrándose el estomago vomitando sangre, estuvo gritando del dolor y se veía como lacapa del zorro demonio lo en volivio, pero no lo lastimaba salieron 5 colas cuando la quinta estaba afuera la capa comenzó a meterse dentro de naruto por su nariz y su boca naruto estuvo sangrando gritando hasta que la capa termino de introducirse en su cuerpo en ese momento sentí que se paro el corazón por un segundo pero en ese momento se levanto a duras penas y fue cuando ese tal ryuma que madara antes de morir a manos de naruto, el 5 kazekage sama, y el 6 hokage sama, había reunido otros 7 shinobis y que a estos no les importaba que el hubiera muerto y que seguían en activides bajo la supuesta guía de sasuke, cuando ellos terminaron de hablar fue cuando el estaba a punto de partir y lo detuve, lo convencí para que me llevara con el –**

Sakura al escuchar esto estaba sorprendida, atonita, impresionada no lo podía creer dio dos pasos para atrás en forma de rechazo con sus manos tapando su boca en signo de incredulidad, después de retroceder se deja caer a una silla y lleva sus manos a su cabeza tomando fuertemente aquellos flecas rosaseos de su espectacular y hermoso cabello con una expreion de impotencia en su cara baja su cabeza y piensa

* _naruto que está pasando por que estas tan aferrado a esa promesa? por qué? Por que llegas hasta los límites de arriesgar tu vida? Y qué demonios estaba haciendo yo? Por que yo no me di cuenta? Por que? Por que no estuve ahí para apoyarlo*_

**- Sakura –** ino levanta la cabeza de la pelirosa y la mira a los ojos muy seria –** todavía no acabo-**

_* que eso no es todo, no es posible, que mas me vas a decir ino, y no quieres que me desplome, ya no puedo aguantar mas *_

_-_** sakura cuando naruto y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar que decía el mapa que le dio ryuma el me conto algo, por favor sakura necesito que seas fuerte, el me dijo que ryuma libero uno de dos sellos que habían puesto en el cuerpo de naruto seia meses atrás el dijo que a estos se les llama maldiciones y que estas dos maldiciones servian para hacer que el chakra del kyubii dse fucionaran con el de el que después de hacer la maldiciones había que esperar un tiempo antes de liberar el primer sello esto el me dijo que debía hacerse para preparar el cuerpo ya que si no esperaba moriría instantáneamente ya que el cuerpo humano no puede aguantar semejante cantidad de chakra fluyendo por sus conductos, me dijo que al liberar la primera maldición su cuerpo absorvio el chakra de las primeras 5 colas del kyubii y que las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran de la mitad nada mas, pero sobrevivió, pero para liberar la segunda maldición el debe de controlar por completo todo el chakra que tiene ahorita, la segunda maldición fusionara el chkra de las ultimas 4 colas pero las probabilidades de que sobreviva son solo del 5 porciento, lo siento sakura –**

La pelirosa al escuchar estas palabras saliendo de la boca de su mejor amiga coloca una expresión de incredulidad en su cara, se levanta de la silla lentamente agachando su cabeza y apoyando sus manos en las braceras de la silla esto hacia parecer como si su cuerpo pesara mucho mas de lo normal cuando logra pararse camina lentamente hacia un barandal que tenia la terraza el cual daba una vista perfecta a la luna, la rubia al ver esto solo baja la cabeza y comienza a llorar en silencio una lagrima tras otra salian de los ojos de la escultural rubia, no podía detenerlo, solo podía resistir para no desplomarse y berrear como una bebe, justo en ese momento escuchan como un sonido de tacones se acercaba la sala de operaciones ambas en ese momento entran corriendo a la sala de espera y se les iluminan los ojos al ver a su maestra dirigirse a la sala de operaciones donde hacia unos 10 minutos había entrado el rubio, las miradas de tsunade y sus alumnas se cruzan y esta las calma con una sonrisa de confianza extremo esa sonrisa que les decía que ella lo iva a salvar, en ese momento entra a la sala de operaciones pero atrás de ella llega una enfermera dirigiéndose a ino

-** doctora yamanaka el otro paciente que ingresaron hoy al parecer no muestras lesiones mas graves de las normales pero este presenta unas condiciones deplorables en cuanto a nutrición e hidratación en su cuerpo usted dijo que se haría cargo del paciente asi que por favor se le necesita para hacerle la última revisión –**

**- está bien en un momento voy – **contesto la rubia ya que el nerviosismo que tenia se había ido al ver a su antigua maestra entrar en la sala de operaciones fue al vestíbulo y tomo una bata blanca y siguió caminando pero se detuvo un momento y le dirigió una mirada a su amiga y dijo

-** sakura tsunade sama esta aquí ya no te preocupes ella lo salvara y tu no te separes de el si???-**

Sakura volvió a sentir ese ligero dolor en la voz de ino y no solo en su sino también en su mirada esto hizo que la hermosa pelirosa pensara, ya estando un poco mas tranquila se vuelve a salir de la sala de espera hacia la terraza donde se vuelve a recargar en el barandal pero esta vez se coloca ahí para poder observar la luna y ahí la pelirosa comienza a cantar como si le estuviera rogando a la luna que salvara a su amado naruto su voz estaba llena de ruegos y esperanzas y su era tan angelical que hacia que algunos de los animales se acercaran a admirar su bella canción

_Me levanto en tu fotografía_

_Me levanto y siempre ahí estas tu_

_En el mismo sitio y cada día_

_La misma mirada, el mismo rayo de luz_

_El color ya no es el mismo de antes_

_Tu sonrisa casi se borro_

_Y aunque no se note el blanco y negro_

_No me desespero uso mi imaginación_

_Nadie tiene un pacto con el tiempo_

_Ni con el olvido ni el dolor_

_Si desapareces yo te encuentro_

_En la misma esquina de mi habitación_

Y esta bella melodía es interrumpida por un gran aplauso, sakura voltea la cabeza para ver había cortado su inspiración y ve ahí al sexto hokage recargado en la puerta corredisa de crital que estaba abierta con una sonrisa en su cara sakura al ver ahí a su antiguo maestro se abalanza fuertemente contra el aferrándose de su pecho para ocultar las lagrimas que habían aparecido en su rostro al ver aquel idiota de cabello plateado que le brindaba tanta seguridad este le corresponde el abrazo y le acaricia los cabellos viéndola sonriente, esta levanta la cabeza con sus ojos llenos en esas inconsolables lagrimas y dice

- **kakashi sensei, naruto …… naruto esta……… -**en ese momento kakashi coloca un dedo enfrente de la boca de la inconsalable kunoichi y dice

- **sakura …… tranquila todo va a salir bien tsunade sama lo está cuidando y naruto no se va a dar por vencido asi que ya deja de llorar y tenles fe, si????? –**

sakura al ver a los ojos a su maestro a quien quería casi como un padre y al escuchar ese tono tan tranquilizador en su voz solo asiente con la cabeza y lo vuelve a abrazar demostrando su frustración por no haber podido hacer nada ni siquiera siendo una de las mejores ninjas médicos en todo konoha, así se quedan unos minutos pasando a la sala de espera la cual con el paso del tiempo se va llenando, al parecer la noticia de que el hijo prodigo de konoha estaba grave en el hospital se esparció como un rayo la primera en llegar es ino que regresaba de hacer el chequeo de sasuke que si en verdad lo único que tenia era una tremenda fatiga que mínimo lo iba a dejar en cama 3 o 4 días, después aparece shikamaru quien se recarga en la pared cruzando los brazos y agachando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en señal de paciencia aunque por dentro estaba desesperado por saber cómo estaba su amigo seguido de sai que entra con una sonrisa pero el pálido estaba temblando de lo nervioso que estaba cuando cruza el paso por donde estaba sakura esta le abraza y sai le corresponde después de unos 15 minutos llegan neji y tenten, neji hace lo mismo que shikamaru pero este en vez de recargarse en la pared se sienta y ten ten lo iba a seguir pero en ese momento su mirada cruza con unos que parecían esmeraldas brillosas de tanto llanto que sakura había derramado en esa traumática hora y tenten la encara

-** ya debes de estar feliz, estoy seguro que naruto termino asi por tu culpa – **justo en ese momento neji jala hacia atrás con fuerza tomandola del brazo

- **tenten ya deja las estupideces!! Este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para tus broncas todos estamos preocupados y tu vienes a decir estupideces – **dijo el ojiblanco con una expresión de enojo en sus ojos

- **tus comentarios están fuera de lugar – **añade shikamaru sin siquiera voltearla a ver

-** con qué derecho vienes a decir esa sarta de estupideces, si nada mas vienes a fregar a sakura puedes irte largando de aquí – **dice ino furica

-** que yo vengo aquí porque naruto es mi amigo pero aquí todos me atacan si solo dije la verdad la ultima vez que hirieron de muerte a naruto fue culpa suya – **dirige su mi rada a la bella pelirosa y dice –** o acaso estoy diciendo mentiras – **

De pronto se escucha un gran alboroto que se dirigía hasta la sala de espera, de pronto en la esquina al fondo del pasillo que daba a la sala de espera se alcanza a ver una chica desesperada que se acerca corriendo era una mujer con una gran figura, cabello azul, con unos ojos color perla llenos de desbordantes lagrimas cuando llega a la sala de espera sus ojos buscan algo y a ver a sakura que se estaba abrazando ella sola gracias a las palabras de tenten

- **sakura san que paso por que naruto kun esta grave en ehospital nosotros apenas llegamos ayer de la misión no había tiempo para que saliera herido en otra seria irreal por favor dime que paso sakura san – **la ojiblanca estaba desesperada llorando en demasía sakura al ver esto solo pudo contestar – **no lo sé –**

E si esa respuesta era verdad en si sakura no sabía que tenia naruto ella sabía que era por lo que le abia contado ino pero en si ella no sabía por qué le había pasado esto a su amado naruto en ese preciso instante y como un ángel caído del cielo para sakura se apago la luz roja que decía que el quirófano estaba ocupado y en ese momento sale tsunade limpiándose el sudor en el momento en que todos la ven, como unas llenas se irían a comer a su presa se le abalanzan con preguntas a tsunade que con un grito que escucharía hasta Tsuna los calla a todos - **¡¡¡¡¡¡ya estuvo apártense todos!!!!!! –**

Todos se hacen para atrás aterrados la única que se atrevió a acercarse fue la pelirosa ella tenía las manos pegadas al pecho y temblaba del nerviosismo y la mira fijamente a sus bellos ojos miel – **tsunade sama como salió la operación –**

Tsunade la ve con una cara un poco rara cerrando los ojos le dice – **hice todo lo que pude gracias a dios pude salvarle la vida pero entro en un profundo coma y no sé cuando despertara pero esty segura que cualquier otro shinobi hubiera muerto ahí adentro su cuerpo se negaba a morir puede ser por el kyubii pero yo creo que fueron sus ganas de aferrarse a la vida lo que le permitió vivir, su vida está fuera de peligro pero solo falta que despierte del coma no se si será mañana , en una semana, en un mes o en un año –**

Al terminar de decir esto se escuchan pasos acercándose a ellos y una profunda voz, la voz de un extraño hombre que se dirige a tsunade diciendo – **muy bien asi que asi están las cosas, le dije a ese idiota que no usara el senjutsu minimo en una semana –**

En ese momento todos lo miran fijamente e ino le dice con cierto tono de rabia – **tu eres….. –**kakashi la interrumpe diciendo – **ryuma sama!!!! –**

Sakura al escuchar esto le empieza a hervir la sangre, agacha la cabeza, aprietalospuños y se muerde el labio hasta sangrar, en ese momento se arroja contra el ciego a gran velocidad y sus puño derecho arriba insinuando que lo va a golpear, pero en ese momento aparece kakashi y la detiene por la espalda, todos se quedan atonitos al ver esta escena como era posible que la tranquila sakura pudiera demostrar tal cantidad de rabia

- **kakashi sensei suélteme, ese bastardo…, por culpa de ese bastardo naruto esta asi, por culpa de ese bastardo naruto estuvo al borde de la muerte, o no es cierto niégalo bastardo – **decía la pelirosa a gritos de rabia y dolor –** tu fuiste, tu fuiste el que puso esos sellos en naruto por tu culpa el esta en coma, y no sabemos cuando lograremos volver ver a su sonrisa….. –**

el ciego la interrumpe con un tono de reproche y se podía vislumbrar una verdad dolorosa escondida en sus palabras – **chica, yo no le borre la sonrisa a naruto y si no te has dado cuenta tengo entendido que esa sonrisa no aparece desde que konoha fue destruida y yo no fui el culpable de eso yo no lo lastime a tal grado, yo no lo destruí, ni tampoco lo obligue el tomo su decisión le dije que era un suicidio y no se que lo movió a hacerlo no se para el buscaba tanto poder, un poder que lo destruiría y lo que me duele mas es que el hijo de mi mejor amigo tiene un objetivo que al parecer no le va a traer mas que dolor y sufrimiento incluso ahora solo tiene amargura en su corazón las cicatrices de su pasado no lo dejan tener un futuro y yo no soy la causa de eso-**

al escuchar esto no solo sakura se deprimió todos los jounins en esa sala agacharon la cabeza eso signicaba que estaban de acuerdo con el

- **lo único que se es que el ya sabia de los nuevos miembros de akatsuki y ambos pensábamos que uchiha sasuke era el líder el logro contemplar el poder de los miembros y este era impresionante y cuando se entero de esto acepto el sello sin objeciones ni dudas –**

La pelirosa al escuchar esto solo pudo sentir un gran vacio en su corazón se llevo las manos al pecho en signo de dolor sus hermosos ojos se clavan en el piso la pelirosa no sabia por que pero no podía dejar de sentir culpa pero ino al ver esto se da cuenta de cómo su mejor amiga se esta culpando a si misma y para calamar el ambiente tan intenso que se sentía en la sala le pregunta a ryuma

- **bueno pero por que si ya había sobrevivido a la liberación del sello por que un dia después tuvo ese problema –** ryuma gira la cabeza y planta sus ojos cerrados en tsunade

- **supongo que deberías de haberlo descifrado tsunade sama – **al escuchar esto la hokage asiente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados – **es casi imposible que el cuerpo de un ninja resista la mitad del chakra de un bijuu en su circuito de chakra todo el tiempo naruto logro resistirlo pero al utilizar el senjutsu solo incremento el flujo de chakra en su cuerpo dañando sus órganos internos en especifico el corazón ya que este es el encargado de convertir el chakra del kyubii en energía, su corazón no aguanto la carga excesiva de chakra hasta que se detuvo, de no haber sido por la capacidad de recuperación del kyubii el hubiera muerto dos minutos después del ataque que sufrió, así que lo único que queda es esperar a que naruto despierte y rezar por que sea pronto y también hay que interrogar a uchiha sasuke para saber contra que demonios nos enfrentamos-**

En ese momento todos se quedan pensativos con sus cabezas abajo, en ese momento una enfermera sale del quirófano y le dice a tsunade que van a transferir a naruto a unj cuarto para que repose y les dice a las dos médicos ino y sakura

-** ino tu estaras a cargo de supervisar a sasuke en el momento en el que despierte avísanos a kakashi y a mi y tu sakura te encargaras de naruto, ahora todos salgan de aquí cualquier cambio en el estado de salud de naruto se les informara ahora váyanse, y tu ryuma acompáñame a mi despacho- **dirigiéndose al ciego co una expresión de seriedad

En ese momento todos comienzan a salir de sala de espera hasta que solo quedan shikamaru ino kakashi y sakura, esta ultima se controla un poco y voltea aver a kakashi que aun tenia una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro

- **kakashi sensei quien demonios era ese hombre, el hijo de su mejor amigo??? Hablaba de naruto no es así??? –**

- **en era el compañero de equipo del cuarto hokage, namikaze minato era el padre de naruto –**

Al escuchar esto los 3 jounins se quedan perplejos ante esa revelación tan abrumadora y a la vez sorpresiva todos estaban atonitos, no comprendían muchas cosas ino pensaba * _hijo del 4, eso es increíble ahora entiendo por que es tán fuerte * _en tanto que shikamaru pensaba *_si naruto es su hijo por que ato esa bestia a su cuerpo esa bestia que no le trae nada mas que sufrimiento a naruto * _y sakura se quedo en blanco era algo que no podía creer ella aunque no lo conocía sabia que el 4 hokage había sido amable y justo la gente decía que siempre había sido determinado y que nunca se rendía en ese momento comenzó a atar cabos en su cabezalas cosas que decían sobre el cuarto si eran verdad su carácter era igual al de naruto, también recordaba como su maestra y el mismo jiraiya lo comparaban con naruto que eran igual de testarudos y ella misma se preguntaba por que nunca lo habían mencionado.

Paso la noche y sakura nunca se aparto de ese cuarto, ese cuarto blanco frio y desolado, no importaba cuata luz irradiaba el sol, luz que entraba al cuarto pero aun asi se sentía oscuro y lúgubre ahí en la cama que estaba pegada a una de las ventanas yacía un hombre rubio cuya melena alborotada semejaba esos hermosos rayos de luz del sol que atravesaban la ventana y golpeaban su cara el chico estaba tapado la mitad de su cuerpo a sus brazos estaban conectados varios aparatos y en su nariz tenia unos tubos que le bridaban oxigeno, la pelirosa estaba sentada en una silla a lado de la cama mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos que irradiaban tristeza pero a su vez esos ojos como esmeraldas se veian aun mas hermosos por que aun guardaban esa poca esperanza que la hacia sentarse ahí en vela esperando a que su amado despertara, esa nocheen la habitación del uchiha se nota una sombra que se acerca lentamente al inerte ojinegro coloca un kunai en su garganta y esta apunto de atravesarlo cundo una mano lo detiene

- **Teneten que demonios haces – **dijo una hermosa pelirosa –** asi que incluso aquí vas a protegerlo zorra – **respondió la castaña con un tono de sarcasmo y resentimiento en su voz – **esto no tiene nada que ver con eso naruto casi muere trayéndolo de vuelta si quieres hacerle algo vas a tener que matarme ami primero- **dijo la pelirosa con una cara que daba miedo

Una voz profunda y sexy se escucha en la puerta - **tenten primero dejame explicarte lo que paso y ya después decides que hacer -** ino entra a la habitación y ten ten avienta la mano de sakura en con desprecio, ve a ino asiente con la cabeza después de esto las tres salen del cuarto e ino les cuenta la historia y tenten se va de ahí furiosa pero entendió lo que había pasado y que sasuke no había matado a lee pero aun asi seguía resentida con sakura y esta estaba dolida por que sabia que había lastimado a su amiga.

Pasaron 2 dias y naruto no respondia, inclusive con las palabras de aliento y de apoyoque la bella kunoichi le susurraba a odio inclusive no lograba despertar ante aquellas palabras que hacían sonrojar a la hermosa pelirosa esas palabras que harian sangrar la nariz de cualquier hombre, ella aun recordaba que esa parte obsena que el había heredado de su gran padrino a quien el rubio llamaba ermitaño pervertido haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra, en ese momento entra una bella rubia con un cuerpo escultural

- **sakura sasuke ya despertó –** dijo ino con una voz seria a lo que la peli rosa un poco nerviosa contesto – **si ino ya voy – **

En ese momento sakura se levanta de su su silla y le dirige una mirada al inerte rubio y le dirige unas palabras – **ahora vuelvo –** en esas palabras se logra notar un leve tono nostalgia y un sentimiento de angustia pensando en que haría naruto si nadie esta a su lado cuando despierta pero dejando sus preocupaciones de lado acompaña a su amiga a salir del cuarto ambas van caminando por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del uchiha robando suspiros a los hombres y pacientes que las miraban dos hermosas doctoras con piernas largas y torneadas, cuerpos esbeltos y bien proporcionados altas para ser mujeres con busto bien desarrollado la rubia un poco mas que la pelirosa pero ambas eran hermosas en toda la expresión de la palabra prácticamente diosas (Nota: tomando como referencia a las diosas griegas: a era diosa de la vida y afrodita diosa de la belleza las dos diosas mas hermosas del monte olimpo) al llegar a cuarto del uchiha la rubia abre la puerta y ambas entran en el cuarto ya había otras 4 personas además del uchiha shikamaru ryuma y ambos hokages (Nota: shikamaru esta ahí ya que se había vuelto indispensable no solo para los hokages sino también para konoha y el país del fuego).

- **que bueno que llegan –**dijo la quinta hokage solo al ver entrar a sus dos discípulas

Sakura e ino se sorprenden al ver que ryuma estaba ahí y ambas le lanzan una mirada asesina la cual no causa ningún efecto ya que este esta ciego pero lo que mas sorprendió a ambas kunoichis fue el ver a uchiha sauke sentado con la cabeza agachada con las piernas tapadas en su cama en ese momento el ciego dice mientras todos lo observan detenidamente

- **y bien que es lo que puedes decirnos sobre akatsuki, si te niegas supongo que los hokages usaran al equipo anbu de investigación e interrogatorios para que nos lo digas –**

**- no creo saber mas de lo que tu sabes ya les deben de haber dicho mi situación en la organización de los otros 7 integrantes solo conozco a kabuto y se que se ha vuelto tan fuerte como orochimaru de los otros 6 solo les eh visto a algunos la cara, pero si se algo que es bastante serio, había dos de ellos que el mismo madara tenia muy observados y sobre todo los respetaba como si fueran iguales tengo entendido que estos dos son los mas fuertes de la organización –**

ino al escuchar esto levanta ambos brazos cruzándolos y sujetándose de ellos en forma de abrazo hacia ella misma con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrar – **cuando naruto acabo con ese tal youkai y kabuto desapareció su chakra apareció arriba de nosotros justo después de eso, junto con otro chakra pero este chakra era de nivel 5 superior aun mas grande que el de naruto use mi técnica de control ambiental y logre escuchar su conversación -**

al decir esto ino se abraza aun mas fuerte y su temblorina se hace aun mas grande al parecer ella estaba demasiado preocupada y sakura se dio cuenta de esto y entonces ino dice – **en ese momento via kabuto hablando con este hombre no logre divisar su cara ya que usaba el mismo sombrero de akatsuki y su bata con nubes rojas no tenia mangas en ese momento kabuto le dijo que naruto era un incordio ya que era muy fuerte y el shinobi enmascarado al cual kabuto llamaba kayne sama dijo que si era fuerte pero que para el no era mas que una cucaracha que el iva a aplastar –**

al decir esto ultimo sobre el tal kayne ino se mostro aun mas preocupada a leguas se notaba que la causa de su preocupación era el bienestar de naruto, lo cual llevo a la bella pelirosa a una revelación, - * **no puede ser, no lo creo, a ino…. , a ino le guusta naruto ***

en ese momento ino nota que alguien la estaba mirando con sorpresa ese hombre era sauke quien al cruzar su mirada con la rubia dirige rápidamente su mirada a otro lado – **si ese es uno de los dos shinobis de los que hablo, ese hombre de verdad da miedo y ciertamente es fuerte en extremo, el en la cuarta guerra ninja lidereo el ataque en el frente noroeste dirigido por la aldea de la tierra y mato al tsuchikage, yo no seria capaz de vencerlo –**

al escuchar esto kakashi dirige su mirada al descendiente de los uchiha, que por cierto estaba mas seria que nunca –** sasuke estas seguro que esto es todo lo que sabes –** a lo que el uchiha solo asiente la cabeza al parecer ese ultimátum a naruto lo dejo bastante preocupado, al igual que ha sakura pero esta solo tenia su mirada fija en la rubia, al parecer estaba entre enojada y preocupada por los sentimiento que ella sentía que su amiga tenia, al decir esto todos salen de la habitación, el primero es shikamaru que al parecer no había dejado de pensar desde las ultimas palabras de ino ryuma sale después de lo mas tranquilo seguidos por los hokages que solo se dirigen algunas miradas serias pero no dicen nada, hasta que tsunade voltea a ver al uchiha – **sasuke es tu decisión pero si decides quedarte aquí en konoha necesito encontrarte algún uso y creo que ese será como shinobi de konoha pero ve a mi oficina en cuanto etes bien y hablaremos de eso –**

en ese instante tsunade le dice a sakura – **oye sakura tu también tienes pacientes que atender no puedes quedarte a lado de naruto todo el tiempo – **

y sakura contesta le contesta – **por favor tsunade sama no me aleje en estos momentos de ahí incluso ahora no puedo trabajar en el hospital en verdad no soy capaz de concentrarme en tres años no eh tomado vacaciones si quiere tome estos días como si lo fueran tsunade sama por favor –**

**- esta bien sakura pero solo tienes 10 días si en ese tiempo no depierta vas a volver a tus deberas de acuerdo sakura?? – **pregunto seria la hokage a lo cual la peli rosa asintió con un getso de enorme felicidad, y depues de esto la 5 hokage sale de la habitación dejando a ambas kunoichis con el débil ojinegro este dice dirigiéndose a sakura

- **sakura, yo lo siento mucho yo se que no hay palabras que puedan remediar todo lo que te hice pasar asi que por favor pídeme lo que quieras –**

**- sasuke kun no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, si sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste pero gracias a eso fui capaz de encontrarme a mi misma y encontrar y valorar lo que es verdaderamente importante para mi, y si hay algo que te podría pedir pero no creo que seas capaz de cumplirlo, por favor devuélvele la sonrisa a naruto, la sonrisa que nosotros le robamos-**

Al momento en que sakura le dijo esto a sasuke ambos bajan la mirada y sakura que estaba de frente al pelinegro vuelve su espalda hacia él y comienza a caminar hasta salir del cuarto e ino siguiéndola, ambas se dirigían al cuarto de naruto, cuando de pronto sakura se frena e ino choca con ella

- **sakura por que te detienes – **dice la rubia sobándose la nariz

- **ino que sientes por naruto? – **pregunta la pelirosa a su mejor amiga, - **de que hablas sakura naruto es solo mi amigo – **contesto la rubia mientras quitaba la mirada – **ino en serio crees que no me iva a dar cuenta, esos comentarios llenos de dolor, tu extraña y excesiva preocupación hacia naruto – **dijo la pelirosa sin ver a su amiga con un ligero tono de reproche

-** supongo que es dificil esconder los sentimientos verdad? - **dijo la rubia con un tono entre sarcástico y culpable – **lo amas?? –** pregunta la peliroja aun dándole la espalada a la rubia **– no!!!!..... sakura…. No….. yo solo……. Naruto me atrae me atrae mucho en verdad me gusta pero amor?!?!?!?!?! No no es eso….. jamás podría lastimarte de esa manera – **dice la rubia alzando la voz

- **estarías en todo tu derecho ino si te pones a pensar que mujer no se enamoraría de el y mas después como lo han desarrollado los años hace 6 años no dabas nada por el nadie se daba el lujo de conocerlo pero ahora podría tener a cualquier mujer por eso no te culpo ino y supongo que el estará mejor contigo que con cualquier otra asi que no te detengas por mi po……. –**

**- pero que carajos dices sakura el no me ve mas que como una amiga o que acaso ya te diste por vencida, si vas a decir esas pendejadas dicelas a otra, por ejemplo a hinata, se pondría feliz yo no necesito que nadie me deje el paso libre sakura si en verdad quisiera estar con naruto te lo diría de frente yo no soy segundona de nadie y como te dije me gusta pero nadamas es diferente a tofdos los hombres que conozco, pero eso no hace que lo quiera para mi por que yo se que no lo amo y no creo amarlo lo admiro y me atrae pero hasta ahí tu eres como mi hermana y eso no le permite a mi corazón dejarlo entrar aparte seria hipocrecia enamorarme de el ahora cuando nunca deje de creerlo un idiota-**

Dijo la rubia muy enojada y casi gritando a lo cual hizo que sakura se volteara y la viera a los ojos la pelirosa estaba sorprendida la rubia lo dijo completamente decidida eso quería decir que era verdad que sentía todas y cada una de las palabras que salian de su boca sakura no pudo evitar sentir alivio después de escuchar esto ino era la única mujer que no quería tener como rival ya que ella sabia muy dentro de ella que era la única que podía quitarle a su rubio como ella lo decía en su mente después de esto ino solo la paso de largo se detuvo la miro y asintió en un gesto que decía que siguieran su camino sakura solo pudo darle una gran sonrisa a su amiga y siguió caminado hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto del rubio que estaba ahí acostado sin hacer nada indefenso, al llagar a ese ambiente ambas kunoichis cambiaron completamente su expresión a una depresiva el aire era tenso ahí afuera en ese momento entra a sakura al cuarto del rubio el calor y la tensión eran sofocantes el ver al héroe que había salvado a konha estaba ahí tirado todo el que lo veía se sentía igual era una completa desgracia para toda la aldea y asi pasaron otros

4 dias pasaron, visitas todos los días shikamaru, sai, chouji, kiba, neji, tenten, hinata, ambos hokages, ryuma, ino… todos psaban a diario pero la única que se quedaba ahí era aquella pelirosa con ojos nde esmeralda dia y nocho la sexta noche después de que naruto entrara en coma todo estallo dentro de sakura ya no podía verlo asi estaba destrozada se culpaba asi misma mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla a lado de la cama sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – **naruto por favor despierta no me dejes sola sin ti todo esto , mi vida esta vacia ya no aguanto mas verte asi por favor – **dijo esto angustiada acercándose a el colocando su cara en frente a la del rubio, dejando caer sus bellos mechones rosas sobre la cara de su amado sus lagrimas se derramaban en las mejiilas y boca del rubio, ella se acerca cada vez mas hasta que coloca sus bellos labios color durazno sobre los de naruto dándole unj tierno beso aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados las lagrimas caian la pelirosa se sube completamente a la cama mientras sus labios seguían pegados su mano acariciaba la cara del rubio un beso largo y tierno que despertaría a cualquiera pero a el no sakura no había dormido en días recuesta su cabeza el pecho de naruto abrazando su torzo y de golpe se queda dormida con una paz inmensa ella aunque naruto estuviera en un profundo sueño ella podía sentirse protegida

En ese momento naruto comienza a escuchar una voz, era una voz ronca y seca con un tono de malicia y maldad esta voz le estaba gritando, llamándolo la voz le sonaba muy familiar y de pronto siente como gotas de agua comienzan a caer en su cara una por una en sus mejillas y boca

**- oye maldito mocoso despierta de una buena vez que me enferma tanta cursilería mientras tu duermes yo aquí encerrado puedo escuchar la sarta de tonterías que dice esa maldita pelirosa que por cierto un dia de estos que salga voy a matarla –**

En ese momento los ojos del rubio comienzan a abrirse en una imagen borrosa el estaba flotando en un gran charco de agua en una cámara llena de tuberías amarillas el rubio estaba desorientado su imagen del lugar estaba tan borrosa que lo único que lograba decifrar bien eran los colores * _en donde carajos estoy por que estoy flotando que rayos paso aquí *_

**- ya despabílate con un demonio me enfermas y pensar que estoy encerrado en el cuerpo de alguien tan lamentable como tu y que sobre todo hayas logrado absorber la mitad de mi chakra – **en un grito lleno de rabia que venia en la dirección en la que estaban sus pies

En ese momento el rubio dirige su mirada y logra divisar una reja en cuanto su vista comienza a esclarecerse ** - ahh asi que estoy aquí porque no te callas estúpido zorro – **dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la reja en donde estaba completamente oscuro y solo se podía apreciar un gran ojo iracundo

- **a ver lacayo dime que demonios me paso y por que estoy aquí hace ya mas de un año que ni siquiera te escuchaba y ahora me has vuelto a arrastrar hasta aca – **dijo naruto regañando al zooro maldito encerrado dentro de los barrotes

- **maldito mocoso ingrato aunque tu hayas querido absorberme yo aun estoy aquí y además dame las gracias maldito mocoso malagradecido de no haber sido por mi tu ya estarías enterrado en el cementario de tu patética aldea –**

**- ha es tu deber por que ya sabes que si muero yo mueres tu aunque de todas formas tiu tiempo de vida esta a punto de terminarse zorro idiota –**

**- niñato bastardo si ya me di cuenta de que vas a terminar absorbiéndome pero aun así el gusto no te va a durar ya que cuando lo hagas tu también vas a morir, y si por algún milagro sobrevives tu linaje quedara maldito con mi chakra, alo mejor yo ya no sea una amenaza tal cual hacia el mundo pero si lo voy a ser para tus decendientes ya que voy a vivir dentro de ellos atormentándolos e induciéndolos al odio y al rencor –**

**- ya deja de decir estupideces idiota mejor dime que carajos hago aquí, obviamente no es por tu poder ya soy más fuerte que tu –**

**- insolente mocoso, tchii, que no recuerdas que te dio un infarto que casi te mata y ahora estas en coma, llevo gritándote siete días seguidos odio verte por aquí mocoso, gracias a esa maldita pelirosa que por cierto odio con todo mi corazón, su simple existencia hace que me suprimas aquí y no me dejes salir a jugar, te saco incluso de tu sueño subconsciente ya todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir por tus propios pies de aquí –**

**- sakura chan dices pero que carajos pudo hacer ella para despertarme –**

**- por que no te largas de aquí de una buena ves y te fijas por ti mismo a y otra cosa no va a ser tan fácil absorberme mocoso tenlo claro y deberías dejarme salir a jugar aunque sea solo una vez por los viejos tiempos –**

**- deja de decir estupideces idiota ya sabes que eso no va a pasar espero no volverte ver cara a cara hasta que te absorba por completo, adiós –**

En el cuarto de hospital donde estaban dormidos naruto y sakura las cortinas estaban abiertas entran los rayos del sol de la mañana y pegan directamente en la cara bdel rubio quien al hacer una mueca abre los ojos lentamente apenas logrando decifrar en donde estaba cuando de pronto siente mucho calor en su costado y izquierdo y logra sentir como el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado de la pelirosa se esta aferrando fuertemente a el dirige su mirada hacia su pecho y logra ver a aquella hermosa mujer con la recostada en su pecho * _sakura chan???? * _pensó el rubio al ver a la bella durmiente ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos cerrados de pronto el rubio comienza a acariciar wsus largos y hermosos flecos colocándolos atrás de su oreja, y en ese momento se sonroja pensando * _se ve tan hermosa y en una increíble paz supongo que dejarla dormir unos minutos mas no le harán daño a nadie * _ yasi pasaron 20minutos y el no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de la kunoichi hasta que dice con una voz cariñosa y baja y parando las caricias para tocar su espalda y empezar a sacudirla con delicadeza – **sakura cha….. sakura despierta – **

En ese momento la kunoichi abre los ojos y levanta su miraday ambas miradas se cruzan esto hace que sus caras queden a pocos cm de que sus labios se peguen esto hace que la ojiverde se sonroje por completo y al darse cuenta de esto se separa rapidamnete de rubio pero asota contra el suelo al haberse caído de la cama y rápido se para dándose cuenta de que naruto había despertado al verlo sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sin poderse controlar se abalanza sobre el rubio y se cuelga de su cuello - **¡¡¡¡¡¡naruto!!!!!!! –**

Al momento que sakura grita entran varias personas corriendo que al parecer estaban afuera del cuarto shikamaru, ino, sai y hinata entran como un rayo – **que paso – **dijeron sai y shikamaru al mismo tiempo un tanto deseperados

-** naruto ya despertaste –** dice ino con un tono de alivio y gratitud – **naruto kun estas bien????? – **dice la ojiblanca quien corre hacia el pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta que sakura lo esta abrazando

- **si hinata gracias por preocuparte – **al decir esto el rubio separa sutilmente a la pelirosa – **gracias a todos por preocuparse pero estoy bien asi que por favor salgan necesito hablar con sakura –**

**- eso tendrá que esperar – **dijo una voz que entraba al cuarto, en ese momento entra el ciego ryuma y dirige su cabeza hacia naruto – **naruto tu en verdad eres estúpido te dije que no usaras el senjutsu en al menos una semana –**

**- si no lo hubiera usado ino hubiera muerto al igual que sasuke y yo – **respondió el rubio, la rubia se ruborisa por completo al escuchar estas palabras, al ver esto la pelirosa baja un poco la cabeza * _no tienes por que hacer énfasis en que la defendiste aunque sabias que ibas a morir * _lo que ella no sabia es que el rbio la protegió de esa manera porque no quería que sakura la perdiera, ese momento entran ambos hokages al cuarto y tsunade le dirige una mirada al rubio – **naruto en verdad nos diste un gran susto no vuevas a hacer ese tipo de estupideces la aldea en verdad te necesita – **

En ese momento la mirada de naruto cambia por una de diablo picaro y le dice a la rubia hokage – **ohh, la aldea me necesta, no será que te preocupe de mas vieja tsunade, de seguro hasta se te fue el sueño – **al momento de terminar esa frase un puño se acerca rápidamente a naruto y lo golpea con tanta fuerza que cuartea la pared atrás de el cuando choco contra ella el rubio, tsunade sonrojada completamente tenia en puño levantado en paso de guerra – **no digas estupideces mocoso solo que no puedes morir hasta que apadrines a mi hija kanaechan –**

Todos en la habitación estaban riendo excepto las mujeres que estaban más que preocupadas por el rubio que estab tirado en el piso con una expresión de que estaba viend estrellitas por el golpe – **bueno naruto creo que tus heridas ya están completamente curadas asi que ya mañana podras irte a casa, asi que sakura ya que naruto despertó vuelve a tus labores ya que el tgrabajo del hospital ah aumentado considerablemente desde que este idiota fue ingresado y tu lo has estado cuidando – **dijo la sexta hokage dirigiéndose a la pelirosa y esta solo asiente con la cabeza.

En ese momento entra una persona que hace que el ambiente se vuelva tenso era uchiha sasuke vestido con una playera azul rey sin mangas y con un cuello alto típico en las ropas del clan uchiha, unos pantalones un poco olgados blancos, bendas quecubrian la parte inferior de su pierna por completo, cubrían su espinilla, sandalias típicas de ninja, color azul y unos guantes azules parecidos a los de kakashi las miradas del uchiha y del rubio se cruzan –** me da gusto verte bien naruto – **dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a naruto pero este no le responde y slo se recuesta en la cama con sus manos entrelzadas atrás de su cabeza y dirige su mirada a la ventana al ver esto el uchiha sale del cuarto seguido por ambos hokages y ryuma – **ahora por favor salgan todos necesito hablar con sakura –**

Todos los jounins salen del cuarto, hinata dirigiéndole una mirada de derrota a sakura en ese momento la segunda personalidad de sakura dice dentro de la cabeza de sakura – **ahí tienes zorra mejor lárgate naruto es mio – **a lo que la pelirosa solo suelta una ligera risa - **sakura…. Gracias…… tus palabras de ayer lograron despertar mi subconciente, de no haber sido por ti no estaría despierto todavía – **

Dijo el rubio mientras seguía viendo el horizonte – **no no te preocupes naruto solo dije lo que sentía, lograste escuchar lo que te dije???? – **pregunto curiosa y sonrojada la pelirosa – **no las palabras no las escuche solo tu voz, es lo único que recuerdo haber escuchado – **le contesta el rubio aun sin verla

* _supongo que de verdad el ya me olvido * _pero lo que no sabia la pelirosa es que naruto evitaba su mirada por que estaba sonrojado – **sakura espero que ahora por fin puedas ser feliz con sasuke – **estas palabras terminaron por rematar a la pelirosa que en un acto desesperado intenta decir – **naruto yo … - **pero naruto la interrumpe pensando que esta le iva a dar las gracias por lo de sasuke – **sakura…… por favor salte……. ahora estoy cansado y me voy a dormir, estoy seguro que debes de estar cansada, por que no vas a casa – **

La pelirosa solo asiente y da media vuelta saliendo del cuarto escondiendo esas ligeras lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y asi pasa el dia completo con un naruto solo y pensativo en su cuarto hospital y sakura estaba acostada en su cama abrazando una almohada esta estaba devastada por las palabras de sus amigo * _el aun cree que estoy enamorada de sasuke, es tonto o que yo se lo dije y aun asi no me cree, ¿Por qué no me cree? * _enese momento naruto pensaba con la mirada hacia abajo * _al final las cosas están como deben de estar sasuke va a hacer feliz a sakura chan y yo ya no tengo cabida en su vida, ¡¡ carajo!! Porque duele tanto, por qué tengo ganas de matarlo?? Supongo que estos celos no se van a ir mientras viva pero si ella es feliz nada mas importa eso es todo lo que quiero * _cuando alguien entra al cuarto de naruto, naruto vuelve su mirada hacia aquel hombre era sasuke que se acercaba lentamente a naruto

- **que quieres – **dijo el rubio con voz seria y mirándolo a los ojos –** naruto yo solo quiero darte las gracias por salvarme de ese infierno, y preguntarte cómo puedo hacer para aliviar tanto dolor que te cause – **respondió el lúgubre ojinegro – **solo haz a sakuara chan feliz, y protegela con tu vida – **respondió el rubio retirando su mirada naruto estaba hirviendo por dentro no podía apaciguar sus ganas de matar al uchiha – **naruto yo ….. – **es interrumpido por el rubio – **ya está todo dicho sasuke ahora por favor vete que quiero dormir – **el uchiha deja salir un ligero suspiro y sale de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente sakura esta a punto de salir de su casa para ir al hospital ese era el dia en que naruto seria dado de alta y quería acompañarlo cuando escucha el canto de un halcón eran los hokages que la llamaban de pronto la jounin desaparece y va corriendo rápidamente a la mansión del hokage llegando a la puerta del despacho toca la puerta y entra, ahí estaban ambos hokages, ryuma y sasuke

- **sakura que bueno que llegas hoy vas a pasar con sasuke todo el dia – **dijo el sexto hokage a lo que sakura respondió rápidamente – **no hokage sama ahora no puedo voy a ir a ver a naruto al hospital y pensaba acom……. – **cuando uhna seria voz la interrumpe – **alejate de naruto en estos momentos no es seguro que alguien este con naruto sus sentimientos ahora son instintivos cualquier impulso que tenga lo hara actuar en estos momentos el es impredecible, el absorber la mitad del chakra del kyubii lo hizo asi, no deben acercarse a el hasta que se estabilice, sobretodo ustedes dos – **dijo ryuma enfocando su mirada en los jóvenes jounins

- **pero ….. – **dice la pelirosa pero es interrumpida por su sensei – **sakura no rezongues estas son las ordenes asi que acatalas sin objeciones – **la kunoichi gira su mirada hacia su maestro y asiente y ambos salen de la oficina

En el hospital naruto esta agarrando sus cosas cuando tocan a su puerta – **pase –** dijo el rubio de pronto entra una hermosa peliazul sonrojada, cierra la puerta y se recarga de espaldas en ella – **naruto kun te importaría si te acompaño a tu casa – **pregunta la ojiblanca –** si seguro porque no hinata – **dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, ambos salen del hospital caminado a la par el camino es muy silencioso hasta que hinata se detiene y se sonroja lo cual provoc a que el rubio se detenga y la mire – **naruto kun, yo siempre te eh admirado desde la academia has sido una persona que me ah hecho crecer, con solo mirarte me dan ganas de seguir adelante por eso creo que es hora de que yo te diga como me siento, naruto kun yo ya te había confesado mis sentimientos pero no obtuve una respuesta, yo no te pido nada solo quiero que me tomes en cuenta y quiero que sepas que mi corazn te pertenece a ti y solo a ti asi que por favor no me digas nada, solo piénsalo yo quiero darte todo, compartir todo lo que es mio contigo, y quiero, quiero ser tuya no solo por mi convicción sino también por tu palabra y quiero que tu seas mio solo mio – **naruto la interrumpe** -hinata yo –** hinata vuelve a interrumpir** -no naruto kun no digas nada solo piénsalo y si quieres te dejo ir solo a casa – **la ojiblancaagacha la cabeza en forma de depresión – **no hinata no hay problema acompañame hasta mi casa – **dijo el rubio que estaba impacible incluso ante la confesión de esa hermosa mujer

En las calles de konoha se podía ver como el último uchiha que era muy bien parecido caminaba a lado de sakura quien despertaba las pasiones de cualquiera que la veía – **sakura yo antes no supe apreciarte – **dijo el uchiha con los ojos cerrados –** que quieres decir sasuke kun – **le dice la pelirosa extrañada en ese momento el pelinegro la toma de la cintura y la pega asu cuerpo – **digo que eso no volverá a ocurrir – **dici9endo esto la besa unos segundos después la pelirosa sesuelta y le dice – **pero que…..- **oparecer se habían topado naruto cerro los ojos y se llevo las manos a la bolsa y siguió caminando pasándolos de largo seguido por hinata que lo toma del brazo, sakura queda inmóvil al ver que naruto obsrvo toda a escena en ese momento sasuke la toma del brazo y esta se voltea cacheteándolo – **que crees que hiciste sasuke eres un idiota!!!!!! – **grito la pelirosa en ese momento sasuke suelta una pequeña risa – **ya lo sabia tu amas a ese tonto, desde hace 6 años yo solo era un capricho – **en ese momento sakura lo ve y le dice – **si sabias eso por que lo hiciste sasuke ahora como voy a hablar con naruto como voy a explicarle lo que paso aparte hinata iba abrazándolo eres un estúpido – **sakura comienza a depriirse – **perdón sakura pero tenia que comprobarlo pero lo único que tienes que hacer es explicarte – **a lo que la pelirosa responde **-es que tu no entiendes sasuke el jamás me va a creer no después de esto – **el pelinegro le da la espalda y comienza a caminar – **solo has que te crea tu no eres una perdedora que renuncia o si????- **

En ese momento sale una aguila que pasa arriba del antiguo equipo 7 decia que los hokages los llamaban en ese instante todos van rápido incluso naruto sin decir nada desaparece de la vista de hinata que solo queda deprimida en menos de un minuto os 3 shinobis estaban en la oficina del hokage, en ese momento ryuma se estaba despidiendo de los hokages en ese momento naruto le dice – **ryuma jiisan a donde vas – **el ciego voltea hacia naruto y dice -** tengo información sobre akatsuki asi que voy a investigarla nos vemos luego naruto – **y desaparcece muy rápidoen ese momento tsunade les dice

- **y ustedes dos que hacen aquí solo mande llamar a naruto – **dirigiéndose al uchiha y la pelirosa – **bueno da igual que esten aquí naruto tienes una misión rango s debes llevar este pergamino a la arena contraeb informacon de vital importancia relevante a konoha y a tsuna y solo debes entregarsel al kazekage entendiste ahora muévete en 20 minutos te espero en la puerta principal –**

Naruto asiente y se retira rápidamente hacia su casa

Fin del capitulo 5

* * *

ahh y solo quiero reiterar que los personajes del universo de naruto no me pertenecen y use fragmentos de dos canciones error de lu y fotografia de jeanmarco


	6. la arena que esconde las heridas

Capitulo 6: la arena que esconde las heridas

Naruto ya estaba en su departamento cambiado y listo para salir de él, su equipo estaba completo, el shinobi estaba preparado para cualquier situación exceptuando la que había visto unos minutos atrás sauke tenia en brazos a sakura y estos estaban besándose, esta imagen no salía de la mente de naruto no podía concertrarse en su misión esa imagen ocupaba todo en su mente lo había destrozado por dentro aunque el ya sabia ocultar sus emociones esto lo sobrepasaba el ya sabia que esto iba a pasar y se había hecho a la idea pero nunca pensó que seria tan doloroso nunca se imagino que lo golpearía tan duro tenia tantas ganas de tirarse al piso y llorar para que alguien lo sacara de su abismo pero sabia que el estaba solo y que nadie lo sacaría de ahí no quería hacer nada el rubio solo había aceptado la misión por que quería alejarse de la aldea quería alejarse de ella asi que se hizo a la idea y salió de su departamento cuando bajo las escaleras dio vuelta a la derecha pero un manolo detuvo jalándolo de su brazo izquierdo

- **naruto… espera …..necesito hablar contigo – **le dijo una hermosa pelirosa con ojos de esmeralda –** que pasa sakura tengo prisa-** contesto el rubio muy serio

- **no creo que les importe si llegas 10 minutos tarde vas a ir a una misión de rango S tu vida esta en juego creo que puedes darme aunque sea 10 minutos de tu tiempo – **dijo la pelirosa alterada –** no se si teb diste cuenta sakura pero ya no soy ese irresponsable mocoso la gente cambia sakura y yo eh cambiado – **dijo el rubio muy seco en su tono de voz incluso se podía escuchar rabia y desprecio

**- al menos mírame a los ojos cuando me hables asi naruto –** en ese momento naruto tiene un arrebato y tomando a sakura de los brazos la arrincona contra la pared y coloca su cara en frente de ella sus miradas se cruzaron y sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de chocar sakura estaba ruborizada en exceso y naruto solo un poco

- **que demonios quieres de mi sakura chan – **dijo el rubio exaltado y desesperado lo que extraña a sakura que lo ve un poco desorientada * _este no es el naruto que eh visto últimamente_ _que paso con el esta descontrolado y creo que esta celoso sera por lo que nos dijo ryuma a sasuke y a mi * _ - **naruto sasuke fue el que me beso yo…..necesito…explicarte… -**

**- sakura chan yo no soy nada en tu vida para que me des explicaciones y yo no soy nadie para reclamarte algo así que por favor déjalo así, ya tengo que irme – **el rubio después de decir esto la suelta se da la media vuelta y desaparece del lugar

Sakura queda ahí sola con su corazón latiendo muy rapido y pensando * _naruto estaba celoso? Por que se comporto asi, si es como nos dijo ryuma sus sentimientos están a flor de piel pero aun asi me gusto tenerlo tan cerca y que se haya puesto asi quiere decir que todavía tengo oportunidad, necesito hacerle entender a ese tonto cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos yo lo necesito espero que no le pase nada en esta misión * _

_Flash back_

- **acaba de salir de una situación de vida o muerte y usted lo manda a una misión del rango mas alto, ¿Por qué? Tsunade sama, ¿Por qué pone en riesgo su vida de esta manera? – **sakura le grita a tsunade

- **sakura debes de entender que en estos momentos es mejor para todos que el este unos días fuera de la aldea, ya que si lo que dijo ryuma es cierto seria peligroso tenerlo aquí, necesita tiempo para calmarse y sobre todo para pensar- **respondió la rubia cerrando los ojos después de un gran suspiro en ese momento sakura se calla y agacha la cabeza, y sasuke solo mira a tsunade con un poco de impotencia ya que el sabe que todavía no existe la suficiente confianza hacia el como para permitirle ir en una misión tan importante

Fin del flashback

En la puerta

Naruto iba llegando con una expresión bastante seria en su cara ahí lo esperaban ambos hokages y anko y shizune quien llevaba a la pequeña kanae chan en brazos, naruto al llegar junto a ellos le dirige una mirada a la pequeña que solo sonríe y ríe al ver al rubio, esto hace que la expresión de este cambie a una de ternura y cariño enese momento

– **naruto mas te vale que regreses sano y salvo para que puedas ser el padrino de bautizo de kanae chan – **le dijo tsunade muy seria, y el rubio responde – **padrino? Yo? Pero si solo soy un chico irresponsable – **

-** naruto no puedo pensar en otra persona para ser el padrino de kanae chan, mas bien no puedo pensar en otro que jiraiya quisiera para serlo, tu y sakura van a ser los padrinos perfectos – **dijo la rubia con sinceridad

- **sakura? Pero y shizune neechan? – **dijo el rubio volteando a ver a shizune pero esta no mostraba ninguna expresión de mala en su rostro solo se podía divisar una gran sonrisa en su rostro – **shizune fue la madrina de nacimiento, ella le puso su nombre – **contesto la rubia sonriente

- **ahh ok tsunade obaachan con mucho gusto voy a ser el padrino de kanae chan y me siento muy alagado de que me tome en cuenta para esto y voy a ser como un padre para ella justo como lo fue erosenin para mi – **naruto le dijo a la rubia verdaderamente feliz y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo el no mostraba, en ese momento tsunade solo pudo mostrar una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento en verdad estaba feliz de ver a naruto asi y estaba aun mas feliz de haber oído esas palabras al parecer naruto no había cambiado tanto después de todo después de esto tsunade cambia su sorisa por una expresión bastante seria y le da un pergamio grande y de color rojo y naruto deaparece rápidamente del lugar

3 dias pasaron desde que naruto se había marchado y en konoha sakura iva caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos se notaba triste * _como le voy a hacer para que naruto crea en mi, para que se de cuenta que lo quiero a el como le voy a devolver su sonrisa, ya no puedo estar apartadas de el lo quiero conmigo, para miy estoy segura que el todavía siente algo por mi, pero y si ya no me ama, tengo que recuperarlo, ya no quiero vivr apartada de el * _ en ese momento sakura sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien y cae al piso – **auch! Duele, perdón no estaba concentrada en mi camino discúlpeme – **en esed momento sakura comi9enza a pararse y levanta su mirada y al mirar a quien habioa golpeado se sorprende, sasuke estaba ahí en ese momento sasuke la ayuda a incorporarse

- **sakura la hokage nos esta llamando desde hace media hora no debemos tardarnos o se va a enojar –** al escuchar esto la pelirosa tiene un escalofrio que recorre to su cuerpo y asiente con sdu cabeza en forma de afirmación y se fueron corriendo a la oficina del hokage.

Naruto había llegado a la arena y fue recibido por dos jounins matsuri y natsumi que lo acompañaron hasta la mansión del kazekage la aldea estaba bastante cambiada parecía un paraíso arroyuelos por todas partes jardineras y arboles en las calles mas que un desierto la aldea parecía un oasis muy bella un paisajerealmente hermoso y naruto estaba impactado la ultima vez que había estado en suna la aldea estaba cubierta completamente por arena de lo que naruto no se percato era de las miradas de lasmujeres todas se lo comían con los ojos incluyendo a natsumi que no podía creer lo que veía tanto había cambiado después de 2 años y medio? Se preguntaba a si misma pero naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto al estar completamente embobado con la aldea de la arena en ese momento – **oigan chicas y como sucedió todo esto como es posible que en un desierto crezcan tantas y tan bellas planta? Y que onda con los riachuelos que están por todas las calles- **pregunto el rubio llevando su mirada hacia ambas kunoichis que al percatarse de esto natsumi baja un poco la mirada y comienza a tartamudear la sonrisa de naruto la había puesto muy nerviosa, en ese momento

- **fue kazekage sama, uso su técnica secreta de arena para combinar los minerales de la tierra y hacerla un poco fértil y también la uso para encontrar mantos acuíferos y conectarlos creando canales para que el agua circulara en estos – **contesto matsuri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, justo en ese instante llegaron a la mansión del kazekage en donde estaban kakurou y temari para recibir a naruto los cuales lo saludan bastante energicos – **hola naruto como estas, bueno veo que estas muy cambiado, de hecho excesivamente guapo, muy atractivo, en una de esas y cambio a shikamaru por ti eh! – **le dice temari un poco sonojada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bromenado un poco, a lo que el rubio contesta – **en serio tu crees temari? Yo ni me eh dado cuenta –**

**- si has cambiado naruto estas extremadamente serio como si no fueras tu – **dijo kankurou con una voz un poco seria – **y tu que me dices sin con esa pintura de guerra y carfa fea de pocos amigo asustas – **contesto el rubio – **oye tranquilízate mocoso – **le dijo kankura cuando una vena se veía claramente cerca de su cien **– jajajajajajaja sigues siendo un tipo de mecha corta y sin paciencia jajajaja – **dijo rubio sin poder para de reir – **ahora si te la ganaste – **le contesta el jounin en un tono iracundo abalanzándose sobre el en ese momento se ve una nube de arena de la cual entran y salen piernas y brazos en notoria pelea

- **ya basta parecen mocosos ya es hora de entrar naruto kankurou – **temarijo dijo gritando furiosa con una vena salida en su frente, justo en ese momento ambos se separan y toman posición de firmes y entran en la mansión de gaara llegando a su despacho, estos abren la puerta y entran pero en ese instante temari y kakurou se despiden de ambosy salen de la habitación dejando a gaara y a naruto solos, en ese momento naruto le entrega el pergamino a gaara y este le agradece muy político a lo que naruto contesta

– **oye gaara no tienespor que ser tan formal ni siquiera yo lo soy y ya eres kazekage, aparte teno que felicitarte por lo que hiciste con tu villa quedo increíble – **naruto lo felicita y se sienta en una silla enfrente del escritorio de gaara y gara cierra los ojos y sonriendo le dice a naruto

– **gracias naruto por darte cuenta y tienes razón ya esmas de un año que no nos vemos y por estoy un poco preocupado tu yo somos amigos, y somos compañerosdel mismo dolor la soledad y sufrimiento de ser jinchurikis y puedo notar en tus ese sufrimiento y soledad que ya no tenían tus ojos que paso este ultimo año y medio sabes que a mi me puedes contar lo que sea – **gaara irradiaba felicidad estaba demasiado cariñoso

En ese momento naruto cierra los ojos y suspira – **supongo que a ti no te puedo esconder nada gara pues te voy a contar todo – **en ese momento naruto le empieza a contar todo lo que había pasado comenzando en como había muerto lee y terminando con el haber llevado a sasuke de vuelta a konoha al escuchar todo esto gaara tenia una expresion de sorpresa en su cara aunque apenas lo notara

– **vaya naruto eso ah sido fuerte la has pasado mal este tiempo y supongo que lo mas doloroso ah sido lo de sakura, pero supongo que quieres estar alejadon de todo eso un tiempo (**gaara dice esto mientras abre el pergamino**) asi que por que no te quedas aquí unos días, ahhh! Asi que todos confirmaron la asistencia y sakura acepto ser la madrina – **en ese momento naruto lo interrumpe – **oye pues de que se trata esa carta tan importante – **en ese momento gaara lo voltea a ver – **ahh pues mira me caso con matsuri en 4 dias y ya confimaron su asistencias ambos hokages y algunos jounins que invite de konoha – **en ese momento naruto se va de espaldas con todo y silla, se para lentamente con una vena saltada en su frente y cerrando su puño derecho cerrando los ojos

– **carajo esta era la misión de rango S esa vieja con razón no tuve problemas en llegar aquí ya vera cuando la vea – **gaara rie un poco y le dice a naruto

– **bueno si es una misión de rango S ya que contiene información de ambos hokages y algunos jounins de la elite de konoha, aquí dice que van a abandonar la aldea y si esa información llega a ser robada konoha podría ser atacada por eso el rango tan alto de la misión y que te hayan mandado a ti, aparte yo necesitaba que vinieras para invitarte personalmente a la boda, pero que te parece si te doy los detalles mientras recorremos la aldea y te muestro en que ha cambiado – **al escuchar esto naruto suelta un suspiro de resignación y asiente afirmando con la cabeza

Y Al llegar en la oficina de los hokages se encontraban aparte de estos hinata shikamaru, ino, tenten, neji y anko en cuanto entran sasuke y sakura la hokage comienza a hablar – **sakura antes que nada debo decirte que naruto acepto ser el padrino de bautizo de kanae chan asi que en el bautizo va a ser tu pareja – **sakura al escuchar esto no pudo esconder su feliz sorisa y el rubor en su cara – **y pasando a otra cosa envie a naruto a la arena en una misión de rango s aunque yo creo que eso ya lo sabían, la misión consistía en llevar información al kazekage la información que traia era una lista de invitados confirmados – **ino la interrumpe – **lista de invitados? Para que? – **tsunade dirige su mirada a ino – **a es que tu no sabias nada verdad, el kazekage se casa en 4 dias y todos nosotros fuimos invitados a la boda asi que confirme la asistencia de todos – **en ese momento la única que parecía extrañada era ino los demás parecían ya saberlo bueno sasuke estaba desconcertado pero lo disimulaba – **bueno ahora vayan a arreglar sus equipajes y los que no sabían comprense algo de ropa de etiqueta para la boda nos vemos en dos horas en la puerta principal para salir todos juntos en unos carruajes que ya mando el kazekage ahhh y shizune tu te quedas a cargo de la aldea junto con los consejeros asi que no los dejes hacer lo que quieran – **shizune al escuchar esto solo afirma asintiendo su cabeza

En tsuna naruto y gaara están caminando por las bellas calles verdes de la villa – **oye gaara gracias por escucharme en verdad eres un gran amigo, necesitaba desahogarme, ahhh y ahora entiendo por que tu cambio en tu estado de animo – **en ese momento gaara vuelve su cara para ver a naruto – **no hay de que naruto para eso estamos los amigos pero si eh cambiado gracias a matsuri puedo reflejar mas mis sentimientos en mis expresiones y mi tono de voz ahora la gente dice que hasta soy amable- **al decir esto gaara baja lacabeza un poco y naruto suelta una fuerte carcajada – **jajajajajajaja hay gaara pues supongo que el cambio fue para bien no? Aparte te veo muy feliz **(gaara se ruboriza**) y bueno a quienes invitaste a la boda – **gaara cambia su expresión por una sonrisa

– **bueno pues invite a ambos hokages, yamanaka ino, hyugga neji y hinata, tenten, nara shikamaru, haruno sakura, y a uchiha sasuke, (**naruto ve a gara con una expresión de rareza**) si ya se que estas pensando pero mira a ino la invite por ser una yamanaka y quiero ver si en una de esas mi hermano la conquista y se casan- **al escuchar esto ultimo suelta una risa que se escucha en toda la aldea – **jajajajajajaja que kankurou conquiste a ino eso es imposible no lo va a pelar – **gaara solo lo ve con ojos de pistola y prosigue

– **bueno pues a shikamaru lo invite para que haga publico lo suyo con temari ya que va a ser embajadora de tsuna en konoha y probablemente empiece a vivir en casa de los nara, y a los demás fue por que son los equipos que me salvaron la vida y bueno tu eres mi mejor amigo naruto – **en ese momento naruto lo ve serio – **y a sasuke para que lo invitaste – **en ese momento gaara cierra los ojos y suspira

– **la noticia de que regreso a konoha ya se exparcio por todo el mundo ninja y es para que los otros países lo retiren del libro bingo, y bueno también se han exparcido unos rumores muy grndes por todo el mundo y ese es que hay 3 shinobis de konoha que han sido apodados los 3 nuevos shinobis legendarios de konoha, los nuevos sannin, y seria un honor tenerlos en mi boda – **en ese momento naruto lo ve contrariado – **los nuevos sannin? – **gaara dirige su mirada a naruto de nuevo

– **si los nuevos sannin, la mejor kunoichi medica en activo en el mundo y la discipula mas aventajada de ambos hokages, haruno sakura, el hijo de namikaze minato y ahijado y discípulo del gran jiraiya sama, el shinigami dorado de konoha, uzumaki naruto, y el hombre que libro al mundo de dos grandes amenazas, su maestro y su hermano, orochimaru y uchiha itachi asi como es el ultimo heredero del sharingan, uchiha sasuke – **naruto se queda pasmado al escuchar esto estaba impresionado que ellos tres ya fueran respetados al nivel de sus maestros

– **y me sentiría todaviamas honrado si el shinigami dorado de konoha fuera mi padrino de lazo – **naruto reacciona al escuchar esto – **ehh! – **gaara lo mira fijamente – **si naruto no solo por ser alguien tan respetado en este mundo shinobi sino por que eres mi mejor amigo – **naruto asiente con la cabeza y suspira – **ya sabes que no me voy a negar gaara pero quienes mas van a ser padrinos – **gaara lo mira con una gran sonrisa

– **pues mira mi padrino de anillo es kankurou, tu eres de lazo y neji sera de arras (**naruto mira a gaara extrañado**) elegi a neji por que en verdad me hubiera gustado que lee lo fuera pero el ya falleció y como neji fue su mejor amigo lo escoji para honrar su memoria y el gran amigo que fue, neji y tenten accedieron a esto, y damnas de honor serán temari de anillo, sakura de lazo osea que tu vas a ser su pareja en mi boda- **naruto interrumpe – **sakura? Pero por que ella –** gaara desvia un poco su mirada ya que el ya sabia la situación entre esos dos

– **es que en este ultimo año sakura ha venido mucho a la villa y se ah echo intima de temari y de matsuri aparte desde que fije la fecha de la boda yo dije que tu serias mi padrino de lazo y como el lazo significa prosperidad y fidelidad sakura quedaba perfecta en esa posición ya que era tu mejor amiga (**naruto agacha la mirada y ve al suelo**) y natsumi será la dama de honor de ramo, naruto estas bien? - - si no te preocupes gaara y oye shikamaru por que no? – **gaara pone caqra de pocos amigos

– **por que no me gusta que ese desgraciado se este acostando con mi hermanita aprovechándose de su inocencia – **naruto lo ve cerrando un poco los ojos pensando *_ que no será al revés gaara, shikamaru es un vago vaqueton y tu hermana es la energética y sobre todo es mas grande que ustedes dos, y de inocente no tiene nada, de hecho tiene una cara de perversión descarada pensando en como lo había mirado cuando lo resivio y sobre todo lo que le había dicho ya que lo dijo en un tono medio broma y medio en serio de seguro es medio ninfómana pero mejor no le digo nada * _bien pensado naruto ya que si alguien decía algo de temari en frente de gaara por que probablemente alguien terminaría muerto

En las calles de konoha todos los jounins fueron de compras juntos shikamaru había comprado un traje negro corte italiano de 3 botones con una camisa blanca y corbata roja bastante elegante y serio justo como su personalidad, neji había comprado un traje de lino blanco de corte italiano a dos botones con una camisa azul cielo de cuello mao, tente había comprado un traje de gala chino sin mangas color blanco con vivos en dorado que resaltaba su grandiosa figura y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que le quedaba tan bien que parecía que lo tenia pintadocon un juego de zapatos de tacon bajo delgado blancos, ino había comprado un vestido de doble escote, su escote de enfrente llegaba hasta el hombligo, delineaba bien su figura si quedar entallado

su escote atrás dejaba descubierta toda su espalda, la falda del vestido era de caída en v hacia el lado izquierdo, era azul rey y la falda tenia encaje blanco un vestido hermoso que sobre todo solo podría usar gente con un figura espectacular como ino o sakuray unos zapatos de tacon alto azules con unas cuerdas que van enrolladas en parte dela espilla ty la pantorrilla hasta las rodillas, al parecer ino iba a ser la mujer mas cotizada en toda la boda, y sasuke compro un traje color gris Oxford de corte italiano a tres botones con un chaleco del mismo color una camisa color gris claro y una corbata y pañuelo purpura que denotaba su sangre de noble, y hinata había comprado un vestido naranja sol con un buen escote y media espalda descubierta, los tirantes iban amarrados al cuello, y una falda larga hasta debajo de sus rodillas con una apertura en su pierna derecha, y a juego una mascada rosa que usaba amarrada a su cuello, unos zapatos de tacon alto blancos.

En ese momento ino se volteay le pregunta a sakura – **y que tu ya compraste tu vestido o que sakura? – **en ese momento sakura la voltea a ver con una sonrisa – **se podría decir, matsuri me escogió como dama de honor de lazo y ella escogió mi vestido – **dijo Sakura sonriente

**- y como es? – **pregunto Ino

**- a pues mira es rojo fuego, estraples y strech (va completamente pegado al cuerpo), y la falda esta 15 cm arriba de las rodillas, con un collar de rubies y oro, un broche de rosa abierta de lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y un ramillete con una rosa roja que va en la muñeca derecha y unas zapatillas de tacon alto color rojo la verdad es que me encanto el diseño y sobre todo me gusto que ninguna de las damas de honor vayamos a vestirnos con el mismo vestido todas vamos en rojo pero con diferentes diseños – **ino con una sonrisa picara y ojos de lujuria

– **y oye frentona para quien te vas a arreglar tan sexy eh, ahhh ya se para naruto verdad, pero oye no eres la única que se va arreglar para que el se fije en ella eh!, o no hinata – **la ojiblanca sepone completamente roja ya que en efecto había escogido un vestido bastante atrevido para que naruto la viera

– **ahh y tu que ino, me vas a decir que tanto escote es solo por excibicionismo tu también quieres ligartelo – **dijo sakura con un tono de reclamo ino se sonrojo mucho al escuchr a su amiga y ver que ella estaba aceptando que se iva a arreglar para el y que le había adivinado el pensamiento, por que ella había escogido su atuendo entgre conciente e inconcientemente por naruto

– **ahh por cierto sakura naruto va a ser padrino de lazo, osea que va a ser tu pareja minimo durante la ceremonia – **neji aclaro diciéndolo al aire, esto hizo que sakura sonriera nerviosa y se sonrojara, y también provoco que hinata e ino la vieran con envidia

– **y tu como sabes eso – **le pregunto shikamaru

– **bueno es que yo voy a ser padrino de arras en honor a lee y gaara sama me lo comento a y mejor ni preguntes por que no fuiste tu también padrino, si te digo te vas a morir del miedo – **shikamaru se quedo estatico al escuchar esto, ya que lo que le iba a preguntar era exactamente eso, pero tenten al momento de escuchar el nombre de lee, su rostro se oscureció y su expresión se entristeció, lanzo una mirada de odio a sakura, quien la vio perfectamente y desvió su mirada

– **que todavía no te perdona sakura? – **ino le dijo colocando una mano en la espalada de la pelirosa

– **no y la verdad me duele mucho ella es una gran amiga mia y la quiero mucho –** en ese momento todos se dividen y van a sus respectivas casas a hacer su equipaje.

Pasaron las 3 horas y todos ya estaban en las puertas de la villa en ese momento llega un carruaje enorme que se detiene en frente de los jounins y la puerta se abre adentro estaban esperándolos tsunade anko y kakashi todos los jounins suben al carruaje que sorpresivamente es tan grande que los 10 cabían perfectamente y con bastante espacio incluso para poder dormir sin detener su paso para llegar mínimo con unas horas de anticipación a la boda para poder arreglarse sakura e ino se sentaron juntas y en ese momento ino le dice a la pelirosa con una voz muy curiosa

– **oye y como se vera naruto en traje, con ese cuerpo se debe de ver muy guapo y atractivo, en una de esas y alguien en tsuna ya no los gano como el ya esta alla – **ino dijo eso en tono de broma sacando a relusir que en verdad naruto se había vuelto bastante atractivo pero en ese momento sakura le dirige una mirada y en ese momento ambas bajan su mirada al piso con un gran suspiro

– **ino….no digas eso que me deprimo – **y la rubia le contesta – **si ya se aunque lo dije en broma la idea no es tán descabellada – **ambas dan un largo suspiro un poco deprimidas en ese momento se escucha una voz un poco timida

– **anko sama se ve hermosa ya cuanto falta para que nasca el bebe? – **anko responde – **tengo 5 meses de embarazo hinata chan pero no es el bebe es la bebe – **en ese momento los ojos color perla de la hyuuga comienzan a brillar

– **va a ser niña? Que padre acaso no esta feliz hokage sama? …. Hokage sama?... – **kakashi se estaba haciendo el dormido muy común en el y lo peor del caso es que nadie nunca era capaz de ver que kakashi solo se hacia el dormido ni siquiera su mujer lograba reconocerlo en ese momento tsunasde le dice a sakura

– **oye sakura por que no te quitas esa depresión y vienes a jugar con tu aijada? Tu también ino – **sakura con solo escuchar eso de pronto se acerca rápidamente a tsunade que tenia a su hermosa hija en brazos seguida por ino, tsunade le entrega con mucho cuidado a kanae a sakura que la recibe con mucho cariño, y solo la tuvo unos cuantos minutos en los cuales se perdió en las risitas de la bebe y después se la dio a ino con la cual paso lo mismo, después tenten y hinata también se unieron a jugar con la hermosa hija de los sannins

– **oigan chicas todas van a ser unas excelentes madres – **al decir esto tsunade las cuatro kunoichis se ruborizaron imaginando como odrian ser sus hijos con el hombre del que cada una estaba enamorada (ya saben cuales) pero ino al imaginárselo por unos momentos apareció naruto en su mente pero no logro imaginar nada y se deprimió por un segundo pero rápidamente se animo al pensar que encontraría a alguien tarde o temprano pero en ese momento aunque nadie se dio cuenta neji también se sonrojo y asi estuvieron todo el camino muy animadas todas las mujeres pero en cambio os hombres no eran mas que pura aburricion (bueno imagínense a kakashi, neji, sasuke y shikamaru juntos)

Después de 2 dias y medio el carruaje entro en la villa oculta de la arena y justo 10 minutos después haber entrado se detiene y tenten abre la puerta cuando la abre se da cuenta de la belleza de la aldea y se le iluminan los ojos al igual que a todos los que bajaron incluso a neji y a sasuke que no lo demostraban justo al bajar los estaba esperando temari que cuando todos estaban corriendo corrió directamente a donde estaba shikamaru y lo prenso del cuello colgándose de el y besándolo apasionadamente, tan apasionadamente que incluso anko y tsunade se sonrojaron,

- **como se nota que no se habían visto en 4 meses – **ino le susurro al oído a sakura que solo solto una pequeña risa en ese momento todos sienten un aura asesina, y un escalofrio entra en el cuerpode shikamaru, gaara venia caminado lentamente con cara de pocos amigos, y al lado venia naruto, ambos traian a 10 kunoichis atrás algunas llorando por que el kazekage se casaba esa misma tarde y otras con corazones en ves de ojos

– **gaara como aguantas asi todo el dia – **naruto le pregunta a gaara con una gota de sudar en la nuca – **ni siquiera yo lo se – **al decir gaara esto ambos bajan sus cqabezas en forma de resignación,

- **bueno ya es hora de irse a arreglar que tenemos el tiempo justo, tu también gaara tu ropa esta en la casa, vamos síganme yo les idico en donde están sus habitaciones, son habiataciones individuales pero con camas matrimoniales por cualquier cosa que quieran hacer – **esto lo dice temari con voz picara y hace que la mayoría se sonroje, exceptuando a gaara comienza a entrar a un hermoso y gran edificio, era un hotel de lujo, y llegando al 7 piso comienza a repartir habitaciones, la de tsunade tenia una cuna ya integrada y la de kakashi tenia una cama king sise para que su mujer estuviera cómoda las demás eran como temari las había descrito, ya que había repartido todas las recamaras la ultima era de shikamaru cuando este va a abrir la puerta para entrar temari lo toma por la espalda y me sus manos a las bolsas del flojo,

- **que haces temari, ahorita no – **dijo Shikamaru sonrojado

**- per si ya pasaron 4 meses que no tienes ganas-** dijo temari con cara de perrito regañado

**-no no eso mujer es que si gaara nos ve ahora si me mata es mas incluso memataria por solo enterarse, y si de paso se entera que tu eres la que empieza antes de matarme me torturaría – **dijo Shikamaru temblando de solo pensar en eso

**- esta bien ahorita no pero eres un marica bye nos vemos en la boda – **shiokamaru se queda viendo como se aleja temary pensando * _mujeres, nadie las entiende, están locas en serio, y lo peor es que al que le toca lo peor de sus enojos es a nosotros en verdad que problematicas son * _en ese momento se mete a su cuarto para cambiarse, todos habían quedado en verse en el lobby del hotel ya que todos tenían que llegar en parejas y sakura tenia que ir con naruto por supuesto por todo eso del lazo.

Después de dos horas los 4 shinobis de konoha estaban en el lobby esperando todos estaban callados y naruto estaba aburrido en ese momento todos los demás bajan: hinata, temari, ino, sakura, tenten, tsunade con su hijta en brazos, anko y kakashi temari llevaba un vetido rojo con tirantes amarrados a su cuello un buen escote y su espalda descubierta por completo, la falda del vestido era larga hasta sus pies y era bastante holgada con unos tacones bajos ya que temari es alta tsunade traia un vestido negro con la falda debajo de las rodillas era entallado con una ligera abertura en la pirna derecha, el vestido no tenia escote, pero su espalda estaba completamente descubierta en excepción de unos tirantes cruzados en su espalda una gargantilla de oro que hacia juego con sus aretes y unos zapatos de tacon negro, la hokage se veía muy elegante y refinada pero no dejaba de verse sexy y hermosa

Anko llevaba un vesido estrapless morado holgado debido al embarazo y un juego de collar y aretes de perlas anko aunque no podía mostrar usu figura se veía hermosa irradiaba luz, y esta luz llenaba los ojos de su marido que iv avestido con un traje azul rey con ligeras líneas blancas una camisa azul cielo y corbata naranja que hacia juego con un pañuelo del mismo color y su clásica mascara de color azul, las hermosas mujeres se robaron el aliento de los 4 hombres que esperaban ahí neji tenia plantados los ojos en la hermosa tenten aunque disimulaba, shikamaru solo veía de reojo y sonrojado a su novia que lo provoca con su caminar que era como el de una modelo, llega junto a el y le abraza del brazo pegando todo su cuerpo a el y shikamaru solo se sonroja por completo

Sasuke aunque siempre tenia una mirada seca y orgullosa esta vez estaba completamente embobado no podía apartar la vista de una hermosa ojiblanca, hinata ya sabia que la pareja de naruto iba a ser sakura asi que solo recoje un poco su cuerpo y baja su mirada, en ese momento sasuke recupera su compostura y se acerca a la hermosa ojiblanca y extiende su brazo en forma de acompañante hinata le sonríe – **gracias sasuke kun – **esto hace que el uchiha se sonroje y la ojiblanca lo toma del brazo.

Naruto estaba completamente sonrojado en frente tenia a dos diosas que se cohibieron al ver la cara de este que estaba completamente roja ambas se miraron tratando de decifrar a quien estaba viendo el rubio, en ese momento el rubio retoma la compostura y se da cuenta que ino iva a ir sola asi que se coloca en medio de las dos kunoichis y extiende ambos brazos invitando a las dos a que fueran sus acompañantes estas se sonrojaron al ver esto, no sabían con quien quería ir en verdad naruto ya que a una la había escogido por solidaridad en ese momento tsunade dice

– **vaya pero hasta parecen mocosos decentes vestidos asi, no pero la verdad es que se ven muy bien ahora vamos que la ceremonia empieza en 20 minutos y no puede haber boda sin padrinos- **tsunade empieza a caminar con su bebita en brazos y pasa a lado de naruto y le dice – **estoy mas que orgullosa de ti eres todo un caballero – **esto hace que el rubio se sonroje.

Todos comienzan a caminar hacia la iglesia que estaba a escasos 500 metros del hotel en donde ya los esperaba gaara, kankurou y natsumi, todos los invitados de konoha llegan al mismo tiempo robando miradas y suspiros todos se veian espectaculares, y lo que mas sobresalía era ver a naruto acompañado de las dos mujeres mas impactantes de toda la fiesta, y el sin lugar a dudas el era de los mas apuestos vistiendo un traje gris plata con bordes en gris Oxford en corte italiano de un solo botón, una camisa negra, corbata naranja al igual que el pañuelo, llegando alas escaleras a la entrada de la iglesia neji y naruto se separan de sus acompañantes y se colocan al lado de gaara y kankurou, al igual que lo hacen temari y sakura pero estas de lado derecho en ese momento llega caminando la novia con un hermoso vestido adornado con perlas de mar, una cola larguísima que era levantada por 3 niños un corsé blanco strapless una bella gargantilla de perlas al igual que sus pulseras y sus aretes, al parecer el kazekage no había escatimado gastos en su futura esposa y mujer era un vestido de ensueño la novia estaba bellísima en el momento de llegar a las escaleras naruto baja las escaleras y toma el brazo de la novia el seria el encargado de entregar a la novia a petición de esta ya fue gracias a el que desde hacia ya 5 años matsuri se había enamorado del que hoy se convertiría en su esposo.

Después ya en la fiesta todos los invitados ya habían llegado a un hermoso jardín ubicado atrás de la mansión del kazekage la fiesta se llevaba acabo al aire libre y había alrededor de 80 invitados distribuidos en varias mesas la mesa principal la ocupaban solo gaara y su esposa a su izquierda estaba una mesa donde se sentaban todos los miembros de konoha junto con los hermanos del kazekage y natsumi, shikamaru estaba sentado junto a su novia, kankurou con natsumi, neji y tenten juntos al igual que hinata y sasuke, en el centro estaban ambos hokages con anko y la pequeña kanae y al lado ino y sakura con naruto en medio de ellas dos, en un m momento kankurou se levanta para hacer un brindis por los novios para dar comienzo a la fiesta en ese momento shikamaru también se levanta para pedir el primer baile de los recién casados

– **hola a todos bueno yo quisiera felicitar a mi cuñado por esta unión y quisiera proponer que naruto cante la canción para su primer baile de la noche – **después de esto toda la fiesta anima a naruto para que les cantarab a los novios.

Y asi naruto se levanta dirigiéndose hacia el escenario con guitarra en mano, sube al escenario y se sienta en un banco alto y acomoda la guitarra mientras los novios llegan a la pista de baile

– **bueno esta canción la escribi yo y este es mi regalo para ustedes, esta linda pareja, y también quiero aprovechar unos minutos para dar unas palabras, gaara en verdad estoy muy feliz hoy por que por fin eh visto a un gran amigo realizarse en todos los campos de la vida de una manera excepcional, hoy estoy viendo a un amigo que paso por el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que yo pase y lo veo cargando con una felidad mas grande que el mismo sol, y eso a mi me hace eternamente feliz por eso quiero darles este regalo, con todo cariño esta canción es suya, por el kazekage y su amada esposa – **en ese momento todos los invitados hacen una obacion de pie por las palabras de naruto, en ese momento naruto comienza a tocar su guitarra en un ritmo medio lento (en este fic naruto heredo un talento artístico mas grande que el de jiraiya, en la escritura y la música)

_Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual_

_Que no duele tu partida y que por fin ya te logre olvidar_

_Decir que no me afecta ya verte con otro_

_No me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco_

_Seria mirarme al espejo y poderme engañar_

_Por que aun te amo_

_Y sigo enamorado_

_O encuentro el modode olvidarme de ti_

_De arrancarme tu amor de raíz_

_Por que aun te amo _

_Y estoy abandonado_

_Lo que haría por volverte a besar_

_Y a tu lado poder despertar _

_Por que aun te amo…_

Todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto era una muy buena canción y naruto cantaba muy bien, pero la mas interesada en la canción no fue la novia sino sakura ella sintió que se a estaba cantando a ella en vez de a los novios quedo bastante shokeada, inclusive todoslos amigos de naruto sabían que esa canción la había escrito pensando en sakura pero el problema es que no sabían cuando lo había echo, ino y hinata estaban embobadas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que decía la canción ni que la había esrito pensando en sakura, en ese momento sakura se levanta de la mesa y se va directo al bañoy tenten lo nota no podía perderse la oportunidad de hacer basura a sakura, neji se percata de esto y la sigue, en el momento en el que ten ten alcanza a sakura que tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos esta a punto de decirle algo neji la jala del brazo

– **ya basta tenten ya dejalo ir! Sakura tu sigue tu camino y no te preocupes – **dijo Neji molesto con lamcastaña

**- pero neji….. –** intento replicar la castaña pero fue interrumpida

**- que no entendiste tenten, ya basta lee ya no esta, esta muerto y ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada asi que ya deja de lastimarte y de lastimarla ya conoces sus razones, perdonar es de dioses, castigar es cosa de demonios y tu no lo eres por mas que quieras aparentarlo – **tenten comienza a derramar lagrimas

– **y entonces que hago neji…..que hago con toda esta ira y rabia que siento…que hago con este sufrimiento…por favor dime que ha…..- **en ese instante neji no la dejo terminar con la frase y la jalo para aprisionarla en sus brazos, abrazandola fuertemente

– **tenten lo único que puedo hacer es intentar borrar ese dolor de tu corazón, si tu sufres yo sufro mas por el simple hecho de verte asi dejame entrar, dejame ser el que este ahí para ti (**lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de neji cayendo en la cara de tenten**) dejame ser el que borre ese dolor quiero serlo quiero estar contigo, tu eres lo único que es seguro que hay en mi corazón, ten ten te amo y ya no podía guardarlo – **ten ten se abraza a neji fuertemente con sus lagrimas ahogándose en el pecho de este

– **neji yo…. – **neji la sujeta de la cara y la ve directamente a los ojos

– **no digas nada solo permítete sentirlo deja que tu corazón decida – **neji acercaba sus labios a los de tenten mientras dijo esto y cuando termina le planta un beso apasionado, al instante intenta frenarlo ya que se forma una imagen de lee en su cabeza pero enseguida la voz de neji destruye la imagen con esas palabras que le acababa de susurrar en ese momento

Tenten comienza a aferrarse mas y mas de neji abrazandolo por el cuello sus labios no se separaban sus lenguas estaban unidas y no se querían separar en ese momento el llanto de tenten fue frenado por la pasión que ella estaba comenzando a sentir por neji o mas bien por que estaba reconociendo que existía esa pasión entre ellos una pasión que podía convertirse en amor en cualquier momento, esa pasión que los llenaba por dentro ninguno de los dos quería separarse hasta que una voz los interrumpe

- **¡wow! Neji no sabia que eras asi de apasionado – **ambos se separan bruscamente y se ponen rojo como tomates

– **jajajajajajajaja no yo ya me voy aquí yo no vi nada jajajajajaja – **en ese momento neji se enfureció y con una vena saltante en su frente

-** ¡naruto! – **naruto caminaba dándoles la espalda

– **jajajajajajaja no se preocupen por mi yo ya me voy ustedes sigan yono digo nada jajajajajaja – **al escuchar esto ambos se vuelven a sonrojar y tenten voltea ver a neji

– **neji yo…..- **neji la interrumpe colocando un dedo en sus labios

– **no digas nada tenten yo se que no me amas te gusto pero no me amas, pero no pienso darme por vencido y voy a hacer que olvides tu amor por lee y voy a hacer que me ames aun masde lo que lo amabas – **tenten al escuchar esto no sabia por que pero se sentía tranquila en paz, y su corazón se acelero, se acelero tanto que sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del cuerpo, justo en ese momento neji la tomo de la mano que ella tenia en el pecho y la jalo dirigiéndose a la fiesta, ambos regresaron como si nada a la fiesta en la cual naruto n dejaba de hacerle señas extrañas a neji y este nada mas se incomodaba en ese momento sakura regresa a fiesta y tenten se da cuenta y esta vez la encara de frente

– **sakura yo lo siento, yo sabia tus motivos para ocultar lo de lee y te entiendo en serio yo solo estaba enojada con el mundo y enojarme contigo fue tan solo una salida tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y me duele mucho estar separada de ti yo se que me porte como una idiota y por eso te pido que me perdones pero si no quieres hacerlo yo entenderé – **sakura al escuchar esto solo tuvo el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente

– **Tenten no te preocupes yo también me equivoque y yo solo quería que volviéramos a ser amigas como antes a mi no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado te quiero y eso es lo único que me importa – **ten ten a escuchar esto le corresponde el abrazo fuertemente, ino al ver esto lo único que hizo fue sonreir con verdadera felicidad una sonrisa que nunca le había mostrado a nadie en eso una voz

– **vaya ino jamás pensé que pudieras tener una sonrisa tan hermosa – **le dijo naruto al momento de sentarse a su lado y esta lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse a mas no poder

– **y pensar que en verdad podias mostrar este calibre de belleza en verdad estoy impresionado – **ino se torna color tomate al escuchar a naruto decir esto y su única reacción fue voltearlo a ver y decir

– **estas hablando…en…..serio…..naruto kun – **de inmediato ino se da cuenta de sus palbras y se tapa la boca en un instante estaba completamente avergonzada, naruto se sonrojo casi como un tomate al ver esto la belleza de ino mas esa feminidad que nunca mostraba eran un arma mortal que podía derretir acualquier hombre, y a naruto lo había dejado sin habla.

-** perdón naruto kun yo no quería…. – **naruto al oírla y verla disculparse se sonrojo aun mas no podía decir nada ino lo había dejado en shock, ino ya lo había llamado naruto kun una vez antes pero el tono de voz era completamente diferente

– **no….no te….preocupes ino esta bien pero si lo dije enserio incluso ahora te ves increíblemente bella – **ino al ecuchar esto se paro rápido de la mesa y se fue esto dejo un poco confundido a naruto pero ino se había levantado para ocultar lo roja que se había puesto después del comentario del rubio, otravez un comentario de naruto había hecho que el corazón de ino se acelerara a tal grado que creía que le daría un infarto.

Después de esto todos los animos se calmaron y todos se estaban divirtiendo en a fiesta exceptuando a neji y a tenten que no dejaban de tomarse de las manos a menos que alguno de los dos se pararan de la mesa en ese momento tsunade deja a kanae en brazos de anko y se para deteniéndose atrás de naruto quien estaba muy divertido platicando con todos sus amigos, recordando historias pasadas incluso insinuándose a sus amigas, en ese sentido si había cambiado mucho se parecía mucho a jiraiya, el rubio tenia verbo, en ese momento tsunade lo toma dela mano y dice

– **disculpen señoritas pero yo se los robo unos minutos para bailar con el – **lo jala un poco y naruto sin resistirse sale a la pista con la hokage a la cual el rubioya la pasaba por unos 8 cm cuando empiezan a bailar la canción que entra era una balada un baile lento, naruto tomaba a tsunade de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

– **sabes naruto te has convertido en el hijo que cualquier madre desearía tener, el hijo del cual cualquier madre se sentiría mas que orgullosa, estoy segura que tus padres están mas que orgullosos de ti estén donde estén – **naruto solo suelta una ligera risa y sonríe mucho viendo a los ojos a la 5 hokage

– **sabes tsunade obaachan es curioso oir esas palabras salir de tu boca ya que debes ser imparcial con todos los shinobis en konoha, pero lo que es mas curioso es lo que sentí cuando pronunciaste esas palabras – **tsunade le pregunta curiosa y ladeando un poco su cabeza sin perder el contacto visual

– **y que sentiste naruto – **en ese momento naruto baja un poco la mirada y casi imperceptible deja caer una lagrima y devuelve la mirada a la hokage mientras estos no paraban de bailar

– **me sentí feliz, por que sabes que tsunade obaachan yo nunca conoci a mi madre pero tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una y que tu me dijeras me hizo sentir como si mi propia madre me lo hubiera dicho – **al decir esto naruto vuelve a dejar caer una lagrima al igual que tsunade que le da un tierno abrazo mientras bailaban

– **y te prometo tsunade obaachan que yo voy a ser el padre que desafortunadamente ero sennin no pudo ser para kanae chan – **al escuchar esto tsunade nopudo contenerse y lo abrazo mas fuerte y comenzó a llorar recoredando al segundo amor de su vida y naruto solo la abrazo mas fuerte consolando su llanto ambos habían perdido a una de las personas mas importantes en sus vidas y asi terminaron la canción abrazados y naruto la escolto a su lugar, apenas estaba anocheciendo y el calor estaba insortable en tsuna los sacos y las corbatas habían desaparecido y el sake había echo efec|to en laz mayoría, por ejemplo shikamaru saca un cigarro y lo prende apenas lo prende recibe un golpe que lo manda al suelo

– **ya te dije que dejes el cigarro y que no fumes en frente de mi vago –** temari lo estaba regañando pero este estaba nokeado, todo el mundo se estaba riendo en eso naruto se para y va rumbo al baño al parecer los dicipulos se parecen a sus maestros ya que no solo naruto estaba pasado de copas sakura e ino también

– **oye sakura si tu no te apuras voy a ir yo eh porque sabes que sakura me lo quiero comer, yo no se que esperas sakura a leguas se nota que el se muere por ti – **le dice ino mientras toma su sake y sakura le responde

– **si ino tengo que ser mas agresiva verdad, mínimo tengo que hacer que me escuche voy a ir a buscarlo – **dijo Sakura sonrojada y decidida aun que tambaleándose un poco

**- asi se habla sakura – **sakura se levanta y se va en la misma dirección que naruto en eso ino baja la mirada y tsunade se sienta asu lado

– **ino estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – **pregunto la rubia mayor en tono comprensivo

**-si tsunade sama yo por mas que me esfuerce no estoy enamorada de el si me gusta y mucho pero nada mas a diferencia de sakura que esta perdida por el y solo necesita ser un poco mas atrevida y si la puedo ayudar lo hare sin pensarlo – **dijo Ino con una sonrisa un tanto triste en su rostro

**- bien dicho ino pero no te desesperes ya llegara el hombre que vuelva loca – **dijo Tsunade sonriéndole a Ino

**- si tsunade sama gracias por animarme – **termino Ino sonriendo

En el pasillo de los baños naruto viene caminando de regreso a la fiesta cundo de pronto escucha una voz que lo llama – **naruto kun – **le habla sakura a la espalda del rubio

– **que pasa sakura – **contesta el rubio

– **veme a la cara naruto por favor necesito decirte algo – **al escuchar esto naruto se voltea y justo cuando el rubio le da la cara a sakura esta se cuelga de su cuello y lo pone contra una pared

– **que estas haciendo sakura – **pregunto el rubio desconcertado

– **es que si no lo hago asi nunca me vas a escuchar naruto kun –** dijo la pelirosa mirándolo sonrojada a los ojos

– **y desde cuando me dices naruto kun –** pregunta rápidamente el rubio

– **desde cuando me dejaste de decir sakura chan –** le responde la pelirosada con otra pregunta

– **si esto solo se trata de eso puedo volverte a decir sakura chan –** respondió el rubio ofuscado

– **no se tratade eso naruto tu has malentendido todo desde que nos volvimos a encontrar no me has dejado hablar contigo, lo único que haces es alejarme, aun puedo sentir como tus manos se aferraban a las mias cuando te abrace antes de que trajeras a sasuke yo te siento naruto por que tu no a mi – **ella suelta el cuello del rubio solo para recargarse en su cuerpo naruto traia 4 botones de la camisa desabrochados y sakura coloco sus manos en el pecho de naruto y recargando su cabeza en el le dice

– **lo que no entiendo naruto kun por que no me crees por que no confias en mi antes lo hacias –** dijo la pelirosada con melancolía en su voz

– **Sakura chan cuando mataron a lee lo defendiste y casi me mata ahí me dejaste muy claros tus sentimientos aun mas claros de lo que ya estaban –** dijo naruto en tono serio

– **yo no te detuve por salvarlo naruto este ultimo año me intente convencer a mi misma de que lo había hecho por el pero cuando nos volvimos a ver en esa misión para evacuar esa aldea me di cuenta de que no lo hice por el lo hice por ti lo hice por que no te quería ver matando a causa de la rabia y la ira que sentías naruto tu no viste tu cara tu digiste que cambiarias al mundo, que acabarías con el odio y yo no podía ver como tu mismo te dejabas llevar por eso que tanto aborreces no quería verte undido en ese dolor la verdad es que sasuke no me importa mas que un compañero de equipo pero tu eres mi vida naruto – **dijo la pélirosa con lagrimas en sus ojos de esmeralda

– **Sakura chan porque me haces esto tu lugar no es junto a mi asi no deben de ser las cosas… - **intento decir el rubio pero no logro terminar

– **y como deben de ser naruto somos seres humanos que tomamos decisiones dependiendo de nuestros sentimientos o nuestro razonamiento y yo decidí estar con la persona que amo y ese eres tu naruto no el y aunque me rechaces yo no voy a ir corriendo a sus brazos por que el no es el hombre que yo amo – **naruto se quedo callado las palabras de sakura lo dejaron sin habla y no podía apartar su mirada de ella y ella dirigió su mirada a la suya y se acerco lentamente diciendo

– **naruto yo quiero ser tuya solo tuya y quiero que tu seas solo para mi no quiero volver a tenerte lejos asi….que….por…..favor…..hazme….tuya…..- **al terminar de decir esto sakura lo beso apasionadamente llevando sus manos a la nuca del rubioy este la tomo de la cintura y siguieron besándose hasta queel rubio la alejo un poco, sus corazones latian rápido y al mismo tiempo su respiración estaba acelerada pero el rubio sin quitar su mirada le dijo

– **sakura chan esto esta mal estamos borrachos y yo no puedo hacer esto no asi por favor entiéndeme – **en ese momento naruto la deja ahí saliendo del pasillo y escucha como una voz le hablaba.

- **si sabias que acabas de rechazar al amor de tu vida? Probablemente cometiste el peor error de tu vida sabes – **a lo que el rubio contesta

– **que quieres sasuke – **el pelinegro suelta una pequña risa burlona y dice

– **a lo mejor deba ir a consolarla un poco y yo si aprovechar la oferta sakura es una mujer bellísima no me importaría hacerla m… - **naruto lo interrumpe

– **sasuke te quiero como a un hermano pero a ella la quiero mas que a mi propia vida si fuera por ella destruiría el mismo mundo asi que si te atreves a lastimarla de cualquier forma te mato, te lo juro te mato – **naruto comienza a caminar hacia la fiesta cuando atrás de sasuke se acerca alguien y le dice

- **vaya sasuke al parecer no eres tan frio como aparentas – **sasuke gira la cabeza y dice

– **al final esto era lo que necesitabas escuchar no sakura? – **sakura había escuchado toda la conversación entre sasuke y naruto desde adentro del pasillo hacia el baño y al escuchar a sasuke sale de ahí y le da las gracias llevando sus manos a su pecho y con una expresión de alivio y felicidad a la vez y se dirige hacia la fiesta y sasuke dice

– **y tu que buscas gaara – **dijo Sasuke mas serio

– **nada sasuke también puedes ser un buen amigo es lo único que digo – **dijo Gaara en ese mismo tono monótono

-** lo hago porque no me gusta tener deudas y con ellos dos tengo una muy grande que me voy a tardar toda una vida en pagar – **termino Sasuke caminando lentamente hacia la fiersta

Y dos horas después la fiesta había finalizado y todos se habían ido al hotel a descansar todos estaban ya descansando salvo dos jóvenes que no podían conciliar el sueño en la habitación 8 un rubio estaba acostado en su cama dándole vueltas a un asunto no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirosa que le había robado un beso y con el se había robado su corazón y su alma no podía dejar de pensar en si había hecho bien al rechazarla solo por que estaba pasada de copas en verdad las palabras de la pelirosa habían hecho estragos en su corazón no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que había hecho este ultimo año pudo haber sido un grave error y tampoco podía dejar de pensar que el era el motivo del llanto de ese hermoso angel de ojos verdes y eso le dolia mas que cualquier otra cosa incluso el simple hecho de haber puesto su vida en riesgo bajo el uso de una técnica prohibida la había puesto al borde del colapso y el se había jurado que nunca iva a lastimar a aquella hermosa diosa su musa e inspiración el pensaba como podía ser tan idiota, en ese momento decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto asi que decidió darse un baño para poder conciliar el sueño

Al mismo tiempo en el mismo hotel pero en la habitación # 1 una bella pelirosa no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que le volvieron a dar vida a su alma y sobre todo su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rápido tan solo al pensar que aquel chico el amor de su vida era todo un caballero que no se atrevió a aprovecharse de la borrachera que se había puesto unas horas antes de la cual quedaban algunos recuerdos como dolor de cabeza y agruras, la pelirosa no podía dejar de pensar en aquel apasionado beso que le había dado al rubio como sus manos estaban puestas en el pecho bien formado y duro como una roca de naruto tan solo de pensar en que sus manos volvieran a tomarla por la cintura se sonrojaba, podía imginarse como los brazos del rubio la rodean y esto hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera y asi estuvo con estos sueños vividos ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que poner las cosas en claro con naruto esta vez no iva a aceptar un no por respuesta a menos que le dijera que no la amaba no se iba a rendir en ese momento la bella kunoichi sale de su cuarto completamente decidida cruzando el pasillo por completo y abriendo la habitación # 8 da un paso adentro prendiendo la luz

– **naruto kun necesito hablar contigo –** al dirigir la mirada al rubio se puso tan roja como un tomate

– **si sabes que cuando entras a la habitación de alguien mas debes tocar la puerta por que pueden pasar situaciones como esta sakura chan – **dijo el rubio que estaba parado en frente de la ventana sin playera y una toalla colgada en su cuello en eso la avergonzada pelirosa comienza a cerrar la puerta diciendo

– **lo sient….espera me dijiste sakura chan – **se detiene sorprendida

– **si que tiene de raro te dije hace rato que te iba a volver a llamar asi pero no te quedes ahí parada entra que quieres decirme sakura chan – **el rubio dice esto dirigiéndose hacia la hermosa joven y se sienta en la cama haciendo espacio para que la joven se sentara, al ver esto la peirosa entra muy ruborizada |cerrando la puerta y muy tímida se sienta a lado del rubio

- **bueno y de que querías hablar –**dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente y con un tono muy amigable en su voz

-** naruto yo….. quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace rato, yo me deje llevar por mis emociones, el alcohol solo funciono como des inhibidor pero yo….sentía…..cada palabra….. que te dije yo….. – **la interrumpió el rubio

– **sakura no tienes que disculparte de nada yo…. Yo tengo algo que decirte asi que por favor escúchame bien – **el rubio bajo su mirada y la pelirosa se sintió un poco temerosa y con una expresión de preocupación asintió con la cabeza

– **sakura chan llevo todo este año meditando pensando, descifrando mis sentiemientos, buscando la respuesta, saber que siento por ti hace rato llegue a una conclusión yo te amo y por eso no puedo cumplir uno de mis sueños- **la chica lo miro sorprendida y le dijo

– **de que hablas naruto que sueño no te entiendo – **el rubio la mira a los ojos y le dice

– **si sakura chan yo….no…puedo…..ser hokage, te amo tanto que tu simple presencia niebla mi visión por ti seria capaz de abandonar el mundo incluso de destruirlo por ti, y un hokage no puede tener preferencias, en ese terreno yo ya perdi – **en eso la pelirosabaja su expresión, se para de la cama y se coloca en frente del rubio, este solo mira al suelo, pelirosa se arquea y le levanta la cara ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro ella estaba ruborizada y lo veía con amor esa mirada no podía ser descrita, era tan penetrante que naruto quedo completamente hipnotizado

– **yo se que es egoísta pero tus palabras me hacen la mujer mas feliz del mundo y yo te puedo decir lo mismo naruto aparte esto solo lo sabemos tu y yo asi que este podría ser nuestro primer secreto, en serio naruto no sabes cuanto te amo – **al decir esto la pelirosa besa al rubio con pasión y este le corresponde, en ese momento el rubio se levanta sin separase de su amor la toma de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama la perlirosa no pone ningún pero siguió en su beso apasionado mientras lo tomada de la cara y el cuello simultáneamente mientras este estaba ligeramente acostado encima de la pelirosa tomando su cara con una mano y su cintura con la otra, siguieron asi durante varios minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separa para tomar aire pero nunca dejan de mirarse a los ojos, comiéndose con la mirada y carcomiéndose por dentro de la pasión que sentían

– **naruto…esta es la primera vez que hago algo asi – **el rubio le contesta

– **solo dime si quieres que me detenga sakura chan y lo hare – **sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y la peli rosa le dice

– **no, no ,no no pares naruto solo quiero saber si tu y yo ahora… - **el rubio la iterrumpio y le dijo – **somos novios – **

Al escuchar esto la peli rosa jala al rubio para seguir besándolo abrazándolo del cuello mientras el rubio aparto un poco sus labios empezando a besar su cuello, su oreja, su hombro bajando un poco besando su clavícula y su pecho mientras paseaba su mano por el esbelto y hermoso cuerpo de sakura hasta llegar a su pierna y subiendo un poco su vestido mientras su acariciaba su tonificada y hermosa pierna la excitación de sakura iba subiendo y comenzaba a gemir cerrando sus ojos, en ese momento levanto un poco su cabeza y comenzó ella también a besar el cuello de naruto, esto hizo que la respiración del rubio comenzara acelerarse mas y se separo un poco del cuello de sakura y se acercándose a su oreja le susurra al oído

– **sakura…eres….la mujer…..mas hermosa que existe – **al escuchar esto la pelirosa se éxito aun mas y tomo su cara y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, al pasar esto el rubio se dio cuenta de cómo al hablarle sakura se exitaba mas después de unos segundos el rubio se separo y con ambas manos tomo las piernas de todo el cuerpo de sakura de sus piernas pasando por sus caderas después su abdomen, sus senos hasta sus hombros y sus brazos retirando completamente su vestido en ese momento naruto la mira fijamente ella solo traia puesta lencería roja de encaje, la mirada profunda y penetrante de naruto hace que sakura se contraiga un poco y se cubra con sus brazos

– **no me veas asi naruto me da pena – **a lo que el rubio contesta

– **es que es imposible dejar de admirarte, sakura chan eres perfecta – **al escuchar estas palabras sakura se sonrojo mucho y

– **no digas tonterías baka – **al decir esto sakura se abalanza lenta y tiernamente sobre el rubio quese deja caer hacia atrás y la peli rosa comienza a besarlo en el cuello mientras naruto comienza a gemir un poco acariciando suavemente la espalda de sakura esto hace que la pelirosa se excite aun mas de lo que se da cuenta naruto y le vuelve a susurrar al oído

– **sakura chan en serio eres muy sensible en todo tu cuerpo – **el cuerpo de sakura vuelve a reaccionar ante las palabras de naruto

– **no digas esa cosa baka – **esto lo dijo exasperada y entre gemidos a naruto le gustaba ver como sakura se excitaba con sus palabras, le gustaba jugar con ella ella seguía besando su cuello y su pecho mientras el rubio seguía acariciando su espalda sus piernas su cadera su cuello su cuerpo entero en ese momento naruto habilmente con una mano desabrocha el sosten de sakura que cae encima del rubio esto hace que sakura se sorprenda y lo mire

– **naruto como lo hiciste tan rápido y con una sola mano que acaso ya habías hecho esto an…. – **el rubio la interrumpe con beso que hace que esto se le ovide a sakura, naruto se levanta quedando sentado y sakura de frente a el sentada solo con sus bragas en la intimidad de naruto esta seguía besándolo dándose cuenta como la intimidad del rubio crecía rápidamente rozando y tocando completamente la intimidad de sakura que al sentir esto no pudo contener un ligero grito

- **¡ ahhhh ¡ - **despues de esto la bella pelirosa comenzó a mover sus caderas acariciando la intimidad de naruto con la suya propia esto hizo que ambos empezaran a gemir mas rápido y fuerte aun mas sakura ya que naruto comenzó a besar su pecho bajando mas a sus senos besándolos, lamiéndolos, los acariciaba con sus manos delicadamente el cuerpo de sakura reaccionaba aun mas ella comenzaba a rasguñar la espalda de naruto pero a este no le importaba solo quería que ella sintiera en ese momento Sakura dice en voz alta

– **naruto que rico se siente muy bien no pares – **naruto al escuchar esto comenzó a acariciar mas fuerte sus pechos y ahora en vez de besarla la mordía ligeramente esto excitaba aun mas a sakura en ese momento naruto levanta a sakura y la recuesta colocando su cabeza en una almuada y comenzando a besar de nuevo su cuello y con una mano seguía masajeando los senos de sakura comenzando a bajar su mano acariciando ligera pero tiernamente su abdomen, llagando a su entrepierna acariciándola pocoa poco llega a su intimida lo cual hace que sakura arquee su espalda y gima pero ahora gritando mientras sus ojos por un momento se pusieron en blanco, sakura había tenido un orgasmo naruto se da cuenta de esto y comenzó a alejarse solo hasta que sakura lo abraza fuertemente y muy agitada le dice

– **no pares mi amor no pares – **naruto al escuchar esto se excito aun mas y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de sakura mientras esta arqueaba un poco su espalda y gemia muy duro hasta que de pronto sakura saco un alto grito de placer

- **¡AHHHHHH! – **naruto había entrado dentro de sakura con sus dedosy comenzando a moverlos gentilmente sakura empezaba a gritar de placer hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que iva a despertar a neji que dormía en la habitación de a lado y llevo su mano derecha su boca mordiendo su dedo en eso naruto se dio cuenta que sakura estaba completamente en el extasis ya que esta estaba ya humeda y al ver como esta se mordía un dedo naruto la vio a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa picara

– **no naruto que vas a hacer – **en ese momento naruto comenzó a quitarle las bragas a sakura y empezo a besarla en el cuello bajando por sus senos, abdomen, hasta que el rubio se coloca entre las piernas de sakura y la ve

– **sakura te ves como una diosa cuando estas excitada, en serio eres la mujer perfecta – **sakura se ruborizo como un tomate

– **naruto no digas es… ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHH! – **el rubio comenzó a besar su pierna bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna

- **¡! Ahhh que rico naruto¡ - **sakura ya no podía contener sus gritos cuando naruto llego y comenzó a besar su intimidad sakura solo arqueaba su espalda y gemia fuertemente hasta que de pronto arqueo bruscamente su espalda y sus ojos se blanquearon

- **¡AHHHHHHHH! – **sakura había tenido otro orgasmo.

En ese momento naruto acerca su cara a la de sakura y esta muy agitada le dice – **eres malo no quería que nadie escuchara – **a lo que el rubio sonrio

– **que puedo decir me gusta hacer que disfrutes pero no me gusta que te contengas – **a lo que la pelirosa contesto con una sonrisa de felicidad y en tono de reto

– **pero que apoco ya terminaste – **naruto sonrió le dice

– **estas segura sakura chan – **pregunto el rubio serio

– **si naruto quiero sentirte no puedo esperar mas – **en ese momento naruto comienza a juntar su cadera con la de sakura dirigiendo si intimidad con la mano hasta llegar a entrar poco a poco en sakura a lo que la pelirosa hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que naruto noto

– **te estoy lastimando mejor paro – **la respuesta de sakura fue sujetarlo con sus piernas

– **no naruto no pares por favor sigue solo besame mientras entras – **el siguió entrando lenta y suavemente en sakura mientras le daba tierno y apasionados besos mientras esta se aferraba con las unas a las sabanas hasta que el rubio entro completamente y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa hasta que el dolor se transformaba en placer naruto lo noto ya que sakura comenzaba a gemir cada vezmas fuerte a lo que el rubio comenzó a moverse mas fuerte los gemidosivan subiendo de tono y parecía quehasta tenían ritmo

– **ah!...ah!...ah!...ah! – **hasta que sakura comenzaba a gritar mientras naruto entraba cada vez mas rapido en ella mientras besaba su cuello esta ahora de aferarse a las sabanas con sus uñas se aferraba a la espalda del rubio y mordía su cuello para no gritar de tanto placer que le daba el ahora su novio.

En el pasillo y en los cuartos de todos los shinobis se escuchaban los gritos de sakura las paredes eran demasiado delgadas pero los que escuchaban mas eran neji y tenten que estaban en las habitaciones de alado todos estaban en sus respectivas camas completamente despiertos gracias al ruido que producían esos dos pero el que mas perturbado estaba era neji ya que la cabecera de suma estaba pegada a la pared del otro cuarto en la cual también estab pegada la cabecera del cuarto de naruto el ojiblanco estaba completamente rojo medio sentado en su cama desesperado por que a esas horas de la madrugada solo pasaban programación para adultos

_* para ver esto mejor escucho al par de degenerados que tengo aquí atrás * _en ese momento se abre la puerta de su cuarto y este rápidamente toma un kunai y lo esconde aunque al momento de ver quien estaba ahí lo suelta

– **tenten que haces aquí ya deberías estar dormida – **la castaña estaba ahí recargada en la puerta con el pelo suelto unos shorts diminutos y una blusa delgada de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo una figura esbelta hermosa la mujer miraba a neji seriamente ruborizada

– **que crees que hago aquí no me dejan dormir y escucharlos no me permite dejar de pensar en ti – **en ese momento la castaña cierra la puerta y se acerca lentamente al ojiblanco se inca sobre la cama y lo empieza a besar cada segundo mas apasionadamente neji se da cuenta de esto y la detiene y la aparta un poco

– **tenten que pasa contigo hueles a alcohol hoy empezamos a salir por favor dime que pasa contigo – **la castaña lo ve con un poco de recelo en su mirada

– **neji no se que me pasa mi cuerpo esta ardiendo y mi único deseo es pasar la noche aquí contigo que acaso no quieres? Lo que me dijiste hoy fue mentira? – **la ccastaña estaba perturbada no podía creer que su novio la estuviera rechazando

– **tenten no me mal entiendas me muero por estar contigo, hacerte mia pero no de esta forma, no asi, te gusto pero no me amas aparte todavía no se te pasa la borrachera de la boda quiero hacerte mia cuando me ames como yo te amo a ti quiero que me entregues todo de ti no solo por te excito escuchar a estos dos haciéndolo, y no pienso aprovecharme por que en verdad te amo tenten – **al escuchar esto tenten se ruborizo por completo su corazón se acelero al escuchar estas palabras ahora tenia mas ganas de pasar la noche con neji pero no podía decírselo asi que le dijo

– **neji esta bien por lo menos dejame quedarme aquí a pasar la noche contigo abrazandome por favor quiero dormir contigo – **al escuchar esto el ojiblanco su corazón y su cuerpo se estrmecieron su reacción por instinto fue jalar atenten, abrazarla y besarla despues de esto la castaña se acosto a lado del ojiblanco abrazandoloy este a ella quedándose dormidos casi al instante.

En el cuarto de naruto, los gritos de placer eran incontrolabes naruto cada vez se movia mas rápido mientras sakura solo se arqueaba por el placer que le estaba dando su novio sus piernas abrazaban la cintura del rubio se estaban amando no dejaban de besarse solo se separaban para respirar un poco hasta que la pelirosa le dice susurrándole al oído

– **naruto quiero sentirte mas en mi quiero que me des todo – **dijo la pelirosa entre jadeos

– **estas segura sakura chan esto podría dolerte – **contesto el rubio

– **eso no va a pasar naruto kun estando contigo nada me puede pasar – **al escuchar esto el rubio se sonroja en un instante la abraza y la carga sin salir de ella, el se sienta en la orilla de la cama y suelta un poco el abrazo al hacer esto naruto estaba completamente dentro de ella al sentir esto la pelirosa se arqueo como nunca antes debido al placer

- **¡AHH naruto te siento todo ahh! – **en ese instante naruto comenzó a levantarla y dejarla caer con bastante velocidad un y otra vez besaba su pecho, sakura se aferraba con las uñas a su espalda

– **AHH…AHH…..AHH….AHH….! – **gritaba sakura en ese instante

– **sakura yo ya voy a terminar voy a salir – **la pelirosa al oir esto lo abraza con sus piernas

– **no naruto termina adentro yo también ya voy a terminar termina conmigo – **dijo gritando sakura en unos momentos ambos llegan al extasis en un grito de placer simultaneo , después ambos caen rendidos en la cama acomodándose para dormir abrazados sakura se recuesta en pecho de naruto y levanta su cabeza para besarlo pero este ya estaba dormido asi que solo le daun tierno beso en los labios y cae rendida

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. el descanso eterno del dragon oculto

Capitulo 7 el descanso eterno del dragón oculto

Eran ya las 12 del día cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado con ojos de esmeralda lentamente abría los ojos, la mujer estaba desorientada por apenas estar despertando, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir como había alguien a su lado y ella estaba recostada en su pecho el irradiaba un calor armonioso que calmaba todo su ser un calor que la hacia sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo al levantar un poco su mirada, la centro en unas orbes de un azul profundo que la miraban tiernamente

– **buenos días princesa, por fin te despiertas floja – **la voz dulce y amable de aquel rubio era como droga para la peli rosa tanto que con tan solo escucharlo decir esas palabras la hermosa mujer se sonrojo completamente de hecho al escucharlo se le había olvidado el dolor de cabeza que tenia gracias a la borrachera que se había puesta el día anterior en la fiesta, y lo único que hizo fue soltar una pequeña queja mientras se volvía a acostar en el pecho desnudo del rubio

– **mmmmmpjh, que hora es mi amor – **justo al terminar de decir esto la ojiverde se llevo una mano a la boca y se sonrojo aun mas

– **que pasa sakura chan, no te avergüences puedes decirme como quieras ya que desde ayer tu y yo…. – **el rubio se sonrojo al pensar lo ultimo que iva a decir y no pudo pero la oji verde dijo

- **¿novios? – **volteando a ver aquellos ojos que la hacían tan feliz justo al encontrar la mirada del rubio este asintió completamente ruborizado lo que la hizo sonrojarse aun mas, y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del rubio abrazandolo aun mas fuerte

– **aun no me has dicho que hora es mi amor – **dijo ojiverde

– **las doce del dia nena – **contesto el rubio haciendo que la ojiverde se sonrojara aun mas, todavía no se acostumbraba a que su amado le hablara con tanto cariño, apenas ayer en la tarde el era muy seco con ella pero eso ya no le importaba solo quería estar con el pero en un segundo se levanto muy alterada haciendo que el dolor de cabeza volviera

– **mierda, ahuuu!, mi cabez…., bueno eso no importa tengo que ir a mi cuarto pero de seguro ya todos deben de estar levantados y desayunando en el comer de este piso y tengo que pasar por ahí y solo tengo el vestido que use ayer mier… - **la mujer es interrumpida

– **jajaja, por que no usas una de mis camisas, pero si te preocupa que se enteren, no te preocupes de seguro ayer no los dejaste dormir mi amor jajaja – **la pelirosada se ruborizo como tomate al escuchar esto

– **baka no es mi culpa ser sensible, aparte fue tu culpa, hiciste trampa de seguro tu ya tenias experiencia – **al escuchar esto el rubio salto rápido de la cama dirigiéndose al baño

– **nena me voy a dar un baño – **cerrando la puerta

– **carajo se escapo ahora que voy a hacer no quiero explicarles sola – **en ese momento la ojiverde salió de las sabanas completamente desnuda buscando su ropa interior y su vestido que estaban tirados esparcidos en el cuarto, al vestirse completamente salió del cuarto muy sigilosa paso todos los cuartos pero la prueba final pasar el comedor cuyas puertas estaban abiertas era lo mas difícil probablemente todos sus amigos estaban desayunando para unas horas después salir de la arena para ir a konoha, justo al dar el primer paso en frente del comedor sintió varias miradas algunas de vergüenza otras de entusiasmo y alguna que otra de celoz y una asesina al sentir esto la ojiverde voltea lentamente hacia el comedor al voltear completamente logro divisar a sus amigos sentados en cuclillas sentados en una mesa rectangular en donde todos los de konoha que habían ido a la boda estaban sentados.

Todos la miraban de reojo sonrojados excepto temari que estaba sentada junto a shikamaru, esta la veía sonriente y con ambos pulgares levantados, sin decir nada hinata la miro de reojo y después desvió la mirada para morderse el labio, sasuke también tenía la mirada desviada y sus manos estaban agarrando fuertemente el tatami, tenten la veía de reojo completamente roja, shikamaru solo comia sonrojado, ino estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada

– **sakura esta bien que te dije que te aventaras pero jamás crei que llegaras a tanto – **dijo la rubia provocando que la pelirosa se ruborizara llegando a un tono rojo tomate

– **malditos cínicos desconsiderados no me dejaron dormir por sus malditos gritos – **dijo neji mientras se sonrijaba, al escuchar esto la cabeza de sakura hizo boom mientras salía humo de sus orejas, recordando las palabras de naruto

– **tu de que hablas neji si tenten y tu salieron juntos de tu cuarto – **dijo shikamaru haciendo que ten ten hiciera boom al igual que sakura en ese momento ino se levanta de la mesa.

- **sakura mejor vamos a que te cambies y me cuentes, para que ya te dejen en paz – **dijo la rubia con voz dulce y tranquilizante en ese momento tenten se levanta completamente roja

– **yo también voy – **y despues la castaña sale seguida por una bella peliazul que las siguió sin decir nada seguidas por temari que sale muy apurada con la boca llena de comida

– **espérenme – **grito dejando a los hombres sentados en un silencio aparentemente incomodo pero que obviamente todos disfrutaban y los tres tenían una leve sonrisa en los labios, naruto tiene buenos amigos.

En el cuarto de sakura todas estaban en la cama centrando su mirada en la pelirosa que estaba completamente avergonzada en ese momento hinata que estaba parada en la puerta dice mirando con recelo a la ojiverde

– **sakura san admito que perdí pero no te atrevas a lastimar a naruto kun por que te juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas te lo juro – **en ese momento centra su mirada en ino

– **y tu estás de acuerdo con eso güera – **(NOTA: hinata e ino se han vuelto muy buenas amigas) ino mira con incertidumbre a la ojiblanca

– **que güera crees que no me había dado cuenta de que naruto te interesa y te interesa mucho? – **le dijo la oji perla a lo que la rubia y esta solo desvió la mirada y esto hizo que sakura bajara un poco la cabeza

– **bueno yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí no quiero escuchar detalles asi que me voy – **saliendo del cuarto la ojiperla y cerrando la puerta

– **ya te lo dije sakura no hay problema conmigo mejor dime |como estuvo, ya eres toda una mujer – **dijo la rubia sonriente mirando a la ojiverde que se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa, a lo que tenten y temari ven completamente atónitas

– **estuvo maravilloso fue lo mejor que eh sentido en toda mi vida estoy feliz completamente feliz ino chan – **en eso temari dice

– **si claro que estas feliz todos te escuchamos de hecho gracias a ti shikamaru y yo hicimos el amor – **con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, a lo que tenten se pone completamente roja

– **yo también fui a buscar a neji para eso porque me excite al escucharlos pero neji se porto como un caballero y no se aprovecho, es que todavía estaba borracha – **al escuchar esto la pelirosa se puso completamente roja no podía creer que todos la habían escuchado

– **pero ino chan hay algo que da vueltas en mi cabeza – **ino ve a su amiga a los ojos y le dice

– **que pasa sakura – **sakura le contesta

– **ino es que sentí como si naruto tuviera experiencia siento que ya lo había hecho antes y cuando le pregunto evade el tema – **ino rie ligeramente al escucharla y le dice

– **sakura ya deberías de saber que en las misiones anbu de espionaje los anbus son entrenados para el arte de la seduccion no dudes que naruto ya haya estado con varias mujeres para sacarles información, por eso no te preocupes porque estoy segura que a ti te hizo el amor y eso si no creo que lo haya hecho antes – **y sakura le sonríe a su amiga al escuchar esto.

Después en el jardín del hotel sasuke sale a respirar un poco de aire fresco y escucho un ligero sollozo que venía de la fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín se acerca ahí y alcanza a ver una mujer que estaba llorando desconsolada se acerco a ella y logro reconocerla era hinata que no podía contener su llanto y el oji negro sabia porque estaba llorando el siempre fue muy avisado y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hinata hacia naruto desde que eran niños pero de pronto comenzó a sentir algo en su interior, quería detener esas lagrimas a como diera lugar asi que el pelinegro casi por reacción se sentó al lado de ella y coloco su mano en la espalda de la oji perla y esta lo noto dejo de llorar porunos instantes le dirigió una mirada a sasuke y comenzó de nuevo llorar aferrándose al pecho del pelinegro y la reacción de este fue abrazarla. Dos horas pasaron y todos ya estaban listos para partir y en menos de 5 minutos el carruaje salió con dos personas mas de con las que llego a la arena.

En un lugar en la arena y la hoja, el país del rio en una cueva en ruinas se celebraba una reunión de gente no muy deseable 7 shinobis catalogados de alta peligrosidad, ninjas renegados, ninjas rango s del libro bingo todos acababan de terminar con la reunión cuando una mujer entre ellos dice

-.**vaya vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí 3 ratas nos han estado espiando – **todos llevaban atuendos negros con adornos en nubes rojas y un sombrero con tiras de tela que caian con una campana colgante la mujer llevaba un topy una mini falda cuanod de pronto se para uno que llevaba una playera de manga corta y cuello muy alto y uno pantalones con el mismo diseño en negro con nubes rojas

– **ya salgan de ahí no pueden escapar – **de pronto aparecen en frente de ellos 3 shinobis uno ciego de pelo morado y dos mas con atuendos de jounin de konoha

– **ahora ustedes van a morir – **dijo el akatsuki que estaba de pie pero fue interrumpido por el que parecía ser el líder el si llevaba la clásica capa de akatsuki

– **espera sagui no sabes quienes son verdad esos dos jounins son de la elite de konoha, genma su cabeza vale 20 millones de ryous y el otro con la cicatriz es raidou su cabeza vale 15 pero el logro auyentar a kakuzu sama ellos dos podrían dar problemas pero el verdadero problema es el ciago yakuza ryuma su cabeza esta valuada en mas de 45 millones y es tán fuerte como cualquier kage no es alguien que tu equipo sea capaz de vencer, aparte todos tienen obligaciones que atender – **en eso sagui voltea su cabeza para ver a su líder y la mujer le dice

– **entonces lo que esta diciendo touma sama es que ni mi equipo ni el de sagui, mucho menos tsukiumi que viaja sola podríamos con ellos, solamente usted o kayne sama (**al decir el nombre de este se sonroja**) podrían borrarlos verdad – **el líder touma voltea a ver a la mujer

– **exactamente pero yo tengo cosas que hacer y kayne no acepta ordenes por eso quisiera – **se levanta un hombre alto de casi un metro ochenta con una bata corta sin mangas**.**

– **quieres que te haga el favor de acabar con ellos no? Esta bien aparte me encantaría ver que tanto dura mi maestro contra mi no había tenido una buena pelea desde que mate al tsuchikage hace mas de año y medio – **en eso el líder asiente con su cabeza aun cubierta

– **gracias me gusta hacer negocios contigo porque eres bastante inteligente, tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos viajar solos y por eso te tengo confianza kayne, ese ciego es mas que una piedra en el zapato para nuestros objetivos espero que no me defraudes porque si no… - **kayne suelta una ligera risa interrumpiéndolo

– **que, crees que eres capaz de matarme touma, no me hagas reir ciertamente estamos al mismo nivel, en serio eres mas fuerte que yo pero no te arriesgarías a pelear contra mi, sabes, mínimo te dejaría medio muerto – **dentro de las tiras que cubrían el rostro del líder se podía divisar una sonrisa muy macabra, en ese momento desaparece diciendo

– **me gusta tu irreverencia, eres muy listo kayne, bueno todos tienen cosas que hacer asi que vámonos, pero tsukiumi quedate y graba la pelea, ese video podría ser de gran ayuda para aterrar a los países para demostrar nuestra fuerza y a lo mejor leayuda a kayne a lograr su objetivo – **una mujer de tez blanca con un yukata muy atrevido que dejaba ver su gran escote solo asiente con su cara cubierta y se podía divisar entre la telas su sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa sin duda detrás de ese sombrero había una bella mujer al escuchar esto solo se oye un quejido proveniente de la otra mujer en el lugar

– **carajo por que esa perra tiene que velar por el bienestar de kayne sama yo quiero quedarme con el – **a esto tsukiumi solo suelta una pequeña risa burlona y kayne se acerca lentamente a la sexy mujer y la toma del rostro

– **kazehana kun tu tienes cosas que hacer estos tipos me van a dar pelea pero voy a estar bien y tsukiumi se va a quedar aquí para grabar como los mato no necesito ayuda para esto asi que has l que tengas que hacer, tranquila no me gustaría que resultaras muerta por andarte preocupando por mi – **la chica embobada solo asiente diciendo – **aja – **y se retira con su compañero de equipo seguidos por el otro equipo comandado por sagui y tsukiomi se acerca a el por la espalda y lo sujeta de una cinta que llavaba amarrada para cerrar su bata negra pegando su cuerpo a el y justo cuando le va a decir algo.

- **vaya vaya kayne verdad bonito nombre el que te pusiste, y sigues siendo muy bueno tratando a las mujeres sabes como llegarles al corazón minase – **dijo el ciego haciendo que ambos akatsukis lo voltearan a ver y la mujer le dice al akatsuki

– **minase? Asi que ese es tu verdadero nombre kayne kun, es bastante cool te queda bien, me dejarías llamarte asi cuando estemos solos? Asi le llevaría la delantera a la zorra de kazehana – **la voz seductora con la que le dijo eso al hombre de cara cubierta volveria loco a cualquier hombre, esa voz sumada a la perfecta figura de esa mujer seria como droga para cualquiera pero este solo quito tiernamente las manos de la mujer y le dijo

– **tsukiumi san alejate de aquí podría ser peligroso – **a lo que la mujer asiente y desaparece junto con su presencia.

- **vaya vaya discípulo mío en serio tienes a gente muy habil entre tus filas esa mujer desapareció por completo ni siquiera puedo detectarla con mi tercer ojo debe de ser una excelente asesina, genma raidou ustedes dos juntos el no es un hombre al que hay que subestimar, son hábiles y aunque seamos tres no importa a cuantos oponentes se enfrente si no hay uno de su nivel no le costaría trabajo matarlos a todos, pero yo estoy a su nivel asi que tenemos oportunidad - **al terminar de decir esto genma y raidou se separan de ryuma y toman posición de ataque en ese instante kayne desaparece sin dejar rastro y reaparece enfrente de ambos ninjas tomándolos de la cabeza con ambas manos

– **ten katon – extinción del alma, pasaje al infierno – **al decir esto unas llamas azules envuelven a ambos shinobis haciéndolos desaparecer en una luz azul rey que sale disparada hacia arriba

- **¡genma, raidou! – **grito el ciego desesperadamente formando sellos increíblemente rápido finalizando con el sello del tigre

– **katon – diez dragones de la montaña infernal – **comienza a soplar fuego que se convierte en 10 largos dragones que intentan conectar al akatsuki pero al ver esto el repitió los sellos a gran velocidad y dijo

– **katon – diez dragones de la montaña del infierno – **haciendo que sus diez dragones de fuego impactaran a los de ryuma creando explosiones de gran tamaño

– **vaya minase has logrado perfeccionar mi técnica de los diez dragones en verdad eres un genio – **a lo que el akatsuki contesta

– **mi nombre ya no es minase, sensei, mi nombre es kayne, en el momento en el abandone tus enseñanzas hace 4 años deje todo atrás y ahora solo una cosa me mueve, el odio, hacia usted hacia la villa que destruí y sobre todo hacia el bastardo de mi hermanito – **el ciego solo baja la cabeza sacando su lanza dorada

– **nunca pude extinguir ese odio, durante 4 años te entrene y te enseñe el valor de la vida, todavía había esperanza para ti pero ahora voy a tener que corregir mi error – **despues de decir esto el ciego se abalanza sobre su discípulo atacándolo verticalmente con la lanza llena de chakra eléctrico pero es detenida por unos cables salientes de ambas manos del akatsuki repletos de chakra de viento

– **sensei, ya no es tan hábil como antes o mas bien me eh vuelto mejor que usted ya que seria muy raro que haya perdido tanta habilidad en tan solo 4 años – **al decir esto el akatsuki manda a su maestro diez metro hacia atrás con aplicar mas fuerza en sus cables justo antes de que ryuma aterrizara kayne hizo un movimiento hacia el frente con ambos brazos dejando salir 10 cables 5 de cada brazo aprisionando a su maestro contra una piedra sujetándolo tan fuerte que le hizo varias heridas poco profundas

– **muere – **dijo el akatsuki mientras los cables se llenaban de chakra, cuando estos se llenaron hizo un movimiento violento hacia atrás y los cables cortaron por completo y finamente todo lo aprisionaban pero a caer los pedazos finamente cortados madera cayo en vez de restos humanos

– **vaya maestro aprovechaste la pequeña apertura ** **que deje antes de cortarte en varios pedazos, en verdad eres muy bueno, lo que no entiendo es por que trajiste a esos inútiles para que te ayudaran – **al oir esto ryuma puso cara de odio y enojo

– **cállate minase no te voy a permitir mancilles la memoria de ambos jounin, que pelearon valientemente y son orgullosos portadores de la voluntad de fuego – **al escuchar esto el akatsuki rie macabramente y le dice al jounin de konoha

– **que no me vas a permitir sensei ni siquiera me has hecho pelear en serio y tu estas sudando no me eh quitado ni mi sombrero y tu me amenazas no me hagas reir sensei no eres mas que una rata que hoy voy a aplastar y perdóname pero yo solo dije la verdad ellos no lograron reaccionar por ser lentos y débiles mejor preocupate por tu vida y no el honor de unas simles cucarachas – **ryuma enfurecido se vuelve a abalanzar sobre su discípulo pero este logra detenerlo fácilmente

Y asi comenzó una lucha con taijutsu de muy alto nivel kayne no usaba sus cables pero ryuma si su lanza, desapareciendo y apareciendo en todo el lugar los golpes sonaban como estallidos, kayne parando la lanza, y contra atacando con fieras patadas que eran bloqueadas por el perfecto uso de la defensa con lanza de ryuma pocos golpes eran certeros pero justo en el centro del campo de batalla ambos shinobis pararon violentamente y ryuma tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro ya que la punta de sulanza estaba atravesada en el hombro del akatsuki quien solo solto un grito de dolor al ver esto tsukiumi se llevo las manos a la boca y se ve como una lagrima cae al suelo pero inmediatamente deja caer sus brazos al mirar como kayne comienza a reir depravadamente ryuma queda completamente confundido

– **de que te ries te acabo de destrozar el brazo – **kayne deja de reir y chasquea los dedos en un instante la lanza atravesaba el brazo de ryuma y era kayne era el que la empuñaba

– **con razón dicen que el talento tiene limites sensei ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te induge en una ilusión – **ryuma escupe un poco de sangre debido a un golpe que recibió sin darse cuenta

– **como lo hiciste nunca tuviste talento para el genjutsu, y si no lo note es porque es un genjutsu de clase A o mayor – **kayne suelta una ligera risa

– **en efecto sensei yo nunca tuve talento en genjutsu, ni lo voy tener pero invente uno que funciona de forma diferente, no necesito sellos solo necesito tocar a mi oponente e introducir una fuerte cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo, y lo controlo a placer dependiendo cuanto chakra inyecte es la potencia de la técnica y puede llegar a ser tan potente como el tsukuyomi del mangekyo sharingan solo que no dura mucho y no controlo el tiempo pero si por completo tus sentidos la eh llamado genjutsu-hisuihime te gusta sensei? – **al escuchar esto el ciego se mordió el labio inferior y formo sellos con un dolor incontrolable y apunto con la palma de su mano al akatsuki

– **raiton-estrella fugaz – **una bola de relámpagos azules sale disparada hacia el akatsuki que apenas alcanza a esquivarla pero termina un poco quemado en su brazo izquierdo

– **vaya sensei asi que tenias cartas bajo la manga en verdad me sorprendiste pero esto no es nada y lo peor del caso es que ya estas cansado en verdad ese pacto esta destruyendo tu cuerpo si estuvieras en perfectas condiciones hubiera sido una pelea epica, pero tus ansias de poder en tu juventud dejaron huellas sensei – **con tono de burla

– **a lo mejor pero aun me queda mucho que enseñarte discípulo tonto – **al escuchar esto ambos se preparan de nuevo para pelear pero en un instante un kunai se entierra en la espalda del ciego que atonito y adolorido se da cuenta que su discípulo logro colocarse detrás de el en menos de medio segundo y lo hirió gravemente si que el lograra darse cuenta

– **ahgrr, eres masrapido que un rayo, como es eso posible, solo conozco a un shinobi tan rápido, ahhhh! – **el akatsuki giro el kunai para lastimar aun mas a su maestro y riendo con maldad y burlándose

– **ay sensei, sensei recuerda que lo llevo en la sangre, el hijo siempre superara al padre no es asi? – **rápidamente la lanza dorada intenta atravesar al enmascarado que en un momento se movió hasta estar a 10 metros de distancia de su maestro

en un parpadeo desaparecía y reaparecía sin dejar rastro las cosas se ponían color de hormiga para ryuma a leguas se veía la diferencia de habilidades entre maestro y discípulo ryuma ya sabia como iba a terminar el duelo pero también sabia que no debía dejarlo marcharse ileso y sobretodo debía sobrevivir para deshacer la segunda maldición que tenia naruto si no naruto no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a los enemigos del calibre de kayne o mas bien minase y para ganar tiempo pregunto

– **bueno ya que es seguro que alguno de los dos va a morir aquí por que no me dices que intenta akatsuki – **el akatsuki miro hacia abajo a su maestro en signo de superioridad y muestra una sonrisa de malicia.

**- vaya sensei me cree tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que solo quiere ganar tiempo para liberar sus maldiciones que por cierto cree que no me di cuenta de las dos maldiciones que puso en naruto kun la arpía y la quimera vaya que gran combinación la maldiciones de transmutación de chakra, de las 5 maldiciones que vienen ligados al pacto prohibido que solo pueden realizarlas aquellos que hacen ese pacto osea tu y yo son las mas peligrosas buena idea transmutar el chakra del kyubii en el de naruto kun para que este desapareciera naruto kun se vuelva increíblemente fuerte pero aunque haya sobrevivido a la primera la de la arpía es un imposible que un ser humano sobreviva a la de la quimera sobre todo si es el chakra de un bijuu el que va a ser transmutado por eso lo hiciste usando dos maldiciones para darle oportunidad de sobrevivir ya que si lo hubieras hecho con una sola ya estaría muerto, arpía, quimera, hidra, basilisco y cerbero, las maldiciones que transmutan el chakra arpía y quimera la segunda mucho mas potente que la primera, las maldiciones que duplican el chakra cerbero e hidra que son las que usted tiene duplican su fuerza vaya que tiene ases en la manga sensei, y por supuesto la maldición del basilisco que sella parte del alma de una persona, ahora espero que haya ganado bastante tiempo para reunir fuerzas y liberar sus maldiciones pero si en verdad quiere saber el objetivo de akatsuki se lo dire, el objetivo del nuevo akatsuki no es mas que simple y pura diversión, destrucción todos los miembros la aman, venganza hacia todos los que los lastimaron y despreciaron sus corazones están llenos de odio, todos tienen motivos personales esos no los conozco pero supongo que ya estas listo o no sensei? – **el ciego solo sonrio levemente.

- **liberación del duplicador de poder, liberación de la 3 y 4 maldicion, hidra y cerbero – **al decir esto un enorme chakra comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de ryuma las rocas se levantaban y se rompían en el aire en ese momento ryuma se abalanzo sobre el akatsuki que apenas y lo vio y logro conectar un fuerte golpe en su quijada que lo mando volando muy lejos, aterrizando un poco descompuesto pero parado

- **´vaya por fin me va dar un buen espectáculo sensei – **al decir esto ambos comienzan unagran pelea a una velocidad impresionante y ambos despues de varias embestidas quedan de frente y ryuma forma sellos impresionantemente rápido

– **raiton-juicio definitivo – **coloca su lanza en posición vertical cuando un gran rayo cae sobre ella creando una especie de espada gintesca que deja caer como si fuera un árbol derribado sobre su discípulo a una velocidad impresionante que el akatsuki esquiva por peloz de un gran salto que da hacia su derecha, invocando unos sellos rápidamente terminando con el del jabalí saca una espada larga con la hoja ovalada ligeramente (una espada sarracena) y dice

– **futon-ojo del huracán – **su espada se llena de chakra de viento y la agita soltando un enorme circulo que vuela como un freezbe cortando todo a su paso, que al estar a punto de impactar con ryuma este lo agita de un gran salto forma varios sellos terminando con el del tigre

– **katon-gran misil de dragon de fuego – **una inmensa llamarada cubre por completo al akatsuki y todo lo que lo rodeaba en 40 metros a la redonda de donde el estaba, fundiendo las paredes de la cueva en ruinas donde alguna vez habían peleado sakura y sasori

Ryuma aterriza suavemente en el piso cuando aun no se disolvían las llamas era un mar de fuego rojo, pero cuando comenzó a ceder se lograba ver en medio una especie esfera perfecta de color azul rey, cuando el fuego rojo se termino había una esfera perfecta de fuego color azul rey exactamente donde había estado parado el akatsuki la esfera se parecía mucho al kaiten de los hyuga pero esta no era de chakra era de fuego azul que en ese momento se disperso y salió caminando un hombre rubio de cabello hasta la cintura rubio con un sombrero circular medio quemado las cenizas que desprendía este no tenían vivos en rojo si no en azul, sus brazos mostraban unas leves quemaduras usaba una playera blanca sin mangas que cubria hasta su nariz varios flecos caian en su frente y ojos, pero se alcanzaba a direferenciar el color de estos, eran azules como el mar y se lograba apreciar el símbolo de su protector frontal que estaba rasgado justo a la mitad una luna en su fase de cuarto creciente la playera que usaba estaba tan entallada que parecía pintada dejaba ver como tenían un cuerpo excelentemente trabajado y unos pantalones un poco olgados color gris plata en ambos brazos tenia unas braceras de plata que cubrían su mano y sus brazos hasta su codo, usaba un cinturón blanco con su espada amarrada a este en su costado izquierdo dos estuches de kunais en su cinturón en la espalda y unas botas negras altas con líneas blancas que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas, este comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ryuma como si nada hubiera pasado.

- **vaya vaya sensei, quemo por completo mi atuendo de akatsuki, incluso me obligo a usar mi defensa mas potente, ten katon huevo de dragon, eso si que se merece un buen aplauso, pero sabe esta batalla ya termino es muy fuerte, muy muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente probablemente contra cualquier otro miembro de akatsuki excepto touma hubiera vencido, pero su cuerpo esta a punto de autodestruirse por usar ambas maldiciones al mismo tiempo y aun asi soy mas fuerte que tu sensei – **Ryuma estaba cansado dolorido casi inmóvil pero en un destello

– **eso lo veremos – **se abalanza sobre el rubio intentando asestar un golpe mortal con su lanza cuando supuso que le había dado se dio cuenta de que no y este apareció atrás de el

– **como es posible ya teníamos la misma velocidad – **y el rubio que estaba dándole la espalda con el sello del dragon en sus manos le contesto serio sin burla ni nada que se le pareciera

– **y quien dijo que te esquive con pura velocidad ryuma shishou – **al decir esto kayne estaba reconociendo a su maestro que le contesta tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su cara

– **vaya** **técnica de espacio temporal verdad, sin duda lo traes en la sangre – **a lo que el rubio no responde y dice

– **futon-funeral silencioso – **en ese momento decenas de cortes salen del cuerpo de ryuma levantándolo un poco del suelo para caer incado mientras se desangra por todos los cortes creados mirando al cielo con lagrimas en los ojos en ese instante el rubio se coloca en frente de el y dice

– **ten katon-flecha del destino – **en su mano derecha se forma un arco de fuego color azul rey lo tenza con su mano izquierda apuntando al pecho de su maestro, y una flecha se forma en medio del arco esta también era azul pero era solida y diciendo unas palabras en voz casi imperceptible dice

– **perdón shishou y gracias – **despues de decir esto parece que sale una lagrima de su ojo derecho pero se pierde en su mascara y suelta la flecha atravesando al ciego y este cae sin vida en un instante después de esto el rubio toma la lanza de su maestro y rompe la punta y la baña en la sangre de ryuma esperando a que esta se secara.

En ese momento aparece la mujer de akatsuki atrás de el y lo abraza – **minase kun estas bien, al final de cuentas era tu maestro – **aparta un poco el cabello largo del rubio se para en las puntas de sus pies y besa su cuello y le dice al oído

– **si necesitas consuelo estoy aquí para dártelo – **con voz seductora, a lo que el rubio aparta las manos de la hermosa mujer y comienza a caminar

– **no le des importancia tsukiumi y no confundas las cosas, hay que guardarle respeto a mi maestro por que era un gran shinobi y murió como tal orgulloso y valiente, recuerda que no me gusta ser injusto, y ahora dime grabaste todo? – **a lo que la mujer contesta

– **si no me falto ni un solo detalle pero no crees que deberíamos borrar cuando usas tus técnicas minase kun – **al escuchar esto el rubio da media vuelta y la encara

– **no dejalas en el video, use algunas de mis técnicas pero no mis ases, y deja de llamarme minase ese hombre ya no existe, mi nombre es kayne entendido – **su voz era tranquila pero su aura se torno asfixiante su instinto asesino creció tanto que paralizo a la mujer la dejo sin habla a lo que ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

– **ahora dame una copia de ese video por que la voy a enviar konoha a cierto hombre que quiero que la vea, vámonos – **al decir esto ambos desaparecieron dejando nada mas que el cuerpo del jounin de konoha.

Habían pasado 3 dias desde que el carruaje dejo la arena y estaba a escasos 2 kilometros de la puerta principal de konoha cuando el cochero que era un chunnin de konoha se detiene al ver a dos de sus compañeros de konoha estaban tirados en el bosque al lado del camino

– **hokage sama hay dos jounins ahí tirados – **grito el chunnin a lo que ino y sakura salen rápidamente del carruaje seguidos por todos ambas comienzan a revisar a los jounins y notan que no están heridos y ambas con una cara de obviedad en su rostro cachetean a ambos shinobis que se depiertan completamente alterados

– **genma raidou tranquilos explíquense en donde esta ryuma sama – **dijo kakashi con su único ojo visible cerrado alo que raidou contesta un poco mas tranquilo

– **no se hokage sama lo ultimo que recuerdo es que nos ivamos a enfrentar a un akatsukiy lo siguiente es que me desperté aquí – **el hokage tenia su ojo completamente abierto de lo sorprendido que estaba incluso un poco preocupado

– **bueno súbanse todos al carruaje y cuando lleguemos a konoha nos dan los detalles – **ambos asintieron y todos se volvieron a subir al carruaje pero los dos acompañantes de ryuma estaban completamente shokeados a lo que todos estaban un poco inquietos pero a uno de ellos se le notaba mas que a los demás naruto tenia completamente cerrado su puño derecho con fuerza que incluso le sangro y sakura se dio cuenta y sin decir nada lo abrazo para calmarlo y asi siguieron hasta llegar a konoha, el carruaje solo paro en la entrada para avisar que habían llegado sin contratiempos y despues no pararon hasta llegar a la mansión hokage donde todos bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la ofina de los hokages.

En la oficina de los hokages estaban todos los que venían en el carruaje incluyendo a temari que desde haber salido de tsuna se había convertido en la embajadora oficial de tsuna en konoha y todosestaban parados alrededor de la oficina rodeando a genma y a raidou que al parecer seguían en shock – **y bien ahora si díganme que sucedió – **dijo kakashi en un tono tranquilo, alo que genma respondió

– **hokage sama nosotros estuvimos investigando en todo el país del fuego junto ryuma sama algo referente a akatsuki cuando sin pensarlo cruzamos la frontera llegando al país del rio, al lugar donde murió sasori de la arena roja, ryuma sama pensaba que era un buen lugar buscar ya que alguna vez fue refugio de akatsuki, y lo que encontramos no era nada grato ahí estaban en una reunión 7 miembros de la organización – **kakashi lo interrumpe

– **siete? Pero si naruto y ryuma ya le habían dado muerte a dos, y con sasuke akatsuki debería de tener 6 miembros nada mas – **que a su vez es interrumpido por sasuke

– **hokage sama yo nunca fui miembro del nuevo akatsuki – **a lo que kakashi cierra los ojos en señal de frustración y mira a genma en señal de que continue

– **bueno alcanzamos a escuchar algunos nombres y los anote asi que cuando termine le entregare la hoja pero cuando terminaron su reunión fuimos descubiertos por una mujer y un hombre que querían atacarnos pero fueron detenidos por su líder un tal touma este nos elogio un poco a nosotros dos pero reconoció a la perfeccion la fuerza de ryuma sama y dijo que se dispersaran dejando a dos miembros nada mas uno erauna mujer que llevaba un yukata negro con nubes rojas, ella se encargaría de filmar la batalla según el para demostrar la fuerza de los miembros de la organizacion y hacer que las aldeas temblaran al ver su fuerza el hombre al que nos íbamos a enfrentar fue el que asesino al tsuchikage hace año y medio cuando nos preparamos para pelear ryuma sama nos dijo que nos preparamos para pelear nosotros juntos mas separados de el pero en un instante el akatsuki llamado kayne era según esto el discípulo de ryuma sama quien lo llamo minase desapareció y reapareció en frente de nosotros nos sujeto de la frente a ambos y es todo lo que recuerdo – **y raidou asintió para confirmar que tampoco sabia nada despues de eso.

Al escuchar esto todos los ninjas que estaban en la oficina del hokage quedaron atnitos incluyendo a ambos hokages hasta que tsunade dijo – **y bien en donde están esos nombres genma – **al escuchar la orden de tsunade genma busco rápidamente la hoja que había guardado en una de las bolsas internas de su chaleco de jounin pero encontró un cuaderno que quien sabe como había llegado a su bolsa pero no encontró la hoja, saco el cuaderno con incertidumbre y lo habrio sorprendido dijo al aire

– **pero que rayos es esto – **en un rápido movimiento kakashi le quita el cuaderno y se deja caer sorprendido en su silla todos tenían una inmensa interrogante en sus expresiones, al darse cuenta deesto arroja el cuaderno abierto a su escritorio para que todos lograran verlo, era algo parecido a un libro bingo en la primera pagina se mostraba:

**Hayase kouichi, shinobi renegado rango s de la villa oculta de la roca perseguido y buscado por el asesinato del linaje del señor feudal del país de la tierra. Muerto en batalla a manos de yakuza ryuma**

Naruto lo identifico en el momento en que vio la foto, fue el akatsuki que casi lo mata seis mese atrás, el hokage dio vuelta a la pagina

**Akumaga youkai, criminal buscado de rango s se desconoce su villa de procedencia, pero es conocido como el erizo sangriento ha matado mas 6000 personas por dinero, muerto en batalla por uzumaki naruto.**

Todos voltearon a ver a naruto al escuchar esta descripción y sakura levanto un poco el pecho en forma de orgullo ya que ese era su nombre en la siguiente pagina todos se sorprendieron menos ino sasuke y naruto

**Yakushi kabuto, shinobi renegado rango s de la villa oculta de la hoja, perseguido y buscad por sus delitos cometidos a lado de orochimaru ex akatsuki.**

A partir de ahí ningún shinobi hizo ruido o mueca para que el hokage siguiera sin detenerse las cosas se iban complicando todos sabían que tan peligroso era kabuto

**Sahashi kazehana,(la foto dejaba ver una hermosa mujer de unos 16 años de edad de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, con facciones finas y delicadas)shinobi renegado rango s de la villa oculta de la cascada perseguida por matar al consejo de su villa **

**Rie tsukiomi (la foto dejaba ver una hermosa mujer de unos 22 o 23 años de edad peliroja con ojos color morado y de tez banca como lanieve) shinobi renegado de la villa oculta de la hierba ex dirigente de la facción anbu de esta perseguida por asesinar a 10 anbus de su aldea, se dice que vendia información muy relevante acerca de la villa **

**Kendoku sagui (la foto dejaba a un hombre de tez negra y faccionesduras y marcadas) shinobi renegado rango s ex shinobi katana de la niebla perseguido porel asesinato de un clan de sangre noble de su villa del cual provenían algunos miembros del consejo de esta **

**Satoru izuna (la foto deja ver una hermosa niña de unos 13 años de edad de cabello azul cielo y ojos del mismo color a la vista tierna) shinobi renegada del país del demonio perseguida por aniquilar a losclanes sobrevivientes de la villa del angel desaparecida hacia ya 20 años a finales de la 3 guerra ninja, su apariencia es una pantalla ya que la ninja tiene ya 25 años de edad**

**Kayne (la foto deja ver un hombre moreno de cabello largo rubio cuya cara esta cubierta por una mascara blanca sus ojos son casi imperceptibles ya que están cubiertos por unos largos flecos al igual que su protector frontal) shinobi renegado rango s de la extinta villa de la luna perseguido por el asesinato del tercer tsuchikage en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero rumores cuentan que el fue el que destruyo por completo su villa con tan solo 10 años de edad y también se dice que es el shinobi mas fuerte en las filas de akatsuki, se desconoce su verdadero nombre ya que kayne es un alias.**

**Asama touma, (sin fotografía) shinobi renegado rango s de la villa oculta de la nube, perseguido por varios crímenes entre ellos el asesinato del consejo de su villa, asesinato del 4 raikage y su hermano el jinchuriki de hachibii, killerbee, y la destrucción de una cuarta parte de la villa de la nube líder de la organización akatsuki y a ciencia cierta el shinobi mas peligroso del libro bingo**

Todos los presentes estaban completamente impresionados si decir temerosos lo que había leído el sexto hokage era para tomarse en cuenta sus enemigos eran mas que peligrosos y sobre todo sus habilidades eran inciertas y sobre todo su objetivo era una verdadera incognita ninguno pudo evitar pensar en naruto como posible objetivo pero lo que eran naruto neji sasuke shikamaru y ambos hokages estaban muy pensativos a diferencia de sakura que estaba aterrada por solo pensar que esos monstruos estaban tras su amado, se sentía un silencio sepulcral en la oficina no solamente por lo que habían escuchado leer al hokage sino que también por que ryuma se había enfrentado a ese monstruo kayne el solo, bueno eso era lo que pensaban naruto neji sasukie shikamaru y ambos hokages, naruto estaba tan preocupado que de su manos goteaba sangre de su fuerte tensión y de su boca también gracias a como se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza justo en ese momento la hokage dice

– **neji genma raidou vayan de inmediato a buscar a ryuma – **tenten no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al pecho en signo de preocupación, que pasaría si se topara con algún akatsuki y no regresaba vivo, que pasaría si tuviera que ayudar a ryuma sama a enfrentarse a ese monstruo pero esas dudas no estaban en la cabeza de neji el solo quería ir a rescatar a aquel hombre ciego que inspiraba tanta confianza, justo antes de salir sasuke detiene a neji sujetándolo de un brazo

- **hokage sama antes de que ellos se vayan tengo algo que decir, contra los primeros 5 que no están muertos de esa lista un equipo de jounins tendría probabilidades de salir vivos, pero si se topan con alguno de los últimos dos corran, ah y antes de que se me olvide no subestimen a kabuto están fuerte como lo era orochimaru, pero volviendo al tema yo no los vi fui capaz de sentir la presencia de todos estos akatsukis y el tal touma y el tal kayne estaban completamente arriba de los otros 7 – **en ese momento neji lo miro con enojo

– **como te atreves de decirme que corra de un enemigo – **y es interrumpido por genma

– **sasuke, se perfectamente de lo que estas hablando por que de no haber estado ryuma sama con nosotros nos hubiera aniquilado en menos de un minuto su velocidad es tan grande como la tuya, la de neji o la de naruto, asi que neji no te hagas el duro si eres uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de esta villa, puedes pelear de igual a igual con naruto sasuke, incluso con ambos hokages pero su nivel esta aun mas alla de eso asi que si te digo retirada te retiras, no necesitamos muertes innecesarias lo principal es encontrar ryuma sama entendiste – **a lo que neji tuvo que asintir

aunque no le gustara la idea no solo por que genma y raidou eran respetados en toda la villa sino que el también les guardaba mucho respeto, genma fue muchas veces su capitán y no por nada esos dos eran los escoltas personales de la 5 hokage, y al escuchar esas palabras aunque ambos hokages querían regañarlo no pudieron ya que sabían que era cierto recordaban las palabras de ino sobre el shinobi que hablo con kabuto, era ese tal ryuma que no se había sorprendido ni siquiera con la fuerza de naruto, al escuchar las palabras de genma tenten se tranquilizo un poco, minimo lo si se encontraban con el lo ivan a obligar a retirarse en ese momento se escucha una voz que hizo temblar a hinata a ino y sobre todo a sakura.

**- tsunade obaa chan por que carajos no me mandas a mi también si esos shinobis son tan fuertes necesitan llevar a gente igual de fuerte que ellos no? neji genma y raidou no serian capaces devencerlos y probablemente tampoco serian capaces de sobrevivir si voy yo hay que aceptar que esas probabilidades suben, no los subestimes asi obaa chan hace seis meses casi me matan por eso – **dijo gritando furico naruto

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacia ese tipo de desplantes, su vida al parecer se había reconstruido poco a poco, ya volvia a mostrar ese brillo en sus ojos, pero también había regresado esa irreverencia tan característica de el la hokage lo miraba con una mas cara de enojo pero lo que en verdad pensaba * _perdón naruto pero no te puedo enviar a ti eres como un hijo para mi si te pierdo en estos momentos no sabria que hacer asi que por favor no digas mas * _ pero kakashi era muy listo y se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a naruto

– **es muy simple por que no te enviamos naruto, un ataque en estos momentos que akatsuki esta cerca es muy probable asi que necesitamos la mayor fuerza de ataque posible aquí en la villa sakura sasuke y tu deben de quedarse por precaucion los necesitamos a los tres ya que conocemos de que son capaces estos criminales – **al escuchar esto naruto tuvo que callarse y se noto como ino hinata tsunade y sakura suspiraron aliviadas.

Despues de esta escena todos salieron de la mansión de los hokages bastante preocupados de la información recibida todos tomaron caminos separados, temari se aferraba al brazo de shikamaru y lo acompaño hasta su casa, ya que ahí se iba a quedar mientras conseguía un lugar para establecerse, tenten se fue con hinata que iba abrazándola, diciendo que no se preocupara que neji iba a regresar sano y salvo, pero el temblor en la castaña no cesaba, sasuke iba detrás de ellas ya que su departamento estaba atrás de los terrenos de los hyuuga, ino se fue sola muy pensativa rumbo a su casa, ella quería estar con naruto en esos momentos, ella sabia que ryuma era una persona importante para el pero el ya estaba con sakura y el tan solo pensar eso le causaba una sensación de extrema soledad a la bella rubia que dejo caer una pequeña lagrima.

Sakura iba caminando al lado de naruto ella iba con la cabeza abajo un poco mas atrás de naruto pensando en como era posible que estuviera pasando esto hace tres días ellos estaban completamente felices y ahora todo estaba de cabeza naruto tenia una expresión de odio en su cara estaba furioso y ella no sabia que hacer para consolarlo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a el y tomar su mano que al hacerlo se dio cuenta de estaba completamente llena de sangre, y comenzó a sanarla al sentir esa calidez en su mano naruto sedio cuenta de que estaba lastimado y le dirigió una amarga sonrisa a sakura que al verla se le partió el corazón estaba dolido, preocupado y enojado y lo único que logro articular fue

– **naruto kun hoy puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? – **a lo que naruto asintió sonriente, llegaron al apartamento de naruto y ambos entraron quitándose los zapatos en la entrada

Al entrar a la sala naruto se detuvo y sakura que venia atrás de el también naruto dio media vuelta y se arrojo a los brazos de su novia llorando, esto hizo que sakura se rompiera en dos, ambos sabían que ryuma estaba muerto y solo ahí naruto logro desahogarse en el hombro de la persona mas importante en su vida , y asi estuvieron varios minutos en los cuales sakura acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su amado en modo de consuelo, hasta que por fin el llanto de naruto cedió y sakura lo llevo a su cuarto ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazados y sakura dijo algo temerosa de la respuesta de su amado ella siempre lo había apoyado en todo pero desde que se entero de todo lo referente a akatsuki estaba mas que preocupada y temerosa ella muy en el fondo su corazón le decía que esta vez era muy probable que naruto no fuera capaz de hacerle frente a lo que venia, estaba completamente confundida no tenia confianza había vuelto a ser aquella niña temerosa que había dejado de ser 5 años atrás

– **naruto kun que vas a hacer si ryuma sama en verdad esta muerto? – **a lo que el rubio contesto

– **no lo se sakura chan solo espero no hacer estupideces – **sakura lo abrazo y se solto a llorar, esto desconcertó al rubio que le pregunto

– **que pasa beba por que lloras – **y la pelirosa le contesta

– **es que mi amor estoy en verdad asustada siento como si en verdad te fuera a pasar algo y en serio me asusta pensar y sentir que esta vez no vamos a poder salir bien de esto y no puedo evitar sentirme asi mi amor en serio no puedo evitarlo – **el llanto de la ojiverde no cesaba inclusive aunque naruto la aprisiono contra su cuerpo abrazandola fuertemente las lagrimas no cesaron hasta unas horas despues cuando esta cayo dormida cansada de tanto llorar seguida por su amado que también cayo rendido por el degaste emocional de ese dia.

Neji liderado por genma y raidou estaba llegando a la cueva donde se había sucitado la reunión de akatsuki, al llegar al lugar se notaban a leguas los estragos de un fiera batalla los tres shinobis se internaron aun mas en aquellas ruinas hasta lograr divisar a alguien que estaba tirado en el suelo completamente cubierto de heridas semi profundas y sobretodo cubierto de sangre los tres se acercaron sigilosamente aunque neji ya había corroborado la muerte, al llegar al cadáver los tres shinobis quedan atónitos al lograr identificarlo ryuma estaba muerto y al parecer le habían acomodado una paliza.

Los tres jounins rodearon el cuerpo del ciego, para acomodarlo en una forma digna para ser llevadoa konoha ya que no levaban camilla ni sabana para taparlo, en ese momento comenzó a llover, era una ligera lluvia que se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en tormenta, cada gota de agua que caia en el cadáver le limpiaba la sangre ya seca en ese momento tan triste los jounins lo único que hacían era mirar el cuerpo con tristeza cuando raidou forma sellos con las manos y muchas piedras pequeñas se juntan a lado del cuerpo y comienzan a tomar forma juntas, se forma una camilla de piedra en la cual genma y raidou colocan el cuerpo del ciego con cuidado y delicadeza, colocándolo boca arriba, en ese momento neji se quita su chamarra blanca cubre el la cara del ciego todos pensaban que alguien con su fama terminaría asi quien era tan fuerte como para haberlo dejado asi, y sobre todo como era posible que su oponente no hubiera salido lastimado, llegaron a esta conclusión ya que la única sangre derramada pertenecía a ryumma, genma y braidou tomaron ambos extremos de la camilla de piedra y escoltados por neji se pusieron en marcha hacia la villa.

Eran las 10 de la noche y en casa de los yamanaka la familia estaba cenando, yamanaka inoichi su esposa yamanaka tsune y su hija yamanaka ino, todo en el comedor estaba tranquilo, muy raro en esa casa ya que ino siempre estaba muy alegre pero ese dia en particular le hermosa rubia estaba muy decaída, deprimida y esto hacia el ambiente en el comedor un poco tenso sus padres lo notaban a la perfeccion ya que ino era muy mala escondiendo sus emociones, la ex anbu y el líder del escuadron de espionaje e información de konoha estaban muy preocupados por la actitud de su hija, la cena transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones los tres terminaron al mismo tiempo y en ese momento ino se levanto discretamente diciendo

– **con permiso me retiro – **diciendo esto la joven sale de la habitación dejando a sus padres aun mas preocupados ya que por lo regular ella siempre elogiaba la comida de su madre y siempre le daba las gracias cuando hacia su plato preferido, tempura de camaron platillo que habían cenado ese dia en ese momento inoichi se levanta

– **ino esta muy rara voy a ir a hablar con ella – **pero la hermosa rubia madre de ino lo toma del brazo y lo detiene

– **no gordo, creo que este esun tema que tu no deberías de hablar con ella sino yo – **el anbu la miro con desconcierto y cerro los jos mientras se dirigía a una pequeña cava que había en una de las esquinas del comedor la abrió y saco una botella de vino blanco y una copa, para regresar a la mesa y sentarse, para despues servir vino en esa copa y empezar a tomar, su esposa al ver esto se levanto de la mesa y le mando una calida sonrisa a su marido despues se dirigió a las escaleras y despues toco la primera puerta del lado derecho dos loigeros golpes dio y una voz respondió

– **no me siento bien tochan por favor dejame sola – **al escuchar esto tsune abrió lentamente la puerta para recibir un oso de peluche en el rostro

– **oto san te dije que quiero estar sola – **ino tenia lagrimas en los ojos

– **vaya nena en serio me paresco tanto a tu padre? – **dijo tsune mientras caia el oso de peluche al suelo al escuchar estola joven se ruborizo y desvio la mirada

– **perdón oca san pero siempre que me siento mal mi papa lo nota ysiempre viene a molestar no me da espacio como tu – **ino era la niña consentida de su padre asi que a veces podía ser muy caprichosa con el pero con su madre no a ella le guardaba un profundo respeto y admiración incluso un poco de miedo ya que ella la consentía pero no le cumplia sus caprichos como su padre incluso su padre tenia que cumplirle sus caprichos a escondidas de tsune

– **no te preocupes nena no pasa nada pero ahora si cuéntame que pasa, no se por que pero creo que estees un tema que no te gustaría hablar con tu padre verdad? – **dijo tsune con una calida sonrisa en el rostro sentándose al lado de su hija que no la miraba a los ojos

– **si oca san pero aunque no es muy cómodo contigo si puedo hablarlo, mi papa se pondría furico si se entera, es demasiado sobre protector incluso intimidaría a naruto para que se casara conmigo – **al instante ino se tapo la boca había dicho mas de lo que debía decir pero era inevitable, su madre no tenia muchas conversaciones serias con ella pero cuando las tenia la ayudaba mucho era la persona en quien mas confiaba despues de sakura, al escuchar esto tsune levanta una ceja y pone cara picardia igual a la que ino pone cuando se da cuenta de algún chisme

- **vaya asi que estas enamorada de naruto kun – **ino la volteo a ver sonrojada y con las manos en su boca girándola de un lado a otro en modo de negación, pero en ese momento baja las manos en forma de derrota y suspira

– **no creo estar enamorada de el oca san pero si me gusta y mucho, pero el ya es novio de sakura a quien quiero como una hermana pero no puedo quitarme esta depre – **su madre cerro los ojos y suspiro

– **ay nena yo tampoco creo que este enamorada de naruto kun de hecho creo que nunca te has enamorado antes si yo se que eres bastante liberal y has tenido tus queveres con varios hombres de la aldea pero la única relación estable que has tenido fue hace año y medio con chouji kun pero a el solo lo usaste como una salida ante tu dolor y eso si que no estuvo bien tu padre y yo tuvimos muchos problemas con sus padres por esto, tu y yo somos iguales, cuando yo tenia tu edad era igual que tu pero solo me eh enamorado una vez y fue de tu padre el y yo eramos iguales, yo creo que a ti te va a pasar lo mismo nena, vas a tener que encontrar a un hombre que sea tan bueno como tu controlando a los hombres, el con las mujeres, probablemente un verdadero Casanova por que va a ser un hombre que no vas a poder controlar a tus anchas, y creo que tu gusto por naruto es eso que el no es maleable, mas bien tu no puedes manipularlo, y eso lo juntamos con un poco de envidia hacia sakura por que ella ya encontró al compañero que ama y este le corresponde, y eso esta bien a veces pasa entre los hermanos, y ella es como tu hermana menor, esto hace que esa envidia cresca un poco mas – **ino al escuchar todo lo que su madre le decía mantenía baja su mirada, ella sabia quelas palabras de su madre eran ciertas pero ella ya estaba harta de no encontrar a su hombre ideal y sobre todo le dolia mucho haber lastimado a uno de sus mejores amigos pero a ella le hubira encantado corresponderle a chouji.

- **ves como tengo razón nena no me has contestado, y mejor no te apresures apenas tienes 18 años ya vendrá el dia en que entre ese príncipe azul a tu vida y va a llenar ese vacio que has intentado llenar seduciendo y provocando a los hombres de esta villa, en serio eres bastante perversa – **esto ultimo lo dijo riendo y también hizo reir un poco a la joven que la abrazo muy fuerte en son de gratitud – **gracias cachan – **

En las puertas de la villa genma, raidou y neji llegaron con el cuerpo de ryuma cubierto por la chamarra de neji que estaba manchada de sangre, lentamente entraron a la villa en donde izumo y kotetsu, los porteros se acercan a ellos lentamente

– **izumo kotetsu avisen a los hokage sama que trajimos el cuerpo sin vida de ryumma sama y lo vamos a llevar al hospital para que le hagan la autopcia y restauren el cuerpo – **dijo raidou con un tono de tristeza en su voz, en ese momento izumo desaparece y se dirige rumbo a casa de los hokages que aun seguían en su despacho esperando noticias del equipo de rescate, en ese momento aparece izumo en el despacho de los hokages y haciendo una reverencia

– **hokages sama ya ah regresado el equipo de rescate pero ryuma sama murió antes de que ellos llegaran, el equipo llevo el cadáver al hospital y me dijeron que ahí los esperarían para darles el reporte – **esta noticia hizo que ambos hokages se dejaran caer en sus sillas y se llevaran las manos a la frente

– **izumo in forma a todos jounins de la noticia y avisa que habrá una reunión en la sala de juntas – **dijo el 6 hokage e izumo asintió y salió del despacho cabizbajo seguido de ambos hokages que se dirigieron al hospital.

En el hospital ino estaba de guardia esperando en su consultorio por cualquier emergencia cuando de pronto alguien toca a la puerta del consultorio – **adelante – **dijo la rubia con una mano en la frente en signo de cansancio, en ese momento entra una enfermera haciendo una pequeña reverencia

– **yamanaka sama genma dono raidou dono y hyuuga neji sama están aquí, junto con el cadáver de ryuma sama – **al escuchar esto ino voltea a ver incrédula a la enfermera, baja la mirada y se levanta de su silla y con una voz todavía de impresión dice – **llevame - **.

Ino iba siguiendo a la enfermera perdida en sus pensamiento con una mano tapando su boca, cuando entran a un quirófano en donde estaban los tres jounins parados cabizbajos rodeando una cama en la cual se enontraba un cuerpo tapado con una sabana, neji estaba sonteniendo una chamarra blanca completamente manchada de sangre empapada en su mano izquierda, ino se detiene bajando aun mas la cabeza y dice

– **hay que esperar a tsunade sama yo creo que a ella le gustaría examinar personalmente el cuerpo – **a lo que nadie responde, 5 minutos pasaron hasta que una hermosa rubia de ojos color miel irrumpe en la sala junto a una mujer pelinegra que al parecer estaba un poco alterada diciendo

– **todos salgan de aquí menos tu ino – **y en ese instante todos salen del quirófano a la sala de espera en donde se encontraba sentado el 6 hokage y los tres jounins toman asiento esperando con el.

Había un gran revuelo en la villa aunque era media noche muchos shinobis estaban movilizándose en konoha todos los jounins se dirigían a la mansión hokage y naruto y sakura se dieron cuenta de esto pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que estaban muy agusto acurrucados en la cama del rubio, ya que en esa precisa noche hacia un frio espectral y sobretodo no eran a ellos a los que estaban llamando, hasta que de pronto se escucha la puerta como si alguien estuviera tocando, en ese momento naruto mira a sakura con incertidumbre y esta le devuelve la mirada, ya que quien lo podría estar visitando a esa hora, naruto y sakura se levantan lentamente de lacama dirigiéndose el rubio a abrir la puerta y la ojiverde a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, cuando naruto abre la puerta ve a izumo que estaba parado ahí

– **que pasa izumo san – **rascándose la cabeza en modo de interrogante

– **naruto dono sakura sama, los hokages han convocado a una reunión de jounins debido a que el equipo de rescate ya volvió pero ryuma sama esta muerto – **al escuchar esto el rubio dejo caer su mano y sus se quedo perplejo, a su vez sakura dejo caer el vaso lleno nde agua en el suelo al escuchar las palabras del chunin, volteo a ver a naruto quien estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces sakura corre para abrazar a naruto.


	8. los secretos en el ojo del hurcan

hola a todos bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste de antemano les digo este tambien esta muy tragico pero esta muy bueno ya esta llagando al climax la historia por favor dejen sus reviews y comenten por favor y por favor no la dejen espero lo disfruten

- **dialogos -**

_* pensamientos *_

_**escritos, cartas, notas**_

_desclaimer: naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes de su universo  
_

Capitulo 8: Los secretos en el ojo del huracán

Un día gris azotaba a toda la villa de konoha muchas caras tenían el luto reflejado en sus rostros de hecho la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban de luto unos cuantos cuántos estaban tristes, de todos los shinobis de konoha muchos no lo conocían, solo conocían sus historias y su fama algunos tuvieron el honor de conocerlo, pero muy pocos lo conocían lo suficiente como para en verdad estar dolidos por su muerte, kakashi, tsunade, genma, raidou tods estaban muy dolidos por el fallecimiento de quien fuera el mejor amigo y coequipero del difunto 4 hokage namikaze minato, pero había uno, un shinobi en especial que en verdad estaba devastado, un joven de unos escasos 19 años recién cumplidos, un rubio que era venerado y querido en toda konoha, el parecía un fantasma sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, un maestro, el mejor amigo de su padre había muerto en batalla, solo podía pensar en una cosa, VENGANZA.

Eran las 7 y media de la tarde el sol se estaba ocultando, aunque no se notaba mucho gracias a todas la nubes que tapizaban el cielo de konoha, unas personas estaban reunidas en el monumento a los héroes caídos en batalla en la tarde mas o menos a las 4 de la tarde había una gran conglomeración de aldeanos ahí mismo, todos conmemorando al gran shinobi todos se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedaron 3 una rubia, una pelirosa y un rubio que miraba fijamente la piedra en ese momento comenzó a llover el rubio ni se inmuto ante esto solo seguía ahí mirando la roca apretando los puños y la mandibula hasta sangrar ino lo veía un poco alejada y sakura estaba justo delante de ella y a la espalda de naruto cuando la pelirosa dice – **naruto, mi amor por favor tranquilo, ven vuelve conmigo vamos a tu casa ya no te tortures mas si??? – **la ojiverde le rogo a lo que el rubio sin siquiera voltear a verla dijo – **no gorda por favor ahora necesito estar solo nena – **dijo el rubio tiernamente disfrazando el odio en su voz y ambas kunoichis lograron descifrarlo a lo que solo bajaron la cabeza en eso la rubia se acerca a la pelirosa y le susurra al oído – **sakura chan creo que seria mejor que lo dejemos solo para que se calme, porque no vienes a mi casa porque tu tampoco estas bien, mañana será otro día nena – **a lo que sakura solo asintió e ino le abrazo cubriéndola de la lluvia y llevándola fuera de ese lugar que irradiaba tristeza y odio.

Paso una hora ahí mirando el monumento empapándose en la lluvia repro0chandose asi mismo el no haber podido salvarlo, le había pasado lo mismo a ero sennin, se sentía completamente impotente, akkatsuki se había llevado ya a dos personas importantes para el una de ellas era irremplazable, su padrino, el hombre que considero como si hubiera sido su propio padre, estaba tan sumergido en su rabia que no se había percatado que alguien lo estaba espiando desde que había comenzado la ceremonia en ese momento naruto se da cuenta de esto y deja salir una pequeña sonrisa sádica ya que había notado que esa persona no era normal y el rubio dice al aire – **vaya pero que tenemos aquí, debes de ser buena no te note en lo absoluto, aparte de que estaba distraído – **sale de entre los arboles una mujer peliroja con ojos de color morado hermosa llevaba puesto un yukata igual a las batas de akatsuki, nadamas que este estaba medio abierto dejando ver un prominente escote la mujer tenia un cuerpo de miedo – **no precioso te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí por que quise que te dieras cuenta, no eh venido a pelear, solo traigo algo que es para ti te va a gustar la sorpresita pero si noto algún tipo de hostilidad antes de irme, voy a desaparecer y esto que traigo para ti nunca lo tendras hermoso – **dijo esto de una forma seductora, era una leona en celo, mientras decía esto se acercaba al rubio, y al llegar a el se pegaba a su cuerpo, lo rosaba con sus pechos, acariciaba su pecho, espalda y su cuello intentando provocarlo pero el rubio no se movió – **mmmm no se que intentas hacer pero una mujer mucho mas hermosa me espera en casa asi que no te necesito para nada, bueno solo para que me deslo que me tienes que dar preciosa – **dijo esto mientras le cerraba un poco ese escote de su yukata y la apartaba de él lo que hizo que la peliroja se enojara, se lleva la mano derecha al escote , mete su mano en el yukata, haciendo visible parte de su pecho, para volver a provocar a naruto, y saca un pergamino de invocación, el cual le tira a naruto, este lo agarra viendo extrañado a la peliroja y un poco sonrojado por el sexy look que llevaba la akatsuki, esta se da cuenta de esto y le dice – **ahí tienes nene, eso es lo que tenia que darte ah y por cierto me llamo tsukiumi, tsukiumi chan para ti precioso, solo avísame y todo esto puede ser tuyo – **dijo la peliroja señalando su escote y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, unos pocos minutos despues 4 anbus se colocan atrás de naruto y este sin verlos sles dice un poco molesto – **se taradaron – **el capitán del equipo al verse regañado por naruto inmediatamente se disculpa – **disculpe nuestra ineptitud capitán, los sabios detectaron un chakra de nivel 5 rondando por aquí por eso no logramos venir a la ceremonia – **naruto al escuchar esto suspira y los ve de reojo – **por eso les dije que se tardaron la mujer asalta cunas se fue hace mas de 10 minutos bola de tarados – **en ese momento los 4 se inclinaron ante naruto y – **por favor disculpenos capitán no volverá a suceder – **al escuchar esto naruto suspira y les dice – **esta bien retírense no hay problema pero recuerden que un anbu no falla – **los cuatro anbus asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo alrubio que se quedo mirando intrigado el pergamino que le dio tsukiumi

En casa de los yamanaka ino y sakura estaban en el cuarto de la rubia, sakura estaba acostada en el regazo de ino quien estab incada acariciando los cabellos de sakura, (la imagen era la misma de dos hermanas la mayor apapachando a la menor) sakura se notaba que había derramado varias lagrimas, aunque ino lo supo disimular muy bien ella también había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas, sakura estaba viendo el horizonte en la ventana de ino y la rubia veía fijamente la cara de la ojiverde mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosados, en ese momento sakura se volteo y quedo completamente boca arriba, tenia una expresión de preocupación en el rostro ya estaba lloviendo a cantaros y ella sabia que probablemente naruto seguía ahí parado y podría enfermarse, en ese momento ino le dirige una tierna sonrisa de apoyo y le dice – **sakura, no te preocupes naruto no es estúpido y no creo que vaya a hacer alguna estupides, ahorita lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo solo, nee?? – **esto tranquilizo un poco a sakura pero no del todo ya que estaba mas preocupada en ese momento por la salud física de su novio que la sentimental.

– **si eso ya lo se ino chan pero no estoy preocupada por eso, estoy preocupada porque como es naruto de seguro sigue ahí parado en la lluvia y se va a enfermar por eso quiero ir a buscarlo – **al escuchar esto ino da un suspiro y cierra los ojos – **te entiendo sakura, de verdad, pero de que sirve ir a sacarlo de la lluvia si tu te vas a meter en ella y como piensas cuidarlo si te enfermas, mejor espera a que pase la lluvia y vas por el, si se resfria ya seras su problema pero va a tener una hermosa enfermera cuidándolo, no??? – **la rubia deja salir una dulce sonrisa, que hace sonreir a la ojiverde que le dice – **pero ino chan si no voy a ser la única que lo va a cuidar si se enferma, tu me vas a acompañar yo se que te has vuelto una gran amiga de naruto kun y yo se que le va a hacer mucho bien tu compañía – **dijo esto con una sonrisa en la cara pero ino le contesta – **no sakura como crees no quiero hacerla de mal tercio – **la rubia dijo esto muy nerviosa y negando con la cabeza, en ese momento sakura se levanta y la ve decidida – **no ino chan donde caben dos caben tres, en estos momentos naruto kun necesita el apoyo de todos los que lo quieren – **al escuchar los ruegos de su amiga ino no se pudo negar asi que acepta con un suspira y ghace que skura le sonria sonrojada pero ino pensaba * _no sakura por favor, no me hagas esto no quiero estar cerca de el no se si podría controlarme pasando mucho tiempo junto a el, que ya se te olvido que naruto me gusta mucho, aparte la verdad no quiero verlos juntos * __**- **_**bueno esta decidido** **ino chan vamos a buscarlo cuando baje la lluvia – **dijo la ojiverde muy animada, en ese momento sakura se volvió a acostar en el regaso de ino y esta no hizo nada aunque en verdad estaba incomoda despues de lo que le dijo su mejor amiga.

Naruto llego a su departamento justo despues de cerrar la puerta se quito los zapatos negros de piel y la camisa negra elegante que portaba, arrojándola al piso, aunque naruto se había vuelto muy ordenado, el estaba completamente intrigado por el pergamino que le había entregado esa libidinosa y asaltacunas akatsuki, llego a su cama, se sentó en ella y abrió el pergamino, en el había tres sello que tenían una técnica de sellado muy complicada, eran tres sellos, cada uno tenia una cosa sellada en el, era una técnica de sellado que solamente reacciona con la sangre de una persona especifica, en ese momento naruto pensó * _bueno y ahora como chingados voy a liberar estas cosas, pero si dijo que erapara mi supongo que reaccionara a mi sangre, pero si es una trampa? No no creo los akatsukis no son tan idiotas como para creer que voy a caer en una trampa tan estúpida, bueno pues voy a intentarlo a ver que pasa * _ en ese momento naruto saca un kunai que tenia escondido bajo su almoada, coloco su pulgar izquierdo en la punta de este e hizo un corte superficial pero lo suficientemente profundo como para colocar minmo una gota de su sangre en cada sello y asi lo hizo en un momento las 3 cosas que staban selladas aparecieron justo arriba del sello, la primera era la punta de la lanza dorada de ryuma, la segunda era un video casete y la tercera una nota doblada pero antes de leerla naruto vio que en la parte externa decía _**primero ve el video naruto kun**_ y al notar esto naruto tomo el video casete y lo coloco en la video casetera que tenia encima de la televisión en una como da paralela a su cama, despues de poner el video regreso a su cama y se sentó en ella agarrando la punta de lanza dorada, el video comezo y el el estaba grabada la pelea de kayne con ryuma cada minuto que pasaba naruto apretaba mas fuerte la punta de la lanza de ryuma, creando cortes cada vez mas profundos en sus manos, al terminar el video la pantalla se puso en gris y naruto dejo caer la punta de lanza al suelo y esta se clavo en el piso de madera, el rubio estaba furioso al ver de que manera tan cruel había muerto ryuma su ojos pedían la sangre del asesino de su amigo, de su tio, depuesrecordo la nota y rápidamente la tomo, la abrió, y la leyó, esta decía _**hola naruto kun, yo se que debes de estar mas que furioso en este momento, pero antes de decirte en donde estoy para que clames venganza hay unmas cosas de las que debes de enterarte, ve a la cabaña que esta a las afueras de tu villa, justo a unos metros de donde ataco el kyubii hace 18 años, la cabaña en la que naciste.**_

En la entrada de la casa de los yamanaka, se encontraban saliendo de la residencia una rubia acompañada de una pelirosa dieron unos pasos hacia a afuera del pórtico y ambas levantaron las manos para corroborar lo de la lluvia en ese momento la peli rosa dice – **vamos ino chan la lluvia ya cedió – **al escuchar a su amiga la rubia asintió con la cabeza y ambas salieron rápido de ahí para comenzar acorrer por los tejados de las residencias de la villa, no les tomo mas de 10 minutos llegar al campo de entrenamiento 3 en donde se encontraba la piedra de los caidos, al llegar al exacto lugar de la piedra ambas se dieron cuenta de que el novio de sakura ya no estaba ahí, al ver esto sakura se sintió un poco insegura e ino lo notó – **sakura es mejor asi a lo mejor naruto ya se siente un poco mejor y ya se fue a descanzar por que no vamos a su casa para ver si esta ahí –** al escuchar esto sakura miro a su amiga y asintió, en ese momento ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Ambas iban saltando de tejado en tejado rápidamente para llegar a casa de naruto que desafortunadamente estaba al otro lado de la aldea y así siguieron durante unos 30 minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada del edificio en donde estaba el departamento de naruto, ahí se detuvieron y comenzaron a subir unas escaleras largas al llegar hasta el ulktimo nivel, dieron vuelta a la izquierda dos veces y entraron al pasillo en donde estaba el departamento del rubio, caminaron ese pasillo hasta llegar al fondo, ahí estaba la puerta del departamento de naruto, al llegar ahí sakura toco la puerta pero esta se abrió y eso lo notaron raro, al entrar ambas se quitaron las botas, y notaron que ahí tirada estaba la camisa negra que naruto llevaba puesta en la ceremonia de ese dia en ese momento sakura dijo en voz alta – **naruto kun estas aquí??? – **pero nadie respondió con mucha cautela las dos shinobis se adentraron en el apartamento hasta que sakura encontró el interruptor para encender la luz de la sala, ambas muy cuidadosas se adentraron aun mas hasta llegar a la recamara del rubio llegando ahí sakura volvió a encender la luz e ino al ver en donde se encontraba se sonrojo pero nese sonrojo se extinguió ante la escena que presenciaban sus ambas kunoichis estaban confundidas y preocupadas ya que pudieron divisar un ligero charco de sangre en el piso al lado de este estaba la punta de lanza dorada también llena de sangre pero esta no estaba fresca, despues ambas se asustaron al oir un ruido y rapidamnete voltearon y vieron que la televisión estaba encendida pero no había ningún programa en la televisión sino la pantalla estaba en gris, y la video casetera encendida aunque sakura estaba tan alterada que no le dio mucha importancia pero si le dio importancia al pequeño charco de sangre, pero ino si y le dijo – **sakura naruto debió haber visto algo en el video que esta puesto, hay que revusarlo – **pero cuando se fijo sakura estaba de rodillas en el piso justo enfrente del charco de sangre – **ino chan esta es sangre de naruto – **dijo con lagrimas en la cara ino al escuchar esto se sorprendió y dejo de darle importancia al video y salió disparada hacia donde estaba la sangre y la punta de la lanza, al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que la sangre en la lanza estaba seca, aparte reconoció la lanza, y dijo – **sakura tranquila, la sangre de la lanza y la del piso son diferentes no te alarmes es muy poca la sangre derramada de naruto no debe de estar gravemente lastimado – **de pronto la rubia diviso una hoja de papel tirada y arrugada en el piso, la tomo y de pronto se fijo en la parte que decía que primero viera el video, en ese momento se la mostro a sakura y esta se tranquilizo un poco en ese momento la video casetera hizo un ruido y ambas voltearon.

- **ah ya se termino de regresar la cinta vamos a verla sakura – **dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a su amiga quien solo asintió, en ese momento ino se acerco a la video casetera y le puso play mientras sakura se sentaba en la cam de su amado seguía por la rubia, el video empezó y estas quedaron perplejas de ver cual era su contenido, y al momento de que este terminara las dos quedaron impactadas al ver la facilidad con la que ryuma había muerto, y sobre todo el poder del akatsuki que lo derroto, en ese momento ino comenzó a temblar del miedo al reconocer al kayne, - **ese…… ese era……. El hombre…… que estaba…………. Con kabuto…………….. cuando trajimos a sasuke – **sakura la volteo a ver impactada y también temblando en ese momento ese mal presentimiento volvió a su corazón, aquel presentimiento de que naruto no iba a poder vencer a las tormentas que se avecinaban, en ese momento se dio cuenta y recordó que tenia la nota, la desarrugo completamente y noto que había cosas escritas del otro lado, al leer lo que había en la nota se asusto, ino logro divisar lo de la nota y la miro cuando sakura le dijo – **ino vamos a esa cabaña naruto debe de estar ahí – **a lo que la rubia alterada le repondio – **no sakura hay que llevar esta evidencia a los hokages y pedirles ayu…. – **la rubia fue interrumpida por sakura – **no hay tiempo ino primero hay que buscar a naruto, o si quieres tu llevales eso a lo hokages y yo ire a la cabaña – **al escuchar esto ino rápidamente contesto – **no sakura si te acompañare no voy a dejarte sola – **en ese momento ino saca el video de la casetera y lo guardo en su bolsa junto con la nota y la punta de la lanza, en ese momento las miradas de las kunoichis se encontraron y ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, unos segundos despues desaparecieron del lugar

Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de una pequeña cabaña que se encuentra en una colina a las afueras de konoha, la casa estaba ya vieja y abandonada, había mooh en las paredes, la humedad guardada ahí hacia que en la cabaña hiciera un frio infernal, todo estaba lleno depolvo, no una ni dos capaz sino alrededor de unas 10, el polvo estaba casi impregnado en los muebles, las paredes y el piso, el lugar daba lastima, aunque se notaba que cuando esa cabaña estaba habitada era muy cálida y acogedora, la caba ña era grande con dos pisos, naruto sintió no sabiendo por que cierta nostalgia en un mueble al lado de un sillón se encontraba un retrato que no se podía ver debido al polvo, naruto lo tomo y lo limpio, solo para en contrar que en la foto estaba el 4 hokage abrazando a una hermosa peliroja de ojos verdes, de un verde mas intenso que el de sakura, la mujer estaba sentada en una silla de madera, y estaba embarazada, pero su vientre estaba demasiado grande para un embarazo común y corriente, se podía divisar que la foto fue tomada en esa misma habitación, y el cuarto hokage tenia la mano postrada en la espalda de la hermosa peliroja se notaba a simple vista que el amor que esos dos sentían era enorme, y esto solo hizo que naruto sonriera con felicidad, en ese momento tomo el marco, lo abrió, saco la fotografía y la guardo en su estuche de kunais, * _no creo que le haga daño a nadie que la tome de todas formas creo que es mia por derecho * _penso el rubio, y de pronto llego a su mente esa nota que decía que fuera a esa cabaña específicamente, asi que se puso a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, aparte de sucio no0 habia nada fuera de lo normal hasta que centro su mirada en una tabla que había en el piso justo debajo de la masa en donde encontró la foto de sus padres, la miro extrañado y penso * _a pesar de que la casa esa sucia, no esta destruida ni nada que se le paresca, aparte parece como si esa tabla estuviera malo colocada, como si alguien la hubiera quitado y vuelto a poner * _en ese momento se acerca cuidadosamente a la tabla y nota que en efecto estaba mal colocada, y que alguien había quitado esa tabla a propósito, en ese momento naruto quito la tabla y noto que ahí había dos sobres el primero, estaba completamente viejo y empolvado, pero el segundo no sino que estaba nuevo, como si alguien lo hubiera puesto hace poco ahí, al parecer ese alguien quería que encontrara esas dos cartas al mismo tiempo, en ese momento penso que lo mas lógico era abrir primero la carta que no estaba vieja, pero naruto no era aguien que siguiera la lógica asi que abrió primero la carta vieja en ella venia escrita con letra muy fina y bella algo muy per turbante:

_**A quien encuentre esta carta:**_

_**Hola, bueno aquí en esta carta y con esta carta pienso redimir un poco mis culpas, yo soy la enfermera que cuida de kugina sama, pero yo no soy proveniente de konoha, yo pertenezco a un pequeño país al sur del país del fuego, una isla, el país de la luna, un país muy pacifico, pero que antes tenia una villa oculta de shinobis, la tsukigakure no sato (villa oculta de la luna), la villa no era reconocida por su fuerza en cuanto a poder destructivo, sino por su capacidad en infiltraciones, espionaje y técnicas de sellado, lo que muy pocos sabían es que la villa nunca desapareció, y sigue en funciones hasta hoy en dia, la inteligencia de tsukigakure, obtuvo la información de que el cuarto hokage estaba esperando un hijo, cosa que la misma konoha ignoraba exceptuando a unos cuantos shinobis de rango superior como sarutobi hiruzen sama o los tres shinobis legendarios, jiraiya y tsunade, por eso yo fui enviada aquí, para robarme ese niño al nacer, lo que hizo mas fácil mi trabajo fue que la mujer de minato sama no era originaria de konoha sino una shinobi refugiada del país del remolino, uzumaki kugina sama, la princesa de dicho país, como nadie se podía enterar de la unión de estos shinobis ya que era mas que mal visto que un shinobi de konoha formara vínculos romanticos con algún shinobi de otro país, minato sama podría haber sido removido del puesto de hokage, por consiguiente ningún shinobi medico de konoha podía asistir a kugina sama exceptuando a tsunade sama y ella no podía cuidarla todoel tiempo se decidieron contratar a alguna enfermera civil para que cuidara de todo momento de kugina sama, yo me hice pasar por una enfermera civil, pero en realidad soy una medi-nin de tsukigakure por lo cual me dieron el puesto al ser mejor que las otras aspirantes, yo estuve con kugina sama desde que ella tenia dos meses de embarazo, asi conoci a todos los grandes shinobis de konoha que ya mencione, simpre estuve pensando en mi misión, y en que no debía encariñarme con la familia namikaze, pero eso fue imposible, kugina sama era la mejor mujer que pude haber conocido y minato sama el mejor hombre, uno de mis pecados fue enamorarme de el, aunque era casi imposible no hacerlo, aunque el se dio cuenta de esto no hizo nada simplemente no me correspondió en ningún momento el era solamente de kugina sama, al paso del tiempo fui olvidándome de la misio que se me había encomendado, por la gran amistad que kugina sama me profesaba y sobre todo el gran amor que le tenia a minato sama, amor que aun le tengo, me olvide de mi misión hasta aquel trágico dia, el dia en que el kyubii ataco, justo cuando minato sama se fue de lacasa para nunca volver kugina sama estaba terminando su labor de parto, ya se había designado unas horas antes que aquel niño iva a ser el contenedor del kyubii, ya que konoha unas horas antes habían previsto el peligro, al enterarme de esto me di cuenta de que mi misión iba a ser un total fracaso, ya que aquel niño o niña se iba a convertir en un jinchuriki, digo esto ya que ellos nunca quisieron saber que sexo iba a tener el bebe, kugina sama apenas alcanzo a ver la cara de sus dos hijos al nacer (**_naruto al leer esto se queda atonito, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, sus ojosestaban bien abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y de horror al mismo tiempo pensando que probablemente el había tenido un hermano_**) y despues murió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella y todos los demás pensaban que minato sama iba a regresar con vida pero la realidad fue otra doshoras pasaron y minato sama no regresaba, el dolor que sentiaal ver ahí mirando a mi amiga sin vida era inexplicable, pero lo peor fue cuando el sello fue colocado en el pequeño naruto nombre que ellos ya habían decidido ponerle a su hijo, nadie sabia que iban a tener gemelos, ni tsunade sama ni jiraiya sama ni sarutobi sama ni siquiera yo lo sabia, creo que ni la misma kugina sama lo sabia, el sello se postro en el bebe que nació segundo, justo despues de esto los cuernos de batalla tocaban un sonido de luto, un sonido que retumbo en cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo ya lo sabia, el amor de mi vida, el esposo de mi mejor amiga había muerto en combate, dejando solos a sus dos hijos el antes de irse nos dijo a kugina sama y ami muy ilusionado que su hijo naruto iba a ser el héroe de konoha, pero esto poco me importo, las dos personas mas importantes para mi habían muerto y las dos en unas cuantas horas, ahí fue donde cometí mi segundo pecado, yo lo único que quería era tener conmigo una parte de ellos asi que pensé en levarme a esas dos criaturas conmigo, para criarlas con cariño y con amor, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que eso era imposible, naruto kun era ya un jinchuriki y los altos mandos de konoha lo sabían y de un momento a otro irían a por el, pero en necedad y en mi ceguera tome al otro niño, al mayor y deje una nota diciendo que yo ya no podría seguir viviendo despues de saber que mis dos grandes personas habían muerto despues de eso deje al pequeño naruto en brazos de su inerte madre para que no muriera de frio mientras los arrope, en ese momento pude divisar como tres enormes chakras se dirigían hacia aquí y Sali corriendo si que me detectaran con el pequeño en brazos, esto paso hace un año y espero que por favor aquel que algún dia lea esto me perdone pero yo amo a este niño como mi propio hijo, el hijo de mi mejor amiga y de el amor de mi vida, y no pienso regresarlo aunque esto suene egoísta, por eso de ante mano por favor perdónenme, atentamente shiho ritsuki, mejor conocida en konoha como rekah**_

Naruto al terminar de leer esta carta se quedo inmóvil, sus brazos se desplomaron y la carta cayo al suelo, en ese momento naruto nota otro papel debajo de su mano, en ese momento recordó la segunda carta, aquella que no era vieja, en ese momento penso que había una remota posibilidad de que fuerade su hermano asi que un tanto desesperdado habrio el sobre y saco la carta, al verla que do extrañado, esta estaba escrita en otro idioma, un idioma que el conocía ya que ero-sennin le había enseñado, en ese momento comenzó a leer

_**Hi naruto-kun, how are you, I suppose a little disturbed right? I think knowing all of this in a so short time its shocking right? Now its time for us to see each other right? I think you want to know more about that brother of yours right? Come and see but I don't know if you are coming back to konoha in one piece, I will be waiting for you at fire country's border with lighting country but in the most remoted place from konoha on that border, it is supposed to be sealed with a barrier that your own mother put almost 20 years ago but I broke it, you are going to know how was your mother´s country, the whirlpool ´s country.**_

En ese momento naruto deja caer la carta al piso y cerrando los ojos desparece del lugar dirigiéndose al lugar donde el había sido citado

Sakuar e ino iban corriendo muy apresuradas saltando de rama en rama a una velocidad impresionante cuando de pronto en una colina logran divisar una cabaña de muy buen tamaño en ese momento sakura se dirige a la rubia que la iba siguiendo – **mira ino ahí esta la cabaña que decía en la carta – **ino al lograr divisar aquella cabaña y una increíble sonrisa se divisa en su rostro en ese momento ambas pensaron * _por fin ahí esta, por favor, por favor que naruto siga ahí * _ en ese momento sakura comenzó a acelerar el paso a tal grado que comenzó a dejar atrás a ino, en unos intantes sakura llega a la entrada de la cabaña seguida por una ino casi desfallecida – **espera sakura no seas irresponsable – **dice esto la rubia mientras sakura entra a la cabaña sin precaución alguna e ino solo niega con la cabeza, sakura ya estaba perdiendo la objetividad, e ino la verdad también pero aun era un poco prudente, el simple hecho de poder perder a naruto les nublaba el juicio, ambas al estar completamente adentro sakura comienza a gritar – **mi amor, naruto, estas aquí???? – **y asi lo hizo dos veces mas haciendo que ino se incomodara bastante pero lo olvido de pronto cuando nota que sakura recoge dos hojas de papel del suelo en la sala – **sakura que es eso – **dice la rubia mientras se acerca a la pelirosa quien estaba pasmada mientras veía la carta vieja, en ese momento ino fija la mirada en la carta, se la quita a sakura que no salía de su asombro y la lee en voz alta, justo al terminar ella también se queda pasmada en ese momento sakura la volta a ver a los ojos y dice – **ino tu sabes leer o mas bien entiendes lo que esta escrito aquí – **sakura le da la otra carta que ella ya había leído ino al verla solo niega con la cabeza, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzan – **ino entramos a un callejón sin salida dime que hacer por favor tengo un mal presentimiento, perdimos la pista de naruto – **dijo solloza la pelirosa, ino al escucharla solo se le ucurre una cosa – **vamos con los hokages ellos deben de saber que esta pasando, el nombre de tsunadesama también esta en la carta – **sakura quien tenia sus manos apretando fuerte mente su pecho solo asiente, ino se da cuenta que su amiga esta apunto del colapso y la sujeta de la mano y comienzan a correr en dirección de la mansión del hokage, no tardaron mas de 15 minutos en llegar, en ese momento las dos entran bruscamente al despacho – **tsunade sama naruto ha desaparecido y creo que se va a enfrentar al asesino de ryuma sama – **grito sakura desesperada y con lagrimas e los ojos a lo que ambos hokages se paran violentamente de sus asientos y la rubia grita – **que!!!!!!!! – **con una preocupación reflejada en sus ojos que no puede esconder pero el peliplateado la interrumpe – **por que dices eso sakura – **también preocupado pero el si pudo disimularlo en eso ino le da el video – **mire esto hokage sama – **la rubia estaba temblando al igual que la ojiverde al volver a ver el video, pero los hokages estaban impactados al ver tal fuerza, temblaban un poco por la mirada asesina que tenia aquel rubio al salir de su torbellino de fuego azul en ese momento kakashi dice al aire – **tres mensajes urgentes llama a uchiha sasuke, nara shikamaru y a hyuuga neji los quiero aquí en menos de 10 minutos – **en eso un anbu sale de su técnica de camuflaje y desaparece en seguida en eso kakashi voltea a ver a las nerviosas kunoichis y les pregunta – **y por que dicen que naruto fue tras el, el ya no es ese niño impulsivo que era hace ya 5 años – **pensando * _pero aun asi es el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente *_ cuando una voz los saca de sus pensamientos – **por esto kakashi sama – **dice ino mostrándole las cartas a tsunade, esta comienza a leer la carta del pasado de naruto y su hermano y su cara va cambiando paulatinamente hasta llegar a ser de incredulidad, y kakashi que la leia de lejos quedo perplejo al ver lo que decía y le pregunta impresionado a tsunade – **tsunade sama esto……. Es………….. verídico – **a lo que tsunade se lleva la mano a lfrente y baja la mirada de incredulidad – **si……………… esta letra es……………. La misma letra de……………………. Rekah chan……………….. **– esto hace que kakashi se impresione aun mas en ese momento aparecen los tres ninjas que fueron llamados pero estos al intentar saludar se d3esconciertan al encontrarse con las caras de los hokagesen ese momento ante la inestabilidad de tsunade ino le entrega la segunda nota a kakashi y este se sorprende al ver que estaba en otro idioma, pero el lo identifica en un solo instante **– esto es – **en ese momento tsunade le quita la nota y dice al verla – **ingles el idioma del remolino, el país originario de la madre de naruto – **al escuchar esto todos se quedan atonitos y tsunade prosigue, temblando – **solo jiraiya y yo sabemos hablar ingles, ya que kugina nos enseño – **en eso comienza a leerla y un rayo de esperanza se nota en sus ojos – **ahora este equipo de 5 jounins diríjanse a la frontera del país del rayo y del país de fuego en la parte mas lejana de la villa osea la costa este, ahí van a encontrar un territorio en ruinas, si destruyo la barrera van a poder verlo, ahora váyanse rápido, como apoyo de naruto salgan en este momento, solo tienen diez minutos no mas para estar listos apúrense!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – **termino la frase con un grito de desesperación a lo que todos se fueron rápidamente pero sakura no pudo contenerse y aunque no detuvo un mar de lagrimas salian de sus ojos en su rostro determinado de ayudar a su amante e ino no se quedaba atrás eta completamente decidida a salvarlo, pero la sorpresa era ver la cara de sasuke que estaba completamente determinado, ni 10 minutos pasaron para que todos estuvieran en la puerta y rápidamente dice shikamaru –** esto va a ser una formación en línea para avanzar lo mas rápido posible, sasuke vas al frente seguido de ino, despues yo, sakura tu vas atrás de mi y neji, otra vez como en esa misión hace 5 años, vas al final, todos debemos proteger a los médicos en tendieron – **en ese momento todos asienten, se colocan en posición y comienzan a correr hacia la frontera dejando atrás a kakashi que los observo alejarse sin decir nada pero en la oficina de los hojkages tsunade estaba petrificada sentada en su escritorio, con lagrimas en sus ojos y cabisbaja – **naruto, por lo que mas quieras no te mueras –**

Naruto iba corriendo a toda velocidad, saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar a un lugar que era conocido para el ya que el había ayudado mucho en la villa de la nube en la 4 guerra ninja, el estaba en la frontera entre ambos países en la costa, ahí ya no estaba ese bosque frondoso al que hasta daba miedo entrar si no unas inmensas ruinas, del tamaño deuna isla, al ver esto entendió que esa supuesta barrera que le habían dicho estaba ahí puesta y ese era el lugar citado en la nota, sin pensarlo 2 veces entro a esa ciudad caída, no había nada que quedara en pie todo casas negocios calles estaban completamente destruidos y en todas partes había manchas de color negro al parecer esas manchas eran de sangre naruto se adentro en esa ciudad sin deberla ni temerla, pero llegando a lo que vendría siendo el centro de la ciudad divisa a un hombre con una bata corta de akatsuki, sin mangas con un cabello rubio hasta la cintura completamente liso y sus ojos color azul mar lo miraban fijamente el estaba sentado en el techo semidestruido de lo que al parecer había sido una casa, cuando naruto llega a estar a una distancia considerable de el le dice – **supongo que no nada mas me llamaste para pelear verdad, aparteantes de matarte y asi vengar a ryuuma me vas a decir todo lo que sabes acerca de mi supuesto hermano – **pero el akatsuki no le puso mucha atención a sus palabras y le dice – **sabes este lugar** **antes era una nación de shinobis, pequeña pero el nivel de sus ninjas era ecxelente, pero en la 3 guerra ninja la niebla intento conquistarla por que según les correspondía por derecho, pero el país resistió hasta donde pudo y este fue el resultado completa destrucción este país se llama el país del remolino y se manejaba como una monarquía dirigida por el clan uzumaki, y la ultima dirigente fue uzumaki kugina – **al escuchar ese nombre naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza – **no te pregunte los orígenes de mi madre quiero que medigas todo lo que sabes acerca de mi hermano, bastardo – **al escuchar esas palabras el akatsuki, quien llevaba una mascara blanca tipo kakashi arqueo una ceja – **tranquilo, yo supuse que te gustaría saber que eres nobleza, de sangre real, pero si quieres esa información, vas a tener que ganártela, demuéstrame que eres digno de ser mi oponente y te dire lo quieres saber – **dijo el akatsuki en tono de burla y de superioridad, esto hizo que naruto se enfureciera y en un instante se colocara a la espalda del akatsuki e intentara cortarle con una de sus espadas, pero en ese momento el akatsuki se coloco a la espalda de naruto, que se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta – **bueno supongo, que en verdad tenia muchas esperanzas en ti, pero no eres rival – **justo cuando el dice esto naruto intenta degollarlo pero el akatsuki lo esquiva sin mayor esfuerzo y le conecta una patada en el estomago a naruto que lo manda 20 metros hacia atrás haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared en ruinas que se cuartea toda por el golpe en ese instante el akatsuki baja de ese techo en ruinas caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte de nartuto – **te dije que no era…… - **se queda callado un momento al ver como ese cuerpo se comienza a deshacer convirtiéndose en lodo

– **ohh, vaya al parecer tienes un poco de talento naruto kun pero te rompi dos costillas con esa patada, mejor sal y pelea de frente, mejor dejate de rodeos deberías de saber que ese tipo de estupideces como esconderte no funcionan con verdaderos shinobis naruto kun – **al escuchar esto naruto sale de detrás de una pared en ruinas a la izquierda de donde estaba su remplazo, sale agarrándose el costado derecho del tronco fuertemente y con una expresión de dolor en su cara en ese momento naruto comienza a hacer varios sello a alta velocidad y dice – **futton las 100 cuchillas del huracán – **un inmenso torbellino blanco envuelve a naruto y este comienza a lanzar una cuchillas hechas con viento con una velocidad increíble hacia el akatsuki que las esquiva todas pero ahora alcanza a esquivarlas con mucha dificultad y con algunos rasguños en la bata, piernas y brazos, en ese momento el akatsuki no pierde tiempo y forma sellos a la misma velocidad todavía en el aire ya que aun no aterrizaba – **futon dios del viento **– coloca sus palmas de las manos apuntando a naruto y en un disparo rápido dos grandes bolas de aire a presión salen disparadas hacia el rubio quien no alcanza a esquivar la segunda bomba que lo golpea de lleno en el pecho y lo hace atravesar no solo la pared en ruinas en su espalda sino que también las de toda la casa que eran como 4 que aun estaban en pie haciendo que esa casa se derrumbe encima de naruto – **vaya vaya naruto kun no me digas que eso es todo – **dijo el akatsuki en un tono de burla y decepcion cuando dcepronto decenas de cadenas de oro comienzan a salir del suelo y se escucha una voz dentro de ellos – **doton cadenas de oro – **de las cuales 5 alcanzaron a atrapar al akatsuki que ya no se podía mover gracias al amarre de las cadenas de naruto este sale de un salto de los escombros dispuesto a atacarlo pero el akatsuki respira hondo y justo cuando el rubio lo va a golpear el akatsuki suelta varias bolas de fuego provenientes de su boca golpeando fuertemente al rubio y quemándolo mandándolo 5 metros hacia atrás azotando en el piso con un inmenso dolor ya que las pequeñas llamaradas lo golpearon de muy cerca pero ignorando el dolor se abalanzo contra el akatsuki a una pelea de taijutsu la velocidad a la que peleaban era impresionante de hecho era una pelea muy igualada el ex capitán de anbu era un poco superior en ese arte pero el akatsuki era un poco mas rápido y eso le dio la ventaja, al derribar a naruto con un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás el akatsuki no perdió tiempo y fue por el pero naruto hizo rápidamente varios sellos y dijo – **doton misiles de dragon de tierra – **y tres cabezas de dragon hachas de lodo se interceptaron la carrera del akatsuki y varios misiles de lodo comenzaron a golpearlo fuertemente sin que este pudiera hacer nada, y salió disparado hacia atrás golpeando fuertemente una pared en ruinas, y naruto sin desperdiciar un solo momento se abalanzo sobre el akatsuki pero el cuerpo de este se transformo en un gran tronco de madera – **carajo un remplazo – **en ese momento el akatsuki aparece atrás de naruto y le vuelve conectar una patada que le rompió otra costilla y lo dejo tirado en el suelo mirando fijamente a su agresor, y se intento incorporar pero le era muy difícil, pero logro quedar medio incado sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su agresor

Los 5 shinobis iban muy rápido sin perder tiempo cuando neji quien mantenía su byakugan activado diviso las ruinas y aviso a los otros que apresuraron el paso y en 3 minutos llegaron a la entrada a las ruinas en eso el líder shikamaru cambia la formación de vertical a horizontal, para ser capaces de rodear al enemigo mas fácilmente, comienzan a correr en dirección del centro pero justo cuando los divisan en la pelea aumentan la velocidad pero el akatsuki se da cuenta de esto y dice – **vaya la basura no se tardo en llegar – **en ese momento hizo varios sellos en segundos varias lanzas de luz azul rodean al grupo de konoha y los encierra en una especie de jaula irrompible – **ten katon lanzas divinas bonita técnica no lo creen ahora no se van a poder mover hasta que muera o rompa la técnica – **en ese momento shikamaru intenta tocar las barras pero sasuke quien tenia el sharingan activado lo detiene – **no hagas estupideces shikamaru si las tocas te incendiaras por completo – **en ese momento el akatsuki retira la mirada y la postra sobre el rubio quien todavía no se podía mover con libertad y este le dice – **bastardo ya dime lo que quiero saber – **el akatsuki quien tenia varios mechones de pelo en la cara se nota como arqueo una ceja y le dice – **esta bien quieres saber de tu hermano no es asi, primero la carta es verídica, esa medi ninja si se lo robo, pero tu y tu hermano no son diferentes, el único error de esa medica fue regresar a su aldea, ya que los lideres no solo querían tener al hijo del 4 hokage en sus filas sino que también querían crear al shinobi mas fuerte para asi recuperarla gloria perdida, necesitaban a ese niño por su genética, la mas fuerte genética de todos los shinobis de este mundo, una gentica que pudiera aguantar lo que iban a fucionar con el, el cuerpo de un namikaze, el jinchuriki perfecto, pero dentro de el no sellaron un bijuu, sellaron algo aun mas siniestro, y en si no o sellaron, lo fucionaron, uno de los tres reyes del infierno, que por su gran poder fue temido y por consiguiente desterrado a la tierra hace mas de 10000 años, su cuerpo murió pero u alma fue encerrada, en el país de la luna, el arma mas fuerte de esa villa, pero ningún shinobi tenia la capacidad física para controlar semejante poder, mediante una técnica prohibida que duro una semana, los shinobis mas fuertes de tsukigakure fucionaron ambas almas, pero por consiguiente el no solo fue odiado por ser un monstruo si no que era odiado por ser hijo del cuarto hokage de konoha el hombre mas odiado en toda la villa de la luna asi creció rodeado de puro odio, al igual que tu pero a diferencia de ti el si tenia una medre que lo amo sobre todas las cosas, cuando el tenia 10 años su médrele dijo la verdad y que tenia un hermano, este no la odio, la entendió y le dio las gracias por haber sido su madre todo ese tiempo, el sabia que pertencia a konoha pero los altos mandos de tsukigakure no querían eso, el no se podía enterar de la verdad, asi que cuando supieron que ritsuki o rekah le dijo la verdad la matarton como castigo a su des obediencia – **todos los shinobis de konoha que presenciaron y escucharon esto se quedaron atonitos pasmados e impresionados, naruto negaba con la cabeza no podía creerlo, pensaba que como nera posible que todo su clan que su hermano pasara por lo mismo que el cuando el akatsuki interrumpe sus pensamientos – **y tu hermano sigue vivo, que te parece si te lo muestro – **al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de naruto se llenan de esperanza mirando incrédulo a aquel hombre que lo estaba sacando de todas sus dudas pero para ese momento lo que vio lo dejo en shock, el akatsuki, minase se estaba recogiendo elo cabello en una cola de caballo dejando ver por completo sus ojos, y su protector frontal, el símbolo del protector frontal era una luna en su face de cuarto creciente rasgado a la mitad en símbolo de ser miembro de akatsuki sus ojos eran de un azul rey igual al de los ojos de naruto, las faccionen en el era muy parcedas a las de naruto, se veía claramente ya que las mechas que no pudieron agarrarse en la cola de caballo eran delgadas y no podían ocultar nada en su rostro, a ver esto todos se quedaron en shock pero lo peor vino cuando descubrió esa mascara blanca, era naruto sin bigotes de zorro en ese momento los ojos de naruto se llenaron de lagrimas y cuando iba a decir algo minase lo interrumpe – **si naruto, yo soy tu hermano mayor, somos mellizos idénticos, con la única diferencia de que yo naci con el pelo tan liso como el de mi madre y tu con el de nuestro padre, pero dejame terminar mi historia, cuando vi a mi madre ahí postrada desangrada sin vida en una silla en mi casa, en ese momento conoci por primera vez el poder que esos bastardos fucionaron conmigo, el rey dragon demonio arlec, el y yo somos uno, pero nunca lo había dejado entrar esa fue la primera vez, el odio me lleno la rabia la ira todos esos sentimientos me llenaron y asi destrui por completo a la aldea de la luna 3 meses despues un ciego errante me recogió, supongo que era por el parecido contigo y con su amigo de la infancia, namikaze minato, ese ciego era ryuuma, quien se convirtió en mi maestro, cuatro años entrene con el el me cuido y me crio, cuando cumpli 14 años lo abandone me largue de su lado tenia que conocerte, yo ya sabia tu historia sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado, te estuve buscando por todo0 el mundo ya que según esto estabas entrenando fuera de konoha, un año y medio me tarde en encontrarte pero lo que vi no era lo mismo que me habían dicho, tu no me necesitabas, nadie te odiaba, eras querido y aceptado por todos, tu y yo ya no eramos iguales tu rodeado de cariño y yo de soledad, tu lleno de amor y yo de odio, tu eras o eres lo único que tengo y te odio por eso, te odio por que tu no me necesitas ni nunca me necesitaste como yo a ti, y por eso voy a acabar contigo por que no acepto que te acepten, no acepto que te amen, no acepto tu existencia ni la reconosco ahora supongo que has tenido tiempo para reunir la suficiente energía natural no??? Y será mejor que la uses por que tu y yo somos enemigos y yo no tengo piedad, asi que muéstramelo, ese poder abrumador de los ermitaños – **e ese momento naruto se levanta como si estuviera completamente recuperado pero su aspecto cambio un poco en tro en modo sennin – **esta bien nii san te voy a hacer entrar en razón aunque te tenga que destrozar por completo, te voy a demostrar que si te necesito – **en ese momento naruto desaparece y violetamente golpea a minase y lo mando contra un edificio destruyéndolo completamente con su cuerpo, y justo cuando naruto penso que había ganado minase sale muy herido de los escombros con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara y dejo con incertidumbre a naruto y a todos los demás que aun no podían salir de su prison – **en verdad eres fuerte hermanito pero no lo suficiente si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu modo ermitaño estas perdido pero tengo que reconocerte por que me has obligado a usar todo mi poder – **minase formaun sello extraño en su mano derecha y dice – **liberación de la 5 maldicion, maldición del basilisco, posesión del alma demoniaca – **al decir esto un extraño chakra dorado cubre el cuerpo de minase, en sus manos sus uñas crecen 7 centimetros y se tornan plateadas, su musculatura aumenta, su cabello completamente liso y dorado se torna negro y se encrispa a tal grado que pareciera como si tuviera puas, y sus ojos, la esclerotica blanca se torna roja, su iris azul mar se torna amarillo y su pupila de ser redonda pasa a ser una lina vertical en forma de ovalo delgado como si fuera una pupila de srpiente, y su voz se vuelve doble como si hubiera dos personas dentro de el que hablan al mismo tiempo, desprendiendo una sed de sagre y un instinto asesino que hace temblar a todo el equipo de apoyo, pero a naruto lo deja en shok, en un instante aparece en frente de naruto dándole un zarpaso en el pecho mandándolo a volar violntamente contra la jaula en la que estaban encerrados sus amigos y haciendo unas heridas profundas en su pecho, dejándolo medi muerto, la sangre noparaba de salir, y narutole dirige una mirada a su hermano quien estaba lamiendo sus uñas retirando la sangre de su hermanito – **te dije que no eras rival estúpido hermanito, tu amiga la rubia también lo sabia, cuando me espio hablando con kabuto cuando rescataste a esa escoria uchiha, ella sintió mi chakra y aun asi te dejo venir a enfrentarme, que no viste ese video ciertamente eres mas fuerte que mi maestro pero aun asi debías de saber al ver ese video que no tenias oportunidad, también tu noviesita te dijo no???, que ella creía que esta batalla era mucho para ti y aun asi estas aquí para morir ante sus ojos – **dijo minase burlándose de su moribundo hermano, cuando este saca sus dos dos espadas y las coloca en posición vertical llenándolas de chakra y agitándolas hacia abajo – **futon técnica de rafagasque destruyan el cielo – **al ver esta técnica sasuke e ino dejan ver una sonrisa de alivio que se termino en el momento en que – **ten katon huevo de dragon – **la defensa absoluta de minase detiene la técnica de naruto si ningún esfuerzo, al deshacerse el hubo de fuego azul el ahora pelinegro suelta una caracajada siniestra al ver como naruto queda completamente en shock al ver como una de sus técnicas mas poderosas era fácilmente repelida, noto la diferencia abismal de poder, en ese momento solo vio que había una salida asi que formo un clon ty comenzó a hacer su tecnica definitiva asi sin decir nada, minase lo noto y se preocupo un poco dio un salto de al menos 10 metro de altura y ahí comenzó a hacer sellos eran demasiados pero la velocidad a la que los ahacia era casi supersónica al mismo tiempo ambos dijeron algon lanzando sus técnicas naruto dijo – **futon resen shiriken – **y minase juntando ambas manos dijo – **ten katon la ira del dragon – **y lanzo un enorme torrente de fuego azul, ambas técnicas colisionaron en medio de los dos shinobis creando una bola gigante de luz blanca que los encerró a los dos, el destello blanco cegó a los shinobis de konoha, cuando la luz cesos un poco los 5 jounins encerrados se comenzaron a preguntar que había pasado cuando de pronto escucharon – **ten katon lanzas divinas – **10 lanzas de fuego azul cayeron del cielo adentro de la bola de luz blanca y escucharon un grito de dolor, cuando la bola se disolvió por completo lo único que lograron ver fue aminase parado en frente de naruto a unos 4 metros de distancia de el, su cabello había vuelto a ser rubio pero sus ojos y sus garras seguían iguales, ero naruto ya no estaba en modo senin, y la diez lanzas atravesaron todo su cuerpo, dejándolo medio parado y desangrándose, no se podía mover todas sus heridas era profundas y eran muchas la sangre no dejaba de correr cayendo por las lanzas naruto estaba casi inconsciente pero miraba fijamente a su hermano que no demostraba emoción **– naruto nuestras técnicas eran igualmente fuertes pero, tu fuiste demasiado ingenuo y aparte lento, ese error te va a costar la vida – **un arco de fuego azul se forma en la mano derecha de minase y comienza a apuntarlo en dirección del inmóvil rubio, todos al ver esto comienzan a gritar sakura se quedo pasmada si habla las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y cayo incada en el piso, al igual que ino que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, neji no dijo nada pero apretaba fuertemente sus puños y su dientes por la impotencia, sasuke gritaba desesperado que se detuviera al igual que shikamaru que había perdido toda compostura ambos se abalanzaron sobre las lanzas quelos aprisionaban gritando, cuando minase apunto por completo al corazón de naruto, comenzó a tensar la cuerda y aparecia otravcez esa flecha azul, en ese momento disparo la flecha y cuando lo atravezo las lanzas que lo detenían desaparecieron, parecía que el cuerpo iba a caer al piso pero en un reflejo con la pierna derecha detuvo su caída, minase se impresiono por un minuto al ver esto pero despues solo dejo ver una pequña sonrisa y lentamente se acerco alnaruto que seguía en pie pero sus ojos no denotaban vida y le dice colocándose al lado de el – **vaya en serio eres increíble hermanito un verdadero shinobi, que sigue en pie incluso despues de muerto – **al ver esto todos se derrumban cayendo de rodillas al pisosauke con lagrimas en los ojos golpeando el piso, neji con los ojos cerrados lleno de rabia cerraba los puños, shikamaru incado veía como las nubes se tornaban grises, lagrimas recorrían su cara hasta caer al piso, ino se dejo caer al piso a llorar desconsolada y sakura no decía nada no hacia nada solo veía el cuerpo erguido de su amante sin vida y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, en ese momento las lanzas que los aprisionaban desaparecieron y minase le dio un revés al cuerpo de su hermano lanzándolo hacia sakura que reacciona atyrapandolo y abrazandolo.

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. el renacer de un shinigami ojiazul

hola de nuevo a todos bueno pues aqui les traigo les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste tambien van a impresionarse un poco, creo, por que si es un tanto inesperado lo que pasa en este capitulo, por favor espero con ansias mas reviews, nesecito criticas, observaciones, sugerencias, preguntas, por favor necesito un poco mas para inspirarme y sacar nuevas ideas, y en serio me gustaria conocer sus opiniones, unos consejos vendrian bien en serio es que me estoy tardando mas de lo normal en escribir los capitulos, y la verdad es que no me gusta que pase mucho tiempo si subir nada, pero bueno tambien quisiera aprovechar para hacerle promocio a mi otro fic, se llama la traicion que destruyo una vida, es del estilo de este fic y bueno ya sin mas rodeos espero les guste este capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, espero no tardarme mucho en el

- **dialogos -**

_* pensamientos *_

DESCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECIENDO AL UNIVERSO CREADO POR EL MAESTRO KISHIMOTO

Capitulo 9 el renacer de un shingami ojiazul

Sakura abrazo el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amante al tenerlo ahí se desespero llorando cubrió sus manos con un chakra verde e intento curar las heridas en el cuerpo inerte del rubio – **no te mueras mi amor por favor quedate conmigo no me abandones – **gritaba la pelirosa desesperada intentando curar la herida en el pecho de su novio todos al escuchar el grito desesperado de la pelirosa la miraron con lastima y dolor ella desesperadamente intentaba cerrar las heridas y detener la hemorragia cuando un grito desesperado se escucha – **ya dejalo sakura esta muerto – **ino grito llena de dolor a lo que sakura la volteo a ver como si apenas comenzara a asimilarlo, en eso volvió a mirar a naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza llenándose de sangre y se solto a llorar desesperadamente, al ver esto shikamaru dice sin dejar de mirar al cielo – **neji sasuke ……… - **pero sasuke lo interrumpe – **si ya se shikamaru – **y neji sin abrir los ojos termina** – vamos esto no se puede quedar asi – **en ese momento ino los mira desaparecer y los tres rodean a minase sasuke es el primero en atacarlo con su kusanagi que por la sorpresa apenas esquiva soo para recibir un golpe directo de neji en el costado derecho haciendo bastante daño en el akatsuki que esquiva un segundo golpe dirigido a su corazón solo para ser atrapado por su sombra con la cuchilla impregnada de chakra de shikamaru, que forma un sello y dice – **ninpou invocación de sombras – **y de la sombra paralizada por la cuchillla se forman las sombras costura de shikamaru, que atraviesan el cuerpo del akatsuki, que al ser atravesado explota dejando fuego por doquier mandando a volar alos tres shinobis, de los cuales neji quedo inconsiente y shikamaru mal herido, pero sasuke logro anticiparse gracias a su sharingan, comenzó a llenar su kusanagi con chakra eléctrico y dio un zarpazo hacia atrás deteniendo una espada rebosante de chkra de tipo viento – **katon kagebunshin, una técnica bastante artística no lo crees sasuke kun – **a lo que sasuke hace una mueca de odio y le responde – **como fuiste capaz de hacerlo como pudiste matar a tu propio hermano – **en ese momento minase arqueo una ceja – **ahh y mira quien lo dice tu mataste también a tu hermano, me vas a decir que eres mejor que yo basura – **sasuke hace una mueca de odio y lo aleja mandándolo a volar mientras sangre comienza a salir de su ojo izquierdo y su sharingan cambia – **muere bastardo con el poder que me otorgo mi hermano – **justo cuando minase cae de pie al suelo sale por completo de la visión de sasuke y se coloca atrás de el enterrando un kunai en su hombro derecho – **no puede ser como saliste de mi campo de visión, eso no es posible con pura velocidad eso tiene que ser una técnica especial – **minase se queda callado y le da una patada haciéndolo volar cuando de pronto se escucha una voz que resuena en todas las ruinas – **vaya vaya asi que teníamos a un traidor en nuestras filas – **todos voltean a ver a lo alto de un edificio en donde se lograba distinguir a alguien

Naruto se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía ser una enorme cloaca dorada donde se logra escuchar una ronca y terrorífica voz – **vaya mocoso ahora si lo hiciste bien te fuiste a meter contra un verdadero monstruo y por tu culpa nos estamos muriendo – **naruto levanta la cabeza y logra divisarla enorme reja con el kyubii adentro – **maldito zorro cállate que me duele la cabeza – **a lo que el zorro arqueo una ceja - **como no te va a doler si un cabron te atravesó el corazón** **co una flecha y 10 lanzas te atravesaron mas o menos 3 veces cada una idiota – **dijo el zorro sarcásticamente a lo que naruto se para rápidamente recordando todo lo sucedido – **pero a ver idiota por que no me has sanado en toda la pelea, aparte estoy seguro que me mato – **y el kyubii ciera los ojos y dice – **no se si te acuerdes pero mi chakra ya no te sana mocoso y si yo también sentí que ese chico minase nos mato pero no entiendo por que seguimos vivos, aunque si te puedo decir que tu cuerpo no da signos de estar vivo – **en ese momento naruto estaba completamente desconcertado cuando de pronto se escuchan unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el naruto coloca su mirada hacia esa dirección y queda completamente sorprendido cuando ve quien es – **hola otra vez hermanito – **dijo minase mientras seguía caminando – **que haces aquí nii san – **dijo naruto viendo incrédulo a minase – **en verdad eres lento hermanito – **de pronto lo interrumpe el kyubii – **vaya asi que no lo mataste mocoso, pero en verdad son igualitos – **minase mira al kyubii y le dice – **y a ti quien te dio permiso de hablar zorro estúpido – **el kyubii solo rugio al escuchar al rubio de cabello largo, pero poco le importo a minase que vuelve a ver a naruto – **estoy aquí para liberar la segunda maldición naruto – **naruto se sorprende al escuchar al akatsuki – **si como sabes si la segunda maldición es liberada tu no tendrías mas que una minima probabilidad de sobrevivir, por eso te deje en un estado de muerte temporal para que asi la maldición no te mate cuando la libere – **naruto se queda atonito al escuchar a su hermano – **entonces si quieres ayudarme por que mataste a ryuma – **pregunto naruto furiosos – **por que era lo que se tenia que hacer, yo entre a akatsuki como un espia para ryuma y para jiraiya sama pero cuando me hice miembro principal ya no me pude contactar con mi maestro, ahí fue cuando el te coloco las dos maldiciones, el no sabia como liberar la segunda maldición sin arriesgar a tal grado tu vida, por eso cuando yo me entere de esto me hice pasar por un verdadero akatsuki incluso engañando a mi maestro para que llegara el momento, este momento, al final el logro entenderlo, y para no despertar sospechas tuve que matarlo, pero tu eres la única esperanza para derrotar a akatsuki por eso lo hice hermanito, aparte tu eres lo único que tengo naruto, no me iba a arriesgar a perderte, pero este estado de muerte temporal se puede hacer definitivo si no luchas despues de que libere la maldición, asi que si sobrevives te responderé todo lo que quieras, pero ahorita vamos a comenzar con la técnica- **en ese momento naruto solo asiente dudoso y enojado, en ese momento minase se coloca atrás de naruto y coloca su dedo izquierdo en el tatuaje en la espalda de naruto y con la mano derecha forma un sello y dice – **liberación de la segunda maldición, maldición de la quimera, técnica de liberación del sello – **en ese momento minase da un salto hacia atrás y le dice – **ahora todo depende de ti hermanito, gana la batalla y te esperare del otro lado pero yo ya debo irme hermanito – **al decir esto minase comienza a desvanecerse cuando de pronto el kyubii comienza a gritar – **maldito mocoso como te atreves a hacerme esto maldito hijo de minto te juro que te voy destrozar, y a ti naruto recuerda que tu linaje ya esta maldito si yo muero lo único que les espera a tus hijos son desgracias – **naruto estaba incrédulo ante todo lo sucedido pero se dio cuenta como el kyubii comenzaba a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en un vapor rojo que se empezaba a juntar alrededor de el y sin saberlo ese vapor se comenzó a introducir el su cuerpo, por la nariz y la boca del rubio que solo comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Todos miraron extrañados al hombre que estaba encima del edificio, y este bajo algunos pisos de un solo brinco, y todos lograron ver que el era un akatsuki – **minase, minase, minase, o kayne sea cual sea tu verdadero nombre, sabes que la traición es lo único que no tolero, y menos, este tipo de traición, una traición que en verdad pone en peligro toda la operación te mande aquí a matar al jinchuriki del kyubii no a terminar el trabajo que inicio tu difunto maestro – **sakura al escuchar esto le grita a touma –** de que demonios estas hablando ese bastardo…**……. **ese bastardo………….. mato a mi naruto – **dijo lo ultimo mirando la espalda de minase ya que el veía fijamente a touma, en un momento miro de reojo asakura y le dijo – **fijate bien niña – **sakura incrédula miro de nuevo el cuerpo de naruto y miro como la herida causada por la flecha estaba cerrada si no que también la capa del zorro demino, tenia 4 colas y el chakra no la estaba lastimando, en ese instante la capa comenzó a meterse al cuerpo de naruto de nuevo, por la nariz y la boca, sakura estaba completamente impresionada e incrédula ve a minase y le dice – **que……. Que demonios esta pasando aquí – **minase solo responde sin mirarla – **es exactamente lo que ves no esta muerto, pero si no le das una razón para vivir en verdad morirá – **los ojos de sakura se llenaron de esperanza al igual que los de ino que ya tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que había sido igual cuando ryuma libero la primera maldición sakura volteo a ver a su amado y vio que la capa del zorro demonio ya había sido completamente absorbida por naruto pero esta no nota ningún cambio, el corazón de naruto seguía detenido al igual que su respiración en ese momento sakura recuerda las palabras de minase y lo abraza levantándolo hasta tenerlo al nivel de su cara y le susurra al oído – **naruto…………… por favor………… no me abandones……………… eres lo único que tengo……………………………. Por favor quedate conmigo y dejame hacerte feliz……………… por favor regresa……………… -**

Naruto estaba tirado revolcándose por el dolor ahí en esa oscura cloaca cuando el dolor para el comienza a cerrar los ojos, del cansancio que sentía, cuando escucha una voz, la voz de una persona muy importante para el, la voz no dejaba de repetirle que se quedara con ella que no la abandonara, que ella lo iba a ser feliz, de pronto un flash back en su cabeza le recuerda las palabras de su hermano, que le decía que luchara que si no quería morir luchara en ese momento una imgen le llega a la cabeza, era una mujer pelirosa con una sonrisa, que para el era la sonrisa mas bella que podía existir, en ese momento abre por completo los ojos y dice – **sakura chan – **

Sakura no dejaba de repetirle esas palabras a naruto pero comenzó a desesperarse al no ver reacción yle dirige una mirada desesperada al inerte minase y justo cuando leva a decir algo una voz la interrumpe – **sa….ku…..ra……..chan – **sakura voltea rápidamente a mirar a su amado y este tenia los ojos un poco abiertos y estaba sonriente, los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría al ver otra vez esa sonrisa y le dice – **bienvenido mi amor – **y este le corresponde con otra sonrisa y despues se intenta levantar un poco pero no puede ya que aun estaba gravemente herido pero lo poco que pudo incorporarse logro ver a minase y le dice – **gracias nii san, gracias a ti ya puedo proteger todo lo que amo – **a lo que todos se quedan en shock no entendían nada sasuke shikamaru y neji estaban petrificados y de por si los últimos dos estaban muy heridos, y minase solo sonríe un poco en ese momento aparece el jefe de akatsuki a lado de naruto con una hacha enorme colocada verticalmente dispuesto a cortaa naruto en dos – **siento arruinarles el momento pero que tu ya hayas absorbido el poder del kyubii es un verdadero problema asi que tienes que morir – **en ese momento touma hace un movimiento hacia a bajo con su hacha rebosante de chakra de viento sakura y naruto pensaron lo peor y cerraron los ojos pero una gotas de sangre los despiertan de su alucinación, y ven como minase había detenido la hoja del hacha pero el chakra de viento había alcanzado a hacer un gran corte en su hombro derecho, en ese momento minase los mira de reojo – **sacalo de aquí – **le grita a sakura que rápidamente de un salto hacia atrás se aleja quedando con sus otros 4 amigos en posición de guardia y minase también se movio hacia atrás y al momento de hacerlo el hacha destruye por completo el piso, minase se lleva su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho y jadeante mira a touma que sin mayor esfuerzo levanta la gigantesca hacha y la coloca en su hombro – **que mal minase kun me hubiera gustado matarte en una pelea justa, ya que ahora estas bastante agotada por la pelea con ese jinchuriki pero la traición se paga con sangre en mi akatsuki – **a lo que minase solo sonríe su modo poseído ya se había terminado y solo le quedaba su chakra normal quela verdad no era cualquier cosa y le dice – **no te preocupes touma san te juro te voy a dar la mejor pelea de tu vida de hecho vas a morir aquí – **al escuchar esto touma se quita el sombrero de akatsuki y deja ver que era completamente moreno con el cabello color avellana largo y ondulado, con unos ojos completamente rojo fosforescente, que hicieron temblar a todos los jounins de konoha en ese momento touma sonríe y desaparece de la vista de todos, en un instante se coloca a la espalda de minase que se queda petrificado ese moreno era mas rápido que el – **osas subestimarme mocoso – **le da una patada y lo manda varios metros hacia adelante, pero minase logramantener el equilibrio colocando una mano en el suelo y rápidamente se abalnza sobre el moreno con muy buen taijutsu pero touma detiene todos y cada uno de sus golpes con facilidad esto deja impresionado a minase que seretira un poco pero el hacha rebosante de chakra de viento lo corta a la mitad pero se escucha – **katon kagebunshin – **de pronto las dos partes de ese minase implotan creando una inmensa bola de fuego que manda a volar a touma que cae de pie sin un solo rasguño – **eso es todo lo que tienes minase kun – **burlándose en ese instante minase aparece enfrente de el y comienza a hacer varios sellos al ver esto touma se hace para atrás rápidamente, y minase concluye con el sello del tigre y dice – **katon diez dragones de la montaña del infierno –** al decir esto sopla una gran cantidad de fuego que se convierte en 10 dragones que chocan directamente con touma creando una enorme esfera de fuego que al momento se deshace y touma estaba ahí parado sin un solo rasguño, y su hacha estaba completamente humeda, esto dejo incrédulos a todos los shinobis presentes incluyendo a minase que se quito cualquier duda y lo volivio a atacar pero era inútil sus ataques no surtían efecto, en ese momento naruto al ver la pelea se intento levantar desesperadamente pero sakura lo detiene rápidamente y le dice – **que rayos haces naruto todavía no puedes moverte tus heridas son profundas – **a lo que el rubio desesperado le responde –** pero tengo que ayudarlo ese monstruo lo va a matar – **al decir esto sasuke lo mira y le dice – **naruto si ahorita intervienes no vas a hacer mas que estorbarle, dejame a mi que todavía estoy fresco – **naruto se calma en ese momento y sasuke rápidamente desaparece, justo cuando touma esta apunto de conectar un golpe certero con su hacha a minase sasuke aparece detrás de el y con un rápido movimiento intenta cortarlo con su kusanagi rebosante de chakra eléctrico pero esta es detenida por el hacha de touma que en un descuido dejo una apertura en la cual minase coloca su mano en el torso de touma y dice – **ten katon extinción del alma pasaje al infierno – **una llama azul rodea por completo a touma y deproto desaparece por completo en las llamas y una sorisa de satisfacción se muestra en la cara de minase pero esta se acaba justo cuando touma se coloca atrás de sasuke e intenta cortarlo alo que minase detiene el hacha con su espada sarracena rebosante de chakra de viento, en ese momento en la mano de sasuke aparce el chidori e intenta golpear el pecho del akatsuki pero este lo esquiva sin mayor dificultad saltando hacia atrás pero minase ya lo esperaba atrás de el formando sellos y colocando dos dedos alado de suboca dice – **futon vacio de oscuridad destructiva – **comienza a aspirar aire hasta formar una bola del tamaño de un balón de básquet ball de viento, en un soplido lanza la bola hacia touma pero este llena su cha de chakra de fuego haciendo que las llamas la cubran por completo cortando la bola a la mitad deshaciendo la técnica, en un movimiento se coloca atrás de minase y con una violenta patada lo manda volando directamente a donde se encontraban los jounins de konoha y sasuke, este apenas y logra caer de pie un poco descompuesto tocándose las costillas de lado derecho y escupiendo sangre en ese momento touma dice – **ya me harte no son rivales para mi es hora de que todos mueran – **despues de esto touma coloca sus manos como si estuvieran sujetando un balón en frente de su pecho, y comienza a acumular chakra en ese lugar, se forma una pequeña bola de chakra morado rodeada por varias líneas, como un atomo de pronto dice – **destrucción total – **y lanza esa técnica hacia los jounins, que al chocar con minase que era el que estaba frente se crea una enorme ola morada que cubre todo a su paso, en el momento que el chakra se disuelve deja ver que destruyo todo lo que estaba atrás de los de konoha pero una enorme esfera de fuego azul estaba ahí que al momento se deshace y deja ver que minase estaba parado al frente con sus cables formando una esfera alrededor de los shinobis de konoha y justo atrás de el sepodia divisar como el susanoo de sasuke protegió aun mas a sus compañeros – **vaya vaya vaya asi que usaste el cabello de dragon como catalizador para tu defensa absoluta haciéndola aun mas fuerte minase y por si fuera poco el susanoo que protegió a los de konoha en verdad sasuke me has sorprendido no eres una cucaracha pero sigues siendo mas débil que itachi, pero aun asi de cucaracha ahora eres una rata, en verdad me han impresionado por eso les permito seguir vivos – **pero minasecon un tono de cansancio lo interrumpe y le dice – **mas bien no será que no nos vas a matar por que te están rodeando mas de 50 jounins de konoha incluyendo a ambos hokages – **a lo que touma se exaspera mira a minase en forma de amenaza y desaparece, justo cuando esos 50 jounins aparecen en el campo de batalla junto con tsunade y kakashi quese sienten aliviados al ver que sus jounins estaban vivos, mal heridos pero vivos, ambos kages se acercan a minase muy serios y cuando tsunade le va a decir algo este se desploma cayendo primero con las rodillas y despues todo el cuerpo al piso naruto que ya estaba de pie ve esto y grita – **nii san!!!!!!!! – **pero tsunade lo calma diciendo – **esta gravemente herido pero no peligra su vida** – mientras lo revisa detenidamente.

Minase estaba poco a poco abriendo los ojos mientras divisa una extraña habitación completamente blanca, a lado había una maquina beige que hacia bip cada dos segundos, comienza a inspeccionarlahbitacion y seda cuenta de que no hay nada ahí mas que la maquina, que lo estaba monitoreando y una mesa a lado de su cama en donde no había nada, el estaba vendado casi completamente en to el torso y hombros, en vez de su protector frontal tenia una venda y su cabello estaba suelto, en ese momento el mismo se quita todo lo que lo monitoreaba y se levanta, caminando hacia la ventana, ahí se detiene viendo que estaba el atardecer rojo muy bello, el lograba ver varias casas y calles repletas de gente que vagaba feliz por ellas en ese momento se recoge el cabello en una colade caballo baja y corta una de sus vendas de los brazos para crear un pequeño liston con el que amarra su coleta, en ese momento dos enfermeras naruto ino y sakuraentran desesperadas al cuarto del rubio, tenían unas paletas de resucitación, al darse cuenta de que minase no estaba en la cama miran a su izquierda y ven a minase que los miraba fijamente con una gotade sudor en la nuca – **que carajos les pasa – **todos los que irrumpieron en la habitación sueltan una risa nerviosa y naruto dice – **ahh es que al quitarte los conectores de tu monitor dieron la señal de que estabas entrando en paro y…… - **naruto es interrumpido por ino, mas bien por el tremendo coscorrón que le da ino a minase tirándolo al piso y dejándole un chichon del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, todoslos presentes lo miran y tiemblan sakura penso * _acaso yo me veía asi cuando le pegaba a naruto kun *_ naruto la ve y solo asiente hacienso que la pelirosa le de un sape cuando naruto le iba a reclamar se calla ya que comienza a sentir como un nstinto asesino comienza a llenar el cuarto, todos miran como minase se levanta lentamente del piso sobándose la cabeza y con una mirada asesina ve a ino que ni se inmuta – **que carajos haces bruja – **le grita minase haciendo que el cuarto se llene aun mas de instinto asesino, ino con una vena salida de su frente mira a minase con ira y este tiembla un poco al verla ino tenia el puño cerrado levantándolo en poz de que lo iba a golpear – **como me dijiste bastardo – **en ese momento sakura sujeta a ino que al parecer iba a matar a minase a golpes en eso naruto sujeta del cuello a minase y lo jala para decirle en secreto – **mejor no digas mas nii san tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza para triturar tus huesos – **al escuchar esto minase se queda palido, mirando de reojo a ino que estaba furica, en eso entra tsunade y grita – **ya estence quietos todos – **seguida por kakashi que negaba con la cabeza al verla entrar naruto deja salir un suspiro de alivio y lamira diciendo – **buenos días tsunade abaa ch……… - **no puede terminar de decirlo ya que tsunade lo golpeo tan fuerte que salió disparado destrzando una pared del hospital – **carajo naruto ya te dije que no me digas vieja si njo quieres que te mate – **minase se puso aun mas palido al ver el carácter de la quinta y se dice a si mismo en voz baja – **carajo que acaso aquí todas las mujeres son tan agresivas y poco femeninas – **al terminar de decirlo solo siente la mirada de las tres kunoichis que estaban ahí y comenzó a temblar mientras lastres se acercaban a el tronándose los dedos y hablando entre ellas – **poco femeninas ehh, o eso fue lo que dijo no tsunade sama – **dijo ino mientras tsunade le contesta – **ino sakura por que no le mostramos lo poco femeninas que somos eh – **minase voltea a ver a naruto que estaba petrificado por el miedo mientras salía de los escombros de la pared al ver a las tres kunoichis sedientas de sangre cuando de pronto una voz salvadora las detiene – **tsnade sama si lo matan ahorita que información podríamos sacarle – **dijo kakashi mientras estaba recargado en la pared, salvando asi a minase de una muerte dolorosa a causa de las severas contuciones que le iban a causar las kunoichis, en ese momento las tres se calman y minase aliviado se vuelvea acostar en la cama, aun con miedo, en eso naruto sale por completo de los escombros y se dirige a el cuando kakashi lo detiene y le dice – **todavía no naruto el tiene muchas cosas que explicar todavía no sabemos si tratarlo como amigo o enemigo – **a lo que minase solo deja salir un suspiro y se incorpora quedando sentado, en ese momento tsunade le pregunta – **y bien que tienes que decir en tu defensa – **y minase en un tono burlon y desafiante le contesta – **en mi defensa????? De que me tengo que defender – **tsunade al oir esto se enfurece, al ver aun mas irreverencia en el que en el mismo naruto, en ese momento momento kakashi se acerca con una sonrisa y le dice – **bueno, pues aver, 1 mastaste a ryuma sama, 2 mataste al tsuchikage, y 3 eras un miembro principal de akatsuki, diciendo esto creo que hay muchas cosas de las que tienes que defenderte – **al escuchar esto minase cambia su expresión auna de arrepentimiento – **mmm supongo que ya dobo contar todo, ………………… yo a los 10 años destrui la aldea en la que me crie, ryuma me recogió tres meses despues y me entreno durante 4 años, a los 15 me converti en espia de jiraiya sama yme infiltre en akatsuki, desdeahi perdi contacto con mi maestro yo solo le enviaba información semanal de los movimientos de la organización, hace dos años me converti en miembro principal de akatsuki, por consiguiente era muy difícil enviar la in formación, despues hace año y medio en las ultimas batallas de la 4 guerra ninja yo hice lo que tenia que hacer para no ser descubierto, ahí mate al 3 tsuchikage y gane la batalla de la roca para akatsuki, hace ya 7 meses me entere de que mi maestro maldijo a naruto con las dos primeras maldiciones del contrato prohibido, desde ahí busque la forma de liberar la segunda dándole mayor porcentaje de probabilidades de vivir, pero yo no podía darme el lujo de ser descubierto antes de hacerlo ahí fue cuando mi maestro nos encontró y mi misión fue eliminarlo, lo tuve que hacer asi que apartir de ese suceso, maquile un plan para hacer que naruto viniera a enfrentarme para asi lograr liberar la maldición de la quimera sin matarlo, la única forma de reducir el peligro era dejarlo en una situación de muerte aparente y liberar el sello desde su subconsciente y asi lo hice ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer asi que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo – **al escuchar esta historia todos que daron cabisbajos excepto ambos hokages que estaban mirándolo fijamente y kakashi dijo – **bueno entonces supongo que no hay otra opción mas que – **kakashi es interrumpido por naruto que se interpone entre su hermano y el hokage y le dice – **no kakashi sensei no puedes condenarlo el no hizo nada malo, el esta conciente de todo pero todo lo hizo por mi y por konoha no debe de haber otro itachi en esta villa – **a lo que kakashi mira un poco sorprendido a naruto no se esperaba ese argumento pero tsunade mira a naruto y le dice – **no mal interpretes esto naruto, es obvio que el no es un enemigo, cometió errores en el pasado pero nunca perjudico a konoha como podríamos condenarlo, ayer quedo mas que claro cuando peleo dispuesto a dar su vida por defenderlos, lo que kakashi quería hacer era proponerle a tu hermano que se uniera a las filas de konoha como jounin al servicio de esta villa, siendo hijo del cuarto tiene todo el derecho de ser reconocido como tal, al igual quetu, por eso vamos a dar el aviso en una asamblea publica de que ustedesdos sonlos únicos herederos del clan namikaze y del clan uzumaki, también ustedes deberán decidir que nombre llevaran si el de su padre o el de su madre, claro si minase acepta la propuesta – **

Minase estaba completamente sorprendido al escuchar la propuesta de la hokage nunca nadie lo había reconocido ni le había tendido la mano de esa manera desde ryuma a lo que mira a la sexta a los ojos y le da una sonrisa igual a la de naruto, haciendo que esta se sonroje, sakura al ver que la sonrisa de minase era igual ala de su amado se sorprende mucho, pero ino desvcia la kirada un poco sonrojada pensando * _pero quien demonios se cree que es esa sonrisa es de naruto kun y nada mas el no es mas que una basura, pero debo de acetar que es atractivo * _ la voz de minase la saca de sus pensamientos – **claro tsunade sama con tal propuesta como podría rechazarla – **al decir esto minase no dejaba de sonreir su sonrisa era de pura felicidad a lo que la hokage le corresponde con una sonrisa y sale de la habitación seguida por kakashi que igual sonreía, en ese momento naruto minase sakura e ino se quedaron en la habitación con un silencio un tanto incomodo ya que ino no veía aminase con buenos ojos y minase se dio cuenta – **haber bruja no te caigo bien verdad, y si es como tu piensas no soy mas que un asesino a sangre fría a diferencia de mi hermanito que es un héroe, asi que mejor deja las formalidades y las cortesías y dimelo a la cara – **sakura se puso muy nerviosa despues de escuchar a minase, ella crea qu ino se le iba a ir a los golpes, pero naruto estaba desconcertado, ya que no entendió lo que habia dicho su hermano, sobre todo la parteen la que se comparaba con el, pero ino no reacciono asi simplemente puso un sonrisa hipocrita y de superioridad – **si asi es no eres mas que un asesino, no lellegas ni alos talones a naruto kun – **a lo que minase coloca una sonrisa de victoria mientras ve a ino y dice exaltado – **ja te gusta naruto no es asi bruja – **hacieno que ino se ponga tan roja como un tomate, y haciendo que sakura retire la mirada, y agarre fuertemente la mano de naruto, pero naruto no pudo contenerse al ver la reacción deino y comenso a reir a carcajadas, haciendo que sakura se enoje y le de un coscorrón minase al ver esto y mirar como sakura sujeta fuertemente la mano de naruto recuerda que despues de lo de ryuma lo había espiado minuciosamente y había descubierto lo de sakura y naruto – **chin creo que meti la pata no???? El ya tiene dueña – **dijo minase en tono de burla mirando a ino que baja la mirada, en ese momento naruto se dacuenta de lo que dijo su hermano no era mentira asi que el también desvia la mirada, como forma de decir lo siento pero minase amenizo un poco el ambiente haciendo que ino lo golpeara por decir – **jaja pero bruja no te pongas mal si quieres aquí también hay otro uzumaki que te puede consolar jajajajjajajaja, creo que esta vez te gane bruja – **ino despues de golpearlo sale indignada y sonrojada de la habitación, y naruto y sakura se quedaron ahí cabisbajos a lo que minase volviéndose a acostar le dice a sakura muy serio – **cuñada si te vas a poner asi cada ves que descubras que mi hermano le gusta a una mujer hermosa nunca vas a ver al frente, que pasa con esa confianza tu estas con el no??? – **a lo que sakura asiente con una sonrisa gracias a las palabras de aliento de su cuñado, sonrisa de alegría, que rápidamente cambia por una perversa – **oohh asi que ino te parece hermosa cuñado – **dijo sakura un poco sarcástica, alo que minase se sonroja pero minimo ya que nadie en la habitación logro persivirlo – **claro que es hermosa solo un ciego lo negaría cuñada – **haciendo que sakura quite esa sonrisa picara de su cara, en ese momento sakura sale de la habitación despidiéndose con la mano de minase y dándole un apasionado beso a naruto dejándolo viendo estrellitas pero en un instante se despabila y mira a su hermano y le dice – **ahora si me vas a contestar como lo prometiste nii san – **a lo que el rubio de pelo largo asiente suspirando y cerrando los ojos – **entonces nii san solo quiero saber una cosa, por que no me buscaste, es cierto eso que me dijiste cuando peleamos – **minase mira un poco hacia la ventana y responde – **si naruto, tu en ese momento no me necesitabas en tu vida tenias amigos, familia, y era mas importante derrotar a akatsuki que conocernos – **al escuchar esto naruto baja la cabeza un segundo pero despues mira a su hermano y con una sonrisa le dice – **pero ahora que nos conocemos ya no tiene que ser asi verdad – **minase lo mira y con una sonrisa asiente

Ino iba saliendo muy ofuscada del hospital cuando de pronto siente una mano en su hombro, voltea de reojo y ve a su mejor amiga, e instintivamente quita la mirada y se detiene – **vamos ino, no te enojes no puedo estar peleada contigo ino chan – **ino se voltea y mira a sakura muy seria – **sakura no estoy enojada pero no me gusta que seas tan insegura, no me importa lo diga ese idiota la verdad, lo que me molesto fue tu reacción de desconfianza, no solo tu desconfianza en mi si no en ti misma, naruto se merece que confies mas en ti misma no lo crees – **sakura se quedo impresionada ante lo que dijo su amiga, y recordó lo que le dijo minase * _aunque no lo parescan esos dos son muy parecidos * _al pensar eso sakura le dio una calida sonrisa a ino e hizo que se sonrojara, despues de eso comenzaron a caminar juntas y de pronto se encontraron a tenten quien muy animada se acerca a ellasy las ve directamente a los ojos, esto hace que las kunoichis se hagan un poco hacia atrás y tenten las mira interesada – **Y???? – **pregunto la castaña despertando la curiosidad de ambas que preguntan – **Y que??? De que hablas tenten – **tenten las mira aun mas interesada que antes – **si y como esta el hermano de naruto??? Esta tan bueno como el???? – **ambas se ponen rojas ino mas que sakura, y esta regaña a tenten – **oye si sabias que naruto es mi novio no?? Y aparte que haces si neji te escuchara hablar asi tenten – **tenten arquea una ceja y le contesta – **bueno no te enojes sakura pero honor a quien honor merece, y tu hombre esta hecho un cuero, pero me interesa mas saber de su hermano, todas las que lo vieron cuandolo trageron dijeron que era todavía mas atractivo que naruto con eso de que tiene el cabello largo y lacio – **al escuchar hablar asi a tenten ino decidió decir – **sila verdad es que si es tan atractivo como naruto pero es un un estúpido pedante alsado y sínico – **pero sakura la interrumpe – **y también es gracioso y desinhibido – **al escuchar a sakura ino se ruboriza y esto lo nota tenten y sonríe pícaramente pero decidió no decir nada y siguió caminando con ellas hasta llegar a casa de tenten que vivía sola todas se sentaron en la sala y tenten fue a la cocina a preparar te unos mi nutos despues volvió con una charola con tres tazas de te, y le dio una a sakura y otra a ino, en ese momento se sienta con ellas y cominza a tomarse su te y despues les dice a ambas – **y bien como le vamos a dar la bienvenida a tu cuñado sakura, que te parece si lo llevamos a bailar sakura, incluso podría ser tu pareja ino? – **ino le suelta una mirada asesina a tenten que ni la nota por que sakura le responde – **si que buena idea tenten, podemos ir todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora esta aquí sasuke y bueno minase – **ambas kunoichis se sonrieron cálidamente sin notar que la idea no le gusto a ino que por consiguiente se iba a negar pero al ver como ambas estaban tan entusiasmadas no dijo nada en eso tenten le dijo sakura – **y bueno cuando lo hacemos – **y sakura le contesto – **bueno que te parece este viernes ya que tsunade sama me dijo que lo iban a dar de alta el jueves – **a lo que tenten se entusiasmo mucho – **el viernes perfecto ese dia todos los jounins de nuestra generación tenemos vacaciones, y supongo que a el no le van a dar misiones en un buen rato asi que es el dia perfecto – **y sakura le sonrio muy feliz, sakurab y tenten estaban muy animadas, sakura porque iba a poder darle la bienvenida a su cuañado y tenten simplemente por que le gusta la fiesta pero a ino no le hacia mucha gracia eso ya que sabia que iban a ir 4 hombres con pareja y ella iria con minase ya que hinata se había hecho muy amiga de sasuke y por consiguiente si iban iban a ir juntos, naruto y neji irían con sus novias, kiba sino y sai no irían ya que son anbus, y shikamaru o le parecería muy problemático o iria ya que temari lo sacaría a rastras, entonces la única pareja posible seria el hermano de naruto al que ella no sabia por que pero de verdad lo odiaba, no le caia bien.

Ya era jueves y minase se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro con portada de color rosa que le habia regalado naruto, el libro decía icha icha Paradise en la portada, y minase estaba muy intrigado leyendo la novela erotica que había escrito jiraiya, con un sonrojo que se veía a simple vista, minase ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que naruto entro a su habitación 15 minutos atrás – **oye niisan ya estuvo no ya tienes que salir de aquí hace dos horas firmaron tu alta – **dijo naruto dirigiéndose al ex akatsuki que lo iunico que hizo fue darle el avión con un ademan con su mano al ver esto naruto se enojo y le quito el libro con un rápido movimiento, amenazando con romperlo, esto puso nervioso a minase que le dice –**esta bien esta bien hermanito lo que tu digas, pero oye me trajiste ropa?? – **a lo que naruto solo sonríe y contesta – **si aquí esta – **de pronto naruto saca de una bolsa unos pantalones olgados de color naranja, y una layera sin mangas negra, con un espiral naranja en pecho, al ver esa ropa minase hace una mueca en poz de que no le había gustado el modelito que le había llevado naruto, naruto se da cuenta y le pregunta – **que no te gusto si es mi color favorito, era la ropa que yo usaba antes – **a lo que minase le responde con una gota de sudor en la nuca – **no es que cuetione tu sentido de la moda ni nada por el estilo hermanito pero esto es horrible, que te parece si antes de hacer cualquier cosa me llevas a comprar ropa si – **minase comienza a buscar a naruto con la mirada, y lo encuentra en una esquina incado agarrándose las rodillas y con una aura negra alrededor de el, lo que pone nervioso a minase que le dice que esta bien que se lo iba a poner a lo que naruto se incorporasmas tranquilo y le dirige una sonrisa y minase se cambia rápidamente y salen de la habitación, ya en las calles minase deseperado busca una tienda de ropa para cambiarse y en menos de 2 minutos la encuentra y se mete rápidamente arrastrando a naruto, solo tardo 10 minutos en comprar la ropa que quería, y sakura e ino estaban afuera esperándolos ya que los vieron meterse a la tienda, en ese momento tenten y hinata las alcanzan y las saludan – **buenos días ino, sakura – **dice la castaña con una sonrisa – **y que están haciendo aquí sakura san ino san – **pregunto la ojiblanca dirigiéndose una sonrisa – **ahh es que vimos como naruto y minase entraron a esta tienda y los estamos esperando – **dijo sakura e ino dijo – **si es que ese tarado llevaba puesta la ropa de naruto de hace 2 años y se veía ridículo, se noto como arrastro a naruto adentro – **al escuchar a ino todas sueltan una leve risa que es interrumpida por un entusiasta saludo – **buenos días nena, chicas como están – **dijo naruto queestaba parado atrás de sakura, y cuando esta voltea para saludarlo este la besa apasionadamente, dejándola viendo estrellitas – **hola bruja – **dijo inase sonriéndole a ino, y esta solo le retira la mirada en modo de rechazo pero a este no le importo, el ya se había cambiado la ropa de naruto, y ahora llevaba puesto, una playera blanca entallada demanga corta, con cuello en v unos pantalones un poco pegados color plata, y unas botas largas hasta debajo de las rodillas color negro con vivos en color plata, un chaleco parecido al de los jounins solo que un poco mas delgado color rojo vino, con el sibolo de la espiral del clan uzumaki en la espalda, un protector frontal con la cinta de color plata amarrado a la frente, y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja, en ese momento minase retira la mirada de ino para mirar a las otras dos kunoichis que estaban ahí, las checo completamente con una mirada penetrante, que hizo quelas dos se ruborizaran – **vaya vaya asi que hay mucho potencial en konoha no hermanito? – **le dijo minase a naruto sin dejar de ver a tenten y a hinata, que se ponen tan rojas como un tomate, ino al escuchar esto le salta una vena en la frente y le suelta un golpe a minase pero este lo para y con una sonrisa le dice – **ya estuvo no me has pegado desde que te conoci que no te cansas bruja – **esto hace que ino se enfuresca aun mas ya que ninguno de sus amigos logro aguantar la risa, esto hizo que ino quite la mirada, un poco avergonzada, minase al ver esto se siente un poco mal y le dice – **oye no te pongas asi solo estaba jugando no te enojes – **a lo que ino solo suelta un ligero quejido y comienza a caminar, y todos la siguen, hinata y tenten comienzan a platicar muy animadas con minase, que era muy ameno y divertido, sakura y naruto también se unieron a la platica haciéndola todavía mas amena, varias cosas quedecia minase eran muy divertidas que hacían reir a sus acompañantes incluso a ino que disimulaba su risa para que nadie se diera cuenta.

En eso llegaron a la mansión del hokage y ahí naruto le dice a minase – **bueno nii san hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, tu tienes que ir con los hokages que te quieren hacer algunas preguntas y te van a entregar todas tus pertenencias, ahí ellos te van a dar una escolta para que te lleven a comprar todo lo que necesites y bueno, despues te llevaran a mi casa para que te instales – **en ese momento minase arquea la ceja derecha y le dice asu hermano – **mmmm a tu casa, que estas loco, no quiero escucharlos en la noche, le voy a pedir a los hokages que me consigan un departamento, al fin y al cabo tengo bastante dinero en el banco, como para vivir unos 10 años sin trabajar, aparte como me van a hacer oficialmente un jounin de konoha creo que voy a poder tener un lugar propio, no quiero perturbar su nidito de amor – **al decir esto sakura y naruto se ponen completamente rojos, en ese momento minase entra a la mansión pero una voz lo detiene – **oye tarado no se te vaya a olvidar que mañana sakura organizo una ida a bailar para darte la bienvenida eh nada mas falta que no vayas a tu propia bienvenida – **dijo ino haciendo que minase arquee una ceja y la mire a los ojos – **bueno si vas a estar tu bruja como podría no ir – **al decir esto minase sigue caminando hacia la oficina de los hokages muy tranquilo dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a ino completamente sonrojada

Minase iba caminando porlos pasillos de la mansion de los hokages donde todos los ninjas que lo veian le dirigían miradas de impresión gracias al parecido que tenia con naruto, las miradas no le incomodaban, aparte varias kunoichis que lo miraban se sonrojaban, al parecer tenia tanto pegue como el mismo naruto, cosa que aparentemente no iba a desaprovechar, en ese momento llega a la puerta del despacho de los hokages, adentro se escuchaban varios gritos, diciendo con permiso entra y ve como un chico de unos 15 años de edad de cabello negro parado, con una bufanda le estaba gritando a tsunade – **oye godaime, como es posible que al equipo del gran konohamaru le des una simple misión de rango c cuando ebisu sensei es una jounin experimentado y nosotros llevamos ya un año como chunins – **al ecuchar esto se lograba apreciar como tsunade estaba completamente furica con varias venas salidas de su frente, y kakashi solo tenia una mano postrada en su frente que demostraba que ya se había resignado a escuchar el pleito, en ese momento minase se para al lado de konohamaru y le da un coscorrón a este que lo manda al piso de cara – **oye mocoso deberías hablarle con mas respeto atus mayores y atus superiores, que aparte no solo es tu superior si no que también es la líder de la aldea – **konohamaru se comienza levantar muy adolorido sobándose la cabeza con ayuda de moegi y mira directo a minase y justo cuando le va echar pleito ebisu lo interrumpe – **pero como te atrevez a golpear a konohamaru kun, que no sabes que el es el nieto de sandaime hokage sama – **ebisu estaba muy enojado con minase, minase arquea una ceja y lo mira a los ojos – **y cual es el problema yo soyhermano mayor del próximo hokage y por si fuera poco soy hijo de yondaime hokage sama – **esto impresiona por completo al equipo de konohamaru que se queda sin palabras y tsunade y kakashi se llevan las manos a la frente demostrando que minase la había echado a perder, había dicho algo que no debía de decir todavía, minase se percata de esto y solto un ligero suspiro que denotaba que aceptaba su error, en ese momento konohamaru lo agarra del chaleco para que minase lo mire y esteasi lo hace, minase le sacaba poco menos de 20 cm de altura al chunin que media 160 y este le pregunta muy sorprendido – **quien demonios eres – **a lo que minase suelta un suspiro y le dice – **soy hermano mayor de uzumaki naruto, uzumaki minase, hijo del cuarto hokage namikaze minato – **al escuchar esto los cuatro shinobis del equipo liderado por ebisu miran incrédulos a ambos hokages y kakashi dice – **bueno entonces supongo que ese es el nombre que vas a usar, pues que lastima que se vaya a perder el nombre de mi maestro – **minase cierra los ojos y le dice – **bueno kakashi sama esto es solo temporal, tengo que hablarlo con mi hermano, ya que a mi me gustaría que el llevara el nombre de mi padre y yo el de mi madre para que ninguno se perdiera – **a lo que kakashi solo sonríe pero esa conversación es interrumpida por konohamaru – **esperen unmomento acaso están diciendo que este gamberro es hermano de naruto nii chan y también que el y nii chan son hijos del cuarto hakage??? – **a lo que kakshi solo asiente, causando la sorpresa de todos ahí e ese momento taunade que estaba ya resiganada saca su botella de sake y su vaso en cual le sirve un poco de saque shizune y dice – **bueno ahora que lo saben no digan nada mas que a los que ya están enterados, hasta que demos el aviso públicamente y ellos sean reconocidos por toda la aldea – **a lo que todos asienten y en ese momento konohamaru miraa minase muy ilusionado y le dice – **osea que el hijo del mejor ninja de la historia me estuvo entrenando??? Y si tu también me entrenas minase nii chan – **a lo que minase se sorprende al ver que konohamaru se lo pedia con estrellitas en los ojos y le contesta – **yo ya no te puedo entranar, seria mejor que siguieras con el entrenamiento de naruto, ya que eres un tipo de shinobi que lucha derrochando chakra, yonecesito un aprendiz quesea apto para el control de chakra, por ejemplo, yo podría apoyar el entrenamiento de esa chica – **dijo esto señalando a moegi que lo miraba con corazones en los ojos y konohamaru lo mira con los ojos medio cerrados y le dice – **nunca, de seguro también eres un pervertido, moegi es mi novia para que lo sepas eh – **esto hace que minase se vaya de espaldas, y se incorpore con una gota de sudor en la nuca y le dice – **lo digo en serio, ahorita ya seria muy difícil entrenarte paraqué tuvieras un muy buen control de chakra, y aparentemente ella si lo tienes ( **despues de decir esto se comienza a enojar**) aparte ya te dije que respetes a tus superiores mocoso –** volviendo a golpeara konohamaru, cosa que causo la risa de todos en la sala, en ese momento tsunade se pone seria y dice – **bueno a ustedes ya les di su misión, tomare en cuenta lo que dijo minase sobre entrenar a moegi, y ahora vayanse** **que tengo cosas importantes que discutir con el – **a lo que el equipo de konohamaru se retira del lugar y el pelinegro se fue con cara de puchero seguía recriminando su misión, enese momento kakashi le dijo a minase – **que otra información nos puedes dar de akatsuki – **a lo que minase se sienta en una silla y dice – **ya tienen la carta con la información de los miembros principales, que puse en esos dos jounins, genma y raidou, sobre los miembros solo se eso, los escondites de akatsuki ahora son irrelevantes por que por obvias razones no los van a volver a usar, y por ultimo debido a mi traición sus planes se deben de haber atrasado bastante, yo creo que akatsuki no va a aactuar minimo en año y medio, y su objetivo es destruir a las 5 grandes naciones de shinobis y aunque lo crean imposible, tienen el poder para hacerlo, todos ellos están al nivel de cualquiera de los kages y por si fuera poco cuentan con el poder de 7 bijuus ya que toma mato al 8 colas, pero por el momento no van a hacer ningún movimiento, ya que aunque touma es mas fuerte que naruto y que yo tiene que replantear la estrategia para matarnos por que nos tiene miedo, sobre todo ahora que sabe que estamos juntos – **al escuchar esto ambos hokages se quedan pensativos y lo miran directamente entoncestsunade le dirige una sonrisa y le dice – **bueno supongo que debemos prepararnos, pero minimo por ahora no debemos preocuparnos, lo único que debemos hacer es volvernos mas fuertes que ellos antes de que se muevan, pero dejando de lado todo eso ya te vamos a registrar como jounin en servicio y bueno en unos momentosshizune traerá tus pertenencias, y te vamos a dar una buena cantidad de dinero para que compres lo que necesitas para instalarte en casade naruto – **pero minase la interrumpe – **pero disculpe godaime sama no habría alguna forma de tener un lugar para mi solo, no quiero molestar a naruto, mas bien no quiero estar ahí cuando su novia, la pelirosa pase ahí la noche, por que al parecer últimamente no han tenido tiempo de estar solos – **tsunade se impresiona al escuchar a minase ya que ella no sabia lo de naruto y sakura y le contesta ya un poco mas calmada – **mmm esta bien no creo que haya problemas que te parecería si te damos uno de los departamentosdel edificio en el que vive naruto, ya que ahí no hay nadie viviendo, y asi podrías estar cerca de el, aparte no se por que pero tu mirada me dice que esa no esla razón por la que no quieres vivir con naruto – **al escuchar esto minase se pone un poco nervioso al escuchar esto y se sonroja – **bueno esa es una de las razone, ya que tengo con que pagar un lugar para mi solo, y bueno si llego a llevar a dormir a alguien conmigo, no me gustaría que fuera a casa de mi hermano menor entiende verdad – **tsunade se pone completamente roja ante la declaración de minase, y solo asiente con la cabeza, en ese momento entra shizune con una bolsa, que le entraga a minase, este la abre y comienza a sacar todo lo que había adentro, su cartera, su chekera, algunos pergaminos de sellado, su estuche de shurikens, su estuche de kunais, u espada y sus brazeras de plata, queen ese mismo instante se coloca, en ese momento tsunade dice – **bueno entonces esta decidido, bueno voy a mandar a akguien a que te ponga muebles en tu nuevo departamento y bueno shizune teacompañara a hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer, ahora solo te voy a mandar poner una cama, ya mañana podras ir tu a comprar los muebles, algo me dice que tu si tienes buen gusto no como naruto – **al decir esto todos en la sala comienzan a reir y entonces shizune escorta a minase a la salida y sale con el.

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. el inicio turbulento de una nueva vida

hlola a todos de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza, es que eh tenido varias complicaciones, pero por fin aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, esta bastante largo, son casi 16,000 palabras tiene poca acción pero bastante drama, y lemon, ah y de antemano les aviso que provablemente los siguientes dos capitulos vayan a tener mucha acción, pero como este mucho drama y romance, es algo así como un preludio, de la gran guerra ue voy a colocar, todavia faltan muchas sorpresas en este fic y por favor comenten y critiquen, ya saben que se aceptan todas las criticas, para intentar mejorar

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

- **dialogos -**

* _pensamientos _***  
**

Capitulo 10: el inicio turbulento de una nueva vida

Shizune y minase llevaban varias bolsas cargando, iban caminando por la zona comercial de Konoha, Shizune iba sonrojada y un poco incomoda, debido a que minase llevaba todo el día robando miradas, pero eso no era lo único que la incomodaba, sino las miradas de recelo y hasta odio que las mujeres sobre todo maduras le dirigían, los murmures de las viejas envidiosas la tenían así, minase se dio cuenta de esto y la abraza con un brazo, y en un segundo desaparecen de ahí en un shunshin de hojas, apareciendo en un callejón cerca del edificio en donde se encontraba el nuevo departamento de minase, el edificio era nuevo, de 8 pisos, completamente nuevo, estaba situado exactamente en donde estaba el viejo departamento de Naruto, de hecho Naruto era su vecino, el edificio fue reconstruido debido a que fue destruido en la incursión de Pein a Konoha, ambos caminaron 2 cuadras, con Shizune aun mas sonrojada – **gracias Minase-kun por sacarme de ahí – **en ese momento ambos llegaron a la entrada del edificio, y minase le contesta – **no hay de que Shizune-neesan – **ambos se dirigen una sonrisa y entran al lobby, y después a uno de los elevadores, el del lado izquierdo, Shizune aprieta el botón con el numero 8 y elevador comienza a subir, en tan solo 1 minuto llegaron al pasillo, en donde solo había 2 puertas separadas, una decía 81 y la otra 82, Shizune le hace un gesto a minase para que la siguiese, en ese momento Shizune toma una llave y abre la puerta con el # 82, entran y minase queda atónito, era un departamento enorme, de lado derecho había una cocina moderna, pero en si esa estancia era enorme, minase ya tenia la imagen en su cabeza, de lado izquierdo iba a colocar el comedor, en frente la sala.

La vista del departamento era increíble, tenia 3 balcones, uno para cada cuarto, y uno aun mas grande para el ventanal gigantesco que estaba atrás de donde minase quería colocar la sala, en medio de donde minase tenía pensado colocar la sala y el comedor, había un pasillo grande, con 3 puertas, una en la pared de la izquierda y 2 en la de la derecha, la de la izquierda era un baño de visitas, y las de la derecha eran recamaras, en la primera no había nada pero en la segunda había una hermosa recamara de estilo minimalista color chocolate con 2 buros y una cómoda, una cama queen size al fondo de la habitación un enorme ventanal, con puertas de cristal que conectaba con un balcón, al lado de la puerta había otra, era un vestidor, y de lado derecho tenía otra puerta en la cual había un baño grande con mosaico de mármol blanco y terminados en color chocolate, ahí entraron los dos y dejaron las bolsas encima de la cama, en ese momento ambos salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina, que tenía una barra de color chocolate moderna y dos bancos del mismo color, ahí dejaron unas bolsas de comida que habían comprado y en ese momento Shizune sale del departamento escoltada por minase, le entrega las llaves y le dice

- **bueno y que te pareció Minase kun – **a lo que minase contesta – **si claro esta excelente Shizune-neesan, por favor dime cuánto va a ser de renta o incluso del departamento, ahorita te hago un cheque – **al escuchar esto Shizune ríe un poco y lo toma de las manos – **no te preocupes minase kun este departamento s un regalo de la villa, bueno de Tsunade sama, mira y este es el departamento de Naruto, ahh y casi se me olvidaba, aquí tienes el diner9o que necesitas para vivir un mes en lo que comienzas a ganar dinero por tu cuenta con misiones – **Shizune saca de su manga un sobre conteniendo 20000 ryous que minase toma con una sonrisa – **gracias Shizune neesan, mañana mismo voy a agradecerles a los hokages, ahora voy a ir a acomodar la ropa que compramos, ¿dime no necesitas que te acompañe a la salida? – **y Shizune solo niega con la cabeza sonriendo, y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador, entra y se va en el, en ese momento minase entra a su nuevo departamento, y directamente se dirige a su recamara, en 20 minutos arregla todo en el vestidor y sale de su recamara y después de su departamento, dirigiéndose al departamento de su hermano, al llegar a él toca el timbre y de inmediato Naruto abre la puerta, al ver ahí a su hermano sonríe de oreja a oreja y lo invita a pasar, minase le sonríe de la misma forma y entra.

Naruto lo invita a sentarse en la sala y le dice – **hola niisan como estas como te fue con Shizune-neechan, ¿ya compraste todo lo que necesitas?, ah y dime te puedo ofrecer algo – **minase que ya estaba sentado en la sala le contesta – **¿por qué no abres una botella de ron y me pones al tanto de ti? quiero conocerte Naruto, desde que llegue aquí no hemos hablado, y pareciera como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, que de hecho me gusta, pero me desconcierta un poco, que no tengas preguntas, dudas, desconfianza, hasta hace unos días yo era tu enemigo, y ahora me tratas como si fuera tu mejor amigo, yo conozco muchas partes de tu vida, mi maestro me hablaba mucho de ti – **al escuchar esto Naruto sonríe y se dirige a la barra que tiene ahí al lado de la sala, en donde toma una botella de ron blanco y dos vasos, agarra también 4 latas de refresco de cola, y coloca todo en la barra, en ese momento minase se para de la sala y se acerca sentándose en la barra, Naruto lo imita pero del otro lado de la barra como si fuera bar tender y le dice – **claro que tengo dudas niisan pero no de tu lealtad, desde el momento en que hable contigo en mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que es cierto, los gemelos tienen una conexión, yo creo que tu también lo sientes, tampoco quería incomodarte con preguntas, el simple hecho de saber que tengo un hermano y que está conmigo me basta, tampoco me interesan las cosas que hiciste en el pasado, sino me interesa lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, ya eres un jounin de Konoha como yo – **

Al decir esto Naruto sirve hielos en ambos vasos, le sirve una cantidad considerable de ron a cada uno y después el refresco – **si quieres que sea honesto Naruto, yo no soy como tú, yo estoy aquí porque tu estas aquí, mi amor por Konoha aun no es tan grande, pero si te puedo que pienso darlo todo por esta villa, ya que es la villa que amas, y es la villa por la que nuestro padre dio la vida, que de eso no te quede la menor duda – **al escucharlo hablar así Naruto solo pudo sonreír y levantando su vaso le dijo – **pues salud por eso – **y ambos chocaron los vasos – **y bueno, en donde está tu mujer, supuse que estaría aquí contigo, hermanito – **Naruto le contesta – **no está en el hospital, hoy tiene que trabajar la jornada completa, como estos últimos días que estuve en el hospital no se aparto de mi lado, tiene que cubrir todas esas horas – **Naruto se sonrojo mucho mientras decía lo último.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y Sakura e Ino estaban en el consultorio de la rubia tiradas en un sillón descansando, habían estado ya 10 horas trabajando, y ya era su hora de salida, en ese momento Sakura le dice a Ino – **Ino-chan de aquí te vas a ir directo a tu casa, o te gustaría pasar a tomar algo al departamento de Naruto, estoy segura que le dará mucho tomarse unos tragos con nosotras – **Ino la mira entrecerrando los ojos – **¿quieres que te acompañe a casa de tu novio? Por lo que se, solo han pasado la noche juntos una vez, en la boda de Gaara, después con todos los problemas que causo el pendejo de Minase y la muerte de Ryuma-sama, supuse que querías estar a solas con el frentona – **Sakura solo pudo sonreír ante esa posibilidad, ya que se lo imagino en su mente, y se sonrojo a más no poder, pero recuperándose un poco le dice – **hay Ino tengo toda la noche, después de que te vayas para hacerlo, pero tú te has vuelto muy importante para él, y con todo el revuelo de hoy con minase, ni se dirigieron la palabra, ah y también quiero saber por que lo tratas así, Minase no es mala persona, de hecho es muy simpático – **

Ino frunció el seño, al escuchar a su amiga hablar de él que para ella era innombrable – **ay Sakura tenias que hablar de ese estúpido pervertido, viste como se comió con los ojos a Tenten y Hinata, yo se que todo eso de ser amable y gentil es solo una fachada, no es más que un mujeriego pervertido, no viste como les coqueteaba, y siento que el de seguro es así con todas las mujeres bonitas que se le acercan, es un pinche don Juan, aparte no es más que un vil asesino, mato a su propio maestro, sin ninguna consideración – **Sakura se molesto con ese comentario – **oye Ino, que demonios te pasa, tu sabes que eso no es cierto, solo lo dices de dientes hacia afuera, y sobre lo otro de que es un mujeriego, dios los hace y ellos se juntan – **Sakura comenzó a reír después de eso – **a que carajos viene eso Sakura – **dijo la rubia molesta – **ay Ino como si no lo entendieras, dices que él es un mujeriego coqueto, pero tú no te quedas atrás, le coqueteas a cada chavo guapo que te encuentras, provocas a los hombres solo por juego, ligas cuando se te antoja, y te los llevas a la cama cuando tienes ganas y después de eso los botas como si fueran basura, hay que decir las cosas como son, tú también eres bastante promiscua y pervertida – **Ino al escuchar a su amiga se sonrojo, para dar paso a que ambas se rieran abiertamente.

Ambas kunoichis se encontraban afuera del departamento cuando Sakura abrió la puerta a ambas se les pusieron los ojos como platos y parecía como si se les fuera a dislocar la mandíbula de lo boquiabiertas que estaban, bueno es que la imagen que tenían enfrente no ayudaba mucho a que se calmaran, ambos sentados en la barra completamente borrachos, una botella de ron vacía, y a la otra le quedaba la mitad, varias latas de refresco vacías tiradas en la barra y el piso, dos ceniceros llenos de colillas de cigarro, la habitación estaba repleta de humo de cigarro ya que se les olvido abrir la puerta del balcón, y ambos se estaban tomando una cuba completa de un solo golpe, cuando ambos azotaron los vasos en la barra, dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta, estoy seguro de que a Naruto se le bajo la borrachero que traía solo de ver a su novia ahí parada, pero minase solo sonrió, se levanto y las saludo diciéndoles – **buenas cuñis, tu……………….. quien………………… eres……………….. ahh bruja buenas noches – **Ino salió de su sorpresa al ver cuánto tardo minase en reconocerla, en ese momento enfureció y se dirigió a el como si fuera a matarlo, fúrica le lanzo varios golpes, que minase aunque borracho los esquivo, el ultimo, lo atrapo, ya que estaba acorralado contra la pared.

Minase rápidamente hizo un movimiento y cambio de posición con Ino, ahora la acorralada era ella, Naruto y Sakura los veían sorprendidos, aun borracho los reflejos de minase eran muy buenos, minase soltó el brazo de Ino, y rápidamente coloco las manos en la pared arrinconando la cabeza de Ino, Ino estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, los ojos de minase irradiaban deseo y lujuria, esos zafiros hipnotizaron completamente a la rubia, calmándola, en ese momento lenta y sensualmente acerco su boca al cuello de la joven rubia, sus latidos aceleraron sin control, al igual que su respiración, Ino podía sentir el aliento de minase en su cuello y eso la hacía temblar, minase de pronto dirigió su boca a su oreja sin tocarla, y le susurro al oído – **oye bruja, creo que no te había dicho que ya no vas a poder golpearme, ya me di cuenta como tranquilizarte, en verdad hueles muy bien, tu aroma es embriagante – **Ino estaba completamente paralizada, mientras minase se alejaba de ella, hasta estar completamente separado de ella comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero de pronto el rubio callo dormido al suelo, Ino aun seguía pasmada, estaba caliente, no más bien estaba que ardía, pero se despabilo al escuchar el golpe que dio Minase contra el piso, esto provoco la sonora risa de Naruto, pero Sakura lo callo con un coscorrón.

Ino ya tranquila tomo a minase del brazo y lo cargo diciendo – **Sakura creo que será mejor mañana, lo voy a llevar a su casa, por que mira Naruto esta tan borracho como él ni siquiera se puede mantener erguido – **Sakura escucho eso bastante enojada, la pelirosa estaba sujetando a su amante para que este no azotara, en ese momento Naruto levanto un poco la cabeza y le dijo rápidamente a Ino – **su…………….casa…………………esta……………..aquí…………………a……….lado sus llaves están……………….en su………………pantalón, es mi vecino – **Ino solo asintió y salió cargando en su hombro al rubio, Ino estaba muy sonrojada, en ese momento Sakura aun furiosa le dijo a su amante – **ay Naruto y yo que quería hacer el amor toda la noche, mírate nada mas nunca te había visto tan borracho, de seguro ahorita ni sirves – **Naruto escuchó todo eso pero aun así no pudo contestar debido a los efectos del licor de caña, lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa, y así Sakura lo llevo a su recamara, lo acostó y este como por arte de magia quedo dormido como roca.

De pronto el despertador sonó, eran las 8 de la mañana, y Naruto se levanto de un susto, justo en ese momento, dejo salir un quejido de dolor, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza, provocando que su novia, una hermosa pelirosa lo viera, y comenzara a reír, en ese momento Naruto la miro entrecerrando los ojos, Sakura al ver esto cambio su expresión por una de ligero enojo y le dijo – **eso te pasa por andar emborrachándote, el día anterior a dar una clase especial en la academia para motivar a los niños, ahora arrastra tu inservible cuerpo al baño, para que no me hagas quedar mal entendiste mi amor – **Naruto de pronto comenzó a sentir pavor, Sakura no solo estaba un poco enojada, estaba furiosa, entonces el se intento excusar – **pero nena, te juro solo se nos fue de las manos, empezamos a platicar, y los tragos se fueron de control y ………., por favor entiéndeme gorda es la primara ves que platico con mi niisan de esta manera – **dijo esto con cara de perrito arrepentido, que por supuesto se veía aun más tierno debido a sus marcas de zorro, que debido a que Naruto absorbió al zorro ya no eran tan notorias, Sakura al ver esto solo suspiro calmándose y dijo – **si me lo imagino, pero (**comenzando a enojarse aun mas**) eso no significa que tengas que embriagarte (**comenzando a gritar**) hasta perder el conocimiento, sabes ayer en serio quería tener una noche de locos y tú no te podías ni mover cuando llegue, sabes lo incomodo que fue que Ino los viera así, sobre todo cuando la invite a pasar un buen rato con nosotros, y tu bueno ni la saludaste, mínimo tu hermano, se paró a saludarnos ahora no me hagas quedar mal y metete a bañar – **Naruto se paro resignado, el estaba sin playera, pero traía puestos los mismos pantalones de ayer.

Justo cuando va a pasar atrás de Sakura, se detiene y la abraza por la espalda de la cintura, le besa el cuello y le susurra al oído – **perdón nena, pero no me arrepiento, la próxima vez me asegurare de que lo hagamos los cuatro, porque aunque no me creas si recuerdo lo que paso anoche entre esos dos, y creo que a Ino le gusta niisan – **Naruto le dijo esto en un tono grave y muy sensual, que hizo que a Sakura se le fuera el enojo por completo y le comenzaran a temblar las rodillas, justo después la soltó y se metió al vestidor y después al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro, esto hizo que Sakura saliera del séptimo sueño, y corriera al baño – **oye Naruto kun eso fue bastante grosero e injusto no puedes dejarme así – **se oye cómo se prende la regadera – **es tu castigo, por gritarme nena – **en eso cuando Naruto se estaba metiendo a la regadera solo escucho como Sakura gruño enojada, y salió del cuarto, provocando la risa del rubio, ya que sabía que sería un largo pero muy largo día.

Naruto llego a la academia ninja y llego al grupo en donde empezaba su día cuando entro logro ver a Udon que era el profesor de ese grupo, el llevaba la educación de los chicos recién ingresados, cuando entro Udon hizo una reverencia como si el fuera realeza, haciendo que Naruto lo levante rápidamente, y le dirija una sonrisa, entonces Udon le dice – **buenos días Naruto-sama – **Naruto se desconcertó y pregunto – **que pasa Udon, por que el repentino respeto – **Udon abre los ojos como platos y le dice – **Naruto-niichan que no sabes que hoy los hokages anunciaron los nombres de posibles candidatos a hokage, y tu, Shikamaru-sensei, y Neji-sensei son los que están en la lista – **Naruto sonrojado grita – **¡que! - **en ese momento toda la clase estaba maravillada con la noticia, ya que tenían en frente a un hombre que muy posiblemente se convertiría en hokage, en ese momento todos los niños de entre 9 y 10 años comenzaron a aplaudir hasta que el salón de clases se convirtió en una verdadera fiesta, justo en ese momento Udon los calmo y les dijo – **bueno chicos veo que están felices de tener a Naruto sama aquí, hoy durante estas últimas dos horas van a entrevistar a Naruto sama, para que ellas responda, antes que nada quiero darles algunas referencias, de lo que es aquí en Konoha, bueno primero que nada él es el héroe que salvo a la aldea del ataque de akatsuki, es jounin desde hace dos años, anbu desde hace un año, y capitán anbu desde hace 9 meses, su nombre es conocido en todas las naciones de shinobis, y se dice que es el hombre más fuerte de toda Konoha – **

Naruto se sonrojo mucho ante ese comentario, y llevándose una mano a la nuca dijo – **no Udon como crees, solo estas exagerando – **cuando dijo esto un niño dice – **si sensei, eso no es cierto, los hokages son los más fuertes – **en eso solo se escucha de nuevo una voz – **baka!!!!!!!, escuche a mis tíos decirlo, Uzumaki Naruto es el shinobi mas fuerte de toda Konoha, y que posiblemente de la historia de Konoha – **la pequeña rubia estaba parada y exaltada – **también escuche que mi tío Inoichi va a pedirle que se case con mi prima Ino-neechan – **después de decir esto la niña se cruzo de brazos en forma de satisfacción, y Naruto se le pusieron los ojos como plato al escuchar esto, y pensó * _carajo ya me quieren juntar con alguien, y todavía no sabes que soy hijo del cuarto, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a pasar cuando la aldea se entere * _

En eso todos los chavitos comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas a Naruto, como por ejemplo como se había vuelto tan fuerte, quien lo había entrenado, cuales habían sido sus misiones más difíciles, algunas niñas preguntaron si tenía novia, a lo que el contestó honestamente, justo después de esa pregunta la pequeña rubia volvió a preguntar – **ahh entonces Naruto-sensei si es novio de mi oneechan verdad y pronto se van a casar – **a lo que Naruto contesto nervioso – **no pequeña, Ino y yo no somos novios, y tampoco me voy a casar con ella, mi novia es Haruno Sakura, y es la mejor amiga de Ino, y bueno también Ino es mi mejor amiga – **esto provoco una pequeña decepción en la pequeña Yamanaka, que rápidamente se sentó en su silla un poco molesta, provocando que el rubio riera nervioso, y así pasaron las dos horas, y él se dirigió al salón de los de segundo año, ahí estuvo igual dos horas, y después se dirigió al tercer año el año de los que se graduarían, ahí fue donde ocurrió lo más interesante de todo, esa clase estaba en la azotea del edificio, admirando el monumento de los hokages, cuando Naruto llego todos los pequeños de entre 11 y 12 años lo miraron con admiración en sus ojos.

Ya se habían presentado y todo muchos le habían hecho las mismas preguntas que los otros grupos hasta que un pequeño de 12 años, con el cabello color café claro, el novato del año, le pregunto – **y usted sensei, cual es su sueño – **esa pregunta saco de onda a todos incluyendo al sensei de la clase, Iruka, en ese momento Naruto hizo cara de ilusión y sin vacilar contesto con una voz un tanto melancólica, pero aun así esperanzadora que dejo a todos los chicos ilusionados – **bueno cuando tenía tu edad, mi sueño era que todos el villa me reconociera, ser tan fuerte que todos me respetaran, por medio de convertirme en hokage, pero con los años me di cuenta, no solo quería eso, mi sueño ahora no solo es convertirme en hokage y formar una familia – **fue cuando otra chica pregunto esta vez era una Hyuuga de cabello castaño – **y ¿por qué tienes ese sueño oniisama? ¿qué es lo que te motiva ahora si ya no es que toda la villa te respete? – **esto hizo que Naruto pensara un poco y contesto – **bueno Hannabi chan, la mejor forma de explicarlo es como el tercero le dijo a la clase graduada hace 3 años, recuerdo esas palabras que su senpai Konohamaru nieto del tercer hokage me lo dijo, primero quiero preguntarles ustedes tienen cosas que atesoran tanto que darían su vida por ellas – **en ese momento los niños quedaron pasmados pero unos segundos después todos comenzaron a asentir, fue en ese momento cuando Naruto señalo a una niña pelinegra, y esta dijo – **si sensei yo tengo a mis padres, mis hermanos, mis tíos y mis primos – **Naruto asintió y señalo a otro niño y este dijo – **si yo también, mis amigos – **en ese momento Naruto señalo a la pequeña Hyuuga – **si yo a todos, a mi clan, a mis amigos, y a mis compañeros de clase, y usted oniisama tiene a gente que atesora – **

Naruto solo pudo sonreír ante la pregunta y contesto con ilusión – **si Hannabi-chan claro que las tengo – **y fue cuando el chico de cabello café le pregunto – **y cuales son sensei – **ahí fue cuando Naruto derramo una lagrima y con una sonrisa encantadora los miro y les contesto – **mmm, tengo el sueño de mi maestro Jiraiya que fue como un padre para mi, erradicar el odio en este mundo, aunque bueno eso es mas como una misión personal, también tengo a mi novia que amo con todo el corazón, mi hermano que conocí hace poco, Iruka-sensei que fue como un hermano mayor para mi, Tsunade-sama que fue como una madre para mi, mi primer sensei jounin, Hatake Kakashi, a mis amigos, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Tenten, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, sino, mi alumno Konohamaru y los miembros de su equipo, por supuesto todos los alumnos y maestros de a la academia, y a todas personas que viven aquí en Konoha – **los niños lo miraban sonrojados y admirados cuando Naruto siguió – **por eso me quiero convertir en hokage, para protegerlos a todos ellos, y sobre todo enseñarles a las generaciones futuras lo que es la verdadera fuerza, lo que me enseño a mí el tercero – **todos los niños estaban maravillados en ese momento Hannabi volvió a preguntar – **y que es lo que el tercero le enseño oniisama – **el rubio la mira con una sonrisa sincera y esperanzadora y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

– **el me enseño, que el poder no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza, el ser poderoso no te hace fuerte, la verdadera fuerza solo se consigue de esas ganas incontrolables de proteger lo que amas, cuando ese deseo de protegerlos quema todo, hasta tu alama, eso es lo que identifica a los shinobis de Konoha, la voluntad de fuego inculcada atreves de los años, la voluntad de proteger lo que amas incluso aunque te cueste la vida, la voluntad que ardía en los corazones de aquellos que murieron por proteger la villa (**miro al monumento de los hokages**) la voluntad que ardió en los corazones del primero, segundo, tercero, y cuarto hokage, y que aun arde en el corazón de la quinta y del sexto hokage, esa voluntad que hace que la hoja no muera, esa voluntad que espero con todo corazón crezca dentro de sus corazones, y la lleven dentro de su alma en todo momento – **

Todos los presentes estaban impactados con las palabras de Naruto, sus corazones se reflejaban en sus expresiones, esperanza, respeto y admiración era lo que sentían los niños, ahí estaba demostrado ese extraño poder que tiene el rubio, ese poder de hacer que las personas coloquen sus esperanzas en el, en ese momento un joven rubio de cabellera larga hasta la cintura y de unos ojos color azul como zafiros, apareció en las escaleras, todos lo miraron un tanto impresionados, el cabello dorado estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo baja, pero era una réplica exacta de Naruto, en ese momento minase se acerco a su hermano, lo tomo del hombro y dijo – **vaya hermanito, que palabras hasta a mi me emocionaron, y ahora permítanme presentarme, yo soy Uzumaki Minase, hermano de Naruto – **los chicos lo miraron impresionados, en ese momento el chico de cabello café le pregunto – **y usted es tan fuerte como Naruto-sensei? – **y justo cuando minase iba a contestar, Naruto se le anticipo y dijo – **no creo que él es más fuerte que yo – **todos se quedaron en shock, todos ahí conocían la fuerza de naruto, y fue cuando minase los saco de su shock

– **miren chicos, no importa quién sea más fuerte, pero permítanme darles un consejo, es algo que aprendí ayer de Naruto, yo siempre fui considerado un genio de esos que nacen cada década, pero si les soy sincero eso no tiene importancia, si soy fuerte, pero a decir verdad no soy más fuerte que Naruto, nunca se rindan, entrenen, peleen den todo de ustedes, y nunca se arrepentirán, la lucha extensiva y el trabajo duro, es lo que te hace fuerte, el tener talento solo es una ventaja, nunca se den por vencidos, si caen levántense, no importa cuántas veces la vida los tire y los venza, siempre levántense vuelvan a intentarlo, esas caídas y experiencias fuertes, son lo que les va a dar experiencia para enfrentar esta gran batalla vida, y otro consejo es que como me dijo Naruto, en este mundo de shinobis aquellos que rompen las reglas y no cumplen las misiones son escoria, pero aquellos que dejan atrás a sus amigos y compañeros, son peores que escoria, son basura – **

Ahora los chicos también estaban impresionados ante minase, en ese momento ambos se despidieron ya que sonó la campana y los niños salieron despidiéndose cortésmente de ellos y de Iruka, en ese momento Iruka los mira n poco impresionado y dice – **bueno Naruto que te parece si los in vito a ichiraku y me cuentan todo, al parecer hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme, no es así – **dijo lo ultimo mirando a minase, en ese momento Naruto dio un salto de alegría, provocando la vergüenza de minase e Iruka.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al nuevo restaurante ichiraku, que ya no era más un puesto, lo habían agrandado, después del ataque de Pein a Konoha, ahora era un local que guardaba alrededor de 15 mesas, seguía siendo un restaurante muy acogedor, pero aun tenían una barra, cubriendo la cocina, ahí fue donde Iruka, Minase y Naruto se sentaron, en eso Teuchi el dueño los saludo feliz, pero al ver a minase se sorprendió mucho y antes de poder preguntar Naruto dijo – **ojichan el es Minase, mi hermano gemelo, lo conocí hace poco, y por cierto áyame neechan, ¿en donde esta? – **Teuchi sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Iruka y contesto – **ya no debe de tardar su descanso ya termino** – en ese momento áyame entro al restaurante y se coloco su mandil, se acerco a los tres shinobis y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo – **hola Naruto cuanto tiempo, y este guapo joven ¿quién es? – **a lo que Minase contesto – **hola mucho gusto áyame neesan, mi nombre es Uzumaki Minase, mellizo de Naruto – **tomo la mano de áyame y la beso, provocando un sonrojo en la joven de 23 años, Iruka al ver esto se molesto un poco, pero ambos rubios se dieron cuenta de esto, y se miraron maliciosamente, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Iruka, justo cuando áyame dio la vuelta para entrar a la cocina.

Una hora transcurrió y los tres shinobis ya habían salido del restaurante, Iruka estaba completamente furioso y sonrojado, Naruto y minase le habían coqueteado bastante a áyame, y no solo eso, de alguna forma hicieron que Iruka se declarara, provocando que áyame se pusiera tan roja como un tomate, Naruto le conto todo acerca de los últimos sucesos, su relación con Sakura, y la pelea entre él y minase, también Naruto le conto que Ino y minase probablemente tenían algo entre ellos, fue un gran rato el que pasaron ahí y justo cuando el par de rubios se comenzaron a alejar escucharon la voz de Iruka y voltearon – **oye Naruto, te voy a acusar con Sakura de que le estuviste coqueteando a áyame, y a ti minase le voy a decir a Ino para que no te suba de pervertido y mujeriego – **al escuchar esto ambos rubios temblaron del miedo al imaginarse lo que ambas kunoichis les iban a hacer, y justo cuando iban a rogar por clemencia Iruka fue jalado de nuevo al restaurante por áyame, tenía que hablar de lo sucedido, sin dejar que los rubios hicieran algo, en ese momento se miraron y suspiraron resignados – **y bueno Naruto tienes algo que hacer hasta la noche? –**pregunto Minase – **no niisan que quieres que te acompañe a algún lado – **pregunto Naruto en respuesta – **si me gustaría que me llevaras a una tienda de muebles, de estilo modernista, para aclimatar mi departamento, y no escatimes en lo costosa que es, llévame a la mejor – **Naruto iba a repelar pero minase saco su cartera de su estuche de kunais, y le mostro 4 tarjetas, dos de crédito y dos de debito, dos negras y dos doradas, esto saco a Naruto de la realidad, no por las 4 tarjetas que le enseño, sino por que tenia 8 tarjetas y un fajo grande de billetes en ella – **oye niisan pues cuánto dinero tienes – **a lo que Minase le contesto – **por eso te dije no importa el precio, tu solo llévame a la mejor tienda de muebles, aparte que te impresiona si tu también manejas una cantidad impresionante de dinero, que crees que no se que también eres escritor, yo no solo cobre recompensas wey, hago canciones para artistas y de cada disco que se venda en el cual venga una canción escrita por mi me dan el 5% de regalías – **

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde en Konoha y un par de kunoichis iban caminando, ambas iban enojadas, la pelirosa por lo que había pasado en la mañana y la rubia, por lo que había pasado en la anterior noche, solamente caminaban sin decirse nada, esa erala noche en la que todos irían a bailar, Sakura había quedado con Ino de que ambas se cambiarían en su departamento, pero estaban tan sumergidas en su enojo que ni siquiera estaban emocionadas por lo que se iban a poner, ya que esa noche era una de las noches en las que podían ser frívolas, en ese momento Sakura dice – **yo ya te conté lo que me hizo Naruto, pero tú no me has dicho que te pasa, Ino – **Ino solo gruño y adelanto el paso *_ como se atreve, ese estúpido, quien se cree que es para hablarme así, pero no se por que cada vez que se me acerca me quedo sin palabras *_ Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos – **oye Ino te estoy hablando, en que piensas – **a lo que Ino contesta – **ay perdón Sakura que decías – **y la pelirosa le contesta – **nada Ino que por lo rojo de tu cara de seguro estas pensando en lo que paso ayer en casa de Naruto – **Ino al escuchar a Sakura solo logro sonrojarse aun mas – **de que carajos hablas Sakura, mejor vamos rápido a mi casa si no, no vamos a tener tiempo para arreglarnos – **esto provoco que Sakura riera a carcajadas

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, y minase salió de su departamento, llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla blanca, con algunos agujeros en las piernas, bastante entallados, una camisa negra stretch de manga corta y los primeros 3 botones los llevaba desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho, y un collar de plata, con una cruz templaría, en medio minuto toco la puerta de Naruto, otro medio minuto paso y Naruto abrió la puerta, el llevaba unos jeans azul claro deslavados, y una camisa negra stretch de manga larga, con líneas verticales de color naranja, una combinación bastante extravagante, pero le quedaba muy bien, el igual llevaba los 3 primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, en ese momento minase le dice – **bueno te ves bien Naruto, nos vamos, o vamos a esperar a tu novia y a Ino – **Naruto le contesta – **no las vamos a ver ahí, así que vámonos – **y así ambos se fueron dirigiendo hacia la disco, minase llevaba el cabello completamente suelto, dándole cierta delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto de rebeldía, y Naruto con ese peinado desordenado, y fresco, muy característico de el dándole ese tono salvaje y rebelde.

Media hora después ambos llegaron a la disco, entraron por un pasillo de unos 3 metros, alumbrado ligeramente, después entraron al lugar, siendo el centro de atención de las mujeres ahí presentes, el lugar tenía una pista en el centro y dos barras una al sur y otra al oeste, y varias mesas alrededor de la pista, justo en el momento en el que vieron su mesa, en donde estaban Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Chouji y sorprendentemente también divisaron que Sasuke estaba sentado en la barra al sur de la pista, cuando ambos empezaron a caminar a la mesa, justo en frente de ella, dos hermosas morenas, se pararon en frente de los rubios insinuándoseles, en ese momento Sakura noto eso y en un rápido movimiento, separo a la morena de su novio y lo beso apasionadamente, haciendo que ambas se fueran, no sin antes la que estaba con minase le guiño el ojo coqueteándole, Sakura llevaba un vestido strapless de falda corta, de color rojo, y unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color.

En ese momento Sakura los jalo a la mesa, Ino se ruborizo ligeramente al ver a minase, y viceversa, Ino llevaba unos jeans entallados a la cadera, y una blusa morada muy escotada, y que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, lo primero que hicieron fue ordenar unos tragos, todos conversaban muy divertidos, y a Ino no dejaba de molestarle un poco como minase tenía una personalidad muy coqueta, demasiado coqueto de hecho ni Ino ni Sakura sabían si lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente, ya que no solo le estaba coqueteando a Hinata, sino que a Tenten y Temari también, y esto hacia que Neji y Shikamaru se molestaran, sobre todo porque a sus respectivas novias se les notaba un ligero sonrojo al hablar con el rubio, pero lo que le molestaba mas a Ino es que a ella no le coqueteaba, bueno de hecho ni platicaban ya que ella lo único que hacía era ignorarlo desde que llego, en ese momento todas las parejas se pararon a bailar, dejando a Hinata minase Ino y Chouji, y en el momento en que se da cuenta Ino que minase la iba a sacar a bailar, rápidamente saca a Chouji, evitando rápidamente al rubio, dejándolo a solas con Hinata, durante alrededor de una hora las parejas bailaron bien y por la sed regresaron a su mesa, para pedir unos tragos

Pero todos se quedaron pasmados al ver la escena que tenían enfrente, Hinata estaba encima del rubio, prácticamente devorándolo en un beso apasionado, y este aunque estaba intentando alejarla, parecía otra cosa, hasta que Neji logro separarla de él, y justo al alejarla todos notaron que la oji blanca estaba bastante ebria, acto seguido Neji la sentó en uno de los sillones para que esta descansara y bueno ahí la mayoría comprendió un poco la situación, debido al enamoramiento de Hinata por Naruto, y sobre todo por el parecido entre los hermanos rubios, claro Neji estaba fúrico, tanto que si no era retenido por Shikamaru se le hubiera ido a golpes a minase que parecía muy sorprendido, Naruto y Sakura no salían de su asombro, pero Ino en su expresión de sorpresa, en sus ojos guardaba una mirada herida, que por la impresión de todos nadie noto, y así pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado un poco, incluso Hinata se había despertado un poco mas repuesta de la ligera borrachera de minutos atrás incluso se disculpo con minase, en ese momento en frente de la mesa paso la morena que coqueteo con él cuando llegaron él y Naruto, la bella morena le guiño el ojo al rubio, en pos de invitación, invitación que el rubio no dudo en aceptar dejando a los presentes completamente boquiabiertos mientras veían como el rubio de larga cabellera se alejaba abrazado de la morena en dirección a la pista de baile.

Una hora había pasado, ya eran las 2 30 de la madrugada, y minase llevaba una hora bailando con la morena, y ciertamente no estaban bailando recatadamente, la morena le bailaba como si ya estuvieran en la cama, y minase por supuesto le correspondía, y durante toda esa hora un par de ojos color azul aqua marina, no se le despegaron a la pareja lujuriosa en la pista de baile, mirada que fue retirada abruptamente en el momento en el que la morena beso apasionadamente a minase, Ino ahora no solo estaba herida, también indignada * _maldito playboy, hijo de puta, no le basta con agarrarse a Hinata, también a esa maldita golfa, y para acabarla de chingar en el mismo lugar y en la misma noche, no es más que un patán hijo de la chingada *_ y justo en el momento en que termino de insultar mentalmente al rubio este como por acto de magia regreso a la mesa, e Ino le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- **y ahora que carajos te hice bruja para que me veas así – **a lo que Ino solo dio un pequeño gruñido y salió corriendo de la mesa rumbo a la salida del antro, causando la sorpresa y preocupación de todos, en ese momento Sakura dio unos pasos en pos de perseguir a su amiga cuando una mano tomándola del brazo la detuvo, Sakura miro de reojo y vio a quien la estaba deteniendo – **yo voy cuñada, necesito saber que chingados tiene contra mí, Ino – **en ese momento minase salió corriendo detrás de Ino dejando a Sakura con una sonrisa de conformidad, que termino dando paso a una de placer, ya que Naruto la abrazo por atrás masajeando su abdomen y besando su cuello, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y soltara un ligero gemido – **estás segura nena, dejar que vaya mi hermano, quien sabe aunque es mucho más listo que yo, puede llegar a ser un imbécil desconsiderado y un ojete – **Sakura giro un poco su cabeza y después de darle un apasionado beso a su amante le dice – **si la verdad confío en que solo se le note lo listo, aunque sea solo esta vez – **y después le dio una gran sonrisa.

Ino iba corriendo por ese pequeño pasillo, cuando una mano la sujeto fuertemente, la jalo hacia atrás y la posiciono fuertemente de espaldas a la pared, minase fue brusco pero sin lastimarla, en ese momento minase coloco sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ino, aprisionándola sin escapatoria, pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado, Ino no tenía esa cara angelical que siempre le llamo la atención no estaba, Ino tenía los ojos hinchados y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir – **oye pero que te pasa, que tienes – **Ino que lo veía directo a los ojos desvió su mirada – **que pasa Ino tanto me odias como para llorar de rabia nada mas al verme – **Ino lo miro de nuevo a los ojos – **no, y ese es el problema – **contesto Ino dejando a minase intrigado –** de que carajos hablas Ino – **Ino cambio su cara a una de rabia – **de eso, me frustra no odiarte, me frustra que me gustes, me frustra que no me notes antes que a todas, me frustra que yo sea la única a la que chingas, pero lo que más rabia me da es que no entiendo como pase de estar enamorada de el hombre más maravilloso a que tú me gus…. – **

La rubia es bruscamente interrumpida por un apasionado beso que primero lucha por zafarse de él pero unos segundos después, lo correspondió, con pasión, unos minutos después se separaron, y minase la miro a los ojos y le dijo – **mira Ino te voy a decir tres cosas, el simple hecho de molestarte es porque te noto más que a cualquier otra, si crees que decirte bruja es un insulto, piensa mejor en el significado que podría tener y tres, no me interesa si antes estabas enamorada de mi hermano, ya te dije que somos muy diferentes pero no te voy a permitir que me compares con él, así que para que le dejes de dar vueltas interminables a este asunto mejor lo dejamos por la paz y cada quien por su lado – **en ese momento minase golpeo la pared con fuerza con la palma de su mano derecha y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del lugar dejando pasmada a la rubia que no podía moverse debido a las palabras de Minase y este la remato diciendo – **y no mal entiendas esto güera pero no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar, y mucho menos si es por mi culpa, sé que no tengo porque darte alguna explicación de mis actos, a ninguna de las dos mujeres que me besaron hoy les correspondí el beso, porque solo había una persona aquí a quien yo quería besar y esa eras tú, así que puedes dormir tranquila y para mañana olvida todo lo que paso por que yo no tengo memoria, soy un caballero – **y así salió del lugar dejándola aun mas impactada

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y Sakura iban caminando abrazados rumbo al departamento de Naruto, ambos cortaron camino por un parque ahorrando 10 minutos de camino, en ese momento Sakura se coloca en frente de Naruto y lo comienza a besar en la boca, Naruto le corresponde y poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, hasta que ambos estaban tan apasionados que sus lenguas se acariciaban dentro de sus bocas, en ese momento Sakura comenzó a masajear la intimidad de Naruto, haciendo que este comenzara a masajear sus nalgas, levantándola, y colocándola en su cintura, y Sakura se abrazo de ella con ambas piernas, y asi sin separarse de ese apasionado beso Naruto la cargo hasta la zona boscosa del parque, bajándola enfrente de un árbol, y volteándola haciendo que ella quedara de espaldas ante el y con ambos brazos la aprisiono contra el haciéndola sentir como el ya estaba completamente excitado, y en ese momento comenzó a lamer, besar y morder el cuello de Sakura haciéndola gemir – **ahh Naruto, aquí ahhhhh nos pueden ahhhhhhh ver mejor hay que llegar ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – **a lo que Naruto contesto

**- no mi amor tu empezaste el juego, ahora no te arrepientas – **en ese momento, sin dejar de besar y morder el cuello de Sakura, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear sus senos, y con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear su intimidad, y con su cuerpo la aprisiono contra el árbol, los gemidos de Sakura se hacían más fuertes, y ella comenzaba a mover las caderas masajeando la intimidad de Naruto, en ese momento Naruto bajo el vestido de Sakura para liberar sus senos, y con su otra mano levanto la falda del vestido, e introdujo su mano adentro de sus bragas, masajeando su clítoris y al mismo tiempo introduciendo dos dedos en ella, haciendo que los gemidos se transformaran en gritos – **Naruto por favor no me tientes mas dámela por favor ya no aguanto me voy a volver loca – **justo e ese momento Naruto libero su mano izquierda de sus senos y se desabrocho el pantalón, después de un tirón bajo la tanga blanca de encaje, el ya estaba completamente excitado y empezó a tentar a Sakura haciendo que su miembro rosara y tocara toda la intimidad de Sakura, haciendo a esta gritar aun mas, en ese momento, sin previo aviso la penetro duro y Sakura dejo salir un verdadero alarido de placer, y así comenzó a embestirla sin dejar de acariciar sus senos y su clítoris, y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello, esto hizo que Sakura se inclinara un poco hacia abajo, y así duro 20 minutos en los que las embestidas de Naruto se hacían cada vez más duras y bruscas pero esto solo hacia a Sakura gritar de placer, y en ese momento Sakura se quedo completamente en blanco, y arqueando su espalda dejo salir el éxtasis del orgasmo, en medio del parque.

Eran las 9 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento # 14 ese era el campo de entrenamiento más grande después del 44 ahí se encontraban dos rubios mirándose fijamente a la cara, en ese momento el rubio de cabellera larga hablo – **ok Naruto esto es lo que vamos a hacer, en estos momentos ciertamente eres más fuerte, pero no controlas todo el poder que tienes, así que te voy a ayudar a controlarlo, mediante un entrenamiento a base de batallas, no me pienso contener, y déjame decirte que aunque tienes fácilmente 30 veces más chakra que yo, sin que lo controles, eres presa fácil, para mí o cualquier otro con mi nivel, tu chakra control está completamente inexistente, en pocas palabras, te será muy difícil realizar técnicas de alto nivel, así que, por que no comenzamos – **a lo que Naruto solo asintió, colocándose en posición de batalla, y minase hizo lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que dos hermosas mujeres los vigilaban con cierta preocupación en sus rostros.

El entrenamiento comenzó con taijutsu de alta calidad, en el cual ambos estaban muy igualados, el problema vino a la hora de usar ninjutsu, claramente Naruto perdía y por mucho en este tema, sus técnicas claramente carecían de poder, y estaban completamente descontroladas por eso mismo minase lo dejo completamente derrotado, y así pasaron 10 días en los que claramente Naruto fue mejorando hasta derrotar completamente a minase dejando a sus espectadoras boquiabiertas, Naruto se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo, y según minase el ya había controlado por completo todo el poder que tenia en ese momento una águila paso volando sobre ellos y los llamo, lo que no entendieron el par de rubios es que no solo los llamo a ellos si no que también llamo a Sakura y a Ino, en ese momento ambos se percataron que eran observados.

En la oficina de los hokages se encontraba Kakashi mirando fijamente a los 4 jounins enfrente de él, en ese momento el peliplateado dirigió su mirada ciclónica a sus subordinados y explico – **chicos, los necesito listos en media hora en la puerta principal de la villa, tienes una misión de rango A, que consiste en investigar ciertas desapariciones, en el país demonio, alrededor de 40 personas han desaparecido, de la aldea principal del país, de hecho Sakura y Naruto ya conocen la aldea, en esa aldea se encuentra el templo de la sacerdotisa shion - **Sakura al escuchar el nombre apretó los puños, y se mordió el labio inferior, shion era una de la únicas mujeres que Sakura no quería que se acercaran a Naruto **- los mando a ustedes, debido a que hay una alta posibilidad de que sea akatsuki, quien este raptando a las personas, Naruto tu eres el líder de esta misión, ahora retírense – **

En ese momento los 4 jounins desaparecieron en un shunshin de hojas, paso la media hora y todos ya estaban listos en la entrada de Konoha, en ese momento se miraron y salieron corriendo siguiendo a Sakura que era la que verdaderamente recordaba el camino, todo transcurrió perfectamente durante el día, lo único fue el camino estuvo muy callado, había bastante tensión en el ambiente debido, a Ino y Minase, el rubio estaba demasiado serio, pero Ino estaba mas bien un poco deprimida, pero eso no era lo único que mantenía tenso el ambiente, Sakura se notaba un poco preocupada, pero aunque Naruto le preguntara ella contestaba que todo estaba bien, cuando cayó la noche todos frenaron y armaron un campamento de dos tiendas de campaña y una fogata, Minase se adentro en el bosque y cazó un jabalí mientras Naruto, recogió agua de un río cercano, mientras tanto en el campamento estaban ambas kunoichis mirando fijamente la fogata

-** oye Ino ¿por qué hay tanta tensión entre tu y Minase? bueno no lo puedes ni ver a los ojos – **dijo la peli rosa mirando a la rubia que seguía perdida en la fogata, en ese momento la rubia la miro fijamente a los ojos, con un clara tristeza reflejada en su mirada – **te digo, si tu me dices ¿por qué estas tan preocupada? – **en ese momento Sakura regreso su mirada a la fogata con un semblante de resignación en el rostro y contesto – **la sacerdotisa de la que hablo Kakashi sensei, bueno ella está enamorada de Naruto, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino la química que hubo entre ellos en la misión que tuvimos con ella, cuando termino la misión ella se le insinuó completamente y Naruto no la rechazo, eso paso justo después de la misión de la arena hace 3 años, ahora tu dime que se traen tu y Minase – **la rubia quien mirada con comprensión a su amiga respondió

- **no seas tonta Sakura, Naruto te ama, y pues bueno, resumiendo lo que paso entre Minase-kun y yo, el viernes que fue su bienvenida, cuando me alcanzo en la salida del antro, se podría decir que tuvimos una discusión, y yo estaba tan furiosa por lo de Hinata-san y de las dos zorras con las que bailo, que le dije cosas horribles, y pues bueno el me callo con un beso, para después irse, dejándome sola, y bueno arruine toda oportunidad de algo con él, y ya se que me vas decir que no decía otra cosa mas que lo odiaba, pero la verdad esa vez me di cuenta que en verdad me gusta, y pues bueno ya todo lo eche a perder, no creo que me de una nueva oportunidad – **

Sakura alzo la mirada hacia las estrellas y le contesto a su amiga – **bueno entonces creo que las dos estamos jodidas, pero no creo que ya no tengas oportunidad con Minase, se nota carbón que le gustas, y pues bueno, a mi no se me van a ir estos celos, aunque confío en Naruto shion no es alguien que solamente se quede callada, de hecho creo que es aun más fuerte que tu tratándose de rivalidad en el amor, y te lo digo porque justo cuando se le lanzo a Naruto, me miro con ojos que decían que ese hombre era suyo, de hecho no sabes como lucho para poder estar con él pero al final su tarea como sacerdotisa le impidió estar con él, porque aunque ella quería venir a Konoha y casarse con el debía atender su puesto no se por cuantos años más, pero le juro a Naruto que cuando pudiera dejar sus deberes vendría directo a Konoha – **

En eso Ino la miro y le contesto – **pues a ver ¿cómo termina todo no? –** provocando la risa de ambas, justo en ese momento llegaron los dos rubios, y Minase sin pensarlo desolló al jabalí, y lo limpio rápidamente, tirando toda la sangre y las viseras, para después empalarlo y cocinarlo, mientras Naruto preparaba unos tés en palos de bambú cortados con forma de vaso largo, una vez preparado todo los 4 jounins se dieron un tremendo festín, y justo antes de que todos se fueran a dormir Naruto le dijo a Ino, provocando nerviosismo en Sakura - **¿oye Ino-chan te importaría cambiar de tienda conmigo? Tengo que hablar con Sakura – **Ino asintió con una sonrisa, pero después se puso totalmente pálida * _carajo pero que pendeja soy, claro que quiero que Naruto tranquilice a Sakura, pero por que demonios no me negué, ahora voy a tener que dormir con Minase-kun, que voy a hacer _* mientras pensaba la rubia su cara iba palideciendo poco a poco, esto no paso desapercibido por Minase que con ojos de sospecha miro como Naruto se metía junto Sakura a la tienda de las mujeres, para después volver sus ojos a Ino quien ahora le daba la espalda, justo cuando el rubio postro su mirada en ella, un escalofrío de tipo anime recorrió la espalda de la rubia * _mierda ahora que voy a hacer, ese tonto me da miedo *_ pensó la rubia justo después de sentir el escalofrío.

Media hora después de que Naruto y Sakura entraron en la tienda ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, Sakura le había contado todo lo que le conto a Ino, Sakura tenía la mirada fija en el piso y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas, a diferencia de Naruto que tenía una mirada fría puesta directamente en la oji verde y le dijo – **Sakura tan poco confías en mi, no te voy a negar que shion es extremadamente bella pero en verdad crees que me atrevería a lastimarte de esa manera, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasamos para poder estar juntos, eres increíble enserio, no puedo creer que me tengas tan poca confianza – **en ese momento Naruto ya no miraba a Sakura si no que tenia la mirada fija en la puerta de la tienda, er una mirada resentida y de dolor, justo en ese momento, Sakura levanto la mirada entre sollozos, justo para ver esa mirada triste que tanto la lastimaba, en ese momento Sakura por impulso se abalanzo y abrazando a Naruto del cuello entre sollozos le dijo

- **no mi amor, no digas eso, por favor no digas que no confío en ti, lo que pasa es que el simple hecho de saber que otra mujer te podría alejar de mí, no más bien el miedo de que te pueda perder me mata por dentro, y es que aunque tu digas que no lo único que hice en el pasado fue lastimarte, yo no te merezco, y por ese simple hecho me da pavor que te vayas a ir con alguien, que siempre dijo claramente su interés por ti y sus ganas de pelear por tu amor – **Naruto bajo la mirada ante esas palabras, definitivamente a él no le gustaba para nada el hecho que Sakura se menospreciara a si misma en cuanto a su relación, el pasado a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero a ella si, y el pensaba cortar esos sentimientos de tajo esa noche

Naruto tomo a Sakura de la barbilla y levanto su cara suavemente hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y la beso tierna pero apasionadamente, durante varios minuto no se separaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles, y ahí fue cuando mirándose alos ojos él le dijo – **Sakura, mi princesa, tú crees que si no me merecieras, estaría aquí contigo, el pasado no importa, lo que importa es lo que me haces sentir en este momento, ante mis ojos no existe otra mujer, y dudo mucho que exista otra, aun en la muerte tu vas a ser la única mujer que pueda robarme el aliento, soy hombre de una sola mujer, y tu eres esa mujer Sakura, te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa, ya te lo había dicho, por ti destruiría el mundo entero sin dudarlo, y aunque me vuelva hokage cumpliendo mi sueño, sin ti nada tendría sentido, te has vuelta la parte más importante en mi vida y en mis sueños, así que no te atrevas a decir que no me mereces, porque no sabes cómo me duelen esas palabras, entendido princesa –**

Sakura solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos, su razón se perdió al momento de escuchar esas palabras, y rápidamente junto sus hermosos labios con los de su amante, envolviéndose en un apasionado y largo beso, sus lenguas se masajeaban lenta y tiernamente, los brazos delicados pero bien tonificados de la peli rosa aprisionaban el cuello del rubio, en un abrazo del cual parecía ser una cárcel de la cual era imposible escapar, mientras Naruto, la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, y poco apoco la fue recostando en el futon, Sakura acariciaba tiernamente los suaves y rubios cabellos de su amado, mientras el rubio con su mano derecha recorría lentamente el costado izquierdo de la hermosa kunoichi, y con su mano izquierda recorría la pierna derecha de Sakura, lentamente despego sus labios de los de su amada y comenzó a besar tiernamente el cuello, bajando a su clavícula, mientras ella solo gemía ligeramente por el placer que su amante le estaba brindando, y lentamente le retiro la playera negra dejando desnudo su bronceado torso.

En ese momento Naruto separándose un poco de ella le retiro su playera de red roja, dejando su torso completamente desnudo – **wow de verdad eres perfecta, ni siquiera se nota que no usas sostén, tienes unos senos perfectos – **al escuchar esto Sakura se sonrojo mucho y retirando la mirada – **baka no digas cosas tan vergonzosas, aparte no uso brasier porque así es más cómodo, y aparte es una buena distracción, Anko sensei, me dio ese consejo – **estas palabras provocaron que Naruto sonriera un poco – **pues Anko sensei te dio un buen consejo porque no creo que exista hombre que no se distraiga ante tan majestuosa vista, pero el saber que solo yo puedo tenerte, me lleva al paraíso – **estas palabras provocaron que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas – **baka – **fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura, que empezó a gemir un poco mas fuerte porque Naruto comenzó a besar su seno derecho, lentamente, y con su mano acariciaba su seno izquierdo, provocándole un enorme placer, en ese momento quien sabe como Sakura le desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo lentamente dejando completamente desnudo a Naruto, y asi Naruto comenzó a besar trazando un camino hasta su intimidad de mujer, muy sensualmente con una mano desabrocho el mini hot pants de Sakura, y con sus dientes bajo lentamente en cierre.

Ese movimiento fue tan sensual que excito aun mas a la pelirosa, y lentamente le quito el short para dejarla solo con su tanga, en ese momento comenzó a besar la intimidad de Sakura que arqueo lentamente su espalda, y mojo su tanga, esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio que lentamente con sus dientes retiro la tanga de la pelirosa haciendo que esta se mojara aun mas, y asi comenzó a devorar lentamente la intimidad de Sakura, con cada lengüetazo que daba el rubio, Sakura aprisionaba su cabeza con sus piernas, y arqueaba mas sus espalda, gimiendo fuertemente, haciendo que Sakura alcanzara el cielo con un orgasmo, justo en ese momento Naruto dirigió sus labios a los de Sakura fundiéndolos en un tierno beso, y el ya estaba tan excitado que al momento que Sakura abrió las piernas comenzó a penetrarla lentamente sin dejar de besarla, aunque se separaban para tomar aire Naruto no dejo mirar a Sakura, ni un solo momento, mientras le hacía el amor tierna y lentamente, Sakura solo gemía y exhalaba aire mientras Naruto le hacía el amor, y ambos así llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, pero besándose evitaron que los de la tienda de a lado los escucharan, y así ambos se recostaron en el futón abrazados, y en ese silencio tan confortable hasta que Naruto lo rompió

- **oye princesa tomaste la píldora verdad – **pregunto Naruto – **no como pensé que dormiría con Ino supuse que hoy no me ibas a hacer el amor – **a lo que el rubio contesto un tanto nervioso – **chin perdón princesa, me vine dentro de ti – **y Sakura lo miro con recelo – **no seas baka mi amor, no importa, nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo tuyo, no es que lo planee tener pronto pero, desde que se que te amo es uno de mis sueños y no importaría, tener tan maravilloso accidente – **y terminando esas palabras lo beso tiernamente, y Naruto aprisiono aun mas a Sakura hacia él en un tierno abrazo.

En la otra tienda estaban Minase e Ino acostados en sus respectivos futones dándose la espalda el uno al otro, los dos parecían dormidos, pero Ino estaba despierta * _mierda, maldita Sakura, si de por si ya estaba muerta de los nervios de dormir en la misma tienda que minase, y ella se pone a coger con Naruto, y eso solo me excito, carajo porque soy tan caliente de mente, y lo peor es que no me puedo dar un baño de agua fría, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, Minase no me miro ni un momento cuando entramos en la tienda, ya no quiero estar lejos de él, ¿por que soy tan estúpida?, ¿por qué simplemente no acepte mis sentimientos desde un principio? pero ahorita lo voy a arreglar, necesito saber si puedo tener otra oportunidad _*

-** Minase-kun se que estas despierto, por favor háblame – **dijo Ino aun de espaldas a él, minase que seguía despierto, no dijo nada pero pensó * _carajo, que no entiende que si de por si ya es muy difícil contenerme, y ahora me habla con esa voz de plegaria, pero aun así tengo que mantenerme firme, está demasiado obsesionada con Naruto, si le contesto solo vamos a volver a pelear, y la verdad no quiero lastimarla si me enojo _* Minase decidido a no contestarle comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero de pronto los abrió sorprendido al sentir como alguien lo abrazo por la espalda sujetándolo por la cintura, y sintió una cabeza recostada en su espalda, y sintió como ligeras gotas de agua traspasaban su playera

- **Minase-kun no me ignores, por favor háblame, en verdad tu silencio me lastima, jamás pensé admitirlo, pero la verdad es que ya no puedo estar más tiempo cerca de ti pero a la vez que haya un abismo entre nosotros, yo tuve la culpa esa noche, me estaba muriendo de celos, no podía pensar claramente, por eso dije lo que dije, estaba furiosa porque estabas con otras menos conmigo, carajo hasta intencionalmente intente darte celos, por favor perdóname, dame otra oportunidad – **dijo Ino entre sollozos

- **Ino solo quiero que sepas que no soy un premio de consolación, y aunque suene arrogante, soy demasiado, como para que me tomen como plato de segunda mesa, solo contéstame una pregunta ¿con quién quieres estar realmente? – **le contesto Minase aun sin mirarla, provocando que ino apretara mas su abrazo y dijera – **baka – **y se giro ahora dándole la espalda, y entre sollozos siguió – **te acabo de decir, que tu eres el unic….. –** no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que ahora unos fuertes y tonificados brazos la abrazaron por la cintura, sorprendiéndola, y esta giro su cara, para encontrarse y perderse en unos ojos de un color azul como zafiros, y profundos como el mar, solo que esta vez esos ojos no eran serios sino unos ojos llenos de ternura y sin dudarlo sus labios se fundieron en un profundo beso, que hizo que Ino girara por completo su cuerpo, y sus manos quedaran postradas en el fuerte peche de Minase, y este llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de la rubia, y retirando su mechón de cabello colocándolo atrás de su oreja, y sujetándola del cuello, el rubio profundizo el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Ino, y esta hizo lo mismo, ambas lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, hasta que ya no pudieron mas por falta de aire.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a la cara, Ino estaba completamente embobada, que sin pensarlo dijo – **mierda ahora sé lo que se siente que te bese un ángel, en donde aprendiste a besar así Minase-kun – **provocando que Minase sonriera un poco y le contestara –** tengo bastante experiencia con las mujeres, pero tú no te quedas atrás, nunca me habían besado así, en verdad eres una diosa – **esto hizo que Ino se sonrojara pero se distanciara un poco de Minase y con pena y un poco de miedo le dijo – **no quiero que pienses que soy una golfa, pero yo también tengo bastante experiencia con los hombres – **dijo sin mirarlo, en ese momento Minase la tomo de la barbilla y suavemente la dirigió a otro beso y se separo mirándola a los ojos y le dijo – **el pasado es el pasado bruja, tu ahora mía y de nadie más, así que no pienses ni por un momento en volver a insultarte de esa manera, y antes de que me reclames por decirte bruja, te digo así, porque me embrujaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres la única que ah logrado hacerlo – **

en ese momento Ino en volvió su cuello en un fuerte abrazo y lo beso profundamente, llevándolo a acostarse de espaldas en el futon, y ella colocarse encima de él, el beso duro varios segundosy entonces minase cambio los roles ahora el estaba encima de ella, en ese momento Ino deshizo su abrazo y le quito la playera dejando su torso completamente desnudo, el también tenía un ligero bronceado parecido al de Naruto pero el de él era aun más intenso, en ese momento Minase la miro, el tenia sus brazos estirados y sus caras estaban alejadas, pero a la misma altura, Ino tenía las piernas abiertas, dejando que sus intimidades chocaran, en ese momento Minase comenzó a quitarle el top lentamente, seguido de un brasier negro de encaje, esto lo hizo si dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esto hizo que Ino instintivamente se cubriera los senos, y se sonrojara desviando su mirada – **¿qué pasa bruja nunca lo habías hecho?** – Ino sin descubrirse los senos lo miro de nuevo y le contesto – **si no soy virgen, y por lo regular no soy tan tímida, pero no sé qué me pasa, de verdad siento mucha vergüenza ahorita – **Minase aun mirándola fijamente le dice – **no tontita no me refería a eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca te han hecho el amor – **

a lo que Ino contesto – **no se a lo mejor, como es – **un tanto juguetona, y un poco menos cohibida –** bueno no sé si te lo explicare bien, es que el hombre con el que estas no solo te toque, es que te ame, que con cada beso, con cada caricia, él te pida que le des todo de ti, y que él te de todo, que no solo quiera tu cuerpo, si no que te robe el alma, y al mismo tiempo te entregue la suya pero ahora te lo voy demostrar para que lo entiendas mejor – **al escuchar esto Ino se derritió completamente, estaba completamente perdida en sus palabras y en su ojos, entonces no pudo decir nada lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ligeramente, en ese momento Minase se agacho un poco, y la beso profunda y apasionadamente, con sus manos retiro las manos de Ino de sus pechos, y comenzó a besar su cuello, seguido de su clavícula, su pecho, hasta llegar a su seno derecho, al estar ahí lo beso con pasión, y con su mano derecha masajeaba el otro esto le provocaba un enorme placer a Ino, nunca antes la rubia se había sentido así, en ese momento cuando pensó que nada la podía hacer sentir aún mejor, Minase comenzó a crear un camino de besos sobre su abdomen hacia abajo, llegando a su intimidad, que comenzó a masajear con una mano, mientras aun tenia los pantalones puestos, esto hizo que la rubia arqueara la espalda.

En ese instante, Minase desabrocho el pantalón de la rubia, y se lo quito lentamente mientras besaba cada parte de su piernas, que estaban ligeramente abiertas, cuando le quito por completo los pantalones, volvió a subir beso a beso por sus piernas, para encontrarse de frente con una tanga negra de encaje muy sexy, pero que estaba bastante húmeda, al ver esto el rubio sonrió con satisfacción – **wow, Ino, ya éstas muy mojada, y otra vez wow, literalmente no solo besas como una diosa, hueles como una diosa – **dijo esto mientras comenzaba a besar la intimidad de Ino, retirando la tanga con los dientes – **baka no digas cosas tan sucias, me da pena – **justo después de decir esto, dejo salir un gran gemido, debido a que minase ya estaba devorando por completo su intimidad, arqueando su espalda, - **pero cuales cosas sucias Ino, solo digo la verdad, por cierto también sabes a diosa – **Ino solo pudo decir – **baka – **debido a que soltó ahora un ligero grito, Minase era un experto en el sexo oral aparentemente, Ino solo llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Minase mientras gemía fuertemente, en ese instante Minase se aparto de la intimidad de Ino debido a que ella ya había llegado al éxtasis, se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito quedando completamente desnudo, dejando a una Ino bastante impresionada.

Ambos se miraron e Ino solo asintió mientras el rubio se preparaba para entrar en ella, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla mientras ella se abrazaba a él rasguñando ligeramente su espalda, y se besaban apasionadamente para apaciguar ligeramente el dolor que Ino tenía mezclado junto con el placer que Minase le estaba brindando, durante 20 minuto Minase le hizo el amor tiernamente, sin dejar de mirarla y besarla, en ese momento, Ino sujeto la cintura del rubio con ambas piernas abrazándose de su cintura, en eso el rubio la abrazo y la levanto, sentándose, haciendo que ella también se sentara, penetrándola por completo, Ino dejo salir un grito de placer, mientras apretaba el agarre de sus piernas, seguían besándose apasionadamente mientras Ino movía lentamente sus caderas, durante otros 20 minutos de tierna pasión, hasta que por fin ambos alcanzaron el climax juntos, Ino no lo dejo salir de ella, asi que Minase se vino dentro de la rubia, ambos cansados y sudorosos, se recostaron juntos tapándose con una sabana quedando completamente dormidos abrazados.

En la mañana siguiente Naruto y Sakura e despertaron a las 8 y media de la mañana, primero estaban muy tranquilos hasta que se dieron cuenta se habían levantado hora y media tarde, en ese momento ambos se alistaron como un rayo, y sellaron todo en 'pergaminos de almacenamiento, incluyendo la tienda, se notaba claramente que habían tenido una larga noche, en ese momento se percataron que la tiendo de sus compañeros aun estaba ahí, y se extrañaron de ver eso, Ino se jactaba de ser extremadamente puntual, así que Sakura se dirigió a la tienda de sus compañeros, cuando entro se quedo pasmada, Naruto al ver la expresión de su amada rápidamente se dirigió a ella para el también quedar en shock ante la imagen que tenían en frente, Minase estaba acostado muy apacible, e Ino estaba acostada abrasándolo del torso, recostada en su pecho, ambos se notaba que estaban desnudos, solamente cubiertos bajo una sabana, en ese momento ambos se miraron y sonrieron, al fin se habían juntado

- **oye Sakura no quisiera molestarlos pero ya tenemos que irnos vamos retrasados, porque no los mojas un poco para que se despabilen – **dijo el rubio riendo un poco, provocando que su novia riera también y sin pensarlo formo tres sellos con las manos, y un pequeño chorro de agua se dirigió a las caras de ambos rubios golpeándolos, ambos se despertaron sorprendidos, mirando a todos lados alerta cuando ambos miraron a sus amigos riendo a carcajadas, y fue cuando Minase un tanto enojado dijo – **vaya si que graciosos son –** en eso Ino iba a decir algo cuando Sakura la interrumpió – **ya tortolos ya vamos 2 horas retrasados, son las 9 de la mañana así que apúrense – **dijo un poco más seria, provocando que ambos rubios se sorprendieran, cuando se trataba de responsabilidad ellos eran ejemplares así que no tardaron ni 5 minutos en arreglarse y guardar todo, y justo antes de que salieran rumbo al país demonio Minase recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, y tomo su espada, con su mano libre tomo la cola de caballo, que llegaba debajo de su cintura, para cortarla a la altura de de sus hombros, un tanto más arriba en la que lo tenía Ino, y así dejo libre su cabello de su atadura, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos, y a una Ino completamente sonrojada ante el nuevo de su nuevo amante, el rubio al notar esto sonrió – **te gusta lo que ves bruja – **provocando que Ino se sonrojara aun mas.

En ese momento Minase y Naruto cargaron a sus respectivas amantes en sus espaldas provocando incertidumbre en las hermosas kunoichis hasta que por fin Sakura pregunto – **¿qué hacen? – **a lo que Minase rápidamente contestó – **bueno vamos retrasados, así que tenemos que ir a toda velocidad, pero la verdad para poder llegar a tiempo tenemos que usar más velocidad de la normal, en pocas palabras velocidad que ustedes no tienen –** en ese momento ambos rubios desaparecieron del lugar rompiendo el suelo a una velocidad increíble, y así paso todo el día, así que llegaron en la noche cuando debían de haber llegado en la mañana, al llegar a la aldea, todos los habitantes que estaban en las calles saludaron con alegría a Naruto quien les respondía el saludo, pero el verdadero problema eran las mujeres que miraban con lujuria a los hermanos, esto no hacía más que molestar a las kunoichis que iban sujetándolos de las manos, hasta que escucharon algo que no les gusto lo oyeron una niña de unos 6 años de edad le dijo a su hermana mayor de alrededor de unos 16 años de edad, - **oneechan esos dos son ángeles verdad – **a lo que esa adolecente solo pudo sonrojarse, esto no paso desapercibido por las kunoichis, pero lo que en verdad las hizo enfurecer fue lo que le contesto a su hermanita – **si imotou son ángeles – **

Y así siguieron todo el camino hasta llegar a la residencia en donde ya los esperaba shion al entrar ambas kunoichis ya estaban furiosas, debido a todos los comentarios que hacían las mujeres que veían caminar a sus novios, comentaros sobre lo guapos que eran y sobre cómo podían estar con unas zorras como ellas, pero cuando casi explota Sakura es que al momento de entrar a la estancia donde los recibió shion esta se abalanzo al cuello de Naruto en un fuerte abrazo e intento besarlo, pero al ver como Naruto rápidamente esquivo y el beso termino en su mejilla, se tranquilizo un poco, después de un incomodo silencio shion se fue a sentar a su lugar, y enfrente de ella se sentaron los cuatro shinobis, pero lo que los ojos de la sacerdotisa registraron la dejaron helada, miro fijamente a Minase y dijo – **Naruto ¿quién es este hombre, que se parece tanto a ti? – **a lo que Naruto contesto sobándose la nuca con una mano – **bueno es una larga historia shion, pero resumiéndolo el es mi mellizo – **esto dejo a shion en shock debido a que Naruto le había dicho a shion que no tenia familia, en ese momento Minase le conto su historia, al terminar shion al parecer lo asimilo bastante bien

- **bueno entonces, me da gusto tener unos invitados tan guapos, en una de esas y me quedo con los dos en vez de nada mas con Naruto, pero bueno ahora pasemos a lo más importante, su misión consiste en atrapar a quien ha estado secuestrando a toda la gente, por lo que se nos ha informado, el que los rapta es un hombre lobo, y si, esto no es una broma, todos los testigos lo han visto y dan las mismas características, es un hombre de 2 metros y medio cubierto de pelaje color azul y blanco, y su cabeza es igual a la de un lobo, tiene garras largas y un cuerpo musculoso – **Naruto estaba completamente pálido ante lo dicho por shion, Sakura e Ino solo podían apretar fuertemente sus puños para contenerse en no herir a shion por sus palabras respecto a sus amantes, en ese momento cuando Naruto iba a decir algo Minase lo interrumpe

- **no hermanito si es posible lo que dijo shion-sama, pero no es un hombre lobo de verdad, en la villa oculta de la niebla, hay una técnica de línea sucesoria llamada licantropía, el usuario de este jutsu, toma la apariencia de un lobo mitad hombre, sus instintos se agudizan a tal grado que se podría decir que en verdad es un lobo, su sed de sangre es impresionante y sus capacidades físicas aumentan 100 veces, en pocas palabras su fuerza es equivalente a la de Sakura-san y su velocidad es equivalente a la mía, pero su defecto es que se convierte prácticamente en un animal, nunca nadie ah logrado controlar esa técnica, por eso cada niño de ese clan, el clan yamabuki, es sellado al nacer, por el mizukage, para que no despierte la técnica, solo puedo pensar que algún nukenin de kirigakure de ese clan rompió el sello y escapo de la villa, y si esto es cierto, es peligroso, ya que tienen tendencias caníbales al activar la técnica – **

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la revelación de Minase, entonces el rubio de cabello largo prosiguió – **entonces supongo que deberíamos, revisar en la aldea, a cualquiera que podría ser un shinobi, para así identificarlo, no creo que haya muchos shinobis aquí, debido a que no tienen villa oculta, y los clanes de shinobis que viven en este país tienen sus propias aldeas – **ante lo que dijo Minase todos asintieron y Naruto dijo – **entonces shion también me gustaría que me brindaras, los registros de todos los hombres y mujeres que entraron a la aldea antes de los incidentes, yo opino que de dos meses antes de los incidentes, hasta que empezaron – **a lo que todos asintieron, en ese momento shion le dijo a Naruto – **bueno entonces todos váyanse a descansar, pero tu Naruto-kun quédate para que te de los reportes que me pediste – **shion dijo esto acariciando seductoramente el pecho de Naruto, esto incomodo a Naruto, y no paso desapercibido por Minase, mucho menos por Sakura que estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes contra shion

**- les prepararon dos habitaciones, Minase-kun creo que Naruto te alcanzara en unos momentos – **dijo shion con un tono seductor que fue reprimido por el rubio de cabellera larga – **yo no voy a ser el que lo va a esperar, yo duermo con mi mujer, y él con la suya, por eso shion-sama le doy las gracias por las dos habitaciones – **ante esta declaración Ino se ruborizo a más no poder * _me llamo su mujer, entonces en verdad me ama, que feliz me siento _* pero shion no estaba tan feliz como Ino sino mas bien estaba enojada, en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura que tenía una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su cara, y para molestar aun mas a la sacerdotisa se acerco a Naruto y lo beso apasionadamente para después decirle – **bueno mi amor te espero en la recamara no te tardes ne – **a lo que Naruto la beso y asintió, dejando muy clara su relación con Sakura, a lo que shion pensó * _puta _*

Mientras los tres shinobis de Konoha salieron de los aposentos de shion, Minase abrazaba de la cintura a Ino y Sakura se pavoneaba haciendo enojar aun mas a la sacerdotisa, cuando cerraron la puerta shion se dirigió a un librero y saco unos pergaminos, se los entrego a Naruto y cuando este los iba a abrir shion le pregunto – **ne Naruto-kun estas casado con Sakura, o tu hermano me mintió con eso de que es tu mujer – **el rubio le contesto – **no te mintió porque Sakura si es mi mujer pero no estamos casados – **entonces reviso los pergaminos durante unos minuto hasta que escucho como algo cayó sobre la duela, miro a shion y esta estaba desnuda acercándose a él esto lo dejo inmóvil, shion era una mujer espectacular, ella lo abrazo, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de él, e intento besarlo, pero este se movió de último momento evitando el beso, en ese momento shion desvió la mirada debido al rechazo y Naruto le dijo –** perdóname shion, pero amo a Sakura y no puedo hacerle esto, lo único que me mantiene firme es mi fuerza de voluntad, eres una mujer irresistible, pero mi voluntad es de hierro shion – **después de decir esto Naruto la alejo de él y se retiro del cuarto de shion

En la mañana siguiente todos ya habían revisado los pergaminos dados por shion, pero no había rastros de algún shinobi externo en la aldea, justo cuando fueron a interrogar al último de la lista, aquel que había ingresado a la aldea el mismo día del primer rapto, cuando el diviso a los shinobis de Konoha comenzó a correr, y el equipo de Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y comenzaron a perseguirlo, entonces este salió de la villa, intentando escapar se adentro en un pantano, ahí los 4 jounins le dieron alcance, pero él ya los esperaba, justo cuando lo alcanzaron él ya tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, al ver esto os 4 se pusieron en guardia

- **vaya, vaya, vaya, así que pidieron ayuda a Konoha para atraparme, solo eh sido un nukenin durante un mes y llevo tres semanas aquí, supongo que un ligero ejercicio no me haría mal, pero antes de, matarlos les voy a decir mi nombre para que sepan quién fue el gran shinobi que los asesino, mi nombre es Yamabuki Sega, tercer hijo de la familia principal del clan Yamabuki – **a lo que Minase solo sonrió – **mmm, vaya un criminal de rango A, tu nombre ya fue adherido a mi libro bingo hace 2 semanas, no eres rival, será mejor que te rindas y te entregues si no quieres morir – **estas palabras enfurecieron al peliazul, yen ese momento comenzó a transformarse, Naruto al ver esto les dijo a las kunoichis – **chicas, apártense, ustedes solo van a ser el apoyo, kirigakure, cataloga mal a sus shinobis, el en verdad es de rango S, debido a su línea de sangre – **

Las chicas iban a repelar pero no lo hicieron debido a las caras serias de Minase y Naruto, aparte Naruto era el capitán de ese equipo, asi que se hicieron a un lado, una en cada extremo, para que Sega no escapara, y así empezó la batalla, Sega ya estaba completamente transformado en hombre lobo, Naruto rápidamente llego a modo Ermitaño, y Minase no se quedo atrás, hizo un sello con una mano, y libero su maldición – **liberación de la quinta maldición, maldición del basilisco, posesión del alma demoniaca – **y así se muestran los cambios en su cuerpo, sus uñas, cabello y ojos cambiaron, en ese momento la ira el miedo, provocado por la maldición de Minase, tomaron posesión del cuerpo de Sega haciendo que este atacara sin sentido, como un animal salvaje, un ataque bastante tonto, pero efectivo, los dos rubios apenas y podían esquivar los ataques, después de una ardua pelea de taijutsu Minase tenía el brazo izquierdo lleno de sangre, inmovilizado, y Naruto estaba lleno de cortes un tanto superficiales, y Sega bueno estaba bastante lastimado, apenas y se podía mantener erguido, Minase conecto 4 zarpazos con sus garras, y Naruto le hizo 6 profundos cortes con sus espadas, en ese momento la maldición de Minase cedió, y Naruto perdió el modo sennin, pero su oponente ya casi no se podía ni mover así que Naruto se acerco para capturarlo

Pero de pronto un extremadamente rápido golpe corto finamente la cabeza de Sega, haciéndola rodar por el suelo, en un instante el equipo de Konoha se vio rodeado por al menos 10 jounins, y dos más que estaban por arriba del nivel de un jounin, de pronto una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, apareció en frente de ellos con una katana en mano desenfundada, los once que ya habían salido a la luz tenían protectores frontales de kirigakure, y todos excepto la mujer llevaban típicos atuendos de jounin de kiri, la mujer llevaba un atuendo negro (igual al de soifong en bleach cuando se quita la capa de capitán y le arranca las mangas) con la funda de su katana en su espalda baja, y en un tono frío y cortante hablo laque parecía la líder – **mucho gusto mi nombre es Karasuba Matsu, tercer oficial de los 7 shinobis katana de la niebla, gracias por debilitar a Sega, pero como comprenderán no podemos permitir que se lo lleven, su cuerpo mantiene varios secretos de kirigakure, mas aparte un kekkegekai muy poderoso, por eso les pido que se retiren sin hacer mucho escándalo, si no nos veremos en la necesidad de matarlos, y no queremos un conflicto con Konoha –**

A lo que Minase contesto anticipándose a Naruto – **perdón pero no podemos hacer eso, nuestra misión consistía en capturarlo vivo o muerto, para probar que él era el secuestrador así mínimo tenemos que llevar su cabeza que sigue transformada – **dijo esto mientras se hacia una cola de caballo, en la parte baja de la nuca, entonces la pelinegra contesto – **perdón pero eso no va a ser posible, en su cabeza se encuentran los secretos, y conociendo la habilidad del clan Yamanaka de Konoha no podemos permitirnos, entregarles tan preciado tesoro – **y justo cuando se colocaron en posición de batalla, un grito por parte de Ino dirigió la atención de todos a la rubia, quien estaba sujeta con ambos brazos en la espalda, y un gran cuchilla, apuntando a su garganta, un hombre muy bien conocido por Sasuke era quien la tenia sujeta, el hombre hablo – **Matsu-chan, no crees que sería mejor para nosotros solo matar a los dos rubios, y dejar que los hombres se den un festín con estas bellezas – **

El hombre de cabello gris dijo mirando a Sakura, con una sonrisa torcida, en ese momento Ino hablo mirando de reojo – **bastardo ¿quién demonios eres? – **a lo que el tipo contesto riendo – **séptimo oficial de los 7 shinobis katana de la niebla, Hozuki Suigetsu –** y sin dejar de lado su enorme espada, sujeto con la mano izquierda, y comenzando a acariciarla, pervertida mente hacia su busto dijo – **y si quieres saber más de mi puedes preguntarle a Uchiha Sasuke, fui miembro de akatsuki siguiéndolo a él como líder, pero eso no importa ahora, tienes un cuerpo delicioso, y voy a ser el primero de estos 11 hombres en probar…. – **Suigetsu no pudo seguir hablando ya que quedo completamente paralizado, debido a un instinto asesino que llenaba el lugar.

De pronto postro su mirada en el rubio con coleta, quien escondía sus bajo unos mechones de su cabello, debido a que de él provenía ese instinto asesino, todos estaban completamente sorprendidos por la agresividad de su ki, lentamente levantó la mirada, y postro sus ojos en Suigetsu quién comenzó a sudar, su mirada no era normal, fría calculadora, denotaba que mostraría piedad, reflejaba una crueldad inigualable, esto hizo que Ino se paralizara, ese no era su Minase, era una persona completamente diferente a quién ella conocía, un verdadero asesino estaba en quien ella horas antes llamaba novio, y justo cuando Suigetsu intento subir aun más su mano, se vio detenido por la espalda, sus muñecas sujetas por dos manos que no le permitían moverlas, era Minase, esta acción impresiono a todos, ya que Minase se movió a una velocidad imperceptible para cualquier ninja, incluso de alto rango, el único que logro apenas apreciar el movimiento fue Naruto.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Minase retiro los brazos de Suigetsu de su amada dándole tiempo, para que se liberara, cuando Ino se libero, se puso a lado de Naruto y miro incrédula a Minase cuya expresión no había cambiado, y con una voz más fría que un tempano de hielo le dijo a Suigetsu quien estaba muerto de miedo – **no te atrevas a volver a poner una mano encima de Ino – **en ese momento Suigetsu intento volverse agua pero incrédulo no pudo, y de pronto, un fuego azul comenzó a quemar el brazo izquierdo de Suigetsu, Suigetsu incrédulo por no poder tomar forma líquida, e incrédulo por no ser capaz de apagar el fuego en su brazo izquierdo, vio como su brazo quedo incinerado, sin poder volver a formarse, en ese momento en un movimiento desesperado, se soltó del agarre y se alejo de él, con una expresión de terror lo miro acercarse a él, y en ese momento los 10 jounins de kiri se interpusieron en el camino del rubio, pero este sin cambiar su expresión, en un movimiento, los paso, pero todos estaban enrollados en unos raros cables rebosantes de chakra de tipo viento.

Los cables los sujetaba minase con ambas manos, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, y en un movimiento, el rubio recogió sus brazos, cortando en pedazos a todos los jounins, Matsu quien miraba con horror la escena sabia que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, y que Suigetsu iba a morir por su estupidez, Naruto aunque un poco preocupado estaba bastante tranquilo, mirando la escena, el sabia que la única forma de detenerlo era luchando con él pero no pensaba frenarlo, mientras Minase seguía caminando lentamente hacia Suigetsu, formo algunos sellos con las manos y estaba a punto de ejecutar una técnica cuando se vio detenido, por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y escucho unos sollozos, de reojo miro quien lo había detenido y vio como Ino le rogaba que se detuviera – **por favor mi amor, ya no mas, este no eres tú, detente por favor, ya no asesines a nadie de esta manera – **mientras lloraba, minase cerró los ojos y el ki desapareció sacando de su espasmo a todos, en un momento Matsu tomo a Suigetsu, y miro con un poco de miedo a Minase

- **¿cómo es posible que hayas calcinado el brazo de Suigetsu, si su cuerpo está compuesto por agua? – **minase abrió los ojos y dijo – **el ten katon, es un elemento sagrado, la llama de dios, solo el agua de dios puede apagarlo, es tan potente como el enton del mangekyo sharingan, ahora lárguense y llévense su tan atesorado, cuerpo, nosotros solo tomaremos el hocico del lobo para probar nuestra que nuestra misión ah concluido – **y con eso dicho Matsu tomo la cabeza del lobo, y le corto el hocico, entregándoselo a Naruto, y despareció en un shunshin, llevándose con ella a Suigetsu y el cuerpo del lobo, Sakura estaba impactada, ante la actitud de su cuñado, pero todo se le olvidó cuando Naruto la abrazo contra su pecho, tranquilizándola, y Minase hizo lo mismo con Ino quien no paraba de llorar, y susurrándole al oído poco a poco el llanto paró, y así se quedaron varios minutos

Fin del capitulo 10


End file.
